A New Life: Maybe
by Xenter
Summary: His age has long past. The world no longer wants nor requires his guidance. One would think he would be forever worshiped as a hero for having saved the world from destruction, but his deeds were forgotten in the annals of history; like everything else. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the prank god is bored. Godly Naruto! NartutoxMavis. Storyline gets serious toward the end of first arc!
1. Into The New World

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

His age has long past. The world no longer wants nor requires his guidance. One would think he would be forever worshiped as a hero for having saved the world from destruction, but his deeds were forgotten in the annals of history; like everything else. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the prank god is bored. Godly Naruto! NartutoxMavis. Storyline gets serious toward the end of first arc!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Naruto or Fairy Tales or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles).  
**_Important Names._**

This is strictly Fairy Tales! Strictly NarutoxMavis, there isn't a lot of their pairing. This is Naruto and his children-centric fanfiction! Let's get on with the prologue.

**Note: **Lobod287 pointed out that the story vanished; as such I have to repost it. Sorry about that, it might return soon or not, but chapter 6 and 7 is removed because it is not a real chapter, chapter 7 is just an overview and added to new chapter 6. Chapter 11 latest is chapter 9. Sorry for the inconvenience. I tried to get a response from the admin of FF, no luck there; he or she doesn't seem to read my email.

This chapter has been re-edited/BETA by **_Cot Mason (FFNET/u/1828744)_**.  
Thank you for your hard work! (Revision 4)

* * *

**=[Arrival Arcs]=  
Into The New World**

Several millenniums have passed since he was born. The age of shinobi has long past, forgotten by the sands of time. He was the child of prophecy and he fulfilled his prophecy. He has suffered prejudice and loneliness during his childhood for what he is: a Jinchuuriki. A human prison for the tailed beasts, yet, in the end he would never give up his longtime friend and companion for any others.

"Hey Kurama, you awake?" Naruto asked in response of the groaning voice he heard in his mind. Naruto sat on top of the highest skyscraper in the capital city of the country known as Japan; the successor to the shinobi's elemental nation. Tokyo is brightly lit below him with various illuminations. The crowded street, filled with busy bodies, doing their own things.

"**What do you want? I need my beauty sleep, no one bothers my sleep!**" the voice in his head replied; a bit vengeful, but Naruto just chuckled at that.

"Furball. You're just a Charka beast. Do you even need to sleep?" Naruto said mockingly. This was his friend and confidant. "The world had changed a lot while you were asleep, eh Kurama?" Naruto continued as he looked down to the busy and crowded city below. Everyone below was doing their own thing, living their own life.

Kurama sighed in his head. "**What did you expect?**" The fox remarked. Naruto just looked up at the moon, the previous prison of Shinju. Shinju is the ten-tails beast created by the first shinobi, who is known as Rikudou Sennin, the Sage of the Six Paths and Naruto's predecessor. Hagoromo Outsutsuki, son of Princess Kaguya Outsutsuki, whose birth marked the beginning of the Shinobi era. Founding Ninshuu, the shinobi's sect, and became the first true ninja and Chakra user. He played an important figure in Naruto's life who ascension to be the next Rikudou Sennin.

Naruto averted his eyes from the moon and back to the city below. Shinju was no longer imprisoned in the moon; it was just a regular rock now, orbiting the world as a reminder to those that still remember the First One's deeds. No, Shinju was destroyed, or at least its mind was, when Naruto absorbed it after the death of Madara. He managed to overpower its mind within himself and replaced it with Kurama, where the Furball's personality is much more likeable and didn't ask him to destroy everything in sight out of a whim… at least not as often.

However, in doing so, Naruto unknowingly absorbed all of Nature Chakra in the world due to Shinju's unique ability, Chakra Absorption. Combining with his trained ability, the Sage Mode, to gather natural charka, the world was forever changed. It was not apparent until several generations later when many children were born with much smaller chakra coils or none at all. Naruto felt conflicted then. He wanted to return Chakra to the world again by condensing Shinju's power into a fruit like it did once before, but once he saw how peaceful the world became without the means to kill each other through Jutsu, he changed his mind. In doing so, it had effectively ended the age of Shinobi started by the First One. There were still few who still held onto their powers and bloodlines who used it to prolong their own life. They lead great nations and the age was known as Age of Mythology, the era of gods or godly beings.

He didn't want to disturb the fragile peace for his own selfish reasons, so he wandered the world with his loving wife Hinata Hyuuga, the former Hyuuga Heiress. Naruto never had any children with her simply because they both agreed that to repeat the history of the Senju and the Uchiha clans would not be in the best interests of the world. Their time together was short considering his own lifespan, which is probably infinite, but it was the happiest time in his immortal life. He was loved; he had someone to share his thoughts and motivations with.

"I would expect they still remember their awesome savior -ttebane!" Naruto shouted below, but the noise of the mechanical marvels called cars overwhelms his own voice; unless he wanted to use Chakra to enhance it. He had modified his own verbal ticks to match his mother, something to remember her by.

"Also, what's with these things? They've been popping up everywhere for the last couple of millennia," Naruto inquired as he pointed at a white skull-like masked, completely black skinned figure that almost resembled a human. Kurama didn't see what the boy was pointing at, but the fox knew what Naruto was talking about. They began to appear toward the end of the era of gods once all the godly beings killed themselves for dominance. Those with powers will always be corrupted by powers… except maybe for one bashful and playful blonde haired sage.

"**They are corrupted human souls called Hollows. Twisted, vile, disgusting things**," Kurama answered. Since the end of the Shinobi age, people began to spread out around the world, discovering new places and starting their own nations. The world's population exploded from a few million to billions with birth rates soared higher than anyone thought would be possible in only a span of a few thousand years. However, with increased birth rates came increased death rates. This caused many souls to be left uncollected by the only one actual god that did these things.

"Why doesn't Shinigami-nee-chan collect them? They should go to wherever they need to go," Naruto wondered seriously as he evaded the Hollow's attacks by sliding almost lazily to the side while still sitting down. They were very aggressive and a lot of them were mindless monsters, attacking everything in sight. As they grew in power they were able to affect the physical world with their spiritual power.

"**Did you forget? BAKA! She said there were too many souls for her to collect! She got annoyed and muttered something starting whole new clans of shinigami so she could enjoy more free time**," Kurama almost angrily plainly pointed out.

"Oh, that's right! I thought she was joking about that," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head before flipped upright and flicking the masked face of his attacker. The hollow's head exploded, causing the top of the tower to be covered in blood as the vile thing collapsed. Naruto landed on his feet, in the same spot, putting his hands up.

"You can't blame me! A thousand years is a long time to remember what she said, she should visit us more often!" Naruto shouted in his defense as he looked at the corpse of the Hollow. "And another thing I don't understand! Why do souls bleed? Isn't blood a physical thing?" Naruto pointed at the corpse, causing Kurama to roll its eyes in Naruto's mindscape. His mindscape was an endless white void now because the blonde decided that a sewer was too depressing and it should bright up, with essentially nothing but white light. Kurama simply floats around in there.

**"I really don't know how to answer that,"** Kurama admitted because he really didn't know. Naruto just shrugged as he returned to his spot. **"I'm going back to sleep, since there's nothing to do,"** Kurama said as he yawned. He had been sleeping for long centuries at a time because there was simply nothing for him to do. He wasn't imprisoned anymore and he could leave Naruto's mindscape anytime, but to do what? No creature in the world could challenge his power and all his siblings were gone; absorbed by Shinju. More than a thousand years ago he left and gave some humans powers simply because he could and because they begged for it. They have become a problem since then and started many urban legends about vampires, werewolf, and youkais. They called themselves supernatural creatures while humans called them monsters.

**"I wonder how little Alucard is doing,"** Kurama muttered while Naruto raised one of his eyebrows before trying to remember who Alucard was.

"You mean the Shinso… what were they… vampires isn't it?" The blond haired boy said, rubbing his chin a bit.

"**Yeah… he was very upset when I left and tried to destroy the world in seven days, because I said I could,**" Kurama sighed. He left because Alucard start bitching about how the bible of the Christian faith portrayed the creator creating the world in seven days and Kurama slipped that he could destroy it seven days if he wanted. Alucard said he could too. The nine-tailed fox thought his first human was joking and wouldn't go through with it.

"Alucard needs to brighten up more, good thing he was stopped by Akasha-chan and her two buddies or I would have had to step in. Last I checked, she married Issa Shuzen and had a child called **_Moka Akashiya_** with beautiful silver hair just like her," Naruto said thoughtfully. He wanders through the yokai's barrier occasionally, as he taught them how to do sealing arts, Fuuinjutsu, but since they don't have Charka they compensated by using their blood which contains their demonic (You) life energy and their essence (Ki) creating Youki. They also were confused about demonic Charka that their progenitor emitted as concentrated and very potent **_Youki_**.

"I'm still angry at you running off and start your own clan!" Naruto shouted in his mindscape.

**"YOU TAUNTED ME BY SAYING WE WERE ALL ALONE WITHOUT OUR OWN SPECIES ANYMORE SO I PROVED YOU WRONG BY CREATING SOME! BAKA!"** Kurama shouted. Naruto is the last Chakra user while Kurama was the last of the Makai, a Demon King of no one. The race that fox created was not demonic in origin, rather, superior to the human race with extremely longevity.

"Stupid Furball! You can't take a joke! And it's true we are alone and we are last of our kind!" Naruto yelled back earning a tick mark on Kurama's face. The sage was the last of the shinobi and Kurama was the last of tail beasts, or true demon.

**"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO SLEEP!"** Kurama yelled back to his partner before doing just that.

"Hey! You just woke up! I wanted to talk to you!" Naruto argued back. His companion really liked to sleep a lot now-a-days since there wasn't anything to interest the Furball.

**"Just summon your friends from the other side with _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!_"** The demon fox suggested.

"The dead should stay dead," Naruto stated bitterly. "Beside, Shinigami-nee-chan doesn't like it when I do that. She said I keep stealing her 'collection' and interfering with their new lives," Naruto replied sorrowfully. He really wanted to see his friends again, it has been a while.

**"Why not visit them then?"** Kurama suggested an alternative.

"Breaking through dimensions? I really… shouldn't…" Naruto trailed off. Last time he tried that, he broke into this place called Hueco Mundo which is a really creepy place that screamed 'Gaara's mindscape'. An unchanging night covers the sky and endless white desert covers the ground. Naruto decided he needs to dress up the dimension so he uses **_Mokuton (Wood Releases)_** to grow trees all over the place and tried to build a small fort and make that its only capital city. Sadly, there wasn't anyone living in that dimension, but some did show up after a while because Naruto forgot to close the portal he created. Now, it's infested with those darn hollow things that just piss off the blonde boy. Even if he killed them all, they keep showing up again like moths to the flames. Then there are these people running around, mostly in black kimono robe, calling themselves shinigami. They must be Shinigami-nee-chan's helpers.

**"If you don't want to do it, then I will do it for you!"** Kurama stated before appearing on Naruto's shoulder in his chibi form, a fox with nine tails. It immediately roared, sending his voice, interlaced with demonic chakra, towards the horizon. As the sound cracks through the air in front of the blonde shinobi, the sound traveled around the pair and shattered every glass window in sight while warping tall towers. Naruto's eyes nearly fell out of his socket at the devastation.

"WAIT YOU IDIOT FURBALL!" Naruto shouted as he saw the cracks appearing in front him in midair and the destruction, the small creature on his shoulder was making. People were screaming below, trying to dodge the shattered glass, as light flickered in all the building. Naruto immediately grabbed the Kurama's mouth and shut it.

"Baka! Don't destroy things!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Kurama and threw him into the crack. The fox's body breaks through the crack to reveal a spirally energy vortex. Kurama smirked and several of his tails grew larger and longer before wrapped around Naruto's body and pulled the sage in as well. As the pair tumbling into the spiral they were punching, strangling, thrashing at each other while becoming very dizzy as they spiraled in the dimensional tunnels.

**[Some Unknown Location]**

A densely populated forest with a small clear stood silently, undisturbed by the gentle breeze that flowed through it. Up high in the sky, lighting crackled out of nowhere even though there was not a cloud to support it. The crackling becomes louder and snapped the entire forest awake. Then glass-like cracks appeared in the air before they burst outward with two objects falling out. If anyone were to look closely at the two figures, they would appear to be fighting each other.

Both fell from the sky and smashed into the ground, sending up dusts and debris.

"My head…" Naruto groaned as he stood on top of Kurama before looking down and pointing at his down opponent. "I won, you furball!"

Kurama exhaled, pushing the away dirt in front of his nose before swinging one of his tails and slapping Naruto off of him and into the forest. The blonde blur broke through several trees with the shinobi's flying body. Kurama got up and shook himself to clear off the dusts on his perfect orange, slightly red fur. The fox looked at the sky above.

**"Hey, Naruto! See, I did it correctly! This isn't Hueco Mundo! First time too, beat that!"** Kurama gloated as he puffed a bit and sent a blast of chakra at the portal, closing it, remembering the last time they didn't do that.

"This is Nee-chan's dimension?" Naruto asked as he stepped back into the clearing and dusted himself off to reveal in his orange and black jacket with a white red overcoat that had flame decals at the bottom edge. The blonde sage put both his hand on the back of his head and looked around.

"I thought nee-chan would be here by now. Once she realizes we broke in," Naruto said as he turned at Kurama, who snorted and jumped onto the blonde shinobi's shoulder.

"I should summon her. I don't want her to remove my soul again. It's really painful…" Naruto said before shivering. "**_Kuchiyose: Shinigami_**" Naruto did several hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground as black lines appear and formed a circular pattern. With a burst of chakra, white smoke erupted from the floor.

Nothing…

**"Idiot. Did you forget how to do _Kuchiyose (Summoning)_?"** Kurama said sarcastically.

**"_Kuchiyose: Shinigami_,"** Naruto tried again.

**"_Kuchiyose: Shinigami_."**

**"_Kuchiyose: Shinigami_."**

"Maybe nee-chan is busy?" Naruto suggested. After the fourth try, he was sure he did it correctly, if it hadn't executed it properly then some miniature shinigami or similar would appear just like when he tried to summon Gamabunta and got a tadpole instead.

**"Or maybe summoning doesn't work in here. It's a different dimension after all,"** Kurama pointed out while Naruto looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that, stupid furball! After all this time, you're still like this! Stop omitting important stuff!" Naruto countered.

**"Tsk, I'm not your stupid dad. I'm not going to remind you of every little thing!"** Kurama replied. The pair started brawling on the ground again for the next few minutes. Kurama won this time and sat on top of Naruto in victory. They don't use their powers for little brawls like this because the resulting destruction would wreck the land.

"I know, let's summon Gamabunta and see if Kuchiyose works here or not," Naruto suggested.

**_"Kuchiyose: Gamabunta,"_** a white puff of smoke appeared as Naruto did hand seals to summon the Boss Toad. A small orange toad appeared with no facial hair and a small kiseru pipe in its mouth. It wore a small happi vest that has the kanji [Ebi] on its back.

"Who summoned me? I was having such a nice nap…" the creature muttered and looked up at Naruto. "Is that you Naruto? It has been a while…"

Naruto and Kurama blinked at the new creature before Naruto shouted, "Gamabunta? What happened? You look like Fukasaku!"

"Hmmm… it has been what? Several centuries since you last summoned me? We toads are not immortal and unchanging unlike you. We grow smaller as we age and our wisdom increases. I remember I told you that. Didn't you pay attention then? Fukasaku-sama is still alive if you are wondering," Gamabunta said with a serious tone as he gazed at his longtime friend.

"So you're what now? Mini-boss toad?" Naruto said with a sheepish smile while Kurama laughed and rolled on the ground. Gamabunta jumped up on Naruto's shoulder and slapped the idiot, very hard.

"Ouch… okay I might… did deserve that… I will reverse summon some sake later for the trouble," Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek with a small webbed handprint on it.

"I… don't drink anymore, it's not healthy," Gamabunta said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"EHH? What?" Naruto shouted. "Am I the only one doesn't change?" Naruto asked no one in particular while Kurama replied.

**"Yeah, same idiot as always even if you have godly powers now,"** Kurama added in his own thoughts.

"SHUT UP FURBALL! YOU HAVN'T CHANGE AT ALL EITHER!" Naruto shouted at the nine-tail fox, but Kurama smirked before growing another tail to give him ten tails in total.

"See, I changed. Now I am known as the Juubi no Youko! Demon King of Makai and the Origin of all Youkai!" Kurama gloated before getting punched by Naruto.

"Stupid fox…" Naruto grumbled as he looked around to see if Shinigami-nee-chan sent anyone for him. After a while, he shouted at the top of his lung as his voice rattles all the trees.

"ONEE-CHAN, IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP SOON, I'M GOING TO PRANK YOUR ENTIRE DIMENSION, DATTEBAYO!"

**"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?"** A roar replied. Naruto turned to Kurama.

"SHUT UP FURBALL, BE QUIET FOR A MINUTE!" Naruto shouted, while he was doing that, Kurama jumped on his shoulder with a confused look on his fox face.

**"That wasn't me…"** Kurama drawled out.

"Sounded like you…" Naruto muttered back as he looked at the fox, who returned to having nine tails since it's more to his liking.

**"DARN HUMANS! BREED LIKE CROACHCAOCHES! NOW THEY'RE INVADING MY HOME!"** The voice said before a gargantuan scaly reptile with wings appeared in the sky above them. Naruto and Kurama's jaws dropped at the sight of the massive creature that blocked out the sun and covered the whole clearing with its shadow.

"A…A…..A DRAGON!" Naruto shouted in awe while Kurama closed his jaw, shocked at the sight. "SEE! I told you Dragons were real! Merlin said they exist! LOOK! LOOK!" Naruto pointed at the sky while looking at his companion. He had met and befriended Merlin and crafted several chakra imbued weapons called **_Caliburn, Ascalon, Excalibur,_** and**_ Duranbal_**. After Merlin went with Arthur to Avalon, the four weapons was returned to its original creator, Naruto.

**"Well, I'll be damned. I really thought they were just a myth,"** Kurama said while still looking at the dragon.

**"BE GONE, INSECT!"** The Dragon in the sky roared at them before sparks burst forth from its mouth and a beam of electricity smashed into Naruto and Kurama, sending them tumbling back from the shockwaves.

**"HAHAHAH!"** Kurama laughed.** "A Dragon that breath lighting instead of fire!"** Kurama laughed while rolling backward. Naruto recovered and stood up while Kurama returned to its usual spot.

"This… is WRONG! Dragons are supposed to breathe fire, not lighting. What the hell Onee-chan?" Naruto shouted. His dream of meeting a real fire-breathing dragon shattered as he still thinks he's in the Shinigami's dimension.

**"He's attacking us again!"** Kurama pointed out as Naruto looked up. The Dragon flew around them before charging toward them with its claws outstretched. Naruto simply jumped to the side and on top of the claw before running up the Dragon's arm and onto its head. The Dragon shakes its head side to side to throw the shinobi off, but Naruto stuck to its hides with his charka. While the dragon was doing that, its massive body left the ground again.

**"GET OFF ME, INSECT!"** The dragon roared and it thrashed and turned in the sky uselessly as Naruto gripped his fist. It shots beams of lightning all over the forest, into the surrounding sea while doing that.

"STOP FIRING LIGHTNING! SPIT FIRE YOU STUPID OVERGROWN REPTILE!" Naruto shouted as he punched the dragon's head with his chakra infused fist, enough to crack mountains, sending the flying reptile crashing into the earth and destroying half the forest in the process. Naruto fell in front of the downed creature while Kurama just smirked on the shinobi's shoulder.

**"SO STRONG…"** The Dragon said while thinking, **'Did my scale even protect me? Or is that just a weaken version…?'**

**"WHO ARE YOU…? THAT STRENGTH, YOU CAN'T BE HUMAN!"** The dragon said as it looked at its small opponent.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Sage of the Six Paths, and Prankster God of the world! Dattebayo!" Naruto answered while doing his posture like an idiot.

**"A … god?"** Dragon said before roaring. **"WE DESTROYED YOUR ENTIRE KIND BEFORE AND WE WILL DO IT AGAIN!"** The reptile said before standing up and charged electricity in its mouth again. **"BEGONE, PUNY GOD!"**

"Wow, it's just like you Kurama… I mean like you were before, with all the hatred." Naruto said as he was surprised by the dragon. Kurama snorted.

**"Tsk, it's nothing like me. I'm more kickass and definitely better looking."**

"It can fly, though. You can't," Naruto pointed out. Kurama smirked and pointed two of his tails at the flying beast. Demonic charka flowed through both of the tails before firing it off in a red beam that shot toward the creature. Each beam pierced right through the dragon's spread wings as if they were made of paper, causing the dragon to roar in pain before falling back to earth, sending up dust.

**"Not anymore,"** Kurama said, laughing loudly. Naruto rolled his eyes a bit, hoping the dragon didn't die from that injury.

**"GAHHHH! IT BURNS!"** The dragon roared as it rolled, flattening what was left of the forest. A few moments went by as the stress built up in the humanoid spectator.

"I'm beginning to get pissed at this dragon, what kind of dragon is weak against fire?" Naruto said fairly frustrated. "I'm going to have a talk with it and see where Onee-chan is so I can tell her off for making such stupid creatures."

**"It's ignoring us at the moment,"** Kurama pointed with one of his tail at the rolling, now flightless, massive reptile. Naruto looked at the idiot creature before doing some hand signs and slamming both of his palms on the ground.

**_"Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou (Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial)"_** The shinobi sent his charka into the ground as it moved toward the rolling dragon. Tree roots erupted from the ground and wrapped itself around the dragon, holding it in place. Soon more and more roots appeared and bound tightly around the creature's limbs and body. All the while, Naruto, with Kurama on his shoulder, walked toward their prisoner.

"You sorry excuse for a dragon, where's Onee-chan? The true God of Death, the Shinigami?" Naruto said while the Dragon looked at him. It was sweating a lot now.

**"SHINIGAMI? GOD OF DEATH? IMPOSSIBLE!"** the Dragon said as Naruto's eyes narrowed before it tried to charge electricity in its unbound mouth to blast Naruto again.

"This thing needs a beating first. I hope onee-chan won't get mad at me…" Naruto said before forming a handseal. **_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile)"_** A large amount of water appeared out of the blonde haired man to take a shaped of a dragon. The attack roared and slammed itself into the bounded reptile. It showered the beast in water before its own charged attack exploded in his mouth and start shocking itself using the water as a medium.

**"GAHHHH!"** It screamed in pain as Naruto blinked.

**"Hey, it's weak against lighting as well!"** Kurama pointed out the obvious.

"Thank for the obvious, Furball!" Naruto said before a devious smile spread across his face. "Shall we see if it can take a full-on true lighting dragon?"

**_"Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lighting Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado)"_** Naruto called out as he did the hand seals. He was able to recreate the technique from Raiga Kurosuki, the renowned Thunder of hidden mist. The sage slammed his hands together after the last seal and a small static tornado appeared and grew larger. The vortex took on the form of a dragon's head with its body in the form of whirling vortex of wind and electricity. It looked at the shocked dragon before driving its head into the still bounded dragon. The prisoner's eyes widen in fear.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Wind shredding through its body, cutting up its tough skins while lightning ran through its body and into its wounds with the aid of water. The roots that bounded it began to char and burn, adding fire as well. It was in a whole world of pain as Fire, Wind, Water and Lighting elements having a field day.

Naruto sweated as he didn't mean to do this much damage. It was only supposed to be lighting with some wind. "Hey Kurama… I think we should get out of here before Onee-chan saw what we did…" Naruto said as he looked at his companion before laughing. Kurama's entire fur was sticking up thanks to the jutsu charging up the surrounding area with static electricity.

**"You bastard, what did you do to my beautiful fur!"** Kurama shouted as he charged his demonic charka in his nine tails and starts firing at Naruto. Naruto dodged it while laughing. The two idiot pair were having a small brawl again while the Lighting Dragon of Earthland was being boiled (water), cut and gutted (wind), shocked (lighting) and scotched (fire and wood) in the background.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There you have it, Naruto and Kurama broke into FairyTail's universe by accident! More hilarious situation abound. It will be strictly FairyTail and Naruto from now on, expect slower updates since I'm working on Houroujinkin (NarutoxKenichi) more often than this.

Pairing is NarutoxMavis, I like her and there isn't a lot of cross over with her with Naruto. This fan fiction is serious storyline with comedic moments. Naruto is overpowering in this, this is his story and his children sagas! There will be no bashing of Fairy Tail characters… well not a lot since I don't do that, everyone have a role in this. You notice Kushina and Minato is listed on the summary as well, this is because NarutoxMavis children is called Kushina and Minato, will explain about them when we get past several arcs. This is Arrival Arcs!

Minato Vermillion Namikaze (in honor of his father)  
Kushina Vermillion Uzumaki (in honor of his mother)  
One more child, youngest of them all… Her name starts with E. Got it? Good, don't tell anyone. :)

**Manga/Anime mentioned in passing:**

High School DXD (Four godly blades. Naruto is a god when he made them so it was true.)  
Rosario to Vampire (Shinso Vampire, Alucard, Nine tail beast Youko)  
Bleach (Hollow, Hueco Mundo)  
Age of Mythology (Gods and Myths) – This is our world myths.

Naruto and Kurama will see you next chapter!

**_Comments, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Welcome to Earthland

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Naruto or FairyTail or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demonic Speeches**"  
"**_Techniques/Moves_**"  
"Memory Lane"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**Important Names**

Arrival Arcs is still the prologue arc! It will covers about 5-6 chapters with 5-8k words per chapters. I write the chapter in multiple sessions since I don't like sitting on it for too long… my ass hurt =P so it's might be fractured a bit. Oh… quiet a lot of reviews, let me try to answer them all… first come first serve.

**[Responses to Review (You can skip, but it's important if you have a look at it)]**

**To Guest:** I try, but I have other story to write and real life stuff to do.

**To Gildarts Clive –Black Lotus**: I'm not rushing anything. I want to enjoy writing this story.

**To evil-pain:** This is NarutoxMavis pairing, she won't be back… in fact she been dead for more than two thousands year in the age of the gods, before christen calendar (AD) in this story. Naruto still loves her and he always will have a place in his heart for her, but their story has already ended.

**To Alkaed:** Ah yeah, I like Fairy Guardian too and this is inspired by it. But that's where it's ended, the story is completely different, it's not going to follow same path as him. I still can't believe someone out there with worst grammar than me. Make me feel a bit better… lol.

**To RikudoNaruto1:** No thanks. I need my beauty sleep, so slow updates, one chapter a fortnight at the worst :)

**To Guest:** What she look like in Narutoverse is an astral projection. It is for harassing mortals, she doesn't look anything like that for real. Why the hell a god would look like that? They are majestic being! Even Hades doesn't look all evil. He looks like full on tank Hercules.

**To Kurama no Jubi:** What? Please write in English, me no understand…

**To NightAngel0Ex:** Hi there! Hope you enjoyed it and yes, Shinigami, a god can shape shift. Hinata's role is important for Naruto to move on and the dead should stay dead (I'm sure I wrote that in first chapter), a lot of stuff explained in this chapter.

**To ORANGE BLUX:** I send you a private message, this is only the first chapter and no it's not a typo. Naruto and Hinata were married before dawn of civilization (~1000 BC). It didn't make sense if Naruto just left the love of his life behind when he wanders the world.

**To Guest (a different guy):** I will murder and bury you! XD and yes it's Erza, it's really obvious, her birth is tragic. Her birth name is Erza N.N. Vermilion in this fan fiction, I won't say more than that.

**To Blood D. Cherry, OoOXylionOoO, Collin Oshea, Aika, OBSERVER01:** Thumbs up! ^-^b

**To Ddragon21: **Lol… well, Naruto was pissed that it's not a creature he was expecting and Kurama didn't like other creatures have more ability than him. Kurama can't fly by the way.

**To CheddarLord:** I send you a private message. Naruto isn't a completely OC, he's still a fun, loving idiot who constantly get into trouble! Kurama and Naruto are long time companions, both are immortals (never aged), that's not invincibility, they can still be killed… just very hard to kill them though, being a Primordial god and all. Shinju was a Primordial god.

I think I got everyone, if I missed your review. I'm sorry. Let's get on with the chapter. I write because I want to, you can't make me! ^^V

Naruto is OP in this fanfiction but he's not an asshole… well maybe sometimes.

This chapter has been re-edited/BETA by **_Cot Mason (FFNET/u/1828744)_**.  
Thank you for your hard work!

* * *

**=[Arrival Arcs]=  
Welcome to Earthland**

"So this is Earthland?" Naruto asked while sitting down. His current position is on top the head of a beaten and battered Lightning dragon. It is bound in brand new roots created through **_Mokuton (Wood Release)_** techniques courtesy of a certain shinobi. Kurama was sitting on Naruto's shoulder in his chibi form which is approximately the size of a common house cat. Kurama's nine tails were sweeping back and forth behind Naruto. The new Sage of Six Paths had asked the dragon where this place was. The dragon replied after some 'persuasion' that this is his home, an unnamed island in Earthland.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" Naruto said before he turned toward Kurama and smirked. "You messed up as well, Furball! Breaking through dimensions isn't that easy!"

"**At least in my first attempt I got a nice, sunny place unlike your crappy lifeless world!**" Kurama retorted with a puff of pride. Naruto didn't have a comeback for that since the furball did open a portal to a nice place unlike him.

"I don't think this is Onee-chan's realm," Naruto said in an attempt to change the subject. He looked around and realized they were surrounded by the sea. They were actually on a rather small island once filled with a nice forest… not anymore.

"**When did you figure that out, genius? Was it when the idiot reptile has flesh and bone? Or was it when there's not a single trace of spiritual energy in the air? Something else is in it though… feels almost like…**" Kurama said sarcastically, but quickly died down as he thought.

"SHUT IT! FURBALL!" Naruto shouted, interrupting Kurama's thoughts before looking down at the wounded dragon. The dragon had both of its wings torn thanks to Kurama and the many cuts, burns, bruised area on its body that wasn't done by the fox.

"Okay, Scally, who are you and why do you look like a dragon… you shattered my hope of what a dragon supposed to be, you bastard!" Naruto said angrily while the dragon tried to look up him in its prone position. It is heavily injured and it knew it was beaten, but it still have its pride as a dragon, the true ruler of the world.

"**I AM A DRAGON, WHY CAN'T I EAT YOUR LIGHTNING?!**" The dragon shouted very loudly. The question caused Naruto have a confused look on his face. Kurama spoke out first.

"**You can eat lightning?**" He asked the obvious question.

"I don't care about that! Dragon are supposes to breathe fire, not lightning! Who give a shit if you can eat lightning? I want to see a real fire breathing dragon, you faker! Is there more of you?" Naruto shouted, about to throw a tantrum.

'**Is this guy serious?**' The dragon thought, but Kurama answer him as if the fox could read the dragon's mind.

"**Just answer him, there's no reasoning with him when he's like this**," Kurama stated, fully aware of the blonde's mental quirks.

"**I cannot breath fire, I'm an elemental dragon with affinity to lightning, and as such I can only manipulate lightning…**" The dragon said as he looked at the ground. "**If you want to see a fire breathing one, I only know of one. Igneel, the Flame Dragon King.**"

"Where's Igneel? Let's go get him!" Naruto said excitedly.

"**I do not know where Igneel is… and don't ORDER ME AROUND! I MIGHT HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BUT I WILL NEVER BOW DOWN TO YOU!**" The dragon said before it roared and tried to get up but his strength left him as if it was being absorbed by the roots. "**Kill me and be done with it. At least I will still have my honor. Being killed by God isn't as bad as one might think,**" The dragon stopped its struggle since the binding was very strong.

"**I don't like his tone. We should torture him!**" Kurama suggested with an evil smile as Naruto look at the fox.

"He's wounded and might die during your fun time," Naruto pointed out.

"**No matter. If he dies before I'm done, you can just revive him again!**" Kurama pointed out while the Dragon wonders if these two were sane. Naruto flick the fox off his shoulder.

"MY ABILITY ISN'T FOR THAT, STUPID FURBALL!" Naruto shouted at his partner.

Kurama flipped up right from his fall and jumped back on Naruto's shoulder. "**Fine. There are other ways of torturing just like what those blasted Uchiha do**," Naruto look his partner in crime with a confused look.

"I don't have the Shari… oh I see what you mean," Naruto said with a devious smile on his face as he realized what Kurama suggested. He looked at the dragon below them who was shaking for some reason.

**'I don't think I like this…**' The dragon thought as the blonde shinobi placed a hand on its head.

[One hour of mind rape by Kurama too gruesome to describe on the poor unfortunately creature in Naruto's mindscape…] (You should play some music while you wait…)

"**Please stop Kurama-dono. I will answer all your questions, I do anything. Please… I beg you…**" The dragon pled with tears coming out of its eyes. He feels phantom pains all over his body and his mind was completely wrecked at the moment.

"At least he's docile now. Good job Kurama," Naruto said after the still bounded dragon stopped sobbing. Naruto sort of feel sorry for him.

"**I aimed to please**," Kurama said with a paw on his chest as he stood on his hind legs.

"More like you're just pleasing yourself," Naruto retorted but Kurama smirked.

"**Tsk… We share the same body. My Chakra is all inside you**." Kurama pointed out as Naruto rolled his eyes. It was true, Kurama, or more correctly Shinju's chakra, is within Naruto. Kurama still needs Naruto around to continue his existence.

"You were saying something about eating lightning?" Naruto asked with a bit more curiosity now that he knows there is an actually fire breathing dragon. Even though this one doesn't know where it is, he will find it eventually.

"**Naruto-dono. Like I said, I'm a lightning dragon. I can devour lightning and augment my own powers. When I tried to eat your lightning, even a god's lightning, it should have worked. Instead, I got shocked. It was more painful as well because it was able to attack my insides when I tried to eat it**," The dragon said in a humble tone of voice. He didn't want to get mind-tortured again because it was extremely painful and the fox is incredible sadistic.

"**You cannot die and you cannot escape while you are here,**" the nine tail demon said with his dark voice still ringing in its mind.

The dragon sniffed the air a bit before trying to sense the two on top of him. Something he found surprised him as he widens his eyes. "**That's strange… you have no eternano at all in your body. You should not able to do magic without some type of external means.**"

"Eternano? Magic?" Naruto and Kurama asked with a questioning look.

The dragon puffed a bit… How did he lose to someone who didn't know about that? The dragon began to explain about Eternano, Mages, and Magics but Naruto got frustrated half way through.

"TOO LONG! SHORTEN IT!" Naruto shouted while Kurama listened it all and smirked at his friend's very short attention span. The dragon looks at its captors and puffs more… he really wanted to get out of here and away from these two.

"**In simplest terms, Eternano are invisible particles which dwell inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Mages have containers in their body which house Eternano. In doing so, they can use it to power their magics. Even we dragons have to use Eternano. I never heard of a god that doesn't use magic.**"

"Sound a lot like Chakra, doesn't it?" Naruto asked while Kurama nodded. "So everyone in this world is a mage?" Naruto asked after turning back towards the dragon.

"**Unfortunately no, while they all have Eternano containers, not everyone can use it. The smaller their container is the more difficult it is for them to channel their magics**," The dragon replied from his memory. Only ten percent of the world's population can utilized their magical powers and many of them are very weak.

"Yep, sound a lot like Chakra," Naruto muttered as the dragon continued. He goes on to explain that Eternano cannot be generated in the body, but it has to absorb slowly from the surrounding air. No one really knows how Eternano appears in the world as it came to be during a time long forgotten. Even to the long life span of dragon, it was an ancient time. A mage will not die if their Eternano reserves are depleted. In addition, there is something called "**_Second Origin_**", unutilized secondary ethernano container. Kurama listen attentively while Naruto was half asleep but got interested when the dragon explained what type of magic exists.

"**There might be more magic classifications that not commonly known, like yours, Naruto-dono. I could not devour your lightning magic,**" The dragon said. It also speculated that these two are not from Earthland.

"From what you just said… I… don't know why either. If you are able to consume your element then my lightning attack shouldn't have worked that effectively and it would have revitalized you," Naruto answered while rubbing his chin. Kurama looked thoughtful as he tried to connect all the information together before speaking out while looking at Naruto.

"**I think that's because your lightning isn't powered by Eternano, but by Chakra. Even if it looks like Lightning, it's still just Chakra conversion. From what the overgrown lizard said, it seems like he reverts lightning back to Eternano and absorbs that to boost his own power, but your lightning isn't Eternano so obviously it didn't work.**"

The dragon asked what Chakra was, but Kurama and Naruto didn't want to answer him since their world no longer has Chakra. They also didn't want to release Chakra into this world, at least until they know more about this world. These mages have enough power to destroy towns easily. Giving them more power would just cause problems. Naruto rubbed his chin a bit more and stood up before jumping down and looking the dragon eye to eye.

"Teach me Magic!" Naruto asked… no, ordered his prisoner. The dragon returns the look before saying.

"**I cannot. You do not have Eternano. Even if you did, I can only teach you Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, but your lightning magic is greater than my own and cannot be consumed, Naruto-dono**."

"Hmmm… so I need Eternano in my body to use magic. Kurama, you got any suggestions?" Naruto asked Kurama on his shoulder.

"**It sounded like Eternano is stored in the body like Chakra except you cannot generate it inside and need to resupply through the air. If you want to learn magic, then I could modify your body a bit to create an artificial _Eternano's Coil_**," Kurama suggested and Naruto nodded to give Kurama the go.

The sage sat down and meditated while Kurama added an artificial coil in his host's body. The dragon asked where Kurama-dono went but was ignored by Naruto who sat still. The fox simply disappeared while sitting on Naruto's shoulder like an illusion. After several hours, Kurama reappeared again.

"**It's done,**" Kurama said as he huffed out a bit. He was quiet tired from the ordeal, adding new a coil is easy, but making it work was difficult. Naruto stood up and inhaled the air, absorbing a minuscule amount of Eternano particles. The new Sage of Six Paths could feel it filling up his artificial coil after a few more hour of hyperventilating. The dragon's eyes widen as he felt the magical energy radiating from the blonde haired man in front of him.

'**Is he eating Eternano? That's impossible, Eternano enters through natural means such as body contacts, not by devouring through the mouth,**' the dragon thought, a bit curious now at these two.

"Kurama, how big did you make my coil? I been sucking air for a while and it's barely even one percent filled," Naruto said before sucking more air in. Kurama said he will help since the fox's body is linked with Naruto. This allowed any Eternano he gained to go into Naruto's Eternano Coils.

Kurama jumped off Naruto's shoulder and grew bigger to his normal size, shocking the lightning dragon of earthland. The demon fox is even bigger than him, albeit slightly, and it has nine very long tails. Kurama opened his jaw and creates a vacuum-like suction while still facing Naruto.

"Hmmm… what the…" Naruto's feet began to lift off the ground and the sage begins to fly into Kurama's mouth. He managed to grab onto the fox's front teeth before sending a kick at its upper jaw. Kurama yelped in pain before spitting Naruto out.

"STUPID FURBALL! FACE THE SKY, BAKA!" Naruto shouted as he stood back on solid ground once more. He was almost been eaten by the idiot fox. Kurama rubbed his face with one of his paws before shaking off the damage and looking toward the sky. Kurama opens his mouth once more and begins sucking in Eternano. Naruto could feel his reserves grow, slowly, but much faster than before.

A few more hours went by as Naruto and Kurama devoured Eternano in the air. It began to get difficult as the area's magical energy becomes depleted. "About three quartered filled, that's good enough to learn magic, right?" Naruto asked as he faced back toward the lightning dragon still bounded by tree roots. It was shocked at the display that Naruto and Kurama have done.

"**Naruto-dono… Kurama-dono… it should be impossible for you to fill your Eternano reserves like that. I have never heard of a prankster god. I knew many elemental gods and none of them or any of my kind for that matter, were capable of doing the feat you have done. And I have a name too… It's Raikujin. Please use it**," The dragon asked, bit awed at the ability shown by Naruto and Kurama.

Naruto and Kurama just smirked. It was not possible to eat chakra either, but thanks to Shinju's Chakra absorption ability he was able to. It can be calibrated to absorb Eternano to refill their reserves since Kurama noticed Eterano was really similar to Chakra. Mages convert Eternano into other elements just like how Shinobi are able to convert Chakra into other elements. Both energy types allow the users to do inhuman feats.

"I don't really want to explain it. I can absorb energy and let's just leave it at that," Naruto replied. He's still is a shinobi at heart and as a ninja, one should never give away secrets unless it becomes absolutely necessary.

"**You mention gods several times now, is there more than one?**" Kurama asked as Naruto wonders as well. There are gods, and then there are _gods_. Shinigami-onee-chan is an actual god which cannot be permanently killed by any mean. She is the **_embodiment of death_** and while there are humans who obtained impressive power which seem godly and immortal, but they can still be killed fairly easily. Naruto is a human who gained immerse power because of Shinju and had become immortal. He was worshiped for a while too and by extension so did Kurama. The dragon explains what gods of Earthland are and Naruto just snorted at the information.

"Seems like they are just like me except really territorial," Naruto said as the dragon ignore him. He continues to explain that there is only one type of god for each element. There are not two Lightning Gods co-existing like dragons. It also muttered something about they should have all been eradicated.

"**Elemental gods should all be dead. However, Naruto-dono asked about a Death God previously. That element is beyond the mortal realm along with Life, Dark, and Light. We do not believe any god has their power.**" The dragon said as he remembered Naruto had asked about a Death God, the Shinigami.

While Raikujin didn't think much of the elemental gods, he had some thought about the supreme ones if they existed. They would be around long before the world was formed. These being were not born in the mortal world like normal elementals god as such they cannot be killed, only incapacitated. Many dragons share his view, believing them to be mere myth. Even at the least, they do not have a conscious form.

Kurama just thought of something before grinning. "**You're wrong, Raikujin. I'm sure there's at least one god still alive and it's the reason why Naruto couldn't summon onee-chan, I mean the shinigami.**" Kurama said. The fox didn't count Naruto as a god of this realm. Kurama had speculated as to why the summoning didn't work for the Shinigami when Naruto tried it.

"Huh? Do you know why I couldn't?" Naruto asked with a little curiosity. The dragon wanted to know as well.

"**From what he told us, Gods are very territorial. If that is the case, then it also applies to Death God, one of the rulers of this realm. The Shinigami of our world cannot enter this realm without permission; even through summoning. The fact that you couldn't summon her shows us that the Death God of this realm is very much alive and is very much conscious. I'm sure he or she knows we trespassed into this dimension if they have the same power as our Shinigami. As to why he or she didn't do anything about it… that I'm not sure**," Kurama stated as Naruto widened his eyes. The dragon just blinked at the logical argument, but he didn't really know Naruto was able to summon the death god of his realm.

"Then let's get out of here. I don't want my soul to be removed!" Naruto said as Kurama jumped on his shoulder and both roared, sending Chakra through their voice to rupture the boundary between dimensions. The air in front of them cracked but then it immediately returned to normal just as quickly.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked and pointed at the open air. "Why did it fix itself? It never did that before. Once cracked it simply stays like that," Naruto said. Kurama didn't have an answer either but the dragon spoke up.

"**You need to have an Anima device to break through the world's boundary and to sustain the portal. Only Edolas knows how to build them from what I heard**," the dragons told the duo.

"Edolas?" Naruto and Kurama asked. The dragon explains that Edolas is a parallel dimension to this one. The dragon was intelligent. He had realized that his two captors were not from this dimension or Edolas, but from different one. One that uses a different type of magic they call chakra. They have shown the ability to forcibly break through the world's barrier with their power. This implies they are immensely powerful. Even dragons are not able to do that with their power alone. Raikujin frowned.

"So we're stuck? NICE GOING FURBALL! IF I GET MY SOUL REMOVED, I WILL TORTURE YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Naruto shouted and started punching and kicking Kurama who retaliated with his tails as the Dragon watched. The sky began became dark before Naruto finished venting his frustrations which Kurama returned in kind.

"I'm tired and hungry…" Naruto said as his stomach rumbled. He still needed to eat even though he's immortal. He tried starving for a long time to see if he could die of starvation, but that didn't work. He just becomes a husk and it was really hard to move in that state.

"**There's no food left around here, Naruto-dono, and my wings are broken so…**" The dragon thought for a bit, he wasn't sure what to do. He could hibernate for a while until his wing was fixed, but the island they are on was very small and mostly forest. Then again, it had been destroyed with any wildlife that might live in it had probably been flattened.

Naruto looked at the dragon while Kurama jumped on his shoulder again. He opened a small pocket dimension in the air and took out a scroll. "**Requip Magic? No… that's was different.**" The dragon said, thinking a bit about it.

Naruto decide he going to answered the dragon's question, but omit the 'how' parts. "It's my personal storage space. I don't like to carry all this stuff around," Naruto didn't explain further than that. He didn't want to place seals all over his body as an alternative. He has a lot of stuff that needs to be stashed away, like all the weapons of the shinobi's era to prevent the future generations from abusing it. So after figuring how **_Kamui_** works, he created a pocket dimension with his seal and carries it around with him. It took him a few centuries, but he got it down. When you got nothing to do for a long time, you find stuff to do.

Naruto unrolled a scroll and summoned three steaming ramen bowled from it.

'I still got several hundred left, need to restock soon… do they even make ramen here?... I don't want to know,' Naruto thought before Kurama jumped off and start eating his own bowl. Naruto put one toward the dragon who looked at it. The dragon sucks up the entire bowl in one go with its mouth since its limbs are still bound by the roots.

It still feels hungry and asked. "**Is that all?**"

Naruto face grew a tick mark at the sight before punching the dragon a few times while shouting. "IS THAT ALL? IT'S THE FOOD OF THE GOD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?" Kurama pulled Naruto from the dragon before the blonde sage kills it in rage.

"**He didn't mean to be disrespectful. I think he means is there more,**" Kurama said while looking at the dragon. "**Isn't that right slave?**" The dragon sweat dropped a bit before nodding vigorously. There were several bruises forming on his scaled face from the enraged Shinobi's fist.

"**Yes, Yes, Kurama-dono, Naruto-dono. It was the best thing I tasted, may I please have more?**"

"I don't want to share anymore… my stock is running low," Naruto said as he sat down. He was still a bit pissed at the dragon, but ramen dissolved all anger as Naruto enjoyed his meal and forgot about everything else. He finished it quickly and looked up again.

"I wish I could use **_Onmyouton (Yin-Yang Releases)_** to create foods…" Naruto muttered, but Kurama looked up from his bowl.

"**We tried that, the food was… how you say… worse than anything I have ever eaten and I have eaten a great many horrible things!**" Kurama said angrily as Naruto frowned as he remembers the attempt. Raikujin had no idea what they were talking about. Naruto didn't want to store up foods in his dimensional pocket since too many items there would make it difficult to find what he was looking for quickly.

Naruto looked for an alternative and thought about whether Yin-Yang release techniques can create foods. It can create food alright, but only in appearance. As for the taste, it was incredibly unspeakable. He tried a few times after that with different type of foods only to find it looks perfectly correct but the smell and taste was completely off. Naruto never figured out why, but anything consumable cannot be created through the "creation of all things" technique.

"Guess we're going fishing tomorrow?" Naruto said as Kurama nodded, since there no wild life still left alive in the crushed forest. Raikujin asked if Naruto could unbind him for the night because he couldn't escape since his wings were damaged and this is an island in middle of nowhere. Naruto refused, saying that the dragon might flatten them while they were sleeping, but inside he wants to punish Raikujin for desecrating ramen; even by accident. The dragon, being intelligent, figured it out as well.

'**Note to self, ramen is the best food around Naruto-dono,**' Raikujin thought. He wanted to get the hell out of this place and away from those two, but his wings and wounds need a few months to heal, so he just plays along for now. The torture techniques fox did were incredibly painful without physically harming his body and prevented him from escaping.

"**_Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique)_**," Naruto said after doing several hand seals and slammed his hands into the clearing near the bound dragon while Kurama sat on his shoulder. He channeled his chakra through the earth as it transformed into roots which erupted and then bound together before shaping itself into flat planks to form a house. Inside there were wooden beds and wooden chairs which were enough for the shinobi.

Naruto lays down on the bed with Kurama curled up on his chest. Kurama didn't want to return into the mindscape.

"I think Hinata would have loved this place…" Naruto said as he looked at the wooden ceiling. The dragon had explains some of this world's history. There hasn't been a single war in almost four hundred years, which was the **_Dragon Civil War_**, not a human one even though humans joined in at the end. Eventually the human learned **_Dragon Slayer Magic_**, from the dragon, oddly enough.

Their original world was always in turmoil. That was two global wars in the last few centuries with millions dead and various small wars around the globe even today. It was much more peaceful here.

"**She's been dead for, what? More than two thousand years? The Shinigami told you to move on and what part of '_till death do we part_' did you not understand?**" Kurama asked as he opened one of his eyes before thinking, **'The Shinigami probably wants him to move on because Hinata probably has. I'm sure she's not in Soul Society anymore. If everyone's souls go there, wouldn't that place be very crowded? Yet, Shinigami said it's not, that must mean it's just a stopping place for souls**.**'**

"I still miss her. If we found this place sooner, she and I could really raise our children here. We both have agreed that it was for the best in our world. The shinobi era should not be repeated like the Senju's and Uchiha's clan. But here is different. A much different world where everyone has great powers and they don't go around trying to kill everyone else…"

"**We have not seen the rest of the world yet. One dragon's knowledge is not enough for you to make your conclusion**," Kurama interrupted. The Sage of Six Paths sighed and moved his gaze from the ceiling to the fox on his chest.

"I thought you said you would go to sleep for a few centuries or so?"

"**I'm… interested in this world. Since we are stuck here for a while, might as well make the most use of it,**" Kurama replied with its eyes closed. The two lifelong companions began to drift into the dream world.

**[Next Day]**

Raikujin was snoozing as Naruto and Kurama walk toward it. As a shinobi, Naruto was always an early riser and Kurama, a being of pure chakra, didn't need sleep. However, Kurama does need to recharge his energy. Being completely still and relaxing his mind helps a lot in that endeavor.

"The lame ass dragon is still asleep," Naruto said before slapping it a few time.

"**AHHH… I thought that was a dream**," Raikujin screamed as he was woken up with Naruto in his face.

"I said we going fishing today, did you forget? Shall we nudge your memories?" Naruto said with a smile as Kurama licked his teeth and grinned.

'**These two are the devil…**' The dragon thought as he tried to get up but then remember he was still bounded. **"Naruto-dono…"**

Naruto touches the roots and channeled his chakra through it to release his prisoner. The roots receded back into the ground, freeing up the dragon. "Try anything and you will have a few more hours with Kurama and he's won't hold back this time," Naruto threaten while the dragon just sweat dropped.

'**He was holding back?**' The dragon heart skipped several beats at the thought.

The three occupants of the island head towards the shore and looked at the sea and try to see any fishes below. "How shall we do this, Scally-kun? Does your lightning beam thingy…" Naruto ordered as the lightning dragon looked at him.

"**It's called _Rairyuu no Houkou (Lightning Dragon's Roar),_ Naruto-dono…**" Raikujin sighed. He need to escape from here… soon but he was not sure how.

"**Just shut up and do it, slave**," Kurama said with a grin. Raikujin didn't appreciate being called a slave. He wished he could just blast these two, but in his current condition it would be suicidal. They won't kill him, but they would torture him until he submitted. Raikujin might as well play along for now… until he's completely healed. Then he would have a chance to escape.

The dragon charged electricity in his jaw and roared. "**_Rairyuu no Houkou (Lighting Dragon's Roar),_**" A lightning beam blasted from his maw aimed toward the sea as it crashes into the water. Lighting erupted from the beam and transmitted over the water and more than a dozen fish floated to the surface after they got shocked from the electricity.

"That was good, but the water absorbed all the power behind the attack," Naruto pointed it out as he watched on. 'At least it doesn't need hand seals, which is useful. I could do some of my jutsus without seals but they become much weaker as a result… maybe this dragon slayer magic is worth learning after all.'

"**Only thirteen fishes… tsk, I could do more than that slave!**" Kurama said mockingly which caused Raikujin to growl angrily and jump up into the air and slam his claw into the water.

"**_Rairyuu no Kagizume (Lightning Dragon's Claw)_,**" Raikujin roared as his claw implanted into the water and caused a great eruption as lighting ran deeper and further into the seas. More than several dozen fishes float to the surface along with several larger sea creatures as well. The sea inhabitant were shocked and stunned from the lightning attack by the dragon who stood in the shallow water smirking.

"**Shall we, Kurama?**" Naruto said as Kurama grinned.

"**_Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)_**," Naruto did the hand seals and slammed both of his hands into the water before channeling electricity through the ocean shocking every fish within a few kilometers as Naruto bombard the sea with lighting. On other hand, Kurama jumped up and grew into his full size and slammed all nine of his tails into the water which created underwater shockwaves that disorientated all the fish if the electricity didn't shock them into submission. The lightning shocked Raikujin as well because one of Kurama's tails smack the dragon back into land by 'accident'.

Rakujin awoke after a while. Someone had dragged him back to the spot he was before. Most likely the fox, but the boy was very strong as well. He wasn't sure if Naruto could lift him. Rakujin looked around and saw Kurama and Naruto sitting near him with a huge pile of fishes and a dozen other larger creatures. Kurama, in his chibi form, grabbed a fish out of the pile with his tail and roasted it before putting it in its mouth. Naruto simply took out a few more ramen bowls and enjoyed them.

"**Why did you not bind me again?**" The dragon asked as he moved closer to them. He was happy that he's free, but he was still curious.

"Both of us are much stronger than you so there's no point in binding you anymore. If you try anything… well, I'll let you have more fun time with Kurama," Naruto replied while slurping down some noodles.

Raikujin shivered a bit at the thought. **'I will need to bide my time…**'

"When we're done, you're going to teach me how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. We'll be here for a while so you need to eat up to get your strength. I think there's enough for you and Kurama," Naruto said as the dragon nodded and start devouring the fishes. His lightning ability was able to roast them as well, not that he needed to.

* * *

**[Two Months Later]**

It has been two months since then and Raikujin was almost completely healed. He watched Naruto preform Dragon Slayers Magic that the lightning dragon taught the shinobi. Raikujin said that Naruto should be his son because that the way Dragon Slayer Magic worked, but Naruto refused and if the dragon pushed the matter then he would spend some more time with Kurama.

"**_Rairyuu no Houkou (Lighting Dragon's Roar),_**" Naruto called as he channeled Eternano through his body and into his mouth as it converted into electricity. He send it forward with a blast of his voice, which is almost the same as Raikujin's power, as it crashed through the clearing and into the distance while sending spark along the way. The dragon felt conflicted about Naruto, its unofficial 'son', because he was very good at grasping the technique. Raikujin was very proud of him. However, something bothered him because Naruto didn't just stop there.

"**_Fuuryuu no Houkou (Wind Dragon's Roar),_**" Naruto said as he channeled Eternano through his body and transformed it into wind before sending it out and blasting it forward. The wind created many invisible blades which spreading out from the boy and cut the ground up. Raikujin sweated a little at that display of the Prankster God being able to mimic other dragon's attribute by using his own chakra's power as base to create other Dragon Slayers techniques. Combining together, the blonde haired boy was doing other elements without anyone teaching him.

**'That doesn't look like wind. Wind is a cyclone while his is a bladed vortex. He's a monster… nobody can defeat him if he uses his own brand of 'magic' he calls Chakra. Now he's able to mimic Eternano Magic… and able to devour it like we dragons do with our own elements. Plus, his wind attacks are more deadly than Sky Dragon's**,' Raikujin thought as he watches Naruto sucking up the air to resupply his Eternano coils.

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it. I could do other elements since the principle still the same…" Naruto said as he looks at Kurama who sat on top of Raikujin. Kurama called Raikujin his personal slave. Naruto was sure Raikujin didn't appreciate that and that the dragon is planning to escape one of these days.

Naruto inhaled before channeling more Eternano through his body and roared, "**_Bakuryuu no Houkou (Explosion Dragon's Roar)_**." He cried as a beam of energy shot forward as many small balls began spreading out. When each ball touched the ground it exploded and created many sizable craters while the beam impacted the sea. A great many eruptions started before it joined together into a large sphere which erupted and pushed water and dirt in all direction.

'**Explosion Dragon? There's no such thing,**' Raikujin's eyes widened at the sight of its devastation. Naruto wasn't even trying very hard as the boy merely checking out all the elements he could do.

"**_Shouryuu no Houkou (Crystal Dragon's Roar),_**" Naruto showered the ground with fine crystals that impaled all over the place.

"**_Hyouryuu no Houkou (Ice Dragon's Roar),_**" Naruto froze the ground in front of him as ice started to form from his dragon's roar.

"**_Youton no Houkou (Lava Dragon's Roar),_**" Naruto spewed out fire and earth as it mixed together to becomes lava. The heat melted the ice and the whole ground turned it into magma as the surrounding area became very hot.

'**This is bad**,' Raikujin thought. **'He will be another Acnologia… an even more powerful one that is capable of doing all our elements… I need to tell the others about this.**'

The dragon rolled his head which knocked Kurama off. With a flourish he spread his wings and lifted off. Kurama blinked before shouting, "**Get back here slave!**"

Naruto looked up at the dragon in the sky before doing a hand seal. He was using chakra since his Eternano reserves were getting low and he wasn't sure his magic could deal sufficient damage compared to jutsus.

"Running away… **_Raiton: Kirin (Lighting Release: Giraffe),_**" Naruto called as he channeled his chakra into the air. It soars rapidly into the sky to become a cloud from which a massive lighting animal head emerged. Naruto controlled the attack and slammed it into the fleeing dragon which electrocuted it. The attack pushed it into the sea and turned the world bright with pillars of thunder emerging from where the dragon hit the ground.

"GAHHHHHH!" Raikujin cried as he was pushed from the sky by what look like a Kirin into the ocean as it exploded and created a pillar of thunder toward the heavens. The dragon couldn't devour the lightning at all because Naruto used chakra instead of Eternano for this technique. Its body was completely paralyzed in the process.

"**I'll get him… slave needs to be re-education,**" Kurama grinned as he became his full form. With a leap he ran on top of the water toward the dead weight dragon on the sea.

* * *

**[One Month Later]**

"**_Tetsuryuu no Kagizume (Iron Dragon's Claw),_**" Naruto channeled Eternano throughout his body and into his hands before it radiate outward. He converted it into iron as he slashed it toward the ground, cutting it up.

"Kurama! Which is stronger, Iron or steel?" Naruto shouted at Kurama who sat on top of Raikujin in his full form to prevent the dragon from running away again. He tried again a few times in the last month and failed. He was subject to Kurama's new re-education technique over and over again which is just mind rape or getting tortured in the mindscape.

"**Steel is much tougher than Iron, BAKA! Don't you know that?**" Kurama said before looking at Raikujin. "**Don't you think so slave?**" The dragon nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should let him go? I mean, there's no point in holding him here anymore since he taught me all he knows about his magic," Naruto suggested because he felt sorry for the dragon. The sage has grown some sort of connection to the Lightning Dragon because it had taught him Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic completely. Naruto has very quickly mastered it because element manipulation with Eternano is almost the same as with Chakra.

"**Nope, we need a guide when you're done training your slayer magic,**" Kurama replied while looking elsewhere as his nine tails swung back and forth as he sat on top of Raikujin. Naruto just sighed and went back to his training.

"**_Kouryuu no Fumiyaburu (Steel Dragon's Stomp),_**" Naruto said as he jumped up in the air. Flipping and slammed his leg into the ground, it becomes steel and shattered the earth.

**'I shouldn't have taught him… this is insane,**' Raikujin thought as he watched the blonde haired boy doing impossible dragon moves that should not exist. There is an iron dragon, but there are no steel dragons. Iron Dragon can devour steel, but it still became iron in its body, not steel.

"**Why don't you do shadow version?**" Kurama suggested as he was interested in what element Naruto was doing next.

"Eiryuu? Kageryuu sound much better…" Naruto suck in air as he looked at the tree in front of him. As he did this, he subconsciously thought about hitting both trees in one attack.

"**_Kageryuu no Houkou (Shadow Dragon's Roar),_**" A black vortex appeared out of Naruto's mouth flew towards the tree before passing through it and slamming and uprooting the tree behind it. Naruto blinked at the result. "Did it just phrase through the first tree?"

"**_Kageryuu no Houkou (Shadow Dragon's Roar)_,**" this time the first tree was hit. "Hey, this is interesting, it's like I can choose which target to attack!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"**_Kageryuu no Hitokeri (Shadow Dragon's Kick),_**" Naruto ran toward another set of trees and preformed a flying shadow kick. He passed through the first one before kicking the second one with a devious smile on his face. Kurama grinned at the accomplishment with Shadow's Dragon ability. He concluded that armor was useless since Naruto could simply bypass it. Raikujin just blinked at the display. He knew that the shadow dragon (Eiryuu) is capable of making itself intangible, but Kageryuu does not exist… this wasn't shadow dragon, it was a **_phantom_** dragon.

"Check this out!" Naruto said as he channeled Eternano into his arms. It rotate around before spiraling inward, "**_Rairyuu no Rasengan (Lighting Dragon's Spiraling Sphere)._"** Naruto slammed the ball of energy into a boulder and it shredded with electricity erupting outward that blinded everyone. Naruto was blinded to and rubbed his eyes. "Need to work more on that," Naruto said after his eyesight returned.

"Should I do Rasenshuriken?" Naruto asked, but Kurama shouted no. If he performed that technique then the island would definitely be destroyed. Naruto decided to mix elements instead. Naruto closed his eyes and channeled Eternano into his left hand which became covered in water.

"**_Suiryuu no Saiga (Water Dragon's Crushing Fang)._**"

Naruto channeled Eternano into his right hand, converting it into earth.

"**_Doryuu no Saiga (Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang)._**"

As both energies in his hands erupted, the Sage of Six Paths slammed them together before placing it in front of his mouth.

"**_Jinryuu no Houkou (Swiff Dragon's Roar),_**" He shouted as he sent Water and Earth toward his target at incredibly speeds. It was a like a spiraling beam that ripped the earth apart while washed away everything in its path.

"**_Suidojinryuu… no… Rasenmori (Water Earth Swift Spiraling Lance)?_**" As Naruto pondered about the new name, Raijukin's dropped its jaw at the attack.

'**O…ne man unison raid?**'

Kurama just smirked at the sight. It was very strong and he was sure the island wouldn't be able handle much more of this. Naruto decided to leave that for another day as he tried something else.

'Let's see. Which element should I use with the **_Dragon Drive_** ability? **_Dragon Force_** isn't very useful since it makes me into a half-dragon humanoid just like the half-toads…' Naruto shivered at the thought. Dragon Drive only coats the dragon with their respective element, like a layer of electricity in Raikujin's case. It also increased the user's power, strength, and speed.

"I wonder…" Naruto had a smile on his face as he thought about modifying the Dragon's Drive technique.

"**_Meiryuu Doraibu (Dark Dragon Drive)_**," Naruto became coated with darkness as his features disappeared. The shadow flickered like flames as he felt his speed, strength and power increases.

"**_Meiryuu Supeesu (Dark Dragon Space)_**," The shadow aura expanded and covered the entire island in darkness. Naruto could feel everyone and everything within, giving him pseudo third eye. 'This is like **_Senjutsu (Sage Art)_**… hmmm Raikujin ran off again,' Naruto thought as he felt Raikujin knock off Kurama himself and then try to escape.

Naruto shut down the technique and saw Kurama shouting at him, "**BAKA, I COULDN'T SEE ANYTHING!**"

"Shut up, Furball! Raikujin tried to escape again," Naruto said as he pointed at the flying dragon. He wanted to let the dragon go, but Kurama didn't want to. The fox opens his jaw and channeled its demonic chakra into a condense ball.

"You're using Bijuudama? Don't kill him! Let me do it!" Naruto saw the attack and stopped Kurama. Naruto has grown fond of the dragon like a brother, even though Kurama still didn't like its constant escape attempts. Kurama closed his mouth.

"**He's too far out now…**"The fox retorted.

"Doesn't matter…" Naruto said as his eyes changed into a rippled pattern with light purple color as the Rinnegan replaced his normal blue eyes. These eyes are the eyes that bestowed Naruto the title of Rikudou Sennin, The Sage of Six Paths. It granted him absolute mastery of all elements as well as the ability to create all things through Onmyouton (Yin-Yang Releases). Naruto stretched his hand out towards Raikujin's form in the sky which by now the dragon was fairly far away.

"**_Banshou Ten'in (Universal Pull)_**," Naruto said as he stood in front of full grown Kurama facing the sky at the retreating from of the dragon. Raikujin immediately was pulled toward the pair by an incredible force powered by Naruto's immense Chakra reserves. After five seconds, Naruto repeated the technique which caused the dragon to fall toward them faster.

"**I'm liking this… but how do we stop him? He's coming at us really fast…**" Kurama said as he looked down at the blonde haired sage who was sweating.

'How do I stop a falling Kurama-sized meteor?...' Naruto thought as he unsealed a tri-pronged kunai on one his finger and threw it very fast toward the edge of the island. "You catch him…** _Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)_**" Naruto said before disappearing in an orange flash. He had modified the seal slightly to give him an orange color instead of yellow since orange is the only true color in Naruto's opinion.

Kurama's eyes widened at his companion who disappeared in a flash and look up before shouting, "**NAR…**" He didn't get to finish before he was crushed by a large reptile. Raikujin, the lighting dragon of Earthland, slammed into the full-grown nine tailed fox as both them crashed into the ground. The crash ruptured the ground they before bouncing off it and rolled through what left of the land before finally flipping over into the sea. Naruto watched the whole thing play out and sweated a little as their wooden house was flattened by the two titanic beasts. Both of them were out cold as they floated on the sea after the water reduced their momentum.

They were unconscious for the next few hours. Kurama recovered first and tried to stomp Naruto who was flashing all over the island with his Hiraishin techniques. The fox gave up chasing after the idiot after the dragon woke up. Kurama started his one on one torturing session soon afterward. Naruto could hear Raikujin's screaming all over the island as Kurama uses his tails to wrap and slam the dragon around while burning it to vent his anger.

"I will definitely revive you if you die, Rai-kun," Naruto said. Finally giving the dragon a proper nickname for the first name while praying to whatever Dragon's god was out there.

* * *

**[Two Weeks Later]**

Naruto completed his training. He managed to perform all possible elemental dragon attacks that he was familiar with. He found that he like Kageryuu (Shadow's dragon) the best because it reminded him of his old life and he just liked being in the shadows. People couldn't touch him when he was in Dragon's Drive mode so that was a bonus as well. Currently he was meditating and began to wonder what he should do next. He was running out of food and need to resupply soon, but he didn't have any money in this new world and didn't know any other place than the island.

Kurama speculated that this world is a divergent world to their world. Instead of Chakra, they had Eternano, but they speak Japanese which wasn't that strange. Shinobi nations speak Japanese, so somewhere along the line Shinobi becomes Mages and Chakra mutated into Eternano. It still didn't explain why the continent is different, but Kurama just shrugged. Shinju had created their world so whatever this world's original deity was probably did it differently.

"I think it's time we head toward the mainland," Naruto said as he looked at Kurama on his shoulder. Raikujin ran off again last night while they were asleep, but they didn't worry since Naruto did something a few month ago when Raikujin was still docile and wounded in case he ever escaped from them.

"**Fiore is to the east of us according to the runaway slave. It used to be called Ishval,**" Kurama said, but Naruto just eyed him.

"Are you still calling Rai-kun a slave? Seriously, give it a rest already. He's been with us for almost four months. He's practically is family by now, dattebayo!"

"**Troublesome little brother that runs away all the time… tsk, IT'S SPANKING TIME HAHAHHAHA!**" Kurama laughed deviously.

"Shall we walk there or fly?" Naruto asked and ignored the fox's outburst. The surrounding water would not hinder their ability to walk across it. After a moment of thought, Kurama suggested flying.

Naruto did several handseals before finally slamming his hands onto the ground. Black marks came off his hand and onto the ground as it spread and formed into a seal. "**_Kuchiyose: Raikujin no Rairyuu (Summoning: Raikujin The Lighting Dragon)_**"

An explosion of smoke covered the area while Naruto and Kurama stood up. "**WHAT THE…?**" A familiar voice shouted in the smoke. As it dissipated, Raikujin looked up and sweated. "**HOW…**"

"Summoning technique, you can't escape from us. Rai-kun. Now, fly! Take us toward Fiore!" Naruto ordered. He had created a summoning technique using the dragon's blood. Now he could summon it from anywhere in the world or another dimension.

"**Why can't I escape from these two…**" Raijukin sobbed as he spread his wing.

"**LET'S GO SLAVE!**" Kurama roar as the three companions left the shattered island behind. When they were high enough, Naruto turned around and channeled a large amount of Eternano while looking at the island.

"Watch this! **_Fuurairyuu no Rasenshuriken (Wind Thunder Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken)_**" Naruto channeled thunder into one of his hands while using the other to add wind before finally throwing it at the island. The attack depleted around a quarter of his total Eternano, but the attack was insane. The flying ball of death slammed into the island and expanded on impact. The rotating sphere shredded the earth while it growing and soon covered the entire island. With a loud boom, it exploded into a pillar of lighting. There was nothing left but ocean and debris below.

"Nicely done," Kurama said as he saw the spectacle while Raikujin roared in the sky before flipping over in an attempt to get the two off him, but they were glued on the dragon's back and didn't budge at all.

"**WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY HOME?**" The dragon roared.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oh right… forgot about that. Well you can come with us, Rai-kun!" The sage really have forgotten about that and just wanted to show off his techniques, he had come to like the dragon, a sort of companionship after getting pass the whole 'humans as insects' mentality. Raikujin and Kurama have more in common than they would admit.

**'I hate him… I hate him…**' Raikunjin sobbed as they headed closer to the mainland, wanting to unload his burden as soon as possible.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you like the chapter! It stills the prologue arc! Fiore here we come! Naruto will meet Mavis (who is currently a child) next chapter or the chapter after that. Fairy Tail hasn't been founded yet, and no, Naruto isn't a co-founder, he has his own awesome guild with two people and a bunch of clones, a pet and a dragon. He will inspire Mavis to start FairyTail!

Naruto can use all Kind of Dragon Slayer magic! He isn't called a dragon slayer. He's an **Eternano Slayer**, a Magic Slayer since he actually eats Eternano instead of absorbing it like other mages do. Naruto isn't a mage, doesn't have a proper mage body, Kurama simply modify it to use Eternano like Chakra because he wants to learn magic. So he uses Eternano like Chakra to power his magic, it works for him.

**[Eternano's Dragon Slayer Mimic Magic]**

Bakuryuu: Explosion Dragon  
Doryuu: Earth Dragon  
Eiryuu: Shadow Dragon (Skiadrum is this)  
Enryuu: Blaze Dragon  
Futryuu: Boil Dragon  
Fuuryuu: Wind Dragon (Similar to Sky, except all offensive and blade vortex instead of cyclones)  
Hyouryuu: Ice Dragon (Thinks Haku without the mirrors)  
Jinryuu: Dust Dragon  
Jinryuu: Swift Dragon  
Jiryuu: Magnet Dragon  
Kageryuu: Shadow/Phantom Dragon  
Karyuu: Fire Dragon (Natsu is this)  
Kouryuu: Steel Dragon (Powerful form of Iron)  
Meiryuu: Dark Dragon  
Mokuryuu: Wood Dragon  
Rairyuu: Lightning Dragon (Laxus is this)  
Ranryuu: Storm Dragon  
Sadoryuu: Sand Dragon (Thinks Gaara)  
Shakuryuu: Scorch Dragon  
Shouryuu: Crystal Dragon  
Suiryuu: Water Dragon  
Tetsueiryuu: Iron Dragon (Gajeel is this)  
Youryuu: Lava Dragon (Powerful form of fire! It's molten earth)

Naruto doesn't know about Sky (Wendy), Poison (Cobra) or White (String) yet. He'll know about it later on, at least when he met Wendy and teaches her. He was able to replicate all the Jutsu releases based on the teaching of Raikujin. Mastery of all elements through Rinnegan helps greatly! He does not have SHARINGAN! I'm not doing Sharingan, haxed ability I hate it!

**[Dragon] no Fumiyaburu**: Dragon's Stomp.  
**[Dragon] no Houkou**: Dragon's Roar.  
**[Dragon] no Kagizume**: Dragon's Claw/Talons.  
**[Dragon] no Rasengan**: Dragon's Spiraling Sphere.  
**[Dragon] no Rasenshuriken**: Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken.  
**[Dragon] Fousu**: Dragon's Force (Doesn't use cause it remind him too much of toads).  
**[Dragon] Doraibu**: Dragon's Drive.  
**[Dragon] Supeesu:** Dragon's Space (Like sage arts just with elementals).

Naruto has specific name to Dragon Force and Dragon Drive. I.e. Kageryuu Fousu (Shadow Dragon Force) instead of Doragon Fousu (Dragon's Force)

That's all for this chapter. Fiore next chapter! Naruto and Kurama will see you next chapter!

**_Comments, criticisms and Review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	3. Prelude To The Future

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Naruto or FairyTail or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Moves_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

Arrival Arcs is the prologue arc! It will covers about 5-6 chapters with 5-8k words per chapters, 10k+ if I'm having way too much fun writing it. Sorry guys, Mavis is not in this one, she will be in next one since I worked out how the prologue arc should go as well as the next arc… let's do some R2R.

**[Responses to Review (You can skip it, but it's useful info!)]**

**To OoOXylionOoO: **Not really, remember Raikujin attacks them first without any proper introduction. Naruto is okay with him after four months when they interacted more, Kurama still an ass though, but that's just Kurama's character, he's a demon.

**To eniox27: **Naruto isn't a jerk per se. He's only a jerk to jerks, the dragon only being polite because Naruto isn't "human", he's a god and Kurama definitely is a demon. Raikujin sees all humans as insects. It's just the way most dragons are.

**To Fox Paradox 9, Collin Oshea, That random dude (get account), WILLIAM11, Fadelucky, only a fan, Twiya, Blood D. Cherry, Blackholelord**: Thanks, I hope the standard of this chapter is as good as the previous one.

**To Samnamikaze23:** There will be romance, pranking and obscene amount of W.T.F :) But the storyline will be serious with comedic undertone or overtone. Whichever you prefer.

**To Guest (get an account):** Erza still get send to there, sorry that the way I work out the whole storyline, it's actually make a lot of sense once I write up to it. Plus that tower of heaven develops her character of having a cold exterior and no killing personality. I like her like that and I won't change it, otherwise she will just be an OC. Even MAVIS V. won't be an OC. She will be reckless, childish and extremely powerful like her canon part. I hate OC, it just a different character with canon char's name and body description slapped on it, pisses me off…

**To NightAngel0Ex: **I like your review, it's detailed. Naruto and Kurama constantly fight each other or prank someone else to cope with their immortality, at least they got each other otherwise Naruto would be very cold and don't care about anything anymore and Raikujin have to put up with them as well…

Naruto is overpowered, he's not invincible, there are still magic that can hurt him badly, which are they… well there's some obvious ones :). Naruto vs Zeref while Kurama vs Acnologia will be a blast, next arc. It's about chapter 8 or 9 if I estimated the storyline correctly.

**To CheddarLord:** Lol, I want to mess with Rai-kun some more and yes, Naruto will meet the supreme one, the order he meet them is Life (1nd arc), Death (6th arc), Dark (10th Arc) and Light (10th Arc). How I know? Because I got the whole story work out until Tartarus (9th Arc), I hope I can reach there eventually…

**To Ren Hatsune Namikaze:** Yeah, he does, thanks to Kurama… but his transformation is weird and very hilarious.

**To Ddragon21:** Yup, this is before canon timeline. The year is actually X679. It's in this chapter. Mavis is 13 years old, I have no idea when she was born, but for the sake of the story, she was born in X666 (get it?) No, that wasn't a joke, I work out the storyline and somehow it becomes like that… someone must be screwing with me.

**To Alkaed:** OP means **o**ver**p**owering, unless I'm confused what it really abbreviates for. Naruto can kick anyone asses except for some insanely powerful mage like Zeref who is actually using supreme one's magic. Zeref is not a god slayer, but death and life (living) magic is very powerful! Well at least in this story. He will have some very good fight, he won't just bulldoze through everything.

I think I got everyone. It's not in order because some reviews are comments (one liner), so I just group them all into one. As an author, I like to response to everyone, as long as it not outright insults, I will response to you. Please don't insult any author, if you don't like their story, don't read it, no need for any of that other stuff, it just rude.

If there's a plot hole in the storyline. Please notify me about!  
I write because I want to, you can't make me! ^^V  
I don't bash any major cannon characters. That's disrespectful!

* * *

**-[Arrival Arc]-  
Prelude To The Future**

**_Fiore_** is one of the countries that located in Earth Land. It is located in westernmost peninsula if one were to look at a map that illustrates the world. It is surrounded on three sides by ocean and has land border with neighboring countries of **_Bosco_** and **_Seven_**. Fiore is populated of almost seventeen millions people, given that only ten percent of population can be mages, it's about 1.7 million mages inhabit the region.

High above the sky of **_Crocus_**, capital city of Fiore, a dragon was sulking. It didn't really want to carry its passenger here, but it has no choice in the matter. Yes, this is one of the heroes of our story, the Lightning Dragon, Raikujin also known as Kurama's slave or Rai-kun as the Rikudou Sennin, Sage of the Six Paths like to call him now.

"Wow, the city below is huge!" the blond passenger on the dragon back called out, he looked down at the town, mesmerizing in its wonders. "Why did we go so far in land though, Rai-kun?" Naruto asked his transporter after a while.

"**I have not been in Fiore for more than a couple of centuries, almost three centuries. The last time I was here, we were at war and this is the only city I remembered back then. I thought you might want to visit a town before doing anything else.**" Raikujin replied thoughfully, he remembers back when the Dragon Civil Wars broke out with two opposing sides, the pro-human side eventually won. While he supported that side, he still didn't like humans very much, they are corrupted and greedy.

An event occurred that solidify his belief, after **_they_** taught these insects how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. The insect began slaughtering dragons on both sides to the point that one of them becomes a dragon after bathing in enough dragon's blood with Zeref's help. That newly born dragon called itself Acnologia, the black dragon of the apocalypse, self-proclaimed Dragon King. Raikujin thought with disgust. The war from then on escalated…

Raikujin shivered slightly at the faded memory, he was only a youngling then.

Naruto nodded at the thoughtful reply, while Kurama just yawned. The Sage and Bijuu looked down at the city from the back of a dragon. It is a large town, resides in a vast valley surrounded by rocky mountains and hills of various height. In the dead center of the town was an extremely large, tall, very intricately decorated and designed castle fit for a **_King_**. Surrounding the castle is vast amount of housing or business in circular formation with a lake separating the two distinct building's architectures. Naruto and Kurama narrowed their eyes and notice the streets were adorn with flowers, in fact flowerbeds were everywhere.

"Very nice place, much bigger than Konoha ever was" Naruto said as he continue to check out the city as Kurama nodded in agreement. Konoha was small compare to this the last time they were there. The dragon circles the town high above the sky, looking for a place to land.

"I wonder what kind of magic they use down there…" Naruto said before having a thoughtful expression. Kurama stares at Naruto, wondering why the blonde just stop.

Naruto returned the look and said "I was thinking…"

"**You 'think'?**" Kurama interjected before getting flick off the shoulder by Naruto. "SHUT UP FURBALL." Naruto shouted. The dragon just rolled its reptilian eyes, he has seen these two fight at the most stupid things, perhaps it's their way to cope with something. Kurama nearly fall off the dragon and out of the sky but the demon fox quickly positioned itself and climb back up onto Naruto's shoulder.

"I was thinking I should learn this world God's magic since I'm a god after all." Naruto point out. He then looked at Raikujin before asking. "There is God's magic right, Rai-kun?"

The dragon blink, running through his thought before answering. "**Yes, there is God's Magic, Naruto-dono. It's simply called God's Magic, but when human learn them, it is called God Slayer Magic. It is similar to my own, Dragon's Magic, which is commonly known as Dragon Slayer Magic.**" Raikujin was interested whether Naruto, his unofficial 'son', could learn God Slayer Magic as quickly as he did when he learn Dragon Slayer Magic. In only four months, the Sage managed to grasp the concept of Raikujin's magic and expanded on it. While there is still room for improvement, Raikujin has nothing left to teach Naruto beside **_Ryuu Ougi _**(Dragon's Secret Arts) or more correctly for the sage is **_Metsuryuu Ougi_** (Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts). Raikujin did tell the sage about them as well, just didn't teach him any of his technique since they supposed to be unique to each user.

Raikujin begins to be conflicted, he really wants to see how the blonde boy modifies God's magic of this world but he didn't want Naruto to become stronger than he currently is. Not many beings could able to fight one on one with the Sage and it frightens Raikujin. Should Naruto ever become like Acnologia. It would be disastrous in so many ways, other dragon have told him that Acnologia wasn't like this when he was human so Raikujin hopes that Naruto wouldn't follow the same path as the dragon of apocalypse.

"Do you know it?" Naruto asked the dragon sincerely, but Kurama answered for the dragon. "**I doubt the slave knows, from what he told us, Dragons, Gods and Demons had a great war in which Dragons won and wipe out gods and demons. In doing so, they become undisputed ruler of the world. If I were back then, I will show that demons are the strongest race!**" Kurama flicker his tails in pride while Naruto and Raikujin just rolled their eyes.

"**I do not know God Slayer Magic, perhaps _Crocus_, the city below can help you. It should have a good library that teaches these human their magic.**" Raikujin pointed out. Naruto and Kurama nodded before the sage point at the clearing near several small houses as a landing sight.

"Just let us off over there. Rai-kun. Thanks for the lift" Naruto pointed at a clearing and the dragon obeys, he just want to get this over with and get the hell away from these two as soon as possible.

As they land, several people was doing their daily chore saw the descending dragon and their eyes widen as they dropped their jaws. Someone shouted "DRAGON SIGHTED! RUN! GO GET HELP!" and every human in sight made themselves scarce.

Seeing the fleeing sight, Raikujin roared "**RUN INSECTS!**" as he charged lightning in his jaw and destroy a house while Naruto and Kurama blinked at the pointless destruction. One physical beating later by Naruto, the dragon was laying on the ground as the blonde sage stood in front of it with a fox on his shoulder.

"WHY YOU DO THAT?" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the smoking crater that a house once stood. It was senseless destruction.

"**Because they're humans, they are below us?"** Raikujin replied, a bit confused as to why a god bother with mortals. He remembers them vaguely that they wrecks destruction across the world and see humans nothing more but pests… except a few. Like all race, there are exceptions.

"Stop destroying thing on a whim, no wonders they ran away, if they were to stay, they probably get killed by you." Naruto said before Raikujin retorted. "**Looks who's talking?**"

"What you say?" Naruto said while the Dragon just averted his eyes. "**I didn't say anything…**" Kurama was laughing before being grabbed and kicked in the distance by Naruto.

"**Why do you care about humans, Naruto-dono? You're a god, they are below you.**" The dragon asked, a bit curious.

"I was once human, I still consider myself as human. Without my humanity, I'm nothing more than a selfish, unreasonable person, just like this world's gods from what you told me." Naruto said as he checks the wood to see if the people who fled are going to return or not. There is one person who was hiding behind a tree. Kurama was running across the field from where he was send off by Naruto and return on the blonde boy shoulder. Naruto called out to the tree, but the person behind it didn't budge.

"**GET OUT HERE OR I WILL FRY YOU!**" Raikujin roared after seeing Naruto's method was not working. Naruto just shook his head before a middle age man finally moved leave his hiding spot and closer to the dragon and its two 'masters'. He was shaking badly and probably scare shitless.

"Wh…at can… I do … for you?" the man said while Naruto asked how he can pay for the damage. The man reluctantly asked if they could go as far away as possible, but the Sage feel it wasn't right to simply come and destroy someone's home, even though Raikujin did that.

"I will fix the damage… hopefully." Naruto said while the man has a question look on his face.

"**_Doryuu no Umetate (Earth Dragon's Reclamation)" _**Naruto channeled magic power through his body into his hand as it becomes the earth's soils before spraying the said soils into the crater from his out stretched palms, filling up the hole. Naruto wasn't sure if he should use Chakra or Eternano, but he decided to use magic to do it. It's leave less questions later on.

"**_Earth-Make_**?" The man muttered, he was sure there is Earth Magic, which is manipulation of the earth, but he wasn't sure if there is Earth-Make magic which is creation of earth from eternano. The fact that this young man in front of him did it proves it does exist. 'Why did the boy call it Doryuu… Earth Dragon?' The middle age man looked up at Raikujin who just sat there with its head up high. He had never seen a dragon get a beating from a human before or this domesticated and it's frighten him a little. 'Dragons are a prideful race, for them to be like this…'

"Thank you, I will help the owner build a new home… just please tell…" the middle age man gulped and looks at the dragon. Dragons are feared for the destructive nature in Earth land, to the point that many just flee on sight. "Your companion, don't destroy any more things…" Naruto nodded.

"I will rebuild their house as well, so don't worry." Naruto said before channeling more magic into both of his hands and slammed it into the ground. "**_Mokuryuu Ougi: Shichuuka (Wood Dragon's Secret Arts: Four Pillar House)"_** Naruto channeled Eternano through the ground like Chakra as it form into roots within the earth before, erupting to the surface. The roots weave with each other before forming a wooden house while the middle age man jaw dropped at the performance.

"Wooood-Maakke? That spell look like it was incredibly complex, to create a perfect house from wood." The man was astonished at the feat. **_Make Magic_** becomes more difficult as the complexity of the object they want to make increases. The man taps the wall and found it to be very sturdy showing the boy's Make Magic is at least an A-Class mage, most likely an S-Class.

'**I didn't even need to teach him any secret arts, he just make his own as expected, was there a wood dragon?**' Raikujin thought before chuckling to himself at the absurdity of a dragon made of wood. Naruto was doing some of the most complex magic he has ever seen, he did tell his 'son' that secret arts are special and complicated techniques that shouldn't be use often and it draws a lot of magic powers. Yet, Naruto uses it to build a house, a mundane task. Raikujin just sighed. '**This is such a strange god. He's destructive, powerful yet so childish and has a demon for a companion, who is also very powerful.**'

"I could make furniture too but I'm not sure what they have inside before Rai-kun… I mean my dragon destroy the house." Naruto said before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I think this will be fine…" The man said and thank for the help even though they were obliged to fix it.

The dragon, fox and boy finally was able to head toward the city of Crocus. As Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin found a more isolated spot, the sage took out a scroll and unseal a pile of raw meats in front of the Dragon who just quirk its eyebrow if it has any. "**What this for? It's not poison is it?**" Raikujin asked while Naruto was stunned a bit. Kurama just snorted as he grabbed a small piece with one his tails, roasted it and put it in his mouth.

"There's always an offering for summoning…" Naruto said before remembering that Raikujin was not a true summon creature. 'Does dragon have its own realm?' Naruto thought before saying. "It's for a job well done, you were summoned to give us a ride, and this is an offering for the task well done. I'm not sure what you like, but I assume after four months of eating nothing but fishes, meat would be good alternative. It's good, eat it! Dattebayo." Naruto said but the dragon was still hesitant, it was hungry and it did only eat fishes for four months so meats would be great change. Naruto smiled at the dragon's indecisiveness.

"If you don't want it, then I could just take it away again…"

"**WAIT! This isn't a trick is it?**" Raikujin shouted immediately at the prospect of losing the pile. Naruto reassured the dragon that the meat is not poison. The dragon bit on a piece and ate it. It was very tasty and very fresh as if it was recently been cut. Kurama tried to grab another piece but Raikujin immediately protect his offering, failing miserably because the fox was very slippery and there were a lot pieces to guard.

Naruto just chuckled at his two companions. It was the last of his meat in dimension storage. He saves for Kurama in case he needed the fox to do something that it didn't like doing. He hasn't realize that Raikujin didn't need an offering like his other summons, especially that annoying snake which pestering him for human sacrifice, he substitutes it with animal sacrifice instead, but it was still grumpy. He almost never summons that one and hopes it died of old age already.

Naruto blinks several times as he just remembered how to get out of this realm. "Hey Kurama, we could get out of this world with a reverse summoning…" Naruto didn't finish as his mind came up with something else. Kurama snorted and Naruto dropped the idea. Last time they went to **_Mount Myouboku_**, the duo set fire to **_Sacred Oil Moutain,_** it took days to put out the fire and the whole mountain was torched, since then, they were banned indefinitely or until Fukasaku pass away, which Gamabunta said he didn't yet. Naruto sweat a little, it was technically Kurama's fault for using fire chakra in one of their random brawls, ever since then, whenever they have a brawl, no jutsu is allowed.

"Anyway, we're going to check out the city. Stay here, no attacking others" Naruto orders Rakujin who was eating his offering, savoring the taste before replying. "**What if they attack me, Naruto-dono?**"

"**Then kill them! Actually, torture them first then kill them!**" Kurama state flatly while Naruto just face palm. "No attacking anyone, unless they attack you first." The fox then switches to threaten the dragon of what would happen if the he disobeys the order causing Naruto face palm again.

"I need to mark something on you." Naruto said as he places a seal on the dragon. Raikujin just looked at it but Naruto just waves his hands, saying "It's for emergency, if you get in trouble."

Naruto and Kurama entered Crocus and both were amazed. There were mages doing magic on the street and shops selling their goods. There were all different type of building, some possessing bright facades and towers with extremely pointed tilted roof jutting upwards while others is elaborated circular mosaics made of wide, flat stones. The street were lace with flowerbeds on two sides, there were many flower shops located in the city as the two wanders about.

"**Now we know why it's called Crocus, bunch of hippies. Groovy man… let smoke some more dopes**" Kurama said mockingly while Naruto just smile, they had a lot of fun in that era, mostly getting high. There were a lot of magical items as Naruto learn they were called Lacrima, magical items. There were a lot of restaurants which caught Naruto's attention since they might have ramen but realize he has no money.

"They asked if I have something called Jewels. Do they mean real gems?" Naruto told his partner. Kurama snorted. "**One meal is 800 jewels. That's insanely expensive! Maybe they're really small gems… grain size? That's makes no sense! Why would they be carrying sands in their wallet?**" Naruto wonders about that too as they walk toward some street performers with a decent size crowd.

The girl did some magic and her clothes disappeared as her body cover in bright light before changing into a knight outfit with a sword in hand and slice a stone blocks. Naruto and Kurama eyes bulges out as slight drop of blood dripped from their nose.

"Did she just take her cloth off in public?" Naruto asked the fox while pointing with one hand and the other wiping his face. He just saw a girl becomes completely naked for a few seconds, while the light was blinding others, but to a Sage's eyes, it might as well not be there. When no reply came, Naruto look at his shoulder, Kurama wasn't there anymore, the fox was gone. Naruto look around and notice it is now in front of the crowds, who were clapping as if they didn't see anything indecent.

"**DO THAT AGAIN… SLOWER THIS TIME! I WANT TO SEE IT MORE CLEAR….**" Kurama shouted at the performer before getting knock out by Naruto and dragged away. 'Perverted Fox…' Naruto thought while one of the male performers said.

"Did you like that act, we will have more. Watch my daughter performs dual wield!" The man announced while Naruto shouted. "DON'T LET YOUR DAUGHTER TAKE HER CLOTHS OFF IN PUBLIC YOU ASSHOLE!" as everyone flinched.

"What he's talking about?" a person in the crowd said.

"Did he mean **_Ex-quip_** magic?" someone yelled out.

"**Requip**, who called Ex-quip anymore" another person corrected.

'Requip magic… that's so lame, why the hell anyone take off their clothes in public. If she was my daughter, I will spank her so hard and tell her off about doing indecent magic.' Naruto thought while leaving the performance with the fox, who was struggling in Naruto's grip, trying to break out and see more of the performance.

'The ability to summon weapons into your hand instantly is useful. It seems to be slightly quicker than my dimensional space and didn't even need to check where each items is stashed either.' Naruto thought about it.

Kurama gave up his attempts after a while before showing a money note in his mouth at Naruto. "**This is Jewels, think of it like those Yen we use back in our old world. It's has almost the same value as well from what I could tell through the pricing.**" Kurama said while Naruto took the notes and check it.

"**_Onmyouton: Banbutsu Souzou (Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things)_**" Naruto said while his eyes becomes Rinnegan and did some hands signs but couldn't finished it as Kurama slap him with one of his tails.

"**Inflation**" Kurama said, hinting what happened when they made money or priceless objects out of nothing and sells them, it causes severe depression in some country as the world economy plummeted. A lot of chaos occurred back then. Naruto sweat dropped as his eyes returned to normal light blue eyes.

"We need money, just a small amount won't hurt –ttabane!" Naruto said but Kurama states that he tried that before and it still went too far since the idiot keep saying just a 'bit more won't hurt'. It's better not to open that door at all. Naruto sighed and finally check out the public library while they both think of ways to earn money. The library was incredibly with huge bookshelves that are taller than most houses in town.

"It will take a while to check through all this…" Naruto said as he looks at the amount of books. "I hate reading…you do it!" Naruto look at Kurama who blow a little fire into Naruto face. "**You're the one who learning new magic, not me!**" Naruto did what he always do when he's embarrassing before muttering and doing some hand seals.

"**_Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)._**" The entire open area of the library was filled with Narutos while several people who saw it with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

"That's so cool!"

"Is that Clone Magic or maybe it's Copy Magic?" one of a young man said before introducing himself. "Ah sorry, where are my manner, my name is **_Grond Doma_**" Grond said as he try to sense the clones and realize each of them have a strange eternano containers and another one that he never seen before. 'These clones are like real mages… they can cast magic themselves?' Grond thought as Naruto tilt his head a bit, wondering if he should answer or not.

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto nodded and turn toward his clones, some of them were sleeping on various chair, tables or the floor. "ALL OF YOU! SPREAD OUT! LEARN AS MUCH YOU CAN, ESPECIALLY ABOUT GOD SLAYER MAGIC!" Naruto order before kicking a few who was asleep, some of them popped in a cloud of white smokes at the attempt.

"Sure thing Boss!" They all said. They should all able to read the language in these books since Raikujin also taught Naruto how to read the world's language. While this world population speaks Japanese, they sure didn't write Japanese, the written language must have changed over time while speeches didn't as much. Kurama called it divergence theorem which just confuses Naruto until Kurama said learn the new written language, so Naruto did that. It was much simpler than trying to understand why.

'God Slayer Magic?' Grond thought. "Why are you looking for that type of magic? Ummm…"

"Just call me Naruto, Grond-kun. This is Kurama, my pet…"

"**WHO'S THE PET! I'M YOUR MASTER!"** Kurama roared back. "My bad, I mean my companion." Naruto said. Grond has seen a lot of talking animals, but this is the first time he saw a fox that have nine tails. But it didn't surprise him that much. The world was a big place after all with many areas unexplored.

"I want to learn God Slayer Magic, that's why." Naruto said as he sat on one of the tables, the Narutos were reading through a lot of books and stashing them all over the place, some were sleeping on a few books, while a bunch making a fort with them. Grond sweat a little as he saw that. 'It's like they have their own personality.'

"I think the owner of the library won't like this Naruto-kun, do you learn what your clones learn?" Grond asked but Naruto didn't want to answer him because he didn't want to give away information unnecessary.

"YOU LOTS! GET OUT! YOU WERE NOISY, THERE WERE COMPLAINS AND NOW YOU ARE DOING THIS!" The old lady in attire that screamed librarian points at several clones. They were playing fetch with each other using priceless books. The owner decided to kick all the Naruto outs.

"Wait, let me out first!" one of the Naruto said while pushing each other at the door, they were stuck.

"No, me first!" the one pushing that Naruto said as he push another Naruto into that one. Then a pushing war begins with Naruto fighting Naruto.

The Naruto with Kurama on his shoulder indicating he was the original sweat a little at the sight for his clones fighting, throwing books around and destroying tables. Grond was sweating too. "Naruto-kun… can't you stop your clones."

Naruto did some hand seals and about to dispel them only for one of them to shouted out. "**_Suiryuu no Houkou (Water Dragon's Roar)_**_" _A blast of water came out of the clone's mouth, hitting hundreds of Naruto and by standers crashing them into bookshelf before punching a hole in the wall.

"YOU…YOU… ALL ARE BANNED!" The librarian said before she channels her magic to do a spell as the real Naruto ran off with Kurama, dragging Grond Doma with him through the newly made hole by one of the clone.

'Why me as well?' Grond Doma thought sadly. The inside of the library was blinded with bright light and Naruto got hit with all the clones' memory showing they were all destroyed simultaneously.

'Area affects magic… really strong too.' Naruto thought as he ran far enough from the Library. "Darn it, I didn't learn about God Slayer Magic." Naruto shouted as he slow down while Kurama rubbed it in. "**Since the original is an idiot, so are all the clones! HAHAHHA!**" Naruto just flick Kurama off his shoulder.

'So he shares his clones' memory as well, there were so many possibilities, he could be one man army if all his clones can use magic like that.' Grond thought before asking how to learn that Clone-Make, it is very powerful if use correctly.

"I don't think it's possible for you to learn." Naruto said, trying to explain that it's genetic which cause Grond to frown. "I saw you… one of the clone use Dragon Slayer Magic, why do you want to learn God Slayer Magic?"

"Because I'm a God! I should know how God magic works!" Naruto replied with great determination causing Grond to chuckle. "God Slayer Magic is like Dragon Slayer Magic, it's categorized as Lost Magic, but since you show me that Dragon Slayer Magic isn't as lost as some might think and another magic that I never seen before, I will let you see this book." Grond reply ignoring the being a god part, learning new magic takes a lot of time and dedication.

Grond took a book out of his pocket space through re-equip. Naruto took it off the boy's hand before flipping through it. The book was very thick as it has many pages and illustrations, to read through it all need some time and a lot of concentration. "Complicated isn't it" Grond said with a smile. "You can have it, it just a copy, I want to see if anyone can truly learn God Slayer Magic and master it."

Kurama was looking through it with Naruto. "**_Sky God Slayer Magic, I didn't know Sky was an element. Is there Sun God Slayer Magic or Moon God Slayer Magic as well? Clouds?_**"

Grond just laughed at Kurama's curiosity. "I don't know Kurama-kun, but there might, no one really know how many magic there are and more is being created as well. Gods are said to die out almost three hundred years ago, that's why their magic is considered _Lost_."

Naruto and Kurama asked what categorized as Lost Magic. Grond explains that Lost Magic didn't mean lost, it just means very rare, very difficult to learn and not anyone can learn it. Mastering them will take a lot of work as well.

"Thanks a lot, but I have no money…" Naruto said. The sage wanted to pay for it since he just met this person and got a book on Lost Magic for free, even if it was a copy.

"You don't have money? You are a very powerful mage with very high reserve if I'm sensing your magical ability correctly. Possibly an S-Rank, why not join a Magic Guild, from there you can take jobs?" Grond said while Naruto and Kurama asked what a Guild is. Grond wonders where these two have been living but he explains what a guild was regardless.

"So basically, a mage guild is a like organization who takes missions or jobs. There are three different types. Legal one must be registered, dark one are illegal and Independent which is smaller guild." Naruto said as he began to think. "**Sound exactly like a hidden village.**" Kurama pointed out the obvious. '**Except village is all three in one, assassination mission is illegal here… darn I want to assassinate someone, it has been a while.**'

"There are several guild situated in Crocus, I can give you direction to them if you want to check them out." Grond said, Naruto asked whether Grond is in any guild since he seems to know a lot about magic.

"I work for Magic Council, everyone in my family does." Grond replies and noticed Naruto have a question look again and explained what Magic Council is. Kurama snorted at the information but Naruto didn't say anything since he didn't want to be disrespectful. The council is very much like a dictatorship, anyone don't follow their rules are labeled as evil and should be eradicated.

Grond about to say some more but a lot of people in matching robes holding long staff running through the street, passing them. Naruto asked who they are. Grond tried to explain that they are a military force of the Magic Council who keeps the peace and order.

"Doma-sama, a dragon been sighted in the outskirt of town, a few farmer as reported it has destroyed one of their home, we are currently engaging it to drive it off. It is a Lightning type, many runes knight are wounded." One of the rune knights with slightly different uniform said. Naruto and Kurama sweat a little as 'Raikujin standing on top of a pile of dead bodies' image came into their mind.

* * *

**[Wood, Outside of Town]**

Several rune knights cast fire, wind and earth magic at the dragon but it simply bounces off the dragon's tough skin. They stood there in front of the dragon, trying to cast more spells.

"**You attacked me… so that means I can attack! DIE INSECTS!"** Raikujin said before roaring. "**_Rairyuu no Houkou (Lighting Dragon's Roar)_**" The dragon send a blast of electricity shocking the runes knights in front of it. They all collapsed on the ground.

"**Puny humans…**" the dragon smirks before looking at some terrifying rune knights, it just stood there for a while until a couple of rune knight tried to bind the dragon with their magic, but it simply ripped off the binding by opening its wing. '**Did that count…**' Raikujin thought but he was hit with a fire beam which deflected off his scale in a different direction. '**That one definitely counts!**'

"**_Rairyuu no Kagizume (Lighting Dragon's Claw)_**" Raikujin swipes his claws at the offending mages, sizzling the mages with electrical current before sending them flying with cuts. Raikujin then leans forward at a few mage still standing before looking at them with its reptilian, menacing eyes. "**Attack me… come on… do it." **The dragon said in almost a wishful tone of voice.

'What?' The Rune Knights who heard that thought. 'This is a really weird dragon. Don't they usually just attack and destroy things without much thought?'

"A DRAGON SKIN IS IMPERVIOUS TO MOST MAGIC!" Grond shouted at the rune knights and order a few to try and carry off the wounded.

'They are?' Naruto and Kurama thought as he watches Raikujin literally swatting human size flies around 'I didn't know he's was this strong relative to everyone else… what does that make us?' Naruto and Kurama looked at each other, they didn't realize how powerful Rai-kun is since they never seen him fight someone beside them. Strangely the lightning dragon only attacks those that attacked it first. Naruto and Kurama remembered their order while Grond saw this too after noticing many runes mages are not being attacked at all.

"STOP ATTACKING IT! IT ONLY TARGETS THOSE THAT DO!" Grond ordered and most of the rune knight backed away immediately, a few was too scare to move.

"May I help?" Naruto offered while Kurama nodded.

"You need to have Dr… ah… please do." Grond was about to reject the offer because it was dangerous, but he remembers that Naruto can do Dragon Slayer Magic. It is one of a few magics that capable of harming a dragon. Naruto walks toward Raikujin who looked at him and about to say something but Naruto shouted first.

"Can you please fly away? We don't want to fight. Go do your thing elsewhere." Naruto said as he winks while Kurama look back at the runes knights and Grond who were watching. Raikujin get the message and open his wings before flying off. All the rune knights were shocked at why the dragon just took off when it was asked to. Naruto with Kurama on his shoulder walk back toward Grond.

"Did you try asking it to leave instead of attacking it?" Naruto asked genuinely.

"SERIOUSLY? THAT WORKS?" a lot of rune knight shouted, including the one who wounded.

"I guess so, didn't anyone tried that before?" Naruto said while Kurama looked around, apparently no one did, ever from the expression on their faces.

"Hahaha… We will try that next time before everything else." Grond laughed while thinking. 'No, these two know that dragons, dragon slayers are taught by dragons, but Naruto-kun uses Water Dragon before not Lightning Dragon… strange.'

Grond have to take care of the wounded while Naruto and Kurama watch they do healing magic. He has never been good at medical jutsu. That was Sakura and Obaa-chan's territory. Naruto likes to break things not fix them. Kurama, on other hand just want to destroy, kill things and create mayhem. Naruto have long accepted that and channeled Kurama's vengeance to those that deserved it like tyrants.

Grond said they will be a while so he gave Naruto a map with various guild icons on it indicating their locations. "These are the most populated guilds in town. You might like one of them." Naruto nodded as he and Kurama walk back into town, allowing the Magic Council's personnel carry out their task.

"**There are three guilds located in Crocus**…" Kurama said as Naruto checking the map. "**Nightmare Kings, Eternal Dawn and Sky Starlight, which should we try first?**"

"How about the closet one, first time in a guild, let's see what they are like." Naruto pointed out as they head toward Nightmare Kings.

* * *

**[Nightmare Kings]**

Nightmare Kings Guild was a fairly dark place, it situated near the edge of Crocus, near the entrance. Naruto and Kurama entered the guild floor and found the place has a strange foul smell and is very dark inside. Most of the windows were closed. Naruto looked at all the guild members. They were all males, very big and muscular. A lot of them have scars on their visible skin. Many of the scars look self-inflicted.

"What you want squirt? If you want to place a job, the job request board is outside." One of the most heavily scarred man said pointing at the door. He looks like the leader of this guild.

"I want to join the guild…" Naruto said but another guild member interrupted. "To join, you need to be muscular and intimidating like us. That is why we are called nightmare kings! Go and train some more!" almost all the guild members nodded. Naruto and Kurama blinked at the requirement.

"I have trained enough and I don't need scars to intimidate people." Naruto replied while Kurama added. "**Yeah we like our looks, have you look at yourself in the mirror lately? Why this place so dark? Is it so you don't have to look at each other since they remind you of yourself?**"

All the guild members stood up and surrounded Naruto and Kurama. "Why you insult them?" Naruto asked the fox who just stick its tongue out. "We going to _teach_ you for a bit squirt." One of them said before clutching fists and cracking his fingers. "**Those who act toughs are actually cowards** **inside**." Kurama insulted while Naruto face palmed. "I guess this guild is out, I wonder how they interact with people if they all look like that. I doubt they have any girlfriend at all…"

"WHAT YOU SAY BRAT!" All of them shouted. Kurama grinned. "**Nice one, you insulted them more than I did.**"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I will show myself out." The sage said as he turns toward the door only for it to be blocked by several members.

"We're going to cut you up nicely so no one will ever go out with you." The guy blocking the door said while Kurama added. "**So does that mean no one go out with you because you look like that? Now you want to do it to us… that's so depressing...**" Naruto shut the fox's mouth with one of his hands as he sighed.

"GET HIM! I WANT TO ROAST THE FOX!" One of them shouted as Naruto let go of Kurama. "I really don't want to attack some random guild… **_Kageryuu no Seigyo Ningyou_**_ **(Shadow Dragon's Controlled Puppet)**_**" **Naruto said, without doing anything as his shadow spread across the floor and locked everyone in place. Several of them can still move a little showing that this technique was still not mastered. It is based on Shikamaru's Kagemane (Shadow Imitation) techniques, but Naruto hasn't got all the correct parts down yet.

"It's… hard to move… what kind of magic is that? **_Daaku Rondo (Dark Rondo)_**!" The mage gathered darkness in the room, which were in abundant before firing at Naruto. Naruto was a bit surprise while Kurama realized this is the reason why the guild was dark, it's was the perfect place to train their dark magic.

Naruto dodges out the way breaking his shadow technique freeing everyone. Naruto had to, while he can use Dark Dragon Slayer Magic, he still can't eat darkness which is something a true dragon slayer could do. The beam of darkness hit one of the guildmember in its path after Naruto evaded, but the guy put his hand up and shouted. "**_Ribaundo (Re-bounce)_**" the beam bounces off the man's palms toward Naruto who blinked.

Naruto immediately dodged out the way again but it was reflected again. The process was repeated several more times, each time the attack speed increases, but Naruto has no problem dodging it since it travels in a straight line. 'This is like my Ice Dragon Mirror technique that …Haku… why aren't you a girl?' Naruto thought, remembering the boy with androgynous appearance.

"He's nimble and very fast too… Everyone… **_Daaku Kapurichio (Dark Capriccio)_**" The man shouted and sends drilling beam out of his body as the other guild members bounces it all toward Naruto. Naruto was having a hard time now, because there are many attacks coming at him in all directions.

"**Why not just attack them directly? They asking for it"** Kurama said as he sat on Naruto's shoulder, looking nonchalant. 'Stupid fox, you the one who started this…' Naruto thought but said "I didn't want to hurt them…" Naruto said he got backed in the corner.

As all dark beams heading toward him. "Hmmm… two can play at that game… **_Hyouryuu Ougi: Kanzenhansha (Ice Dragon's Secret Art: Perfect Reflection)"_** Naruto muttered as he channeled eternano through his body to outside to the air right in the front of the sage and fox.

The magical energy condenses and forms an ice mirror, shielding Naruto and Kurama. All the dark beams hit it head on, only for them to pass into it and disappeared. Moment later, several dark beams, emerging from mirror and fly back at the guild members as the mirror shattered, its shards fading away. The members of Nightmare Kings tried to reflect the dark attack with their ability only to find their hand froze up with ice began to cover them. They were all send backward by their own attack dark attack, since they couldn't do reflect it as their hands were frozen.

"What was that?" one of the guild members said as he struggling to get up, his hand was completely encased in ice. He smashes into the table shattering the ice through brute force.

"That's one of my techniques. It reflects any projectile like magic attack back at the attacker with added ice elements, isn't it neat? You couldn't see the ice on it because it's dark in here. It looks a lot cooler outdoor dattebayo!" Naruto said excitedly, he wasn't sure if fire element would melt the ice instead of being absorbed and reflected back. Kurama yawned before jumping off Naruto's shoulder and on the guild's floor. "**I think it's time I show you real nightmare is you wannabe.**"

"Don't kill them, they just misguided…" Naruto said as Kurama turn its head over its shoulder and grinned. "**They won't die, but they might not able to sleep for a while**"

Kurama laughed a bit before channeling eternano from Naruto's body into itself as the nine tail fox body start to emit darkness. "When did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic?" Naruto asked the fox.

"When you were learning it, why do you think I was watching so intensely?" Kurama replied. It was much easier for him because Naruto was doing all the heavy lifting of actually training on using the magical container while Kurama simply memorized the technique and uses his host body to convert magical power correctly.

"**_Meiryuu Ougi: Mugenjigoku no Shin'en (Dark Dragon's Secret Art: Abyssal of Uninterrupted Suffering)_**" Kurama roared as the darkness that coated the fox body began to radiate outward. Then entire guild becomes darken as all light was blocked out. Naruto was also hit with flashes of the most horrible things he ever done or being done to him. He also felt it through all his senses…

Sasuke's Kiss… Kakashi's thousands years of death… Jiraiya's perverted training…

The nightmare won't end, it constantly repeats itself for several minutes but it felt like a lifetime. Naruto was on the floor vomiting his guts out before he looked up and saw the rest of the guild members doing the same.

"Oh my god! I didn't want to taste that again" one of them yelled, he was rubbing his tongue while crying.

"Why am I keeps getting kicked there?" one of them were rolling on the floor holding his private.

"Ouch my faces, the scars are burning!" the one touching his face said.

One of them was crouching, sulking in the corner of the guild. "Why she keeps rejecting me…" Everyone was sulking, screaming or being incredibly depressed in one reason or another.

Naruto look at Kurama who dropped his grin and tried to avoid Naruto attack. "GET BACK HERE, YOUR STUPID TECHNIQUE TARGETED ME AS WELL!" Naruto chased after the fox with **_Hirashin_**.

You bastard, feel Karashi's wrath. "**_Sennen Goroshi (A Thousands Year of Death)_**_"_

**"GAHHHHH" **Kurama shouted before send flying making a fox size hole in the ceiling of the guild. Elsewhere a Lightning Dragon smiled for some reason. "**I feel like that sadistic fox getting what's coming to him at the moment.**"

**[Sky Starlight]**

The next guild building has a massive five point star on top of their building and adjacent towers. It situated more closer to the middle of the town and at a very good location. There were plenty of flowers outdoors with large windows letting a lot of sunshine in. Kurama was sitting on Naruto's shoulder. All of its tails were rubbing its behind after the whole ordeal with Nightmare Kings and subsequent payback by Naruto.

The duo entered the guild. Inside, it was very clean, there are many tables with many people sitting around having a conversation and enjoys various drinks. The wall painting depicted starry sky on one side.

"Welcome to Sky Starlight, how can we help you?" one of them asked as they noticed the Duo.

"I'm Naruto and this is Kurama, we just checking out which guild we should join." Naruto answered as he noticed everyone in the guild was female. There wasn't any male in sight.

"**I like this guild, let's join this one.**" Kurama said while the fox checking out the girls but one of the girls speaks up.

"I'm so sorry. Sky Starlight is a female only guild. I'm Lily Starlight, the guild master here." The beautiful girl with thick dark red hair, that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes.

'Red hair… it's just like mum, almost the same shade as well.' Naruto thought before saying. "This one is out as well, Kurama". The fox simply grinned.

"**This is easily fixed.** **_Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Art)_**_" _Kurama said before transforming into a girl with red-orange hair, fox ears sticking out of her hair and nine long tails behind her. She looks about fifteen years old. All the female of the guild eyes widen before they all shriek. "KAWAIIIIIII (So Cute)!"

All the guild members grabbed Kurama and start hugging her, checking her tails while Naruto sweats a bit. "**LET ME GO!**" Kurama said in frustration as all the female start touching him in various places that making him uncomfortable. What was strange is that Kurama shouted out in his… her usual demonic voice but the girls didn't even notice or let him go. Naruto just stare at them while watching Kurama being passed around like a doll, they did her hair in locks, polishing her nails, grooming her tails, rubbing her ears…

"**Actually this isn't bad.**" Kurama said as she enjoyed the attention and being treated like a King… err Queen.

"Kurama-chan, even if you can do transform yourself. You are still male." Lily said before her eyes changed a bit as she hugged Kurama, but snapped out of it a moment later. "I'm so sorry, that's was rude of me… but I couldn't help myself." Lily said looking embarrassed.

Naruto wonder if he should do a Henge and join in but decided against it. Some of the girl offers him some refreshment before they join up with the other girls and start dressing up Kurama with various accessories. Lily invited Naruto to sit with her while her guild members were enjoying Kurama's company.

"What kind of magic do you use, Naruto-kun?" Lily asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I use many kinds of magic, but mostly Dragon Slayer Magic." Naruto replied as he sips a little tea that was set out for him before asking. "What about you, Lily-chan?"

"My magic is called **_Kanjou Mahou (Emotion Magic)_**, it's mostly used as supportive magic, giving others different kind of emotion like hopes to brighten up their spirit. It is categorizing Lost Magic as not anyone can learn it." Lily replied while brushing her hair a little out of her face.

"Or total despair, crushing their spirit…" Naruto mutter as Lily nodded with sadness in her eyes as if she remembering something that she didn't want to. Naruto thought about that type of magic, it could be uses to greatly boost the morale of anyone, like Lily said, brighten up their spirit. Naruto wonders if he should learn it.

"Have you tried Eternal Dawn?" Lily asked, since she couldn't accept Naruto into their guild because it was female only, even if the boy could do transformation magic, it still seems wrong.

"It's my next stop, I tried Nightmare Kings… they were very creepy." Naruto chuckled a bit then he felt a bit angry at Kurama then back to normal again. Lily giggles, she knows what Naruto mean.

"Eternal Dawn will accept you, Naruto-kun. If it didn't suit you, you could try other towns or start your own guild. Dragon Slayer Magic is very powerful once mastered. It is said that the user can become a dragon themselves. But it is notoriously difficult to train, that's why it also considered one of the Lost Magic." Lily suggested while Naruto wonders if he's had fully mastered Dragon Slayer Magic yet. The lightning dragon said Naruto is pretty much unstoppable right now with his magic, so he assumed he have mastered it or at least very adept at using it.

While Rai-kun did shows him how to do Dragon's Magic, Naruto has refuses to have a dragon-like body which would give him greater physical strength and endurance like a dragon. That didn't make sense, because Naruto already at the peak of his physique and it couldn't get any higher and having a dragon-like body would eventually transform him into a dragon. Naruto didn't want that, if he needs additional strength, he could just channels Charka or Eternano through his limbs, and then he could shatter mountains easily. He enjoys being himself … thank you very much, so had decided to omit that part of the training. In effect it also means that he couldn't eat any of elements that he has mastery of since he's not an actual Dragon Slayer, just a Dragon Slayer Magic User, there's a huge difference between the two.

Naruto did understand the process of converting elemental attacks into Eternano with Kurama's help on all the technical part, when a magical attack reverted back Eternano, Naruto simply just eat that to restore his magic at least theoretical. Naruto isn't an actual mage, he's just mage-like, and as such he does not have **_second origin_** either. It's not that he needed it. Raikujin said that dragon's innards have that ability of beating their element once the user becomes more dragons like. The blonde sage stills trying to find a good way to mimic that ability.

"How long does it take one to fully master a type of magic?" Naruto asked, a bit curious.

Lily thought for a while before answering Naruto. "It varies Naruto-kun. Most magic take a life time to master. It usually takes about a decade to get good at using a type of magic, two or three decades to master it. It might take longer depending on the type and the user."

She looked at Naruto. "It took me 12 years to train my magic to adequate level, and I haven't mastered it yet." Naruto nodded. 'It took me four months… with help from my other ability though.'

"How does one start a mages' guild?" Naruto asked, incase Eternal Dawn didn't work out.

Lily begins explaining how to form a guild. "A guild can be started out with only a few members, they are called **_Independent_** then. From then on, they can register themselves to become a full pledge official guild through the magic council. There is a council's office in every town, so guild could be form anywhere. The registered guild is known as **_Legal_** guild, they will be listed for the public to see, allowing job offerings given by the population." Lilly continued explained about **_Dark_** guild, which is basically a criminal organization, which deals with immoral tasks like assassination, contraband, slaves.

"**GAHHHH! That's it!**" Kurama shouted as the girl transformed back into a fox and ran out of the guild hall, there were ribbons and bells on all his tails while the girls were chasing it.

"Look like my companion had enough…" Naruto said as he finished his tea and said good bye to Lily, who asked if he would show her his magic sometimes. Naruto said he would if they met again. Naruto met Kurama outside who was trying to get all the accessories off him.

"I thought you like being there?" Naruto said with a smug on his face. Kurama jumped on his companion shoulder. "**Those girls are obsessed with cute things. It was fun for a bit, but when they start asking if they could dye my tails, I had enough." **Kurama swings his tails a bit to get the last of the accessories off. "**So what the red head and you talk about? You're not smitten by her because of her hair color are you?**"

"Of course not!" Naruto denied, he was a little captivated by her hair, thus that the reason he was able to pay attention to her. "We talk about magic and guilds while you were playing dress up."

Naruto relay the information to Kurama as they head toward the next guild.

**[Eternal Dawn]**

Eternal Dawn guild was located at the boundary of the town. Its position is near one of the gate of on the other side of Crocus. It was oddly normal, no giant ornament, no creepy hall, just a normal building that doubled up as a pub, there were a few drunks but that's was all. There were male and female mages loitering around playing with simple magic, a few of them was checking the job offering board. Lily has explained that the jobs placed there are mostly offered to other guild as well if they are routed through the magic council. There are also local one which offered by individually who come to the guild personally.

Some people greeted the duo and asked whether they are here to drink, offering a job or visiting someone. Naruto said he wanted to join a guild and they asked him to wait at one the table while they went to inform the guild master.

"**I don't like this guild.**" Kurama said as he looks around. Naruto decides to humor the fox. "Why? We just got here, everyone look normal… well normal mages. They all seem friendly, having a good time."

"**It's the name…**" Kurama pointed out and sighed. He really hates the name and anything to do with the name. "**Eien no Yoake (Eternal Dawn)… Eien no _Akatsuki_ (Eternal Dawn).**" Kurama said with emphasis on the word 'dawn', causing Naruto to become very nervous.

"Why do I have a feeling this will go very wrong…" Naruto said while Kurama nodded. The guild master appeared. The man introduces himself to the duo before asking what kind of magic Naruto use. As usual, he declared himself as a Dragon Slayer, which was true enough. Everyone wonders about that magic type since it was considered to be Lost Magic and want a demonstration before they could accept him as one of their members.

Naruto, Kurama and almost all Eternal Dawn members head outside, they stood in front of a big boulder in to the side of the guildhall as the entire guild members cheered on.

"Let's do our best, show them our powers so they couldn't refuse us –ttebane!" Naruto said while Kurama agreed. "**Yes, impress them, turn that boulder into rubbles!**" as the fox pointed at the big rock with several of its tails.

"Wind?" Naruto asked and Kurama nodded. Other members were wondering which elements the blond boy was going to do.

Naruto sucked in the air, channeling magical powers into his lungs, converting it into wind elemental. "**_Fuuryuu no Houkou (Wind Dragon's Roar)_**" Naruto roared as shockwaves rippled the air and torrents of air blades appeared from the blonde Sage mouth spiraling forward in wide arcs, slicing through everything in their paths, the earth, trees, rocks etc...

All of the air blades that angled at the ground didn't reach the boulder, the one that did were those that angled toward the sky or linearly on flat path. The boulder in front them was turn to fragments as thousands of miniature air blades ran through it. The air blades that angled to the side didn't hit the target at all. They went right through Eternal Dawn's guildhall, slicing that up. The rest that didn't hit anything head toward Crocus wall and tearing that down, the air blade further behind was able to pass through the damage wall and shredded several houses' roof tops or towers.

Everyone dropped their jaw and they eyes bulge out of their sockets at the devastation caused by a single mage. They were impressed alright, as well as incredibly pissed. Several runes knight who was positioned near the wall shouted at the mass.

"OUR GUILD!" the guild members shouted.

"WHO DID THIS?" the runes knight shouted.

All the guild members pointed Naruto and Kurama. "Well… SORRY!" Naruto said as he gulped a bit. "**I knew this wouldn't work out.**" The two quickly bolted as rune knights and guild members chased them.

"Shit I don't have money to pay for the damage…" Naruto said as Kurama was egging them on. "**Move faster, you slow poke! HAHAHAHA!**"

"STOP THAT!" Naruto said as he trying to get away, some of them using magic to increase their speed. 'Darn it, I can't summon Raikujin because I have to stop to do that plus he probably fry them all if they attack… oh wait I did mark him.'

"Hold on tight, we going to teleport to Rai-kun!" Naruto said as Kurama grabbed onto his host body with his tails.

"**_Hiraishin (Fly Thunder God)_**" Naruto said as he vanished in a flash.

(In the Sky of Fiore)

"**Where are they…**" Raikujin, the lightning dragon of earthland was circling the air looking for his kin, sensing their magical energy. All the dragons have their own nest and he had heard many made a home in Fiore after the war in isolated places to hibernate.

While the dragon was doing that in the sky, In front of him an orange flashed appeared and the two people the dragon didn't want to see materialized in midair as the dragon's jaw dropped.

"Crap… we're in the sky!" Naruto shouted as he and Kurama began their fall. "**SLAVE! Grab us!**"

'**Not my problem**' Raikujin thought as he saw them falling back to earth. "**YOU BASTARD!** **I'm going get you for this.**" Kurama shouted.

"It's our fault for teleport to him without thinking he might be flying…" Naruto said not panicking anymore, they wouldn't die from the fall, just hurt a lot and their bones might all be broken in the process.

"Grrr… I will get him!" Kurama growl while Naruto asked. "How? He's in the air and I can't use summoning unless I'm on solid ground." Naruto pointed out, not that he will summon Rai-kun so Kurama can torture it.

"Like this…" Kurama jumped off Naruto's shoulder shocking the blonde sage. The fox channeled Eternano over all its body as it transforms into flames. "**_Karyuu no Henge (Fire Dragon's Conversion/Transformation)_**" Kurama roared as the flame erupted outward taking a dragon form with Kurama at its heart, the flame solidified, becomes skin then furs start growing. The newly transformed Kurama was now a fox-dragon hybrid without scale, his body covered entirely in orange-reddish fur with nine tails with two wings that also covered in fur.

'**What the…**' Raikujin thought as he saw Kurama just becomes a dragon in midair… well dragon-like.

"**_Bastard, get back here!_**" Kurama roared as he tried to fly, barely since he couldn't control his wings properly. "**_Karyuu no Houkou (Fire Dragon's Roar)_**_" _Kurama send nine blast of flame from his tails at the floating dragon in the sky, who rolled and dodges it.

"Kurama…. YOU STUPID FURBALL! FIRE DRAGON DO NOT SPILT FIRE FROM THEIR TAILS! THEY HAVE ONE TAIL AND THEY DEFINITELY DO NOT HAVE FUR!" Naruto shouted in anger as he continuous to fall. Kurama ignored Naruto and continuously sending fire blasts at Raikujin who is a lot of faster in air and dodging it with ease.

Raikujin smirked. He was a lot faster than the fox-dragon hybrids since Kurama have no idea how to fly properly. "**_Rairyuu no Houkou (Lightning Dragon's Roar)_**" The lightning dragon send a blast of thunder bolt toward Kurama spin to the side barely causing all his fur to stick up.

Kurama roared. "**_Karyuu Doraibu (Flame Dragon's Drive)_**" Kurama demi-dragon body covered in flames as his speed, power and strength rose. Naruto felt his Eternano reserve took a huge hit.

"That stupid furball. **_Kageryuu no Henge (Shadow Dragon's Conversion/Transformation)_**" Naruto said as his Eternano erupted from his body, wrapping himself in darkness before taking a form of a shadow dragon. The intangible shadow solidified with Naruto in its heart. The shadow dragon opens its eyes and spread it wings.

'This aren't bad… it still feel like me, not like Dragon Force.' Naruto thought as he tried to fly and found it to be very difficult. He struggled to fly up toward the lightning and fire dragon brawls. Kurama has become faster with dragon's drive but he's not as maneuverable as Raikujin who was shooting back with great experience.

"It might because I'm too big… **_Kageryuu no Henge (Shadow Dragon's Conversion/Transformation)_**_" _Naruto said as shadow covered him and his shape diminished. His current size is like chibi Kurama, but his wings is still fairly big, it becomes much easier to fly and stay airborne. 'Much better.' Naruto thought as he flew up high.

'**_I haven't managed to hit him once…'_ **Kurama thought as he channeled more flames into his nine dragon-like fluffy tails. "**_Karyuu no Houkou (Fire Dragon's Roar)_**_" _Kurama roared as he sends nine fire spears toward Raikujin who maneuver out the way in the sky and keeps his distance from the flaming dragon. While Rai-kun was doing that, Kurama channeled more eternano from Naruto and open its mouth. "**_Karyuu Ougi: Goukakyuu (Flame Dragon's Secret Art: Grand Fireball)_**_"_

A massive orb of roaring flame appear and launched toward Raikujin, it consciously growing bigger in air as Kurama continuously spewing fire into it to push it forward. The lightning eyes widen in fear as the inferno reaches every closer to him.

"**_Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)_**" Naruto muttered as he appeared next to Raikujin. Hiraishin doesn't require hand seals to activate since it is derivative Fuuinjutsu, with time-space Ninjutsu.

"**Who are you?**" Raikujin said as he saw a chibi black dragon appeared in front of him.

"It's me!" Naruto replied. His voice remains the same as human form. "**Naruto-dono?**" Raikujin asked.

"Let beat the fox! Show him what at true dragon can do!... plus I'm pissed at him for becoming a bastardize flame dragon." Naruto suggested as the flaming ball of death come ever closer.

"**Kageryuu no Houkou (Shadow Dragon's Roar)**" Naruto roar while Raikujin followed.

"**Rairyuu no Houkou (Lightning Dragon's Roar)**" both lighting and shadow beams intertwine with each other.

"**_Yunizon Reido: Kurama no __Sumakku (Unison Raid: Kurama's Smackdown)_**_" _Both lighting and shadow dragon shouted. The beam contains shadow and lightning spiral and drills into the Kurama's flame ball technique, punched right through it and crashing into Flame Fox-Dragon who couldn't move while doing that technique.

"**GAHHHHH!"** Kurama roared in pain as he getting shock with black lightning that gives him phantoms pain all over his body. Naruto and Rai-kun fly through the gap that was made by their attack, avoiding the flame sphere and smirked. Naruto landed on Raikun's head while watching Kurama rolling in the sky.

"Bastard… you gang up on me! Prepare for a beating! **_Karyuu Su… (Flame Dragon's Sp…)_**" Kurama announced before his body becomes a raging inferno as Naruto eyes widen while Raikujin dropped his jaw at the amount of magic emanating from Kurama.

"Shit! Run far away as possible!" Naruto said as he fly off with Raikujin immediate followed behind. Naruto knows what Supeesu does. He invented it by using the theory of Dragon's Drive and Senjutsu. It allows a dragon to radiate their element into the surrounding, he did it with Meiryuu (Dark Dragon), and thus it covered the entire island in darkness, blinding everyone. What would happen if a Flame Dragon did that… it will be a miniature sun! Naruto felt his magic reserve being depleted rapidly as Kurama draws on it more.

"…**_peesu (…ace)_**_" _Kurama finished as flames exploded outside the dragon-fox body. It forms a perfect sphere with Kurama as its core. The ball of fire in the sky grew bigger. Anything inside it that isn't Kurama would be burn to ash. All there were high enough in the sky that the people below looked up at the second sun appearing above them. They could feel the heat emanating from it. It was massive as Naruto and Raikujin watched in awe, they also feel the heat on their scale.

"Holy shit…" Naruto curses as the artificial sun finally died down, his magic reserved almost deleted thanks to Kurama. The demon fox had used a lot of eternano in that technique. "**Naruto-dono…**" Raikujin said as Naruto just scratch his head with his claws. "Let do one last attack… it's like this…" Naruto whispers into Raikujin who smirked.

"**Hmm…**" Kurama looked around as the flame dissipated. "**Oh they evaded that… what are they doing…**"

"**_Rairyuu Doraibu (Lightning Dragon Drive)_**" Raikujin entered his drive mode, his body begun to cover with sparks and bolt of lightning jumping across the air.

**_"Kageryuu Doraibu (Shadow Dragon Drive)" _**Naruto, who currently is a shadow dragon, entered his dragon drive as shadow flicker around his body.

"LET'S DO THIS -ttebane!" Naruto roared. Kurama flinched at bit at the outburst. "**_What are they planning… Karyuu no Rasenmori (Flame Dragon's Spiraling Lance)_**" Kurama channeled more Eternano into his nine tails as they all point toward an invisible dot in front of him. The flame soared from all his tails, collided into each other creating a rotating sphere in front of the dragon-fox.

"**Rai… (Lighting…)**" Raikujin roared.

"**kage… (Shadow…)**" Naruto roared.

"**Hakai-hou:… (Destruction Arts:…)**" both of them roared.

**"_Karyuu no Houkou (Flame Dragon's Roar)_**_"_ Kurama roared as he send flame out of his mouth punching into the sphere and a spiraling lance emerged from the other end charging toward the pair.

"**_Iteza no Ya! (Arrow of Sagittarius!)_**_" _Naruto and Raikujin roared as both shadow and lighting aura began to merge. A stream of black energy with lightning surrounding erupted forward and collided with Kurama's attack.

As spiraling fire torrent of flame impact against beam of shadow with lightning rotating around it. Kurama grinned as he channeled more eternano into his jaw and tried to push the beam back. The dragon-fox eyes widen as he notice the lighting of his opponent continued spiraling over the collision point and run along his own attack. He was shocked, mentally and physically when shadow erupted into many tendrils like at the impact point outward, each ends becomes pointy and continuous travelling toward Kurama, surrounded him.

'**SHIT!**' Kurama said as he couldn't move while he was doing his attack as lightning hit him first, paralyzing him in midair with all his fur sticking up, charged with electricity before shadow tendrils spreading out from the impact point of two beams, curved around the flaming one and slammed into Kurama as if it was guided. "**GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Kurama screamed as each shadow bolts exploded on his body.

Kurama lost control of his technique as he was in pain. **Iteza no Ya (Arrow of Sagittarius)** is no longer being pushed back by another power. It ran right into its target unobstructed, a black sphere enveloped Kurama while lightning ran across its surface. "**WAHHHHHHHHH!**" Naruto and Rakujin both sweat a bit hearing Kurama scream.

The shadow dragon immediately disappeared leaving Naruto behind as he blinked. "Oh my eternano must have been depleted…." The black orb dissipated as a small fox fell toward the earth. "Get Kurama!" Naruto pointed. Raikujin was already flying toward the battered from of Kurama even before Naruto ordered him to.

They landed on the ground. "**Is he dead?**" Raikujin said as he checks the fox in the palm of his claws.

'Kurama can't die anyway, that just his body, his soul still inside me.' Naruto thought as Kurama's body twitch a bit. "Guess not. He will be fine." Naruto said as he looks around, they were in an isolated area.

"**GAH!… that attack really hurts…**" Kurama said as he opened his eyes. "**What was it?**"

"**Raikage** **Hakai-hou: Iteza no Ya (Lighting Shadow Destruction Arts: Arrow of Sagittarius), Kurama-dono. Are you okay?**" Rai-kun said as the dragon put the fox down. Kurama licked his fur a bit as he could still feel the static electricity in them. "**It takes more than that to stop me… HAHAHHA…**" Kurama gloated before collapsing on the ground. '**Darn it… It will take a while to heal all this damage to my body.**'

"Good fight dattebayo!" Naruto announced as he suck the air to refill his magic reserve.

"**Not fair, it was two against one.**" Kurama puffed a bit while laying on the ground.

'**Yes, finally revenge!**' Raikujin thought but didn't say anything as he just sat there while watching the two arguing back and forth.

"Furball! You used about 70%, almost 80% of my total eternano reserves. You were stealing my magic power AND it's your own fault for messing with my dragon's image!" Naruto argued. "**It's is mine as much it is yours! If I wasn't so hurt right now, I will roast you!"** Kurama said while dozing off.

"**Naruto-dono, Kurama-dono. How did you become dragons? As far as I know, once a human becomes dragon, there no turning back.**" Raikujin asked, Kurama wasn't a perfect dragon, but the fox did have wings and use Fire Dragon's Magic while Naruto was truly a dragon.

"We didn't become dragon, it wasn't Dragon Force. We merely use magic to give us that form so we could fly." Naruto pointed out, it was a Dragon Magic in conjunction with Henge no Jutsu powered by Eternano. Naruto never thought of it, but apparently Kurama did, even though the fox becomes a dragon-fox hybrid. Naruto did it perfectly, first time too since shinobi uses transformation a lot.

"**It's an interesting magic concept… is it…"** Raikujin said with hesitation while Naruto just smile. "I can teach you it if you want. If you couldn't transform into other things, you could at least change your size like the furball over here." Naruto pointed as he lay down, that fight took a lot out of him mentally, he have to make several techniques on the go.

"**_Raikage Hakai-hou (Lighting Shadow Destruction Arts)_**… that sounds nice." Naruto muttered as Raikujin nodded, that attack was very power and it's never misses it target. It also went around Kurama attacks. "While my shadow attack pushed back Kurama flames strike, your lightning uses his fire as a medium to attack him directly and attracted my shadow toward him through magnetism. That was a very good attack." Naruto speculates, he had made that up on the fly and thought up the name **Arrow of** **Sagittarius**, once fire never misses it target.

"**_I want to do_** **_Hokage Hakai-hou (Fire Shadow Destruction Arts)!"_** Kurama moan as his body still aches a bit. "When you get better… just missing earth, wind and water, well I could do them all alone but that would take up a lot of eternano…." Naruto smirks. "Still... teamwork is fun!"

"We are a team dattebayo!" Naruto roar as Kurama just say there while Raikujin wince its eyes a bit. '**Team up with a god?**' The dragon thought. '**Well, Naruto-dono is okay, he did give me all those meat… I'm still angry about him destroying my home though. But he helped me defeat Kurama… I'm so conflicted…**'

"AH! We side track… I still want to join a guild." Naruto said as he rubs his chin a bit. "**Well, just make our own one. We have three people, you, me and Rai… I mean slave.**" Kurama messed up a bit but Naruto and Raikujin noticed it.

'Why can't you just admit it already Kurama' Naruto thought.

"Okay, who will be the guild master?" Naruto asked and added. "It's definitely not me, guild master are boring."

"And they can't leave the guild for long period of time." Naruto said while looking at Raikujin who tells him it don't want to be stuck in one place for too long, it likes to be free. '**I hasn't had a good fight in a long time**.' Raikujin thought.

"And they can't go on mission often…" Naruto look at Kurama who wants to have fun and destroy things. The fox immediately stick his middle tail up at Naruto.

They sat there for a about an hour deciding what to do, in that time Kurama heal up enough and jump back on Naruto's shoulder. Raikujin just sat there as well, not sure what to do.

"Neko (cat)?" Naruto muttered as he saw a small cat with orange fur with black stripe running across them and into the distance. "COME BACK TORA-CHAN!" Naruto roar as he chased after it with Kurama who shouted. "**Wait, GUILD MASTER!**"

Raikujin didn't move as it sweats a bit watching the two of the most powerful being chase after a cat.

"**_Suiryuu no Oribooru (Water Dragon's Cage Ball)_**" Naruto put one his hand up and erupt water from it as it wrapped around the cat and pulled it toward him and forming a ball with his hand inside it. "I got it!" Kurama looked at the drowning cat. "**and…. It's dead!" **Kurama said as the cat drowned.

"Huh? Oh no! Guild Master… Wake up!" Naruto said as he dropped the technique freeing the cat before channeling eternano into his fingers as it glow and sparks. The sage tapped where the cat heart would be. "**_Rairyuu no Kishikaisei (Lightning Dragon's Resuscitation)_**"

The cat somehow revived itself, as it open its eyes but it got zapped by Naruto and starts to sizzle as its fur stick up…

"Huh? It wasn't supposed to do that." Naruto asked Kurama, who grinned. "**That technique is for restarting human's heart, not small animals. You just fry all its muscles…**"

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**" Naruto said and did a hand sign but…

"Meow…?" the cat muttered as it opens its eyes. Naruto grabbed it and throw it up in the air repeated while cheering. "Welcome back guild master! I thought we lost you!"

'**I'm sure it was dead…**' Kurama thought. '**Where did the cat come from?' **Kurama looked suspiciously at the cat with his demon eyes.

**Tora-chan Lives Left:** 7 (-2, Drowned, Electrocuted)

* * *

**[Magic Council, Several Days Later]**

"Have you found out why a miniature sun appeared in the sky above Magnolia Town?"

"Report says that there were three flying object fighting one another, they determining to be dragons."

"Dragons are fighting again? But the promise..."

Some more shouting back and forth between members of the Magic Council around the table before someone called out. "Enough!" He walks toward the wall with intricate designs and touches it. The wall crackled, beginning to glow eerily as magic radiate across it. The wall faded away like a phantom. Inside the wall was a sword in the black cube that looks like it was made of glass. There was a inscription in the front of the cube.

"**_Excalibur_** was left to us as a promise that the past will never be repeated. It still here, the promise still held!" The one opened the chamber pointed out.

**_Here's lie Excalibur, one of four.  
Slayer of Gods, Demons and Dragons.  
May our mistakes never be repeated.  
As long as it's here, our promise shall remain.  
Let the era of peace begins._**

**_X392.N.M.K.R._**

"I wonder who signed it, no one was able to pull the blade from the cube and no magic could destroy that cube, it's not a natural material nor is it magically crafted." One of the older men said as he looks at the sword before stroking his beard. Other became silent as they gather their thought.

'X392… toward the ends of **_Ryuujin Akuma Sensou (Dragon God Demon Wars)_**. It's simply known as **_Ryuu no Nanbokusensou (Dragon's Civil War)_ **to public now. The war only lasted for one year. However, the destructive nature of the war was frightening.' Grond thought as he gazes at the sword before looking at the paper in front of him. It was a new guild registration.

Guild Name: Konoha  
Symbols: [Few line strokes with a swirl like a leaf]  
Guild Master: Tora Chan  
Members: Naruto Uzumaki  
Members: Kurama Makai  
Members: Raikujin Ryuu

Konoha contains highly destructive members who are able to use various magic including God Slayer Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic, guild master seems to be an ordinary cat but the members denied it so. Other than Naruto Uzumaki, the only human in the guild, the other two members was incredibly strange. Kurama is a fox with nine tails and Raikujin is a miniature dragon, both are capable of speeches, they are not pets but rather full pledge members of the guild. All three members of the guild are rated S-Class or perhaps SS-Class Mage, more investigation is required. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. PLEASE STOP SENDING ME NOTICES TO CONFIRM THIS.

Magnolia Town Magic Advisory Board  
21, July, X679

'Naruto Uzumaki? Makai (hell spirit)? Ryuu (dragon)?' Grond thought.

"Have you starts learning God Slayer Magic, Naruto-kun?" Grond muttered as he looked up and saw the chamber to the holy blade disappeared as the wall returned in its place, sealing the sword away once more.

'From all the ancient books I have managed to gather, Godslayer, Devilslayer and Dragonslayer magic seems to appear out of nowhere in X391. That can't be a coincident. Who is N.M.K.R?' Grond thought as he closes the book and the council began discussing about a dark mage Zeref, who's still roaming the world.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Phew, long chapter than I usually do. Hope you enjoyed the fight between Kurama, Naruto and Raikujin. It was two versus one, but still pretty good and show how powerful each of them are. Dragons are one of most powerful creature in Earthland, they are not weak it just that Naruto and Kurama are stronger. Current time line is **X679**. Battle against Zeref is looming. This is still the prologue arc, where everything is set up for the storyline, two more chapters for it.

Raikujin was there when Dragon Civil war started, he only remember it vaguely because he was just a youngling then. He's only around 300 years old. I'm not sure how old any of the dragon in Earthland is, I'll assume they are immortal or have extremely long life.

Grond Doma is an ancestor of **Gran Doma**, the one who gave **Chelia Brandy**, Sky God Slayer Magic in X791. Excalibur is one of the four holy blades alongside with Caliburn, Aschelon and Duranbal. They are critical part of the storyline, Naruto still have all four at the moment in his pocket dimension. The one in the Magic Council is real as well. Who is Tora-chan, it's not an ordinary cat :). I didn't mix up the cat name (chan is the surname on paper… due to a mistake… it's in next chapter.)

Dragon Civil Wars started in X391, ended in X392. It real name is Dragon God Devil Wars in this fan fiction and the mark the beginning of God Slayer, Devil Slayer and Dragon Slayer magic, is it obvious who taught the human those? Raikujin name isn't a made up name on the spot. **Rai** mean lightning, **ku** mean nine, **jin** mean god. The dragon has a critical role in this fan fiction. Mavis is next chapter! No, she won't join Konoha Guild, but she will live with them, there's a reason why she couldn't join them. Her reckless and childish behavior is due to Naruto…

Naruto and Kurama will see you …

"**What about me?**" Raikujin roared angrily as it charges lightning in its jaw.

Right… Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin will see you next chapter DATTEBAYO!

**_Comments, criticisms and Review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	4. The Destructive Trios

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Naruto or FairyTail or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Moves_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

Arrival Arcs is the first arc! It will cover first five chapters, where everything is set up for future arcs. The next arc will start as soon as Naruto met Mavis, their meeting won't be what you expected! Each chapter should be around 5-8k words, 10k+ if I'm having way too much fun or there a huge fight going on which need more details. Let's do some R2R, it means responses to reviews.

**[R2R: You should read it, sometimes you have same question!]**

**To Guest:** Still not telling you how erza get sent there, just read and find out and you should get an account.

**To Clues2: **Thanks :), Tora-chan is a cat. It's female, orange fur with black strip like a tiger. Tora means tiger in Japanese. The cat is actually important in the next arc.

**To Guest (different one): **N.M.K.R is them, yes, it's their initials, they are much, much more mature then, still a long way to go till that arc, it's after the eclipse gate destruction, so somewhere around Grand Magic Game!

**To Lednacek: **Thanks, yeah I have problem with grammar, usually past tense and future tense which confuses me. I'm sorry T-T.

**To Ddragon21: **Can't say much about the future since it would ruins the surprise. A lot of fan fiction doesn't take advantage of Henge no Jutsu. I think that technique is awesome and can be used to mess with a lot of people. It also very good in combat as well, next chapter Naruto will show how deadly Henge will be with his "Primordial" God Slayer Magic.

**To Kaldi97, kuroeli**: Hope you like it!

**To Blood D. Cherry**: What harem? I already wrote it will be NarutoxMavis, OTP (One True Pairing) fanfiction, I don't do harem, it bashes the canon character, make them slutty and easy, which is disrespectful and unrealistic. Lots of fanfiction have Naruto bulldozer through everyone and shagged all the girls… tsk, I'm **NOT** doing that. Naruto will have proper romance and awesome fights, so will Kurama and Raikujin. Naruto will meet a lot of canon characters. He won't be a hormonal teenager, he just looks like a teenager, he's freaking over 3000 years old for god sake.

**To SnowTime, joe perseus peverell, RikudoNaruto1, Collin Oshea, WILLIAM11:** Thanks you for the comment, I hope you enjoy reading the story as I enjoy writing it.

**To chins4tw:** M is Mavis, it was incredibly obvious.

**To Alkaed:** That was a joke move, even Kakashi only use it once. Naruto have variation with Kunai and explosive tags which makes it a proper technique, I might do the later one for an actual fight, but Kurama had it coming.

**To Akatsuki-Kazuto (x3): **Thanks, their guild is called Konoha. There is a reason for that. It will be shown later on. I can't do quick updates, too much stress and it tires me out and doesn't make me think clearly and make the story have plot holes in them.

**To Ehh:** You mean to make it less **un**bearable? But I should get a beta… anyone want to be beta? How does beta work? I really have no idea…

**To Twelve Tailed Wolf Dragon:** hmmm? Ah, you're on chapter 2, never mind, moving on.

**To DragFire:** well, the story need some funny moment, it will get more serious after the first arc.

**To Lightningblade49: **Nope, it's not a mistake Erza is his daughter, the story isn't entire Alternate universe, there a lot of stuff has been changed, but it still plays out as usual like when Lucy joined the guild. I was going to do Erza as Kushina's daughter, but then it would mess up a lot of things in the planned out storyline making it illogical. If you have a prankster god for a father… hilarity ensues.

**To The Epitome of Eccentricity:** Nope, it's my not my first language… thanks for the insult… *sigh*

**To JaDe In NighT:** Lol, Naruto isn't a lolicon, well Kurama might be but your comment was just weird…

**To Guest (again)**: Do it like this. TOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

**To Amidamaru88: **Is each of your dot points a question? Shinju is made of Chakra, while that is true when Naruto absorb it rather than seal it making his own coil to merge with demonic one, Naruto and Kurama are two sides of the same coin rather than two separate entity although they have their own distinct personality and separate souls. It's slightly different than Narutoverse where Kurama has his own chakra coils. It was designed this way so Naruto and Kurama SHARE the same Chakra and Eternano coils.

Population wise, in 1800 there were only 1 billion peoples, 2000, there were 6 billion. Most of the world population bloom only after the 9th centuries or so, you're thinking way too much into it. Shinobi nation was only about a few millions and it's the only inhabited island back then in this fanfiction.

I said age of Gods or godly beings, which are Zeus, Hades etc… remnant of the old world, people with bloodline can't just die out immediately. Naruto is a primordial god, the old earth was his realm since Shinju created it. Acnologia is a self-proclaimed king of dragons or the dragon of apocalypse. No dragons in their right mind would willingly submit to dragon that was born from a human. It's a pride thing.

**To NightAngel0Ex:** Yep, I have to explained why they can't just do reverse summoning since they could summon other creatures into fairy tail's world. Naruto actually punched Kurama, who was aflame at the time into the oil water… so it's both of their faults and they are banned for life, but that didn't make sense since they both immoral so until the toad's leader pass away.

The cat is important next arc, I made a mistake of telling CheddarLord that Naruto met Life in first arc… *sigh*, did you figure it out? The whole previous chapter is foreshadowing the Eclipse Gate, X791 to X391 (Dragon's civil war which quickly becomes Dragon God Devil's War once the gang joined in).

If there's a plot hole in the storyline, please notify me about!  
I write because I want to, you can't make me! ^^V  
I don't bash any major canon characters. That's disrespectful!

* * *

**=[Arrival Arc]=  
The Destructive Trios**

Surrounding by hills and forest, to the south of Magnolia Town are three buildings, recently erected overnight without anyone noticing. All three buildings took the form of an inverted water bucket, with the larger one in the middle while the two smaller one was positioned to its north-east and north-west. Enclosing around the buildings is a Japanese edo-style roof top wall with only one gate in the front. There is a tile road connects the forest and the middle building passing through the gate.

Inside that building, there were three floors. Each floor is slightly smaller than the previous one. Ground level floor acted like a pub and restaurant with circular wooden tables along with wooden chairs. They are scattered around the floor in a random fashion. Middle level of the building acted like a library which can be access through the only staircase, located in the opposite wall from the door. That floor only has empty wooden bookshelves since it was designed for later use. The top level was a living quarter with some wooden beds and cabinet. It looks like it hasn't been used at all since its creation. Finally, above that was the roof, allowing one to overlook the base entrance and the surrounding woods.

On the bottom most floors lay a blonde shinobi and his fox companion. They were just being lazy, bored or both. The request board was empty. It looks completely new, implying not a single job posters were ever placed on it.

"**Kit, why did you design the building like the Hokage?"** the fox asked while both of its eyes were closed, lying next to its companion, the blond sage, with all nine of its tails wrapping around itself in a cozy manner.

"Furball, it's the only building that I remember well dattebayo!" Naruto shouted then said in a normal tone of voice. "It's also makes sense with our guild name. Konoha." Naruto had erected the building overnight through **_Mukoton (Wood release)_** when they found a suitable location, surrounded by hills and forest. The natural energy was overflowing in this area, even if it wasn't chakra but eternano instead.

"**I'm bored…**" the furball said while yawning a bit, it has been a few days and they haven't got a single job. Naruto just sigh as he sits up straight. "I don't understand, I fill the form correctly, they said everything was done and they will send us jobs, but it has been days…" Naruto said.

"**If nothing happens soon, I will start destroying things…**" Kurama announced, the fox would definitely do it. It will rampage until someone stops it and that someone will be Naruto. The shinobi ignored the fox since it will take more than this to make it insane, he cracked his stiff neck and took out a scroll from his pocket space, unsealed a bowl of ramen and got off the table and into a proper seat to enjoy his meal.

"**Where's mine?**" Kurama asked as it stood up on the table in its chibi form.

"This is the last one, we will have to go into town… but we still have no money since you didn't let me make any…" Naruto said while averting his eyes from the fox and look at his steam bowl of noodle soup.

"**Are you sure you fill the form correctly?**" Kurama asked as it stretches all its limbs and lick its nose.

"OFCOURSE I DID! The old man in the office said everything was in order." Naruto said, slurping up some noodles. The blonde sage still have no idea why no one comes around, it has been three days and he put up plenty of signs from the closet town gates toward this area. It was done so people wouldn't get lost when trying to find where Konoha's guild is. Naruto didn't want to make Konoha an independent guild. They would get more job requests and recognitions through the public and legal channel, set up by the Magic Council.

Tora-chan, the guild master of Konoha was sitting on the counter next to the stair case licking its paw and looking at Naruto and Kurama with its feline eyes. Kurama watches it and then return back to Naruto. "**That cat is plotting something…**" Kurama said while Naruto turns and looks at their guild master then back towards Kurama as he chews.

"Stop harassing Tora-chan!" Naruto said after he swallowed. He wasn't sure why Kurama was being suspicious at the cat. It might be magical as Naruto deduced by its intelligent and behavior but then they are in a mages populated world so it would make sense that there are also magical animals roaming around. Plus, it was strange that a talking fox was being suspicious of a cat. Their conversation was interrupted when a person entered the guild. He looks completely exhausted holding a pile of posters and wearing a rune knight uniform.

"May (huff) I … (huff) see the guild master?" the man said as Naruto and Kurama pointed at Tora-chan. But then the blonde retrieve his hand and rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, I will speak on the guild master's behalf. I'm Naruto, what can I do for you?" Naruto said as the man sat down on one of the empty table, trying to catch his breathe. Naruto was trying to be polite as possible. This was the first person who visited their guild.

"I was sent from the Magic Council's office here in Magnolia town to hand out job requests to your Guild. But I couldn't get close to your guild hall at all." The man said while Naruto looks at Kurama who returns the look. Both sage and demon turn their attention back to the man.

"Did you follow the signs?" Naruto asked. The rune knight nodded.

"Yes, I did follow the path, but there is a dragon blocking the guild entrance, so I couldn't go any further. It was awake for a few days, only now, when it was asleep, I managed to sneak in. We are ill-equipped to fight such a creature and it's docile at the moment so we didn't want to anger it. We all have been ordered not to engage any dragon unless being attacked first by Grond-sama." The rune knight said as he put down a pile of posters on the table. Naruto and Kurama face palmed before telling the man to stay here as they go deal with a certain member of their guild.

Raikujin, the lightning dragon of earthland was snoozing at the gate. It has lost its former home thanks to a certain god and his sadistic companion. It was having a nice dream about flying in the sky, free from everything earthed-bound, doing aerobatic moves and heading toward the sun, feeling the heat on its scale.

"**That's nice… getting a bit hot… really hot…**" Raikujin muttered as it snapped open its eyes and saw its body was on fire. "**GAAHHHH!**" the lighting dragon scream and start rolling on the ground, setting the gate on fire before crashing through the wooden fence and into the forest, setting everything aflame along the way.

"**Stupid slave! No wonder we didn't get any jobs request!"** Kurama roars as he constantly spewing out flames his mouth, trying to cook the dragon. Its excess flame torches surrounding dry grass and woods. The fox ran after the dragon as it rolling away, trying to put out the fire on its body. Naruto was stunned and saw the guild's wooden hall being set on fire and shouted. "STUPID FURBALL!" Naruto was about to run after Kurama but stopped and turned back toward his guild.

"Oh shit! The rune knight and Tora-chan!" Naruto just remembered about them and dashed toward the guild door and kicks it opened. The fire was starting to burn through the wall and spread inside, creating a raging inferno on the guild's wooden floor. There are a lot of flammable objects here. Almost everything was made of wood. The rune knight was able to jump out the window when he realizes the place was on fire but Tora-chan was nowhere to be found as Naruto try to search for the cat. Kurama stills chasing Raikujin outside, spraying fire all over the dry forest, setting it aflame, aided by a flaming dragon ramming through the trees trying to get away.

'I didn't know dragon could be set on fire…' Naruto thought as he and the rune knight watched Konoha's guild building went up in flame. It was only built three days ago and now it's slowly turning into ash.

"This is… can't you put out the flame Naruto-san?" the rune knight asked the blonde sage. He managed to save all posters, as they were held tightly in his hand. "I could, but it might do more harm than good." Naruto said skeptically while the rune knight wonders what blonde boy next to him meant. The fire spread across the forest and creeps ever closer to the prosperous merchant city of Magnolia, the rune knight began to sweat. The town would definitely saw the inferno so he didn't need to go warn them.

"Please do something. Otherwise it will cause an uproar." The rune knight begged Naruto who just shrugged. "Okay, but whatever happen, it's not my fault –ttabane" Naruto pointed out with serious eyes. The rune knight wonders what with the verbal tick, but ignored it.

"**_Suiton… (Water releases…)_**" Naruto muttered and did two hand seals before looking at the rune knight who was paying attention at him. 'I can't use jutsu, they might ask question later about it...' Naruto thought as he dropped his hand and stood straight up. Naruto breathe in, sucking eternano in the air, channeling magic instead to power his techniques.

"**_Suiryuu Ougi: Bakusui Shouha (Water Dragon's Secret Art: Exploding Water Colliding Waves)_**" Naruto called out and spews great amount of water out of his mouth shocking the rune knight as the water stream expanded, becoming a tidal wave. The advancing surge washed through the entire forest, putting out the flames, snapping Kurama out of his attack and cooling off Raikujin in the process. The dragon finally gets some sense back into its mind since it was no longer being burn.

"**KURAMA!**" It roared as it open it wings and flap upward. "**_Rairyuu no Houkou (Lighting Dragon's Roar)_**" The dragon sends out a blast of lighting toward the ground at Kurama who was drenched in water by the tidal wave. Naruto look at the ground and notice his and the rune knight's ankle was deep in water.

"I told you so….AHHH!" Naruto said with a smug on his face before he's getting electrocuted alongside with the rune knight. Both of their bodies convulses rather violent before collapsing on the ground, face first in the mud. The lightning dragon of Earthland, Raikujin finally stops his attack and realized the three bodies, two human and one fox, were twitching on the ground, half submerging in water.

"**Ah… Naruto-dono**" Raikujin said as it fly back to earth toward Naruto, who flipped his body so his face was upright. Naruto just sighed, the attack wasn't strong enough to knock him out, but it still hurt. The dragon muttered something as it shaped diminished into a small dog size. Its wings are still very large to support its body.

"Oommmfph" Naruto said as Raikujin landed on the sage of six paths but immediately jumped off. The ground sagged under its weight. "Rai-kun, did you forget?" Naruto said as he rubbed the spot where the dragon landed on him.

Raikujin just blow a little spark out his mouth as he had forgotten about it. **_Rairyuu no Henge (Lightning Dragon's Transformation)_**, a technique devised by Kurama and Naruto sort of work. It took a couple of days for the dragon to make his shape smaller. At first, it was only his body that gotten smaller as his limbs stills remain the same making the dragon looks very comical. Kurama and Naruto have a great laugh at that. After continuous attempts, he was managed to become Kurama's size, but that was about it, only his size has changed. It does take fair bit of eternano to remains in a miniature state.

When he tried to land on Naruto's shoulder like Kurama always do, the blonde god was almost collapse in surprise due to the dragon's weight. His shape might have changed, but he was still incredibly heavy and all his power remains the same as well unlike Kurama's decreased strength and abilities. Raikujin is currently the most powerful miniature dragon in existence, an incredibly heavy chibi dragon that can break through building by sitting on it.

Kurama woken up next as the fox saw what happened to the guild. "**Whoops!**" it said before getting kick into the distance by Naruto. Tora-chan miraculously survived the accident, but its fur was completely burn off as if it was burn to death in the inferno. The guild master of Konoha joined Naruto, who was sitting down next to the still unconscious rune knight. Naruto picks up the posters of the rune knight's hand. The sage read through several, some of them got drenched in water making it illegible, waiting for the employee of the Magic Council to come back to the world of the living.

When the magic council's employee finally woken up, he was screaming about dragon, fire and lighting. Naruto didn't bother to calm him down. The mage will have to get used to it eventually. With Kurama and Raikujin around, these things will happen quite often. Raikjun have becoming more confident in fighting against Kurama now, the two titan's size monsters' brawl would be very destructive. Speaking of the fox, Kurama had returned from his flight into the wood. Raikujin having trouble of finding a solid ground for landing as all around the area was turned into mud by the receding water.

"**The guild had been torched! Let build something better!**" Kurama suggested while Naruto look at the fox. "It's your darn fault furball!" Naruto shouted before returning back to the posters, checking which one can still be readable.

"**You should have built something that can withstand me!**" Kurama said with a smirk. "I highly doubt any material could." Naruto said, continuing to separate the job request posters, the water finally absorbed into the earth leaving a fairly muddy landscape behind. The trees around them were torched badly and many were uprooted by the tidal waves.

"WE FINALLY CAN DO JOBS NOW DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he stood up after reaching the last poster. "First… let's clean up." Naruto said as Kurama, Raikujin nodded. A few jutsu later…

"**Can we do something about this as well Naruto-dono… it feels like I'm sinking into the earth**" A much cleaner Raikujin pled as he fly up from his previous spot and then land at another spot. Naruto thought for a bit as he checked out the damage hall. Tora-chan poking some blackens wood pieces, its fur was growing back already which cause Kurama to become more suspicious.

"Steel?" Naruto asked as Kurama nodded. Naruto inhaled as he channels massive amount of eternano through is body into his hand.

"**_Kouryuu Ougi: Shichuuka (Steel Dragon's Secret Art: Four-Pillars House)_**" Naruto shouted and slammed both of his palms into the ground. The wet ground rippled as dirt transformed itself into steel as Naruto converted the earth. It quickly levels completely flat before pillars emerging out of it. Naruto closes his eyes as he concentrate in molding the steel element, warping and twisting it into a new guild hall. The pillars formed the cornerstone of the new building as thousands of metal threads erupted from all of them. Each thread connected itself to the other towers before weaving together, growing bigger and form walls, floor and ceiling. The tower was tall enough to divide its own height, creating two floors. Inside metal chairs, tables, bookshelves were also being formed on the first floor, while bed and drawer was formed on the second floor.

Around building, metallic bricks start to appear from the ground. They stacked upon each other to create a solid metal wall with brick-like tiles pattern. The bricks also bend itself in a curve, forming an arch where the old wooden gate used to stand. The metallic ground, just in front of the guild's gate, rippled forming the guild symbol of the Konoha on it. Naruto breathes out as he felt almost his entire eternano's reserve being drained in the creation of the new guild hall. He opens his eyes and realizes he just created a castle, with four towers that form the corner and support structure of the building. It only have one color, silvery-gray and shine brightly as it reflect sunlight off its metallic surface.

"**This is impressive, Naruto-dono**" Raikujin said while flying up and landed on top of the new guild roof's, the building didn't budge at all under the dragon's weight like the old wooden one does.

"It's missing something…" Kurama said before grinning. "**_Kouryuu Ougi: Tachuuka (Steel Dragon's Secret Art: Multi-Pillars House)_**_" _The fox said as it slammed its paws into the steel ground and a metal statue of itself appeared from it with complete nine tails right in between the guild building and the gate. Kurama smirks at his creation while Naruto just face palmed at the fox antic.

"If that the case, I think Rai-kun should have his own statue as well!" Naruto said as Raikujin roar approving the suggestion. Kurama huff a bit before doing the same technique again and change his statue into the one with a dragon, that resembled Raikujin groveling at fox feet, defeated. "Seriously?" Naruto deadpanned at the sight while the actual dragon just blinked seeing his likeness under the feet of Kurama's statue.

"**It's catchy, a dragon being beaten by me!**" Kurama pointed out with a foxy smile. After a few more jokes by Kurama at Raikujin expenses, two new miniature statues now stands on each side of the new gate, each on top of a pillar that is part of the gate itself. From the front of the guild, miniature Rai-kun was on the right pillar looking left while kurama was on the left looking toward the right. Both statues are facing at the banner on top of the gate that said "KONOHA." The old Kurama statue was replaced with a simple fountain as they unsure what should be placed there.

All three was inside the building now, sitting on very uncomfortable and cold metal chairs or table. Naruto haven't thought this part out properly. Tora-chan tries to scratch the metal surface of the new bar counter and succeeding very slowly.

"We got some jobs now, check out these posters!" Naruto said as he put the posters on the table, they ranging from D-Rank to S-Rank missions while Raikujin and Kurama check them out.

"**Cleaner. D-Rank, Clean windows for 5,000 J?**" Kurama pointing at one of the poster with his paw and looked at Naruto who just shrugged. "**Washer. D-Rank, clean dishes for 7,000 J? Dogwatcher… Petkeeper… Delivery, why do any of these jobs need a mage?" **Kurama asked, the demon was confused to the necessity of having a mage on any of these jobs. It would be much easier for requester to just go through public classified placement for every other guild type, rather than through Magic council which reserve only for magical guild.

"**A-Rank, Subdue bandits for 160,000 J**" Raikujin pointed, while Naruto check out the posters while Kurama flicks all D-Rank posters off the table, littering the floor since they were all stupid job request.

"I rather do S-Rank ones" Naruto said as he rub his chin a bit and check which posters, still left on the table that have S-Rank stamp on them.

"Don't we need to be official S-mage to do them?" Kurama said as Naruto sighed. They are registered mages, with Naruto called Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama called Kurama Makai and Raikujin called Raikujin Ryuu. Naruto was sure they were all S-mage level or even higher. Raikujin definitely is an S-Mage, even though he's a dragon. From what the sage could tell, it takes at least a several standard S-Mages to defeat a dragon and that is still debatable. Naruto or Kurama can beat Raikujin even without using their full power so that would make them an S-mage as well if not SS-mage.

"**I think we should do some lower one first as a trial. It's our first job request after all."** Kurama said as he pulls a 'tree cutting' request poster and place it in front. Naruto have a look at it before getting stamp of approval from the guild master, well Naruto did the stamp himself but he informed Tora-chan about it. The sage got a "meow" reply which he translated it to "Okay, go ahead."

"Do you want to come, Rai-kun?" Naruto asked Raikujin while Kurama sat on the blonde's shoulder. Raikujin just snorted. "**No thanks, if we get to fight something then I'm in, but tree cutting… meh.**"

* * *

**Lumber Needed (C-Rank)  
**Reward: 20,000 J  
Level Needed: Any

Naruto and Kurama are heading toward magnolia's mill just outside of town, passing through the charred and wet forest that was recently made by a fox, a sage and a dragon.

"How are you going along with God Slayer Magic?" Kurama asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's complicated. It's similar to dragon's magic, but it feels tainted, all the elements seem to become black unlike Dragon Magic version." Naruto said and suck in the air a bit. "**_Tenjin no Dogou (Sky God's Bellow)_**" Naruto spits out a black air streams smashing into a tree, snapping it in half, spraying splinters around the impact point. It was one of a few spells Naruto manage to do in the short amount of time via a book he had acquired in Crocus. A lot of it was similar to Dragon Slayer Magic. Naruto didn't know previously, that sky was a healing element. Sky is the combination of mostly wind and few other elements. He thought water was the only healing element, so that was something new. Kurama did point it out that sky does rain, thus you could technically summon healing rains. Naruto thought that would be awesome, but he's not proficient at it yet.

"**It's looking okay to me, didn't you like black color, think of it as shadow."** Kurama asked as the fox look at the destroyed tree. Naruto scratched his head a bit, gathering his thought a bit. "I will just show you the reason …" Naruto said and turn toward a new tree.

"**_Tenryuu no Houkou (Sky Dragon's Roar)_**_" _Naruto shouted, sending a tornado-like blast into the tree, it shreds the tree, slamming into the one behind the destroyed tree before dissipating. "I use same amount of eternano for both attack. Dragon Slayer Magic seems stronger because its power is based on my emotion while God Slayer Magic seems to base on my attachment to things, almost like I have to worship it. If I want my Sky God's Bellow to be more powerful then I would need to become devoted to the sky." Naruto said and frown as he looks up at the sky, the blond sage have no desire to worship that. Naruto averted his eyes from the sky and take out the god slayer magic book from his pocket space. It was given to him a few days ago by a friend. Naruto flipped through several pages in the book while Kurama scanned through it as well.

"It also seems like resentment works too. That actually work more easily than attachment, maybe that would explain why the wind was black, it's tainted." Naruto said as Kurama nodded.

"**Negative emotion is much easier to produce than positive one, you should know that!**" The demon stated. It used to be full of malice and hatred of all things. Naruto agrees, he remembers what Kurama was like during the shinobi's era. The duo remains silent for a few moments as they walk slowly out of the forest, toward their destination.

"God Slayer Magic should be stronger of the two. I managed to test out several different elements and compare them. God's Ice is tougher than Dragon's Ice. God's Earth is much more solid than Dragon's Earth, God's Flame burn much more intense than Dragon's Flame. However, the Dragon's one is more versatile since Dragon's Flame can absorb God's Flame to produce a much powerful fire making **_Ryuujin (Dragon God)_** techniques very powerful. It seems that Gods' territorial nature is also imbued into their magic, to the point that their element type don't play well with another type." Naruto said before looking thoughtful.

Fire Dragon can absorb Fire God to augment its power, while Fire God can't do the same. Individually, Fire God is stronger than Fire Dragon, but like Raikujin pointed out, there only one type of God for each element and thus no matter how powerful one is, they will eventually be overwhelmed by superior numbers.

"I believe this book teaches a corrupted form of God Slayer Magic, I think it start out like Dragon Slayer Magic, but got twisted by humanity and now it becomes something tainted." Naruto announced after a moment. "I'm going to invent my own version of God Slayer Magic! dattebayo!"

"**Yeah yeah, we got a job to do, let's hurry up!**" Kurama said, in his mind he was wondering if there is a Demon Slayer Magic, the one that use to destroy demons. If it doesn't exist, Kurama will invent it himself. The fox didn't like being left out. He is the king of all demons after all.

The two arrived at magnolia's sawmill as show in the poster. They noticed it was completely destroyed with a giant monstrosity rampaging through the forest shooting some sort of light beam from its mouth and hands. It was taller than Raikujin standing up, not that dragon could stand straight upward. There were several runes knight fighting it but they were getting swat away by the colossal being's limbs. A man ran past the duo as Naruto grabbed him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Trying to calm the man down, he was panicking.

"ETHERIOUS! GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY!" the man said while Naruto and Kurama have a questioning looks on their face, but they let the man go since he seems very afraid. There were many others fleeing from the creature that wrecking destruction outside of town.

"What are Etherious?" Naruto asked Kurama who retorted. "**Why are you asking me?**"

"You know a lot of things…" Naruto said but Kurama slaps the sage with one of its many tails. "**Not of this world, baka! You need to talk to the slave for that."**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and did some hand signs. "**_Kuchiyose: Raikujin no Rairyuu (Summoning: Raikujin the Lightning Dragon)_**" The sage slammed his palm into the ground as black marks spreading across the soil into a patterns summoning the chibi dragon, who was sleeping.

"**Shall I wake it up?**" Kurama offered but Naruto told him no, he didn't want to burn down the surrounding forest again. There was enough trouble as it is right now and they didn't a dragon or another demon rampaging around.

"Rai-kun…" Naruto said as he pokes the dragon. It opens its eyes after a few jab. "**You're back already? That was fast… this isn't the guild.**" The dragon said as it looks around and saw an Etherious. "**Zeref's demon…**" Rai-kun muttered.

Naruto and Kurama asked what are Zeref's demons are and Raikujin explained that they are abomination, destructive creatures that were created from Books of Zeref, consisting of Black Arts, through human sacrifice. Rai-kun and Kurama both feel indifferent to the sacrifice part but Naruto was disgusted. Raikujin also pointed out that demon grows stronger as it devours more souls.

"**Zeref is still around or his magic is… **" Raikujin said as he flies up above the duo. "**Let's kill it!**" Raikujin suggested while Kurama nodded vigorously, a chance to destroy thing, the demon fox definitely would go for that.

"Shouldn't we talk to it first?" Naruto suggest a peaceful route as both dragon and fox frowned but demon answered Naruto's question when it sent out a beam of light that vaporized several rune knights and civilians who were retreating. "**Look like negotiation broke down! Kill it!**" Kurama roared as its body glow with demonic chakra as Naruto clenches his fist.

"Furball, we shouldn't use chakra unless it's absolutely necessary! This world use magic, so let's use magic!" Naruto said as Kurama suppressed his power. "**Let's do** **_Hokageryuu no Hakai-hou (Fire Shadow Dragon's Destruction Arts)!_**_" _The fox suggest excitedly. He and Naruto had practiced some attacks moves after their dual in the sky previously.

"Alright, let's waste this thing –ttabane!" Naruto said as he dashed off with Kurama on his shoulder. Raikujin was just flying above, looking down from the sky.

"STOP, DON'T GO THERE!" one of the people who was standing far enough called out to the duo. "Don't worry, we are mages!" Naruto and Kurama shouted back. Raikujin didn't join them, it didn't need to.

"**_Karyuu/Kageryuu Doraibu (Flame/Shadow Dragon Drive)"_** Kurama and Naruto entered their respective elements drive mode. To use **_Hakai-hou (Destruction Arts)_**, they both need to be in dragon drive mode as the technique needs the greater boost of strength, power and speed. It works much similar to **_Yunizon Reido_** **_(Unison Raid)_**, only taking more advantages of their elemental powers' abilities.

"**_Hokageryuu no Hakai-hou: Yamuwoenai Faiasutoomu (Fire Shadow Dragon's Destruction Arts: Unavoidable Fire Storm)_**" Both shouted as their fire and shadow aura from both of their body merges and slamming into the ground and sliding across the surface like a shadow toward the demon. As soon as it touches the demon own shadow, it rippled, stretched and expanded, covering the entire ground the demon was standing on. A huge firestorm erupted from the shade, beneath the creature, engulfing it in an inferno, rotating upwards, burning everything within. All the other mages stopped what they were doing, their eyes widen, stunned at the massive pillar of fire that surrounded their opponent.

"**ARGHHH! IT BURNS!**" The demon howled in pain as the spell finally finished it course. Every inch of the demon's flesh as incinerated, melted, but it was still alive. Ignoring the excruciating pain, it looks around to see who attack it and notice Naruto and Kurama. It charges an attack with its jaw, glowing brightly. Kurama and Naruto both dropped their dragon drive mode, as maintaining it constantly draining their eternano.

"**Darn, I thought it would be one shot kill.**" Kurama sulked after seeing the creature was only heavily wounded, but still alive. "It's body must be very tough, and it's ugly too!" Naruto said as the duo just stood there watching the creature that about to attack them.

"**BE GONE!**" The demon voice boom across the battle field and send a light beam at Naruto and Kurama.

"**_Yunizon Reido: Hokageryuu no Houkou (Unison Raid: Fire Shadow Dragon's Roar)_**" Naruto and Kurama channel some eternano in their mouth and shoot fire and shadow beam outward. The two element streams merged and become a spiral of fire and shadow as it collided into the demon's attack. A nice shockwave emitted from the impact point as the two beams trying to overpower one another. It was stalemate. The runes knight along the battle saw what was happening and they immediately got over their shock. Whoever those two were, they are helping them defeating the demon. All of them channel magic through their bodies and cast their spell.

"**_Faia Baretto (Fire Bullet)_**" several runes knight release a large stream of bullet like flame toward the demon.

"**_Raikou Boruto (Lightning Bolt)"_** several runes knight unleashes lightning strikes at the demon.

"**_Kaze Kattaa (Wind Cutter)_**_"_ a few more runes knight sending air blade at the demon.

The rest of other runes knight was using different element such as earth, light and ice. Even under the assault, the creature remains standing as it continuously wrestles with Kurama and Naruto for dominance. It lifts both of its hand up and they started to glow before spraying thousands of small light orbs at the surrounding, creating explosion, ripping tree apart, and flatten hills, sending many runes knight tumbling away, wounded or unconscious.

Naruto and Kurama attack ended but the creature one didn't. The duo immediately dashed to the side to avoid the destructive beam that impact their original spot. It cuts through the landscape with ease before fire erupting from the Earth's wound.

"Wow…" Naruto said as he looks at the destruction from that attack. "**Bastard, I'm going to roast you!**" Kurama shouted at the demon. Naruto tapped Kurama, trying to calm it down. Kurama just puff a bit of smoke.

"**DIE!**" The demon roars and sprays dozens of the glowing orbs at Naruto and Kurama, who grinned.

"**_Yunizon Reido: Hokageryuu no Shunshin (Unison Raid: Fire Shadow Dragon's Body Flicker)_**_" _Both disappeared leaving a swirling black and red flames flickering at their spot as the many miniature spheres impacting their location. The duo appeared on the creature's shoulder as a trail body of black and red flame materializes on the earth and on the creature's body, connecting their previous spot with their new one. The flaming trails also burn deep into the creature flesh as it tried to snuff out the fire.

"**_Yunizon Reido: Hokageryuu no Hitokeri (Unison Raid: Fire Shadow Dragon's Kick)"_** Naruto and Kurama send a flying kick at the demon's head, knocking it over. The collapsing titan's body crushes several houses below as the earth shake leaving the duo still in midair. Naruto and Kurama quickly join hands and paws while spinning in midair.

_"**Yunizon Reido: Hokageryuu no Fumiyaburu (Unison Raid: Fire Shadow Dragon's Stomp)**" _Naruto threw Kurama at the down demon with infusing his partner with his shadow elements. The fox was spiraling very fast toward the beast. Just moment before impact, Kurama rotated and slammed all four of its limbs into the beast as fire and shadow exploded across the demon's body. The earth beneath the creature shattered, cracks start spreading outward as it roared in pain. It recovered quickly and tries to slam its massive hand onto Kurama. Naruto saw this from the sky and shouted to get Kurama's attention.

"**_Kageryuu Doraisu (Shadow Dragon Drive)_**" Naruto said as he entered his drive mode. Kurama look up and grinned.

"**_Yunizon Reido: Hokageryuu no Kawarimi (Unison Raid: Fire Shadow Dragon's Replacement)_**" Naruto and Kurama shouted. Naruto body engulfed in flame as Kurama was engulfed in darkness. The two aura dissipated as the duo switches their places with each other. The massive hand slammed into Naruto, but he was in his shadow dragon drive mode, allowing him to phrase through all physical object at will, he can only be hurt by magic in this mode. Naruto jumped up, clear of the titan's hand and drop his dragon drive mode and ran toward the demon's head. They did another replacement technique as Naruto return back in the air and back to falling to earth.

"**_Karyuu no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attacks)_**" Kurama change all his limbs into flames, before spinning his whole fox body and slammed all four into the demon, imprinting four paws into the creature's check sending its head back into the ground. Kurama uses the impact to pounce and jumps off toward Naruto who was nearing the ground.

"**_Kageryuu no Rasenshuriken (Shadow Dragon's Spiraling Shuriken)_" **Naruto said and created a shadow rotating orb in his hand and threw it at the demon. The attack went past Kurama, as the sage grabbed the fox, allowing his companion back on his shoulder. The shadow shuriken phrase through the demon's body before exploding inside, spiraling outward passing through the demon's inside and organs, giving it many phantom wounds as it screams in pain.

All the mages was in awe at the two new comer's relentless attack. They couldn't give the demon any major injuries, but these new comer was able to inflict severe harm on it. The demon couldn't land a single attack on them so far as well.

"Who are they?" one of rune knight asked as he holding his wounded shoulder. Another was kneeling on the ground breathing heavily. "I don't know, but they are strong, good thing they came to help or we won't able to stop that demon from entering the town and destroying it."

"It's really durable." Naruto said as Kurama growl watching the creature tried to get up after that attack. They both landed on the ground, before dashing backward to get some distance.

"**Shadow element isn't good at creating ever lasting damage and I can't do _Sepeesu (Space) _technique since it will kill everyone around us."** Kurama pointed out as he channeled more eternano through his body, readying for another assault.

"**Naruto-dono, do you need help?**" the chibi dragon said as it floats next to them. Naruto sighed. Kurama could fight with him because the fox was light in its current form. It could stay on Naruto's shoulder and does unison raid with him much easier. Raikujin, on other hand hasn't figure out how to change his weight, so the dragon is still incredibly heavy. It will make them slow and would feel like a burden rather than an asset.

"**I'm going to turn to my full form and rip this thing to pieces.**" Kurama announced but Naruto grabbed it. "You will just frighten everyone else if you do that." Naruto said, concerning for all the mages on the battle field, they were struggling to stop this demon which was commendable, even though he hasn't met any of them personally. The fact that they are still here, fighting in a losing battle, trying their hardest to protect the town. Naruto's respect that and so did Kurama. Raikujin just state there are plenty of insects, they multiple like roaches so it wouldn't be a huge loss. Naruto ignored the dragon statement while Kurama nodded in agreement.

"We might have to use more powerful technique… it might cause more destruction though…" Naruto said as he looks around the landscape, it was complete mess. "Rai-kun, Kurama, I'm going to hurl it into the sky, we will able to use our more destructive technique without all the aftermath… hopefully." Naruto said as Kurama and Raikujin nodded. Naruto closes his eyes and opened it with Rinnegan patterns. The sage of six path watches the demon stood up and roared, shaking the earth.

"**_Banshou Ten'in (Universal Pull)_**" Naruto outstretch his hands and pulled the demon toward him through an invisible force as everyone other person in the battle field were shock at the display, unable to determine what kind of magic was that.

"Is that gravity magic?" one of them asked and his partner simply just stood there and watches the fight.

As the demon flies closer to Naruto, the sage estimate the angle of inclination and called out. "**Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)**" sending the demon vertical upward. "NOW!" Naruto said as Raikujin and Kurama jumped closer to the blonde.

"**_Fuuryuu no Doraisu (Wind Dragon Drive)_**_"_ Naruto said as he entered his more destructive element as wind wrapped around him, howling.

"**_Rairyuu no Doraisu (Lightning Dragon Drive)_**" Raikujin said as lightning start appeared all over his miniature body.

"**_Karyuu no Doraisu (Fire Dragon Drive)_**_"_ Kurama said as flame enveloped his body as it flickered.

All three Dragon Magic Users look at the sky and waited for the demon to start falling back down before they all shouted.

_"**Hikaze Rairyuu no Hakai-hou: Tayouso Wakusei Rasenshuriken (Fire Wind Lightning Dragon's Destruction Arts: Multi-Element Planetary Spiral Shuriken)**"_

The three channeling their elementals into the space above them as fire swirl forming its core while winds rotating around it, sucking oxygen in, increasing its intensity, finally lightning rippled across the surface of the sphere. The amount of magical energy emanating from the sphere was staggering as silent decent on the battle field, all eyes watching the humongous orb that materialized above the trio, the only sound that can be heard was the demonic roar came from the demon above the sky.

"**_Yunizon Reido: Hikazerairyuu no Houkou (Unison Raid: Fire Wind Lightning's Dragon Roar)_**" All three roar, sending out their respected element from their mouth as they weave into each other before impacting the sphere, pushing it upward, far above the ground and crashing into the falling demon. The creature roar in pain as electricity shocks and paralyzes it before wind cuts its body into pieces and finally an explosion occurred as fire was able to expand outward from the sphere's inner core. The attack light up the sky as fire, wind and lighting spread outward, changing the blue sky into reddish color… then burning demon flesh fall from the heaven, crashing through the town's houses, walls, forest and lakes starting small fires everywhere it impacted.

Everyone was mesmerizing at the fiery and lightning sky as they look down toward the town and dropped their jaw with eyes bulge out of their socket at the destruction. Fire rages across the town. Naruto sweat dropped at the damage their attack created. "This's not our fault right?" Naruto asked his two companions.

"**Maybe it was better if we just attack it while it was on the ground. Then its body pieces wouldn't fall uncontrollable everywhere.**" Raikujin said while Kurama nodded. Both creatures ran off leaving Naruto behind. The runes knight and mages in town immediately try to put out the blaze to save their beloved town while Naruto watches on, unsure if he should help. He might create more problems for them if he did.

"It is okay son, at least we are all alive, thanks to you. Building, towns and our livelihood can be rebuilt, but our lives cannot." An old man said as he stood behind Naruto as he placed a hand on the young blonde's shoulder. Naruto sighed as he took out the poster from his pocket and look at it.

"You are here to help me cut down trees for my mill?" the old man said as Naruto looked at him and nodded after a realization. The old man just laughed while wiping some dirt from his face. "I think you have done a fine job. Here's your payment." The old man said before handing Naruto 20,000 Jewel in stack of notes.

"But I didn't cut down any tree…" Naruto said as he looks at the money, hesitant.

"No, but you gave me a life time worth of trees. Any tree I cut from now on is dedicated to you because you have saved my life." The old man said with a smile before pointing at the symbol on Naruto's back hand "What guild are you from?"

"Konoha! Guarantee 100% success rate dattebayo!" Naruto said out loud while the man laughed. "Yes, I will recommend it to everyone, but tune down your magic a bit, no one likes this much property damage." The old pointed at the city, which no longer burning, but smoke still rising everywhere. The old man then chuckled. "If your magic was this powerful, perhaps you should do lower rank jobs, which you do not need to use magic? The more jobs you complete, the more recognition you and your guild will get."

"Thanks for the advice Jiji-san" Naruto said while the man smiled at the boy. "I hope to see you around, boy." The old man replies before as he walks toward several others, trying to help them out.

'Boy… I'm much older than you...' Naruto thought and began walking away, back to his guild.

Before Naruto could leave, a rune knight stopped him and thanks the sage for saving the town or what left of it. Kurama had returned on Naruto's shoulder, but Rai-kun was long gone, probably back to the guild to catch up on some sleep. Another rune knight joined the first one and talk to Naruto, this one dressed in different set of uniform showing him he was in charge.

"The damage to town was extensive, we will take it from your pay as compensation for the town people, and here is what left over." The man said and handed Naruto about 300,000 Jewels. "What was this for?" Naruto asked as the man took out a job request poster.

**Stopping Zeref's Demon (S-Rank)**  
Issued by: Magic Council  
Defeat and Kill Any Etherious that cause Havoc.  
Rewards: 10,000,000 J

"**Well, we went to do a C-Rank mission. It becomes an S-Rank. You are cursed!**" Kurama said while Naruto just face palmed. His first mission out of his birth village jumped from C-Rank to an A-Rank. "**Too bad, we lost 9.7 million though… it's still good."** Kurama added as Naruto pocketed the money and headed back to the forest. He feels like if he head into town to buy stuff right now, it would not go well so he decided to head back to his guild to check for others job request.

**[Konoha's Guild]**

"So what's do we do next?" Kurama asked as he checks several A-Rank and S-Rank posters. It has been a few hours since then, so the town would have calm down a bit.

"I think we should wait a bit more for the town to recover. I think we should do as much D-rank as possible." Naruto said as Kurama looked at the sage. "**Why?**" the demon asked.

"Because the more jobs we complete, the more popular our guild will become! There are more D- and C- ranks available than higher one and most of them are in town, thus we can interact with the town people better." Naruto said as he grabbed the pile of D-Rank and placed it on the table. "**_Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)_**_"_ Naruto muttered as he did a hand seals. The hall was filled with Narutos.

"You lots. Grab each of these posters and complete it. No slacking off. No using magics or jutsus… unless it's becomes absolutely necessary!" Naruto ordered all his clones.

"Sure thing, boss!" They all said as they each grab a job request poster. The Kohoha symbol was clearly visible on the back of their hand. There were still many Narutos left over, standing around, unsure what to do since there are not enough lower jobs to go around.

"**Just group up with those that have is doing a job request.**" Kurama said.

"Also, when you're in town, working on the job, remember to buy some foods for us as well." Naruto ordered as they all saluted.

"Meow?" Tora-chan said as it wraps its tail around Naruto. "Oh right, get some food and toys for the guild master as well." Naruto ordered as he looks at Raikujin who just whiff a little lightning. "… and a lot of meat." Naruto added. The Narutos left the guild hall, pushing each other along the way, some of them popped in the process.

"**So what should we do now?**" Kurama said. "Going to work on my God Slayer Magic" Naruto replies as he walks out the guild. Kurama was having a staring contest with Tora-chan while Raikujin was sleeping on the guild's roof top.

Everything returned to normal a few days later. Naruto's clones did a wonderful job of completing all the D-Rank and return back to the guild with food and supply, brought with the money they earn from the job. However, each of the clones managed to destroy something or injure someone. Washing dishes becomes hunting down dine and dash with the perpetrator being almost drowned in a **_Suiryuu no Oribooru (Water Dragon's Cage Ball)_** technique. Removing debris turned into more destruction as the clone were using **_Tenjin no Dogou (Sky God's Bellow)_**, creating a small tornado to send debris away causing it to fly off and smashes through other buildings through the wind's momentum.

However, everything was forgiven when a lot of Narutos uses Sky God or Dragon Magic's to heal the wounded, it doesn't take up a lot of power, but there were a lot of injured or wounded so many Narutos ran out of eternano, they didn't pop since their body was powered by charka. Naruto makes a note of that for future reference.

The town folks appreciated Konoha's help, especially the rune knights who needed it the most due to Zeref's demon. There were many other jobs created in town during those days, mostly laboring type. No one died from what Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin did, but there were a lot of people died when the demon attacked, the town was still in mourning.

'If it was the old world, people would try to place blames on each other, instead of helping them move on.' Naruto thought about the little differences between his old world and this one. A rune knight came around a few days later and gave them an official notice stating members of the guild should apply for S-Rank. Naruto said he will get to it when he gets to it, he has better thing to do at the moment.

Naruto was standing in the wood by himself, sucking in a bit of air and shouted. "**_Tengoujin no Dogou (Prank God's Bellow)_**_" _Naruto send a stream of liquid toward the tree, dyeing it orange. 'I didn't think it was possible, but I do have an attachment to pranks, so this will work at least as a joke move or confuses my opponent.' Naruto thought as he touches the tree, feeling the liquid and notice it was paint or ink.

'Ink?' Naruto thought. Naruto did the technique again and sent out different colors, painting different trees. 'It's useful in painting walls or blinding someone.' He have managed to create a new branch of God Slayer Magic that has nothing to do with elemental powers like Sky, Earth or Shadow, at least Naruto didn't think there was an element call Prank. He couldn't fix the problem with original God Slayer Magic, but his new element was not black tinted, it just feels right to the sage. 'The more I use it, the more I feel like doing prank…' Naruto thought and shivers a bit.

"That's cool, the forest shouldn't always one shade of color, orange would be great!" A voice said as Naruto look at the newcomer. It was a very-built young boy with a rectangular head and a messy hair on top, dressed in a sleeveless top with a belt and trousers. "That was a joke." The boy said while Naruto blink and retorted. "Actually, there are orange leaves in autumn."

"Oh…" the boy replies and had a thoughtful face. "That was a joke." Naruto smirks as the boy looks at him. "Really?" he asked, really didn't know.

"No." Naruto reply as the boy in front of him drops his jaw in shock. "Joke aside, I'm Naruto, who are you?" Naruto said while the boy closes his mouth. "I'm **_Warrod Sequen_**! I want to join your guild… Naruto-sama!" the boy said and introduced himself very politely. Naruto rubs his chin as the boy continued. "My magic is **_Green Magic_**, I could do this…" Warrod said as he grew a small plant on the dirt.

"**_Mokuton (Wood Releases)?_**" Naruto muttered and smile. "Before you can join, there a small task you need to do."

"What task? I will definitely complete it!" Warrod said with a smile, eagerly.

"The guild master ran off somewhere, you'll need to find her." Naruto said as he took out a photo and flick it at Warrod. The boy managed to catch it.

"Is this a joke?" Warrod said as he saw a cat with orange fur and black stripes.

"Nope, it's should be around the wood somewhere." Naruto said with a smile as the boy sweat dropped.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Next one is the final chapter of this arc. Mavis will finally meet with Naruto and their fate will intertwine. This chapter is probably mostly fillers to explain more about the guild they built, but I did enjoy writing it so it's not a waste of time! They didn't get hit once throughout the fight and it gives me some nice idea of how to create Jutsu techniques in terms of Eternano. Both types are very versatile, can do a lot of strange thing, however Jutsus is slower at execution because of the hand seals while Magic is faster, but less powerful. Naruto isn't invincible, he can still get burn, electrocuted, cut etc… but he will recover very quickly, it just really hard to kill him (and kurama).

Naruto couldn't fix God Slayer Magic, he's not that brilliant, and he wasn't sure why it was tainted, that will be explained in later arc. In this story, God Slayer Magic is based on attachment/worshiping while Dragon Slayer Magic is based on emotion, mostly pride. What Naruto uses is a hybrid between God Slayer Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic. There is no element called "Prank" but that's what Naruto uses, Tenjoujin Mahou (Prank God Magic), it mostly just spray paints or inks at people, creating slippery surface. It seem to be useless doesn't it… or is it? Ink is the hint word ^^V. Like all God Slayer, the more they master their magic, they will ascend to godhood. I.e. becomes immortal.

Hope you like eternano style shunshin, it leaves a trail of their element behind. They just move very fast, not teleportation! If their element was ice, the ground they ran on will be frozen, in the case of Naruto and Kurama, they doing unison raid at the time left flickering flames with black outline. I didn't make up **Ryuujin**, Natsu actually absorb god's flame and uses it in his attack, he called it "**_Ryuujin no Koen (Dragon God's Brilliant Flame)._**_" _Naruto style will have element in front. If he does what Natsu did then it will be called "**_Karyuujin no Koen (Fire Dragon God's Brilliant Flame)." _**

With Kurama (fire), Naruto (shadow): **_Hokageryuujin (Shadow Fire Dragon God)  
_**With Kurama (fire), Raikujin (lighting) and Naruto (shadow): **Kasai Raikageryuujin (Fire Lightning Shadow Dragon God)**

But those attacks will be **_Hakai-Hou (Destruction Arts)_** or **_Yunizon Reido (Unison Raid)._**

Raikujin can miniaturize himself, but his weight remains the same making him the most heavy chibi dragon in existence. He won't able to fix it any time soon and it does make his physical attack more deadly because of smaller surface of contact.

Warrod is around 14 years old at the moment, he does join Konoha and he's not very good at Green Magic. Naruto does teach him how to do Mokuton through Eternano properly since they are similar. Fairy Tail founded in X686. The current year is X679, there are still 7 years differences, still a long way to go, I don't want to skip ahead too quickly, but it's inevitable there will be time skipping.

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	5. A Fated Encounter

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Naruto or FairyTail or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Moves_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

This is the final chapter of the first Arc, Naruto finally met Mavis. But First, let's do some R2R, it means responses to reviews.

**[R2R: Take some time to read these!]**

**To Argorok, Guest, Clues2, Randomcommeter, joe:** Thank a lot, I tried to make it funny and serious at same time without messing up too many things, it will get serious next arc.

**To RikudoNaruto1:** It's probably because the story is taking shape, rather than Naruto and Kurama messing around. Naruto tried to convert all jutsus into magic spells, it's difficult but he will do it dattebayo! Believe it! Shunshin is just fast speed dash, Naruto and Kurama have to strengthen their legs with their respective element, thus it's becomes like that, it's awesome, leaving flaming foot prints behind, who wouldn't want that!

**To NightAngel0Ex: **It's a steel castle now, after Raikujin wakeup call by Kurama… the new guild hall is solid steel, and even the ground it's on is solid steel, several meters deep. Raikujin ate all the other critters beforehand on his island… that's the reason why they went fishing. Sorry about the Mavis thing last chapter, it was estimated to be in chapter 4, but I shifted the events around a bit.

**To Lightningblade49**: He is… Naruto combines her magic and create a God Slayer one just for her because of her attachment to fairies and the more you attached to it. The more powerful your magic becomes. As usual, her magic isn't an element either, her magic is like Naruto's "Prank God Magic" so it won't be black tinted. It will have vibrant colors, one color in particular, golden.

**To Ddragon21:** Most of Naruto's prank in the canon has something to do with paint. He's attached to it, thus its make his Prank God Magic powerful, and it isn't an element. It seems useless and weaker than his dragon slayer magic right? Well, I wonder about that… :)

**To OoOXylionOoO, kuroeli, Kaldi97, Collin Oshea, Twiya: **Thanks, hope you enjoy this one as well!

**To Alkaed: **It was just to show they have no problem fighting against Zeref's demon, plus they went for a C-Rank mission, it becomes an S-Rank! Author should write continuously until they die… lol XD

**To meowy1986:** I said several millennia in first chapter, where did you get 1000 trillion from? The age of the universe is only in the billions years old. He's only actually 3000-4000 years old, Kurama is older. Naruto always is Naruto regardless of many deaths or wars he sees, he has gone through hardship and yet he still has a smile on his face. Naruto can be mature when he wanted to!

**To God of Stories:** Will you be my BETA? :). Anyone want to fix up the English mistakes in first few chapters? It would be greatly appreciated!

**To Guest (x2):** Both of you are probably same guy. Fairy Tail, the guild comes around next arc. Canon times still a long way to go. I will get there eventually. I know it's a mistake when I wrote dattebayo instead of –ttebayo. Dattebayo and Dattebane are both of his verbal ticks, it sorts of explain in this chapter, it the same reason why he doesn't keep permanent rinnegan on his eyes.

**To Starlight149: **-ttebayo is Naruto actual one, but Kushina want him to do –ttebane which is her one, he does in this fan fiction, but he does full dattebayo as well as his mother's version. They both mean "believe it!"

If there's a plot hole in the storyline, please notify me about!  
I write because I want to, you can't make me! ^^V  
I don't bash any major canon characters. That's disrespectful!

* * *

**=[Arrival Arc]=  
The Fated Encounter**

To the east of the Crocus, the capital city of Fiore was a beautiful landscape with natural valleys and rivers. Its hills were covered in green from the foliage from the woods. The objective word is "was" and "were". Currently, it's a hellish battle field between Zeref's demons and countless of mages tried to defend their home and stopping the rampaging demons from getting any closer to the capital city of Fiore.

"**_Kageryuu no Seigyo Ningyou (Shadow Dragon's Controlled Puppet)_**" The blonde haired boy muttered as his shadow travelled through the ground and connect with a titanic demon's shadow, in effect stopping the demon in its place. Its body was completely made of ice with no visible flesh. The boy shouted. "Do it, I have managed to stop it in place!"

"DO IT NOW!" Grond Doma, one of Magic Council's high ranking members ordered as dozens of runes knight to uses their magic, bombarding the demon, inflict as much damage as possible on the demons body.

"**_Faia Baretto (Fire Bullet)_**" stream like bullets impacted the demon, melting it, setting ablaze.

"**_Raikou Boruto (Lightning Bolt)_**" dozens of air blades tried to give it wounds, but barely as cuts appeared across it frozen body.

"**_Kaze Katta (Wind Cutter)_**" endless lightning strikes impact the demons colossal body.

"**_Gan Tetsu Tekken (Iron Rock Fist)_**" a gigantic fist from the ground impacted the side of the beast, breaking the demons into pieces.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Grond shouted and order the runes mages to take some distance. Naruto jumped from his position to the side, breaking his technique in the process. Flame erupted from the ground at Naruto's previous position. The flames start to spread from the impact point as it forms into limbs and stood straight up. Its flaming body flickers and two eyes socket appeared. It roared and dozens of flames projectiles erupted from its body, showering the battle field.

"**_Mizu Biimu (Water Beam)_**" several mages send water out of their outstretched hands and impact the demonic flames, trying to dowse it. The effort was for naught as the water immediately turns into steam. The creature becomes bigger as its body grew while its flames increase their intensity. Two horn shapes made of flames appeared on its head as if it just managed to break out of hell gates.

"**IMPUDENT** **MORTAL, DARE TO PUT OUT MY FLAMES**" It roared and slammed all four of its fiery limbs on the ground and sending flaming torrent across the land at the mage from its jaw. All the mages quickly dodges out the way as Naruto channeled magical power through his body.

"**_Doryuu Ougi: Doryuuheki (Earth Dragon's Secret Arts: Earth-Style Wall)_**" Naruto said as he slammed both of his palms into the ground sending eternano through it like it was chakra and a mud wall resulted from the ground, blocking the flames in its path protecting the mages. The wall didn't last long before it was impacted by a titan size fist of solid earth, hurling flaming rocks in Naruto's direction. The sage quickly dashed away to evade it.

The titan's fist didn't stop there as it continued and impacted the ground, rocking the earth, generating fissure from the impact point, forcing many mages to collapse on the ground from the vibrations. The demon that was previously trapped in Naruto's shadow puppet technique now is free. It shoots out a frosted beam from hits mouth and hands impacting the land, turning the earth into ice. It turns its head and hands, without breaking off the spell, sliding the beam across the landscape. Everything in its path becomes frozen including many mages. The ambient temperature dropped rapidly its location.

"Kurama!" Naruto said as the demon fox erupted in flames, entering **_Karyuu Doraisu (Fire Dragon Drive)_** and begins spraying flames toward the ice, trying to melt it and thwart the mages, but the space in front of the fox rumbled as the earth demon's fist impacting the air. It managed to crack the air a little, sending shockwaves outward. Kurama was knocked away while the air waves shattering all the ice, instantly killing any person that was frozen. A miniature dragon rammed the earth titan on the side. "**_Rairyuu no Zutsuki (Lightning Dragon's Head Butt)_**_"_ the dragon muttered as it uses it incredibly heavy and small body to slam into the beast, knocking it over.

"**_Rairyuu Ougi: Raimei (Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Thunderclap)_**" the dragon roared charging lightning into both of its claws before slamming it together in air, creating a curve electric crescent outward from the clap, toward the fallen titan beast, cutting through it a bit before a pillar of lightning erupted, blinding those that was watching.

"Grond-sama… this is too much." One of the rune knight said, wincing in pain as his left arm as bleeding badly from being send flying by the earth elemental demon. Grond nodded as he watches the fight between his own forces, with other guild's members against three massive Etherious. They were unlike anything he and the magic council has fought against before. The frequency of these demons appearing was strange, they usually appear once every few years, but now they appeared once every few months, wrecking havocs and senseless killing.

"Have you found any idea on their names and attributes?" Grond said as one of the runes knight ran through several notes, dropping a few pages on the ground in hurry. "I'm sorry. We barely scratch the surface of how many Zeref's demon is there. Many are dormant, but someone is waking them up or they are created by him."

"We don't know where he is. We have a situation here rather than chasing after Zeref. Tell me what you found out about these Etherious?" Grond said as he turns his eyes from the battle field. They were relatively safe distance away as fire, ice and earth erupting across the field.

"Beg your pardon Grond-sama, we hasn't managed to find out much, rather than their names. The ice elemental Etherious is known as **Glacieus** class, anything touches its attack or body will be frozen instantly. The flames one is of **Flereous** type, its body constantly emitting fires, burning everything around it and the third one is **Aldinach**, it can…."

"INCOMING!" Grond shouted the order as he saw a dozens of flying debris flying toward them from the earth Etherious. All the runes knight quickly obeyed and spread out as a giant rocks impacted their position. "It uses earth element and can create earthquake even in air creating shockwave instead." Grond finished the rune knight's sentence, who nodded in agreement.

"Three elemental type Etherious…" Grond muttered and frowned as he watches Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin trying their best to stall the demons, allowing other mages to cast their most devastating spells against it, but everything they throw at it, the demon simply shook it off. They managed to cut the fire one into multiple bits before the flames simply merge together again and all the injury it acquired just vanished. Grond cracks his neck a bit and ordered the runes knight to help the wounded, they must not allow these three to get closer to Crocus or tens of thousands of lives would be forfeit and they would have failed the citizens. This battle has destroyed much of the beautiful landscape that nature has gifted humanity and the city of Crocus.

"This is hopeless…" one of the rune knight said as he was sobbing, his clothes were all tattered, blood soak and he got multiple cuts over both of his arms.

"We could barely hold off one and they weren't anything like these…" the rune knight pointed as his colleagues nodded, tears trailing from their faces. Many runes knight were carrying the wounded in the distance to any possible healers.

"**_Yunizon Reido: Fire Shadow Dragon's Rasenmori (Unison Raid: Fire Shadow Dragon's Spiral Lance)_**" Naruto and Kurama shouted as sending a dark and fire beam with a rotating sphere at its tips at the Aldinach, the earth elemental Etherious. The technique slammed into the beast'st chest, punching right through it to the center before exploding, shredding the body made of earth, leaving a huge hole.

"**PESTS MUST BE EXTERMINATED!**" It roared as the holes immediately covered with earth as it slammed it fists in to the ground sending fissure at the man and fox. Naruto and Kurama disappeared in a flash of black and red flames through their Shunshin technique, but they immediately slipped on their path and rolled across the frozen ground and crashing into some frozen rocks, breaking that.

"Ouch!" Naruto muttered as he stood up and brush off some ice while Kurama shakes his body to throw off the debris and jump back on Naruto's shoulder.

"Is these things invincible?" Naruto sighed as Kurama growled. They tried cutting into pieces with wind magic, it simply just connected it severed limbs and start fighting again as if that was just an inconvenience. They tried flattening it into a pan cakes, grinding it into sands, but the sands just stick together and becomes whole again after few minutes. The even tried to turn it into magma, but fire simply pisses it off and allows its attack to have fire elements in them which much, much more deadlier.

"How do we defeat it? Its body seems like the element themselves and they don't seem to feel pains either…" Naruto asked as he looked at the titan golem stomping the ground rupturing it, shaking the whole battle field and throwing several house size boulders at everyone by ripping it from the ground. Naruto averted his eyes from the earth element and glances at the fire demons whose body was made entire of flames, any magic simply absorb into it or went right through. Water and Ice was effective, but it has to be very strong otherwise they simply turn into steams before producing any result. Even then the flames elemental simply shrug it off and start assaulting those that attacked it. The ice demon was sending several beams and orbs that turn all they touches into ice, including flames. Only the strongest attack seems to do inflict serious wound, but those wounds regenerated very quickly.

"DON'T GIVE UP HOPE!" one of the girl yelled as Naruto looked toward them, they were from **Sky Starlight** guild, situated in Crocus. **_Lily Starlight_**, the guild leader is leading them from afar since her magic isn't offensive or defensive, it's mostly supportive, there are several other guilds across continent here, defending the capital of Fiore after a notification was given out when civilian sighted three Zeref's demon heading toward Crocus. Regardless of everyone effort, the best they could do is stall the demons until a solution can be devise.

"**_Seishin Appu (Spirit Up)_**_"_Lily Starlight channeled her magic and gives everyone a moral boost. The mages feels they could do anything and their attacks before more aggressive and deadlier, pushing the demon back.

Raikujin is flying above the sky and senses strange magical signature in the air. "**Someone must be controlling them.**" Raikujin said as it looks around the battle field trying to pinpoint the eternano focus. "**I noticed that the fire and ice one stay as far away from each other as possible.**" Kurama pointed out with two of his tails at the two titanic beasts, they were very far apart. One on one end of the battle field and the other was on another. One side was very hot and the other was very cold. In middle lies the earth elemental etherious.

"Could it be their element are mutual destructive against each other?" Naruto asked his two companions, he have seen these two demons absorb attacks like it was nothing only to reform later. While they can be hit, any magical attack has no lasting effect. They weren't strong, just seemingly invincible and can't be killed no matter what kind of magic the sage does.

"**Could be… but how do we get them to attack each other?**" Kurama asked, Naruto have no idea how to force another demon to attack another one. He could use shadow puppet technique but that only works so long that he doesn't get attacked when doing it.

"I could use rinnegan again…" Naruto said as his eyes changes but Kurama just snorted. "**It only works for the earth one and that just pisses it off** **afterward**." Naruto eyes changed back to his normal blue colors. He didn't like having Rinnegan permanent active, since his natural eyes remind him of his father whenever he looks in the mirror and his verbal ticks reminds him of his mother, he had try to make it the same as his mother use to do. It those little things that make him feel peaceful, happy. They did give their lives to protect him and he will honor their memory.

"I tried to push or pull the elemental one, but that doesn't work properly…" Naruto frowned, when he uses it on the flaming demon, only parts of it was affected by the ability and it can generate the missing part soon afterward before attacking the sage. It was the same effect with the ice one, it just get more upset afterward. The earth one works relatively well since it took the longest time to regenerate. This is because it has to draw its element from the ground unlike fire and ice.

"We should go talk to Grond-kun, maybe he have an idea how to defeat them." Naruto suggested, he was tired, he been at this for half an hour. So far, he has no clue how to kill them and the demons seems to be relentless. Raikujin said that's those magical reserve doesn't seem to decrease at all when they uses their ability, thus fighting them to a stalemate will be bad idea.

* * *

**[Command Center Meeting]**

"We never fought more than one at a time!" one of the mage said as he slammed his hand on the table, he was frustrtated, his clothes was half burnt implying he fought with Flereous, the flaming etherious.

"I have never seen any Etherious like them, it almost as if they can't be kill!" another of the mage shouted, his hands were bluish in color and his skin was pale. Perhaps he was frozen before and someone managed to thwart him out.

"Anything can be killed!" one of the other mage said as shouting came back and forth across the room.

"They seems to be impervious to all magic, like those blasted dragon. Maybe there is a Demon Slayer Magic that effective against them?" one of an older mage pointed out, his body flicker a bit as if he was a hologram. Grond sighed and look around the joint task force. He was given command since he situated in Crocus and can quickly be notified of the situation through communication lacrima from Era, a large town that serve as the headquarter of the Magic Council.

"There's the first time for everything." Grond flatly stated.

"They are not invincible, they can be stall and they can be defeated! We just need to know how. They must have a weakness, once we find that, they can be killed!" Grond said in a commanding tone of voice, he was trying to reassure the rest of the guild masters that are helping to kill these demons.

Grond breathe out trying to calm himself as well. He wasn't really sure how to defeat them, he has extensive library that his family gather throughout the generation. It has talk about demons of elemental powers that can destroys continents, but there's no mention of how to actually defeat them in combat other than using an opposite elements to stall them and find their "body." Grond wasn't sure what the book means by their "body", they have managed to destroy the earth one and ice one dozens of time completely so far, but they just reformed again, making them seemingly invincible.

Every one calmed down thanks to Lily Starlight, who also joined the meeting while her guild members helped stalling the demons. Grond look at her and smile, there was something between the two people. They were more than just friends if anyone bothers to look deeper. One of the reasons why Grond took over Crocus's office is so he could be around her more often.

"Lil… Miss Starlight has given our side a moral boost. Our troops will buy us some times until we figure out to permanent kill them. They seem relentless and have inexhaustible magic reserve. If we give up, then who will defend Crocus and hundreds of thousands of lives that look at us for protection?" Grond said with conviction while Lily amplified the emotion, giving everyone a feeling of confidence. "With that said, let's go over what we know." Grond commanded and several runes knight tells all the guild masters, guild members and magic council's personnel's about what they have seen so far.

"Ice or Water related magic seems to work well on the flame one… what was it called? Flereous? Anyway, that only slow it down and stop it from reforming if we keep bombarding the area with ice or water magic. Weaker magic spell didn't affect it at all and should not be tried as it will be waste of effort and magic." One of the guild masters speak up.

"The Ice one, Glacieus is highly dangerous. The ability to freeze everything it touches makes it difficult to fight it effectively. Not only that, it shooting beams with its hands and mouth as well as showering our side with blue orbs making our own people attempt at regrouping difficult. Fire works well on it. We could incapacitate it indefinitely if we continually burn the area where its body was last destroyed. However, I'm afraid that is not a good solution." Another person speaks up as everyone nodded. They all have fought with each of the demons, while their magic does damage them and kill them, they don't stay dead. They have all felt the attacks and magic done by these etherious.

"The Earth one is the most dangerous of all. It can create earthquake by stomping its feet on the ground, knocking everyone else off theirs. It can create shockwaves using the air as a medium. On top of that, it was able to rip giant size rocks from the ground and throw at people from afar. While it is the slowest of the three, its body is incredibly tough that most spells simply bounces off. It also is able to enhance its own attack using some of our own. Fire convert it body into magma, making it more powerful. Water gives it mud like ability which allows it to entrap our own people with the element. Wind work well on it but lightning is completely ineffective. Any binding spell we tried, it simply just break out of it or reform elsewhere through the ground, making engaging it difficult." One of the mages pointed out, frowning, looks at his fellow team members and sighed.

"So everything we throw at it is pointless? How do we kill the darn thing!? Does it have lives so we have to kill it specific numbers of time?" one of them shouted, slamming his fist on the only table in frustration.

"Not pointless, just ineffective. It does stop it from moving closer to Crocus, my daughter is there and I will do whatever it takes to kills these things!" one of mages in the group said before adding. "Even so, I still want to know how to kill it outright, we can't keep doing this forever. The wounded and dead are piling up."

"Our own forces aren't inexhaustible either" the rune knight pointed out and Grond nodded. The leader of the task force about to say something else when an explosion shook the earth as they all turn toward where that sound came from. The offensive group had managed to crumple the earth elemental once more, buying the group much needed breathing space.

"Another thing, I have never heard of any Zeref demon teaming up before. Why are they all attacking Crocus, it doesn't make sense. They ignore several villages on the way here, it as if…" an older mage said as he have a thoughtful look, everyone look at him then wonders the reason why.

"Someone is commanding them this time around." A blond boy entered the group meeting with a fox on his shoulder and a tiny dragon flying above. The boy looks around with his blue eyes and greeted each of the members of the meeting.

"Is that true, Naru… Uzumaki-san?" Grond said in a familiar tone of voice but then remember he was official on business and should stay professional. "Yes, I believe so. Someone must be commanding them at the moment and order them to attack Crocus, I'm not sure the reason why, maybe it's because they want to kill the king?"

Every open their mouth at the indication before muttering among themselves. Grond notice this and sighed. "Regardless, the king is also under our protection, we will not allow them to enter Crocus. I will order the rune knight to evacuate the city in case we failed and move the king to a more secure location." Grond said before ordering the rune knight to carry out contingency plans. While he was doing that, Naruto looks around and greet Lily, who rubbed Kurama's cheek and doing baby sound that just annoyed the fox.

"**STOP IT!**" it roared and flicks her hands away with one of its tails while Raikujin was laughing in the air. The other guild masters look at the fox and then at the dragon. Both of them stick their tongue out at them, showing their guild symbols imprinted on it before returning it to its rightful place and smirking.

"So these are the destructive trio of that new guild Konoha. I heard they were two talking animals, but I never thought one was a dragon. The fox was strange too with its nine tails." One of the guild masters said with a smile.

"**HAH! I'm more interesting than Kurama!**" Raikujin said before dodging a flaming ball of fire.

"I heard they manage to take down several Zeref's demon by themselves… but somehow always ended up destroying large amount of landscape or people properties." One of the mages said while raising his eyes brow at the three who just shrugged. They have defeated half a dozen Zeref's demons so far, destroyed several small villages, ports in the process. They did compensate for the loss with the reward money every time.

"**We defeat more demons than you lots combine!**" Kurama gloated as everyone glare at him with annoyance, except for Lily who wants to pet the fox. Grond was still busy talking to other runes mage while explosion of fire, ice and earth could be seen in the background.

"**Of course, we are way better than these insects!**" Raikujin rubbed it in as everyone shouted at the floating dragon. "WHAT YOU CALL US?"

"**You heard me insect, want to fight?** **I'll crush you all.**" Raikujin taunt them. Each of members in the meeting emitted a magical aura around their bodies, readying to attack.

"**They will be killable, unlike the demons.**" Kurama grinned while Naruto sighed at his two companions.

"ENOUGH! We are not here to fight each other." Grond said as Naruto looks at Rai-kun with 'stop causing trouble' face. The dragon just spit out a bit of lightning while Kurama grin. Grond waves a hand at another rune mage to come forward. "He has notice something that you should hear. Whether it's important or not is still undecided." Grond said to everyone as they nodded.

"I notice that every time the Etherious regenerate themselves, the eternano level in the air spikes, restoring them. It seems to be coming from somewhere to the north…" One of the mage informed the rest of the members.

'He must be sensory mage?' Naruto and Kurama thought before both looks at Raikujin. The dragon was a sensory type as well, the ability to feel the changes in magical energy as well as feeling other people magical reserve. It's not a rare ability, but it very difficult to master and get an accurate reading. Most mage can tell powerful other mages are, just not exactly how much magical power they have.

"YOU'RE TELLING US THIS NOW? DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT!?" one of them shouted as Grond tells that person to be silent and ask the rune knight to continue. He explains where he has the strongest feeling. It was in a mountain close by, to the north and pointed on the maps. Everyone have a look at it and have thoughtful look.

"Whatever hidden there must be powering these demons. We need to split our forces up, one will stall the demons while the other group head toward this location." Grond said as he taps one of his fingers at the position in the mountain.

"We shouldn't bring a lot people. It will be harder to sneak there unnoticed." Naruto pointed out as Grond nodded in agreement. Grond said he will go with several runes knight and Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin. Lily asked if she could join him and he agreed with a smile. A few guild masters and their respective guild members also joined in. The rest will hold the ground against Zeref's Demons.

**[Mountain, Hidden Location]**

Thanks to Raikujin and a few rune knights who has good sensory ability, they able to triangulate the location where magical powers were emanating from. Hiding on higher ground, the group of about a dozen mages watches ritual below.

"It's a Zeref's cult!" one of them called out, pointing at dozens of mages dressed in black cloak while another tell him to shut up or he gave away their position. The dark mages below didn't notice them at all. They were busy chanting some kind of spell. Naruto concentrate his eyes and notice there were three statues in the middle of the ritual with dozens of dark mages surrounding it, chanting as the three statue glowing red, blue and brown colors. Surrounding the mages was stone pillar with glowing magical runes imprinted across it. At the base of each pillar, something stirs as the shinobi concentrate his eyes harder and realizes…

"Children… the pillar are drawing out their energy!" Naruto shouted as he stood up, his eyes full of shock as the notice the children were being bound to the pillar with glowing magical lines across their body, drawing their energy into the pillar themselves. The shinobi didn't take any time and dashed immediately toward the gathering with Kurama on his shoulder and Raikujin follows closely behind.

"**Insects… using their own young to power their magic!**" Raikujin roared in disgusts as the rest of the mages follow behind and assault the dark mages. Due to nature of the surprise attack, Naruto managed to kill several of them immediately before they all took up arms and cast spell at the sage. Kurama jumped and roared, setting half a dozen on fires with his **_Karyuu no Houkou (Fire Dragon's Roar)._**

"**_Fuuryuu no Saiga (Wind Dragon's Crushing Fang)_**" Naruto's hands covered in winds blade as he slashes it across several mages, cutting them up before spinning and kicking a few with "**_Fuuryu no Kagizume (Wind Dragon's Claw)_**". The others join in the fight. Lily cast her support spell, sending hesitation emotion towards the dark mages, making them sluggish.

"**_Rairyuu no Fumiyaburu (Lightning Dragon's Stomp)_**" Raikujin fall from the sky, stomping… no more like turning the dark mage under the incredible heavy chibi dragon into a bloody pulp before roaring and impaling several thoroughly with his lightning roars.

"How dare you use **_Blood Magic_**!" Grond shouted as he sent several away with light magic, knocking them out. All the mages were enraged when they saw the children being bounded to the pillars and fought with a vengeance. Their opponent didn't ask for mercy and they didn't expect to give any. The fight was quickly over once the last dark mage was beaten to a bloody mess. Some of them will survive their injuries while the group look at the magic circle with three glowing statue on it.

"These things look exactly like the Etherious…" one of them states the obvious. "We should study them…" Before he could finishes the suggestion. All three statues were smashed by Grond, Lily and Naruto. All three look at him with a deadly glare as if they were still full of rage. The red one exploded into flames, the blue one shattered into ice and the brown one became muds and sands.

"My people… your own guild members are getting killed at the moment and you thought about studying these darn Ethernous statues?" Grond shouted but Lily put her hands on his shoulder calming him down. Naruto sighed as he went to help the runes knight freeing up the kids and rounding up the dark mages who was still alive.

Grond finally calmed down and look at the mess they just made. "We shouldn't have killed them… they should stand trial for their crimes." Grond said as he frowned and look at the magic circle on the ground. "Check the one that are still alive, they will be judge in front of the entire magic council!" Grond ordered the rune knights, which they were already doing.

Naruto frowned as he places all the kids together, they were like zombies, no emotion, no feeling, they just stare at empty spaces in front of them, there wasn't anything going through their minds.

'Their eyes have no light in them…' Naruto thought as he looked at them and turning his eyes into rinnegan and see into their souls. It shock the sage enough for him to closes his eyes, opened it again in light blue colors with several tears trailing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, if I could have been here sooner." Naruto muttered.

Naruto spend a moment of silent before turning toward Grond. "What is blood magic?"

Several other mages wanted to know as well about what Grond had shouted in rage during the battle. Grond wonders if he should tell them or not. It currently classified as forbidden magic by the Magic Council and should not be talk about. He looks at the pillars and tells the runes knight to destroy them, in which they frowned and argued.

"Shouldn't we bring this back to the council? They might want to have a look at it!" one of rune knights said but Grond tell him to shut up and destroy the pillars. "Go help them Kurama and Rai-kun." Naruto said as Kurama and Raikujin grins. The pillar was tough but not that tough against a demon and a dragon as those two try to see who destroys most pillars first.

"I can't tell you about Blood Magic, it's forbidden." Grond said but Lily reassures him that he could tell them the bare minimum. Everyone here deserves to know what kind of magic they were up against.

Grond closes his eyes to gather his thought before opening it and start explaining. "Blood magic is classified as the Black Arts…." Everyone grimaced at that, even Naruto who have some idea what black art was. "In simple terms, blood magic converts one's life force and essence to magical power. It is far more potent than standard magic but the drawback is immersed. Draining one life force will rapidly age them and draining one essence destroys their spirit."

"Essence… spirit, is that like a soul?" one of the mage asked and Grond nooded before continuing. "I won't tell you how to one study such heinous magic or how it came to be. Blood magic is powerful, dark and shouldn't be practice ever. Any objects related to black arts must be destroyed!"

'Souls…' Naruto thought as Kurama jumped back on his shoulder. It won the completion by a few pillars while Raikujin was sulking that it had lost. Naruto relays the information to Kurama as the fox frowned. It hated blood magic, it sounded like blood seals that trapped it in Naruto's body through the sacrifice of the blond's father.

"So they're using children instead so they wouldn't die when using it?" one of them said as the pointed at the children who was just sitting there. They haven't moved an inch since they were put there as the runes knights stand lookout. "It's compensation, an exchange. The pillars draw out the children's life force and essence to channel it into these Etherious statue, giving those demons their invincibility."

"That means… we were killing these children when we destroy those Etherious? That's outrageous!" one of them shouted as he looked as his hands in dismayed.

"Such an abominable way to cast spell… to use something like a child's life." Another one said as he covered his face. "Children are sacred. I just hope they will recover in time." Lily said. Grond shook his head slight as if he couldn't tell her something.

"Couldn't they use adult instead… not that I'm suggesting." Another one said as everyone look at him with a shock looks on their face to even suggest an alternative. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just curious why they were using children at all." the mage put his hand up in defense while sweating a little at his colleague.

"**That is because children have the purest souls and greatest life force, the younger they are, the more life force one can draw from it. Thus more magical powers they could acquire.**" The demon on Naruto's shoulder answered him as everyone changed their eyes to the fox in horror. Grond reluctantly nodded as he knew the answer while Naruto's eyes sadden.

It was one of the reasons why **Jinchuuriki** always were children. The tail beast themselves are made almost entirely of hatred and malice. Children are innocents, thus their souls will be pure, untainted to counteract with the demonic powers, but eventually they will succumb to the demon's influence like **_Gaara_** once did under **_Shukaku_**. At least Gaara was able to turn back with Naruto's help, these children... are lost. Naruto closes his eyes as various thought went through his mind.

"I have something to do…" Naruto opens his eyes and walk toward the kids, who hasn't moved at all. Grond look at Naruto and called out. "Don't do it!" Everyone has a questioning look on their face, not knowing what the blonde was about to do.

"You knew what would happen if one being drained completely of their essence… souls didn't you Grond?" Naruto said as his back turned at the group. Everyone look at Grond who nodded slowly and closes his eyes.

"They are already dead…" Grond said while his eyes were close, wonder if he should stop Naruto further. The kids and dark mages should be taken back to the council for deliberation and examination.

"What do you mean? They're still alive!" one of the mages said as he pointed at them.

"What happened if one being is drained of all their essence?" Naruto asked while his back turned at the group. "They would be dead…" Grond muttered then realize what Naruto was about to do. One side, he has given his oath to uphold the council's law and another side he was a human being with feeling, not some sort of drone. He was conflicted and said weakly. "Stop him…" Grond ordered the rune knights who didn't know what was going on but immediately tried to stop Naruto from whatever the sage was about to do.

"These are just hallowed shell… I can't see their souls anymore. It was destroyed through that accursed magic…" Naruto shouted before channeling eternano through his body and hands. "**_Youryuu no Oribooru (Lava Dragon's Cage Ball)_**_" _Naruto muttered before out stretching both of his palms, lava erupted from it, surrounding the kids was still sitting there, looking at empty space with their dull eyes, obvious to everything. They were long dead. These are just soulless container without any occupant inside. The lava enveloped them all, covered them. There wasn't a single scream. They didn't feel anything anymore as lava quickly reduces their body to nothing rapidly.

Naruto looked at the ball of lava in his hand before dropping his control of it. Everyone watched the blond mage, even Kurama was silent. "Naruto…" Lily muttered as Grond finally open his eyes and saw for himself what have been done.

"You are under arrest for destroying evidence! They're council's property." one of the rune knights said before he went flying by a punch from the sage. "THEY ARE NOT PROPERTY! THEY HAVE THEIR OWN LIFE, THEY WOULD HAVE FULL LIFE IF WE REALISE IT SOONER! WE KILL THEM! IT'S OUR FAULT THEY ARE LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE DESCERTE THEIR BODIES! SCREW YOUR MAGIC COUNCIL!" The sage shouted as everyone just froze and look toward the ground. The rune knight was conflicted. Some of them raise their staff while the majority didn't.

"He's right… we should have realizes it sooner, no demon should have regenerate that quickly unless it was supply with potent magic or another essence." One of mage said while Kurama and Raikujin remain quiet. The dragon was still sulking a bit though.

"Lower your weapon! What's done is done." Grond ordered.

"But Grond-sama…" one of the rune knights argued. "DO IT! I'M STILL IN COMMAND, ARE YOU DISOBEYING AN ORDER?" Grond roared angrily, causing the rune knight to flinch. They all comply afterward and Grond walk toward his friend and place a hand on the blond shoulders.

"We are all sorry, don't beat yourself over this. I will deal with the council about this." Grond reassure his friends. "Maybe you would like to leave now? Have some time to think?" Grond asked gently.

"They deserve to die…" Naruto pointed at the still alive dark mage, they show no remorse in their actions.

"I can't allow you to do that, Naruto. We need information about where their actual base is. We need to deal a fatal blow to Zeref's followers." Grond denied the sage. The council would definitely not stand for this and he wouldn't want his friend to have any friction with the councils.

"If you want information, I will get it out of them for you before I kill them." Naruto looked at Grond with his rinnegan eyes causing the high ranking member of the council to be stunned. He has never seen those eyes before. "**_Eyes Magic_**?" Grond muttered as Naruto turned away and walk toward the battered from of the mages.

"Grond-sama?" several runes knight stood and block Naruto paths, they were slightly afraid at the blond sage while Kurama snarls at them. "**You dare blocks our paths? I will turn you to ash?**"

"**Puny humans.**" Raikujin said as it floats to eyes level with one the rune knights.

"Move out the way!" Grond ordered as the rune knights immediately complies. Naruto channeled his charka and tried to summon the **_King of Hell_** through **_Jigokudou (Naraka Path)_** only unsuccessfully. Naruto blinks as nothing happened and tried again a few time. He was sure he did the technique correctly as his Rinnegan eyes look around.

"Why it's not working…" Naruto said as Kurama was stunned as well. Everyone watches on to see what the blond would do to the mages. They feel no love for the mages, they were angry at themselves and at those that would use such magic.

Naruto is also angry, frustrated and raises his hand, about to kill them but the feeling dissipated through Lily's magic. "Naruto-kun, I think you need some time to think. Don't do something you might regret." She said as Naruto looked at her as his eyes turn back to normal blue. The sage sighed, his emotions were running high as he turns and walks toward the woods with his two companions.

Grond exhale out a breath of relief and order everyone to return to the battlefield. The demons might not have been defeated. When they return, the demon was no longer there as expected, once the etherious lost their magical power source, they could not regenerate. That or they simply died because their statue was smashed. It more likely to be later when several mages explained what happened when they left. All three demons just died almost at the same time. The fire exploded into huge flames and scattered before dissipating. Earth and Ice etherious crumbles. They didn't regenerate afterwards like they usually do.

**[Somewhere Secluded]**

"**Why didn't your _Jigokudou (Naraka Path)_ work?**" Kurama asked, it was curious as Naruto stood there thinking about it. He had tried summoning the King of Hell several times when he got here and it still didn't work.

"**What is Naraka Path, Naruto-dono?**" Kurama explains in Naruto's stead to Raikujin many of Naruto's abilities. The dragon was amazed such thing was possible as it absorbs the information eagerly.

"**Why didn't you use _Ningendou (Human Path),_ Naruto-dono?**" The dragon suggested after understanding about the ability of rinnegan. Naruto turned to face Raikujin. "I didn't think of it…" Naruto smile a bit, he has thought of himself as god for so long that he forgot about the human path ability to read minds. He could just pull their souls out and extracted the information. He wasn't thinking clearly then.

"Can I try something, Rai-kun?" Naruto asked as the dragon questions if it was going to hurt. Naruto assure it would not as he activated his human path and tried to pull the dragon's soul out.

"I… can't?" Naruto was shocked as his hands unable to touch the dragon's soul at all. It just went right through it. Naruto activates **_Tendou (Deva Path)_** and uses it properly by repelling and attracting rocks lying on the ground.

"**Why are you testing that? It obviously works because you have used it many times in this world!**" Kurama said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before trying the rest of his paths.

**_Gedou (Outer Path)_** didn't work either because he couldn't summon the King of Hell. **_Gakidou (Preta Path)_** was useless since everyone was using magic, not chakra so he couldn't absorb eternano through their spells, Raikujin pointed out that this path ability is similar to how his own ability to devour lightning. Naruto and Kurama agree as the blonde sage makes a note of it for future attempt of devouring magical spell like the dragon does.

**_Chikushoudou (Animal Path)_** and **_Shuradou (Asura Path)_** both work as expected, creating animals and weapons or amours out of chakra respectively. Raikujin noticed something unusual about all the paths. The dragon didn't voice his thought while Naruto tested the extent of his paths.

"**So anything to do with King of Hell or souls is out?**" Kurama asked. Naruto frowned and pay attention toward the fox. "Do you know why?" Naruto asked Kurama, who didn't really know exactly but have a few theory.

"**Naruto-dono, you said everything in your world is made of _Charka_?**" Raikujin asked. Naruto and Kurama confirmed that it was. Their world was made of chakra, until a certain blond devour all of it through Shinju. Now his old world has two types of other energies to compensate, they are physical energy which is in every living thing and spiritual energy, which granted the dead powers. Although there are people who have both types, they are distinctly different and can't be mold into chakra.

The dragon nodded in understanding as his theory was completed. "**In this world, everything is made of eternano or eternano derivatives… including souls. I notice that the animals and weapons you summon are not of eternano constructs, but of your chakra construct. Naruto-dono.**" The dragon pointed out as Kurama eyes widen at the realization.

"**That would explain why your Human path didn't work, kit!**" Kurama said as Naruto still was confused and didn't get it. Kurama sighed and added. "**You using chakra to pull out eternano souls, of course it wouldn't work! You will need to use eternano to pull out eternano souls. Try channeling eternano through your paths instead.**" Kurama suggested.

Naruto slapped himself and tried to pull out of Rai-kun's soul again with eternano powering his paths. It took him a few try to channel eternano properly since his paths weren't design to use anything other than chakra. It still didn't work exactly, but it was a step toward the right direction.

"I could feel Rai-kun's essence this time, but I still can't touch it." Naruto said as he dropped the technique and return his eyes to normal. "**I feel weird…**" Raikujin said as something touches him in bad places, it creeps the dragon out.

"I will work on it. It will definitely work one of these days! Dattebayo!" Naruto announced then turn back to Kurama. "That still didn't explain about Naraka and outer paths though. Why couldn't I summon the king of hell?"

Kurama didn't know so Raikujin voice his thought once more. "**This King of Hell is the guardian of the afterlife?**" Naruto and Kurama nodded, stating that it's where all the souls go waiting for judgment. It has changed slightly since a long time ago, but Naruto was still able to summon the king of hell through his paths. The dragon just smirks. "**Earthland don't have such thing, when we die, our souls don't go anywhere, and it still lingers around. It's slowly faded away and becomes eternano, returning back to the world. I doubt you could summon king of hell if he existed as well since he would undoubtedly be linked with the Death God.**"

Naruto and Kurama blink at the revelation. "That's right. Death god here didn't allow onee-chan to enter this realm either, so there's probably a different king of hell and not contracted through the rinnegan if he existed." Naruto stated.

"**No underworld huh… we should make one! I want to torture souls!**" Kurama said with a devious smile.

"**There is… but it's not inhabited by the dead as you say. It's inhabited by something else!**" Raikujin said before adding. "**When a person dies, if their spirit is strong enough, they can linger in this world or move on to one of several places, I only have knowledge of two others… _celestial spirit world_ and _heroic spirit realm._**" Raikujin said and explains what little he knows of them as Naruto and Kurama took in the information. They try more things throughout the night and return to their guild in the morning.

* * *

**[Konoha]**

"So I'll need to combine earth-make and water-make in correct portion?" a young man with messy hair said. On the back of his right hand was a guild's symbol in green.

"Yes, that's how I would do it, like this." the blonde man with the same symbol on his right hand tap the ground with his finger, channeling his eternano through it and a root. "My magic is similar to wood-make. I can't make flowers like yours, Warrod-kun."

Warrod nodded, as he did the same, channeling eternano into two streams, separating it into earth and water combining it and create a small seedling which blooms into a flower with vines wrapping around its stem. "This is much easier to do than before. Thank you Naruto-sama."

"Just call me Naruto, no need for formality between us." Naruto said, he did tell Raikujin the samething but the dragon keep calling him Naruto-dono for some pride reason. Kurama tap the flower a bit, showing it was well made. "Yes, Naruto and thank you too Kurama." Warrod said as he brushes his hair a little, making it messier.

"**Call me Kurama-sama**" the fox said while a grin as Warrod chuckled.

"Ignore him. You should try to feel the flow of nature energy around you. Keep your mind calm and relax, let it flow through you, you should appreciate it allowing you to dwell deeper into your green magic." Naruto advices as Warrod stood up and feel the natural energies around him and calm his minds.

"Naruto-kun, I'm really am sorry." Grond said as he walks toward them. "I'm glad you didn't kill them." Grond added as he checks a dozen of rune knights that are bounded by tree roots through the sage **_Mokuryuu no Mahou (Wood Dragon Magic). _**

"Why are they keeping on harassing me?" Naruto asked while Grond just sighed. "You told the council to take a hike when they summons you for explanation to why you would destroy the pillars and killed the kids. The council wanted to do an examination on them."

'And they probably wanted to know how to replicate the effect as well.' Grond throught, the council is not incorruptible.

"Did the truth get twisted when I wasn't around? I didn't destroy the pillars and the children were already dead, I just don't want some geezers in the council desecrate their bodies!" Naruto said while Grond chuckled.

"The rune knights at the scene reported that Raikujin-kun and Kurama-kun destroys the pillars which I tried to clarify that I gave the orders, but they didn't believe me. You did kill the children. The geezer, as you put it wouldn't accept that the kid's souls were already gone and just a hallowed shell then." Grond replies, sighing before adding. "That's why you should go and talk to the council personally. I think it would go a long way."

"From what I heard of them, I might do something I will regret if I see them face to face. Anyway, so instead of summoning me, they're trying to arrest me now?" Naruto asked skeptically. Grond cover his face with his hand, shaking his head in disbelief at the council's idiocy. They're attempted to arrest a mage that capable of going toe to toe with Zeref's demon with standard rune knights.

"They really underestimate your power, Naruto-kun. They just didn't believe all the stories about your abilities, they never heard of a Dragon Slayer that could use all the elements… plus those other strange and unexplainable magic. But I'm glad these rune knights aren't hurt… badly." Grond said as he looked at the miniature dragon sleeping on top of a few knights who was crying in pain of getting squish under the weight, while Kurama trying to light a few on fire.

"**Trespassers will be roast! HAHAHHA. Let see if you taste good.**" the fox grinned before opening its mouth and licking them, causing several to cries. "**Need some seasoning…**" Kurama joked, but it was hard to tell.

"Should I go flatten Era to tell them to back off?" Naruto jokes, watching Kurama while Grond just shook his head. "The council is very nervous of having someone of your caliber going rogue, but I think they are just over thinking the whole situation." Grond said, he understand that his friend, while childish, is a very moral person. "Plus, you keep disobeying their specific orders and ignoring their summons… it's not helping your case at all."

Naruto sighed. He did a few more missions after Crocus's battle. It was assaulting several dark guilds, in which he destroys them out right and killed everyone even though the council said they need to take prisoners to make an example of them in public and for information about other dark guilds they came in contact with. Raikujin and Kurama had a great time destroying stuff and crushing "insects" as the dragon put it.

Naruto simply tell the magic council to shove it since they allowed Zeref's followers to escape from Crocus mission which annoyed the sage. He should have to kill them there and then, now he wasn't sure where they went, probably creating more grief or kidnap more children to power their abominable magic.

"We managed to find a Zeref's Cult far west of here. You should use this opportunity to redeem your image in the council's eyes, Naruto-kun. We will able to deal a severe blow to Zeref." Grond advices as he free several rune knights who still wanted to arrest the sage, but Grond tell them to go help other and met up with the rest of the force. They will be heading out soon.

"I'm not interested to pleasing a bunch of old fart, but I will join you on the mission since I want to hunt down this Zeref guy, his followers are creating a lot of grief." Naruto stated, he liked this world and he will not allow some maniac overturning it. Naruto looks at Warrod who standing there with his eyes closed as if he was meditating. Grond follows the sage's gaze and asked. "Is he okay? Why he just standing there like that?"

"Warrod-kun is training… he will be like this for a while… Kurama, Rai-kun, come." Naruto said as the fox jumped on his shoulder and Raikujin flies above in the air. Grond, a sage, a demon and a dragon head out with several runes knight who still wanted to arrest the mage on the council's order, but they decided against it at the time as several of them was rubbing a few bite marks on their body, thanks to a certain fox.

**Zeref's Cult (S-Rank)  
**Issued By: Magic Council  
Rewards: 150,000,000 J  
(Must Take Some Prisoners!)

"Are you sure it's here?" Naruto asked as he looked at the mountains, there was nothing here, except rocks. Grond nodded, while Lily was walking behind him. "**I can feel high concentration of magic everywhere… it's very strange, Naruto-dono.**" Raikujin said it floats above and look around. There was magical signature radiating everywhere on the ground, which confuses the dragon.

"I feel it too… it's not possible is it?" one of rune knight said, he also sense magic everywhere which shouldn't be. There was a slight vibration as everyone stopped.

"Did you feel that?" one of the rune knights as everyone nodded. The ground began to rumble a bit more, with greater intensity. Most of the people in the group starting to get nervous, everywhere around them seem to be shaking.

"Look at what the rat dragged in." a person appeared out of the ground, his face and body was covered in complete black cloak, making him part of some cult. Naruto looked at him and notices some sort of scales on the man face. Kurama sniffed a bit and growl lowly "**He smells like me… a demon!**"

"Zeref's follower! You are under arrest!" several rune knights shouted and pointed their staff at the man who just laughed before disappearing into the ground. The ground shakes heavily and stone hands erupted, showering the assault force with flying stones and rocks. The hand immediately tries to crush them into the ground. Everyone dodges out the way as several other hands appeared all around them before what looks like towers rises from the ground, then a head and a body. They were rising up from the earth everywhere, at least a dozen of them.

There were twelve titans stood, surrounding them and roared before slamming their hands into the ground and pulled up what look like a giant iron hammer.

"Twweelllve Etherious at once?" a lot of runes knight shouted, dismayed at the sight.

"We're going to die…" one of them said as he collapsed on his knee. Several of them gave up hopes as they saw what they were up against. They could barely survive against three etherious in the previous battle. These are four times the number and if they were anything like the elementals demons, they were greatly out classed.

Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin just look at the titanic beasts with an expressionless face. "Was these also created by black arts?" Naruto said without facing Grond. He noticed they don't feel like Etherious he fought before. Raikujin agrees. They feel very strange as he sense their magical energy.

"The book of Zeref called them **Rookeous. **They are moving mobile fortress, I have never seen them before either. They must be dormant in the ground until someone awakens them. From what information I have about them, they are not alive in a sense and have immerse physical strength." Grond said before ordering the assault force to spread out and battle the demons.

"Naruto-kun, Kurama-kun and Raikujin-kun. I know that you don't want to explain a lot of thing to me, but please don't hold back anymore, it also shows the Magic Council that it's foolish to harass you." Grond requested with a smile before materializing his staff from his pocket dimension, slamming it on the ground and muttering some alien language as dorm of light appeared around the assault force. Lily channels her magic as well, trying to remove the fear from everyone and boost their morale as she stood beside Grond.

"If I don't survive… I want to say I love you Lily." Grond said with a grin as she slapped him. "Don't say that, we will survive this together!" Lily said as Naruto chuckled at them. "I didn't know you two are together. Can I name your first child?"

"WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" they both shouted at the blond sage then blink at their reflex and turn toward their forces. "LET KILLS SOME DEMONS!" Both shouted as everyone cheer and cast their spells.

"You guys are allowed to go nuts." Naruto said, looking at the demons as they raise their hammer for a strike. "Crush these things!" Naruto said with a commanding tone.

"**Finally!**" Kurama grinned as he howled and becomes full a size, shocking everyone as its nine tails appearing behind it as fire charka erupted. The king of all demon roared as the ground shook under his voice. "**Prepare to meet your king!**" Kurama grinned as it jumps forward at one of the etherious.

"**Puny demon, die!**" Raikujin roared as it becomes its original size as well and fly high in the air and checking out which one it should attacks first.

"IT'S THE DRAGON FROM BEFORE!" one of them shouted but got punched by his buddies. "SHUT UP IDIOT, THEY ARE ALLIES! FIGHT OR DIE!" the guy shouted and pointed at one the Etherious as it slammed its hammer into the dorm of light, but re-bounced from the force. The dorm cracked a little before it vanished, healed by drawing magical energy from Grond, who is concentrating deeply. Mages was able to send their magic outside while standing in the dorm, impacting against the demons.

Kurama immediately wrap several of his tails around one, lifted it up in the air before slamming into the ground, the entire region shake under the weight. The fox got whacked to the side by another Rookeous with its iron hammer.

"**GRRRR….**" Kurama growl as he flipped upright. The giant fox jumped forward and wrapped the demon that attacks him in his tails, incinerating it with fire charka but the demon didn't scream or yelled as if it feels no pains. Instead, it tries to rip out of its binding through raw strength stunning Kurama at the display before several etherious ganged up on the fox.

Raikujin dive from the sky after he picked out his target and send a lighting roar, smashing the creature apart before plummeting with four of his limbs, crushing it under his total weight sending up dusts. Raikujin roars and slammed his lightning claw into the demon's chest, shattering it, ripping out chunks of rocks. The demon tried to swing its hammer at the lightning dragon to get its attacker off.

Raikujin about to jump off but another demon grab his tails and threw him at one of their own kind. Raikujin didn't have much time to think before whacked in the head by a giant hammer downward, crashing into the ground, shaking the earth as he roared in pain. The one he managed to injure stood up and walk slowly toward the lightning dragon.

"**These things… doesn't it feel pain?**" Raikujin said as he rolled, got up and charged for an attack and send a massive lighting beam, creating a crater on the demon chest, sending the demon's gut spiraling outward from the impact. The lightning beam also pushed the demon backward in the duration. The demon recovered and immediately ran forward, oblivious to the damage, shaking the ground with each step.

"**How does one kill these things?**" Raikujin said as he was smashed with a giant stone and metal hammer sending tumbling, sending powered earth in the air. Naruto was watching his two companions fighting the demons. So far they haven't managed to kill one. They were being outnumbered, it was 4 against one.

**[Zeref's Demon Left:** 12**]**

He looked up at the dome and saw it was cracking rapidly under the demon's relentless hammer strikes. Each crack on the dorm heals itself slowly as it draws energy from the user, but Grond couldn't repair it quickly enough. The other mages attacks did deals a lot of damage, but none of the Rookeous has fallen so far.

'There must be a weakness…' Naruto put his hand upward changing his eyes into Rinnegan.

"**Shinra Tensei**" Naruto said as he pushed one of them away, it went flying and flatten whatever it landed on. It rapidly rolled and stands up before charging toward the dome to assault it again. Naruto need five seconds to repeat the technique and there were four of them assaulting the protective barrier set up by Grond. Everyone was using their own magic to harm the demon, piercing through its stone layers, but the demons ignore all the pain and continued their attack, breaking through the barrier slowly.

Naruto change his attention to another demon and called out "**Shinra Tensei.**" Rookeous immediately embedded its free hand into the ground as the power of rinnegan washed over it, ripping several pieces of earth away. It roars at Naruto as the sage was stunned at the move.

"It's adapted?" Naruto said as Grond was channeling as much magical energy into his staff and into the barrier. "I didn't expect them to be this smart, look at the way it strikes the hammer." Grond said as he pointed up, the demon was not hammering the dome with the flat face of the hammer, rather on an angle so that only an edge of the hammer impacted against the barrier at the same spot repeatedly, creating bigger cracks.

"When it attacks like that, it reduces the total impact surface, making the total forces channel through a small point in my barrier." Grond said as he struggling to fix the barrier. Lily was using her magic to discourage it from attacking but the demon seems to ignore any effect. "It doesn't feel anything either…" Lily frowned.

"This thing is intelligent, fearless and relentless…" Naruto's mutter was interrupted by another roar. Naruto turn his attention at that Rookeous. The Etherious stomp one of its feet into the ground sending a crack toward the dome at an alarming speed. Naruto eyes widen as he realize what it was.

"WATCH OUT FROM BELOW!" Naruto shouted as rock spikes erupted from beneath them. Several runes knight didn't dodge fast enough and was killed instantly even inside the protective barrier. Lily jumped and pushed Grond out of the way, but her legs were pierced by a spike as she screams in pain. The protective dome shattered into pieces under another hammer strike.

Kurama roared as the bijuu threw one of the demon at another, sending both tumbling into the ground with his tails before evading a hammer smash. The smash cracked the earth as it misses the fox. The king of all demons tried to whip that one with his tails only for demon to drop its hammer and grabbed the tail before swinging Kurama around itself and threw the fox toward another one of its kind. Kurama face impacted against a hammer and collapsed into the ground. Kurama growls in pain from the strike. The fox open up all his tails and charge charka through before sending it all at demon that attacks him, a huge ball of demonic charka erupted, vaporizing the receiver as well as the surrounding area, pushing gush of wind across the battle field. No one even notice that since they were busy staying alive.

Raikujin uses body slammed into one, knocking it over before using Lighting Claw into its face only for the two towers on its shoulder glow and each shoot a light beam at the dragon, attempting to pierce through the dragon tough scale as Raikujin roar in pain. It managed to burns his scale showing the devastation of the beam. "**Where is its weak spot**" Raikujin roars as he flies up in the sky and dodges another light beams.

Naruto immediately went to help Lily and Grond, he tried to heal her through Sky God Magic but she told him to go help his companions since they needed it more and another healer will help her instead. She pointed at the etherious that about to attack Kurama while he was being held down.

Kurama about to charge another attack with his tails but three of the Etherious run close toward the fox and jumped on it, holding it in place by their weight. The three demons didn't even feel any damage from Kurama's flame as it burning on their earth body. The fox couldn't move under the weight as its eyes widen at the hammer being lift up with both hands by a fourth Etherious and ready to strike Kurama's head. Kurama roared as he charged "**Bijuudama**" in his mouth but stopped and smirks when the etherious's top body split from the rest of its body. The top half split into many pieces, as if it was been cut by a giant knife. The pieces fell to the ground in front of the fox. Naruto stood on the flat surface of the Etherious he just killed, holding two swords, one on his hands. Each sword radiates energy as chakra flows through it.

"Furball, why are you being groveling at my feet?" Naruto smiled, looking down at the fox from his position. Kurama roared and jumped up through immerse strength, sending three Etherious flinging off its body. "**Nobody hold down the King of Demon!**" Kurama roared as he slammed nine of its tails into one Eternano, burying it deep into the earth. It still tries to get out as Raikujin stomped on to that one and charged his lightning through his mouth.

"**_Rairyuu Ougi: Tesurakoiru (Lightning Dragon Secret Arts: Tesla Coil)_**" Raikujin send a lightning bolt at another demon. It was swallowed up by lighting which spread outward, jumping to several demons and engulfing them too in a pillar of lighting. The thunder bolts ripped through the demon's body with vengeance. As lightning die down, the creature was still standing as it roars at Raikujin while the earth on their body start falling off.

"**What with these things, they really tough… at least they don't regenerate like those blasted one from before.**" Rai-kun said as he looked at them, still crushing another one under his feet. Kurama on his side and Naruto standing on top of a dead one "**How many have you killed?**" Kurama said with a smile. Raikujin slammed both of his claws into the towers on the shoulder, destroying it just in case it tried to send light beam attacks again.

**[Zeref's Demon Left:** 10**]  
Naruto: **1, **Kurama:** 1

Raikujin sighed, it hasn't managed to kill one yet, it did manage to inflict great wounds on a few though. Naruto turns toward the assault force and realize they managed to take down one by destroying all the towers, including the one on its back. "Rai-kun, I think you need to destroy the towers, all three of them." Naruto shouted at the dragon who immediately stomp the last tower on the demon that was lying beneath it. The etherious immediately stop moving, it was dead… finally.

"**The towers must house their core.**" Raikujin said with grin, he now have the same kills at Naruto and Kurama, which make him feeling a lot better.

**[Zeref's Demon Left: 8]  
Naruto: **1, **Kurama:** 1, **Raikujin:** 1, **Allies:** 1

The three Etherious that Kurama throw off his body dashed toward the trio with its hammer in a swinging position. "Duck!" Naruto order as Kurama immediately duck down. Raikujin had a question look in his eyes but duck down just as Naruto ordered him to.

Naruto swing the sword in his left hand while feeding it enormous amount of chakra. "**_Ascalon: Shinra Bunri (Ascalon: Separation of the Omnipotent God)_**" Naruto said as the three etherious's bodies were separated in half from their waist as the top pieces fell over and collapse into the ground, sending thunderous sound across the field. The lower bodies were motionless but the upper were still moving as they tried to crawl toward the sage. Naruto swing the sword in his right hand downward feeding it enormous amount of chakra as well before saying. "**_Durandal: Shinra Tensei (Duranbal: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)_**_"_

"Kikikikikiki" Duranbal replied before three of the etherious upper bodies was flattened, crumbling under an almighty, yet invisible force. Naruto sighed as the blade eats up more of his chakra. The sage breath heavily as he just lost a lot of his reserve in that two attacks. He has crafted the four heavenly blades with dozens of Shinobi's world weaponry including those that belong to seven sword man of the mist.

Duranbal is the only living sword among the four because of infusion with **Samehada**. Each sword is unique and has different powers, the strength of their powers depend on how much charka is being feed into it. Ascalon is the sharpest blade in existence. It can cut through anything and everything including none physical thing such as barriers. It doesn't need to be in contact with its target to cut it, as long Naruto can see what he wanted to cut, it will able to cut it. Duranbal, on other hand, has the power to flatten everything as well as attract and repel anything. It is known as **_Blade of Destruction _**while Ascalon is known as a **_Blade of Seperation._** The sage had crafted Ascalon with slaying dragon in mind, but he never slays a dragon before with it, since he couldn't find any in his old world.

"That makes four." Naruto said with a cheeky smile while Raikujin jaw just dropped at how easily the Prank God just killed an Etherious, three simultaneously. "**_Why didn't you just do this beforehand Naruto-dono?_**" the dragon asked.

"I wasn't sure if I needed it and it constantly draining my chakra when wielding it. The stronger the attack, the more I feel exhausted." Naruto said, while the blade is useful, taking out titanic creature leaves him severely depleted. He also wasn't sure if he could cut those darn elemental etherious, but it seems likely not as they would just reform again. Before he could continue to kill the rest of the etherious, the earth roared and shook heavily.

A small city emerged from the earth along with two towers on its side. It continues to rise becoming the head of the new monstrosity. It was twice as big as a Rookeous. The tower on its glow brightly before two beams of lights sends forward at Naruto. Raikujin was about to dodge but Kurama just looked his companion, Naruto.

Naruto lift his right sword up and it glows as charka channeling through it. "**_Durandal: Shinra Tensei_**" Naruto swing Durandal upward, causing the light beams to curve up from their flat trajectory, sailing overhead of sage and into the sky. The alliances took down another Etherious while the remaining four quickly dashed toward their leader and stand in between the two opposing forces as their towers on their shoulders starting to glow, but Naruto attacked them first.

"Kurama, Rai-kun, get ready. **_Duranbal: Banshou Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)_**" Naruto said as he channeled chakra into the blade. The blond sage eyes will still blue color. The four Rookeous immediately slammed their fee into the ground implanted their leg to resist the pull as Naruto channeled more of his Chakra into the sword and enhancing the gravity force with as much Chakra as possible. Unlike his own Rinnegan ability, Durandal has no limitation, as long as there are enough charka feeding it, the pull will remains and won't dissipate and can repeated instantly without any pause. If Naruto tried to do that with his eyes, they would bleed and his body will take damage under the stress. With Durandal, it doesn't matter.

The Rookeous legs crumple under the force, shattering their legs in debris. All four titanic demons fly toward Naruto, Kuramai and Raikujin. The fox and dragon lunged forward and destroying the towers on two of the etherious before wrestling with the last two. Dark mages start to appear from the city on top of a biggest Etherious anyone has ever seen. It charges its towers for another beam attacks but both shoulders and arms was detached by Naruto through Ascalon's ability.

The sage collapsed on his kneed as he feel his chakra reserve getting very low. Naruto put the two swords away to stop them from leeching on his charka so it can regenerate. The sage of the six path stood up as Grond called out from below. "Naruto! We will engage the dark mages. Can you destroy that etherious?"

Naruto look at him and nodded before jumping up in the air. "**_Kageryuu no Henge (Shadow Dragon's Transformation)_**." Naruto muttered and forming into a dragon to every one's shock and flew toward the city.

"Was he a dragon?" one of mages asked.

"It could be **Transformation Magic**." Another one replies him.

"ENOUGH CHITCHAT! THEY COMING" Grond shouted as all the mages immediately charged forward and attacks the dark mages, the follower of Zeref.

* * *

**[Zeref's Cult]**

Naruto arrived at the small city on top of the Etherious body and transformed back into his own self. The city was depleted of all the guards as they went down below to engage with Grond's forces. There were only a few houses and one large building. Naruto walk pass the houses and notice no body was there, the building was massive jail with a lot of captives inside. But they were not human completely, but rather demonic humanoid behind the bars. All of them were dying as the sage noticed. There were a few child demons as well.

"Is someone there?" one a sickly one said as Naruto looked at him. "I'm Naruto. Who are you… what are you?"

"I don't remember… who am I? What am I?" the demon asked, it was unclear of what it was as if it didn't remember. Naruto just frowned. His eyes turned into rinnegan as he gazed into that person's soul and realize that it was corrupted, twisted.

"How did you get out of your cage?" a voice behind Naruto speaks out as the sage turned around and saw a hooded person. Naruto immediately dashed forward and lift the person up with one hands, Naruto eyes opened a little and realize half the person face was scaly and horns starting to grow on his head.

"How did you become like this?" Naruto asked. "Zeref… granted us power… become etherious, demons and rule the world… hahahaha." The abomination said before grabbing Naruto's wrist. Naruto wince as he felt a seal appearing on his arms as he let the demi-human go. He looked at it and saw a seals mark glows.

"Fuuinjut…" Naruto muttered before the sage wrist exploded, blinding him in the explosion.

Blood start to drip on the floor from Naruto's torn arm, it already starting to regenerate but it was painful. "That was sealing arts… how…" Naruto said as the demon smile. "Feel my implosion **_curse_**!" The dark mage dashed toward Naruto and tried to slam the palm, placing more curse seals into Naruto's body but the blonde shinobi grabbed both of the dark mage's hands by the wrist and crushes it causing the dark mage to scream in pain as the sage blood dripping on the floor.

"Curse? You dare use my clan's prize ability for something like this! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THIS?" Naruto said kicking the mage out of the building and walk slowly toward it.

"YOU DARE CHANGE CHILDREN INTO DEMONS?" Naruto's magic was flaring as the ground crackle under they sage's leg. "YOU DISGUST ME, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Naruto roared as he slammed a wind dragon's rassengan into the dark mage body, tore it up, spraying the remains all over.

Naruto walked back into the building. "**_Fuuryuu no Kagizume (Wind Dragon's Claw)_**" and cut through the bars like paper.

"I… remember now…" one of them said as Naruto looked back at him. "I use to live in Onibus town… I had a wife… and child…." The demi-human muttered

"Where are your wife and child?" Naruto asked as he kneels down, trying to heal them with Sky Dragon Magic and God Dragon Magic, but it didn't work. The magic can only heal the body, but not the souls as Naruto has speculated before.

"Dead… they … died when they transformed into those thing… I'll see them soon…" the man muttered as his dull eyes look at Naruto, the light in it faded away. Naruto closes it as he just kneels there for a moment.

"What should I do?" Naruto asked himself as he saw the rest of the captive. "What can I do?" the blonde sage collapsed on both of his knee and both hands on the cold stone floor.

"Please… kill us… we don't want to become etherious…. I don't want to kill…" Several of them said.

"Please… this child isn't tainted yet…" one of them said as he struggle to stand up with a shoulder long blond hair girl in his arm, who was unconscious. "Please… protect her…" one of them said.

All the other demon humanoids look at him then at the sage. "Yes… protect her… at least she should survive… she doesn't deserve this fate…"

"Was she…?" Naruto asked the man, where half of his body was metamorphosis into some sort of bugs.

"I think she was my child…. I don't remember…. anymore…. No I found her… no I don't remember… please protect her." The half demon-man rambles while staring into space. He was delirious for a few moments before turning back to Naruto and said with clarity. "Please protect her… promise me…"

Naruto closes his eyes for a moment before opening it. "What is her name?"

"Monis… Mavis… Millis….what was her name… please protect her… promise…" the man struggling to say before rambling about something else and continue. "memory fuzzy… I can't remember… when… how?..."

"I promise I will protect her." Naruto promises as he brushes the hair off her cheeks. "How long has she been here?"

"Only a day… we were caught when near Crocus… dark mage escape… caught us… I don't remember anything else… please… protec… who am… I? Who are you?" the man said as more of his skin metamorphosis. His mind was gone.

"Crocus… dark mage?" Naruto slammed his fist into the ground shattering it in rage. "IF ONLY I KILL THEM!" Naruto eyes were full of tears, he was full of regrets.

"Please kill us… I don't want to become them…" several of them begged the sage, who stood up, took the girl from the mindless man's arm and carried the young girl in bridal style toward the door. "I won't do it. You have to destroy this accursed place with your own hands! ERASE IT FROM EXISTENCE!" Naruto said as he stood at the door, turning back at them.

"How… we can't use magic….?" Several of them said.

Naruto closes his eyes. "**_Tengoujin Ougi: Eternano Hairetsu (Prank God's Secret Art: Eternano Arrays)_**" Naruto muttered as his legs emitted orange inks out of it as it spread out across the floor, onto the wall and to the side covering the Etherious titanic creature body forming a seals. Naruto channeled as much eternano he could spare into the seals, allowing anyone to do magic.

"Place your hand on this circle below me, and make your wish." Naruto said as he walk toward the edge and look down at Kurama who crushes the etherious's towers with his tails. Raikujin did the same with his opponent through his claws and fangs. "**_Tengoujin no Hirashin (Prank God's Flying Thunder)._**" Naruto look at the spot on top of Raikujin that he wish to teleport to. His body engulfed in orange light and vanished.

"A… god?... light…" several of demon hybrid muttered as they all places their hand on the circles and it start to glow.

Naruto's body beam toward the sky, flying across it becomes coming down and materializing on top of Raikujin. Kurama notices Naruto, transformed into his chibi form and jumped on the sage's shoulder and saw the girl.

"**Who's the little kit?**" Kurama asked but Naruto didn't reply and tell Raikujin to fly up in the sky, the dragon complies. "**Shall I destroy it, Naruto-dono?**" Raikujin asked but Naruto shake his head.

"It's not our place to destroy it. They will erase their source of their pain, we shouldn't interfere." Naruto said as he sat down on Raikujin's back, with the girl across his laps, she was still unconscious. The trio watches the ink all over the massive etherious's body glows brightly. A golden light enveloped the demon and form a sphere. Grond forces managed to defeated all the dark mages and cover their eyes from the light.

"They gave their lives to save yours… you will honor their sacrifices…" Naruto said he looked at ball of light float, quickly forming into a golden colossal bird, passing the flying dragon, carrying the Zeref cult base with it. It looks much like a bird. As it passes through the clouds above, exploded as the light spread across the heaven, turning the darken sky and basking everything in its brilliant.

"**Kit, what's the girl's name?**" Kurama asked as the fox averted his eyes and toward the child.

"Mavis… I only know her first name. How about Mavis Pheonix as that light bird?" Naruto said as he remembers the glowing birds that passed them moment before. Raikujin snorted. "**Pheonix is made of flames, not light!**" The dragon never saw one, but heard of it through their lore.

"**He's right and it doesn't sound right.**" Kurama said, in agreement with the dragon.

"A bird made of fire and light. Ascends to the heaven and becomes a star…" Naruto muttered something from his memory, trying to remember what the bird call.

"**Suzaku**" Kurama said as Naruto turned toward the fox. "Suzaku is a male name in japanese… its english name is…" Naruto lean down and look at the girl in across his lap, caressing her cheeks a bit. Kurama sighed.

"**In English, it's called the vermilion bird, a god that rule over the southern heavens.**" Kurama said and look at the girl. "**You think she will be god?**"

"The name sounds nice… a god huh… I wonder if it's possible." Naruto smile as he turned back toward the girl. "I promised. I will protect you, **Mavis Vermilion**" Naruto said as he caress her cheeks as she squirms a little in the sage's arm and opened her eyes a little before closing it again. It was enough for the sage to see her bright green eyes.

'**Vermilion…**' Raikujin thought as it opens his draconic eyes as he remembers back to the dragon civil wars.

(Flashback, X392)

_"I am Mavis Vermilion. I will not allow you to interfere. **Senjojin Ougi: ****Tengoku no Kagayaki (Fairy God's Secret Art: Heaven's Radiant)**" The floating girl with golden long hairs, floating above the sky in front of countless dragons who roar at her. Her body glows with golden light as it shoots into the sky. The sky erupted in golden blight as countless of golden beam rains down on the horde, impacting against thousands of dragons, knocking them out of the sky._

"**Remember this moment, young one… this is the moment that the future will be free.**" A large dragon said as lightning erupted across his body as he spread his wings and flew up into the sky leaving the young dragon on the ground as it look upward.

"**I will,** **_Rairyuujin-sama_**_._" A young hatchling called out at the dragon. "**I hope I grow up to be like you."**

"**You will, young one. You will. I shall name you young one. Your name shall be ****Raikujin.**" The dragon's roared as he flies toward his companion against his own kind.

(End of Flashback)

"**It can't be…**" Raikujin muttered as he and the three passengers on his back flew across the brighten sky.

* * *

**Author Note:**

This chapter shows some seriousness to the whole storyline. Long chapter this one… because of the fight. I buffed up Zeref's demon a bit. A lot of them get destroyed in next arc. If you want to know what Rookueos look like, type "Demigod Rook Gas Power" in google and look at the image ^^V. The Elemental type ones are bitch to kill, but they still killable by destroying their core, which is fairly close by, but not necessary inside them. If you want to know if Naruto get his paths work again, yes he will. Impossible is not in his dictionary! Believe it! XD

Everything in Fairy Tail is made of ethernano, you can't use charka technique on them. It makes sense because Edolas convert people into Lacrima and draws magical power from that, destroying them and their essence in the process. That also mean chakra powered genjutsu doesn't work either because genjutsu disrupt chakra's pathways. None one in fairy tails have charka pathways so why would genjutsu work? None of these ever explained in other fan fiction, but it will be used here. And yes, Naruto does have eternano powered illusions, it's not as potent as jutsu, but it's still very useful.

Heroic Spirit Realm is from Fate stay night… there will be a spin off later ^^V, Naruto disappeared for sometimes later, came back and said. "That Holy Grail was corrupted and I met counterpart to Arthur… it was a she… that was weird!" Since Naruto and Kurama are linked, they will be summoning as a heroic spirit, that should be fun to write about, they will be affected by Berserker's attribute, insanity mostly!

The Arrival Arc came to a close. The next arc will begin as soon as I get something written down first. Mavis won't remember much of her younger years, but she does have some sort of connection to things that she tries to remember. Her hair is currently short, she will leave it longer, and she does have an attachment to fairy. And yes, her magic in this storyline is Senjojin no Mahou (Fairy God Magic), since she attached to fairies, it's not an actual element like Naruto's Prank God Magic, thus it won't be dark tinted.

The three fairy magic is derivate from her Senjojin magic, allowing her guild members to use it. Her magic is greater form of them.

**Senjojin Ougi**: **Tentai no Housoku **(Fairy God's Secret Art: Celestial's Law) – i.e. **Fearii Rou  
****Senjojin Ougi: Tentai no Gurittā **(Fairy God's Secret Art: Celestial's Glitter) – i.e. **Fearii Gurittā**  
**Senjojin Ougi: Tentai no Kyuutai** (Fairy God's Secret Art: Celestial's Sphere) – i.e. **Fearii Sufia**

Naruto's Prank God Magic seems useless at first, but remembers Fuuinjutsu uses inks and charka to do any effect, limited by one's imagination. Naruto doesn't need to carry a brush around. His paint/ink is connected to himself, as it can form any seals he wanted through a thought. Since he's already a seal master, he can master this God Magic very quickly. It's also added the benefit of attachment as sealing arts belong to his mother side making it potent according to the way God Slayer work in this fan fiction.

Some people don't know this, but in china, the emperor has symbol as dragon while the empress has the symbol of phoenix. That's one of the reasons why I thought Naruto and Vermilion goes well together, since Vermilion bird is a subset family of Pheonix, they both mythical creature with Naruto as a dragon.

Vermilion Bird is one of the four guardians of chinese constellation, in Japanese its name is Suzaku. It is a bird made of fire and light and reddish in colors. It rules the southern heavens. There are four heavens in total including the middle. Two of other heavens are ruled by dragons. Rairyuujin mean Thunder Dragon God.

The four blades are crafted from shinobi era weapons, have a guess which weapons go into which.

**Ascalon: **Blade of Seperation, can cut through anything.  
**Durandal:** Blade of Destruction, can destroy anything.  
**Caliburn:** Blade of Combustion, can ignite/burn anything.  
**Excalibur**: ? :)

**Next Arc:** Fairy Shadow

The next arc will be about the rise of Fairy Tail, the fall of Zeref, creation of Tenrou Island, destruction of Zeref's cults which spreads out and becomes Zeref's followers, the friction between the councils. The creation of Wizard Saints and glimpse of the past! Grond and Lily are grandparents of Gran Doma. Lily is based on Harry potter's mother by the way, her magic is emotion. Grond looks like James Potter without the glasses, did I mention that? Their son is called Harry Doma… umm next arc!

Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin will see you next arc… with Mavis now ^^V. Hurrah!

**_Comments, Criticism and Reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored!_**


	6. A Fairy Existence

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Naruto or FairyTail or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Moves_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

Second Arc of the storyline! This is called Fairy Shadow Arc! But first, let's do some Response to Review.

* * *

**[Responses to Reviews (R2R)]**

**To Guest**: Hmmm… have a read the timeline. They went through Eclipse Gate, the reason why will be shown during Grand Magic Game Arc.

**To joe:** You sound like a broken record, did you just copy and paste that from last chapter? O_O.

**To 94: **Actually, He named himself, so it's a stable time loop.

**To Steam Powered Crow, Alkaed:** Nope, she's human right now, she will ascend to godhood later, and actually it's in this arc toward the end. It won't be what you expected. ^^V

**To Guest:** Well, he doesn't know which ability he should use, he have a lot… some of them won't work in Earthland due to the rules that governs that realm, but a lot of them do. Naruto tend to uses magic in earthland rather than jutsu, unless it doesn't work against his enemy.

**To RikudoNaruto1, Clues2, Blood D. Cherry, Collin Oshea, Guest (x2):** Thanks, hope you enjoy this one too.

**To ToBetasered: **Caliburn incinerates enemies and yes Excalibur is Sword of Salvation, it doesn't cast light, but it will bring hopes to the world.

**To ews1**: Need BETA reader? Are you up to the challenge?

**To SPark681:** They are not in this arc… they will be born at the start of X765, Erza is born at the end of X765. Minato and Kushina is twin.

**To Starlight149: **I hope I make it as realistic as possible.

**To NightAngel0Ex**: I fix up the mistake with the kit part, thanks for picking that up. Also I added a little thought to Grond when he said that, he wasn't sure if he was going to survive or not but he was half joking about it. I just use Harry Potter characters for easier to descriptions since I don't want to make up one from scratch. There's actually a lot of spin off later when Naruto, Mavis, Kurama and Raikujin waited from X392 to X791 (to catch up the time line when they left). Its 400 years of sitting around doing nothing, so they decided to visit other realms that connected with Fairy Tail. He has all the treasure tools stashed away in his junks space, there's a lot of things in there, including Icha Icha collections, something to remember Jiraiya by and might be releases to convert the world to perversions… lol, it has been done to death.

**To Valaryian:** Just write Type this in google, don't copy the link geeze… you can't input links on the website anyway.

**To Ddragon21:** Naruto magic is Primordial God Magic, you do ascends to godhood if you master it completely just like God Slayer Magic does. The only different is it's not an element and it's not dark tinted.

**To a174n:** Those four have a lot of adventures together throughout Fairy Tail's world and the next.

**To Guest (Again?):** Already said he's OP, but that's to most people, he still have a hard fight against some insane one or with unique ability that he has no defense against.

**To Ben:** Yep, he got tonnes of titles, but he isn't arrogance, he might gloat etc… but he doesn't go, oh I'm bored, lets destroy things… maybe Kurama does.

**To Guest (Again?): **Please don't humor him… and yes, Hinata aren't coming back, their story is long past, this is a new life!

**To Dr Doug Evil: **Yes, I will, but it take sometimes to sort out all the thing I have in my mind and write them down in a logical order… and I have a lot of thing in my minds… a lot of them aren't for the public XD.

**To The Sons Of Sparda: **Thank you, hope you like this arc as well, it's about Mavis and Naruto.

**To Tony66:** Well yeah, a dragon supposed to breathe fire not lightning! Naruto have seen a lot of thing in his life, but he has never seen an actual dragon. He have heard myths and stories but never seen them. The first time he saw a dragon and it breathes lightning, shattering the image in his mind. Who wouldn't piss at that ^^V.

**[What had happened so Far?]**

[Arrival Arc Begins]  
X679 - Naruto & Kurama Arrived in Earthland.  
=#= The duo met and tortures a lightning dragon.  
=#= Naruto learn Dragon Slayer Magic.  
=#= Eternano Slayer coined by Raikujin.  
=#= Naruto befriend the Dragon.  
=#= Naruto visited Crocus  
=#= Naruto befriended Grond Doma and Lily Starlight.

X680 - Konoha Guild was founded in Magnolia Town.  
=#= Tora-chan becomes Guild Master.  
=#= Excalibur in noted in Magic Council chamber.  
=#= Naruto learn God Slayer Magic.  
=#= Primordial God's Magic created.  
=#= Naruto learn Prank God Magic (Tengoujin no Mahou).  
=#= Warrod Sequen joined Konoha.  
=#= Naruto see the darkness of Black Arts.  
=#= Naruto met and saved Mavis (13 year old). Her memory was fuzzy from her jailed time.  
=#= Naruto given her last name Vermilion based on a Mythical bird.  
=#= Raikujin realized Mavis was in the past when he was just a hatchling.  
[Arrival Arc Ends][Fairy Shadow Begins]

* * *

**=[Fairy Shadow Arc]=  
A Fairy Existence**

Magnolia possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, is Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks.

Another important and distinctive landmarks is the **_phantom forest_** south of Magnolia town, the forest is haunted as many would have believed. No one really knows how the forest came to be, it simply appeared one day as trees start to sprout from the ground rapidly and covered the entire area in foliage. Many mages and runes knight attempted to enter the forest, only to lose direction and came back out the same entrance they entered from, after wandering within the illusionary forest for hours. Many have tried to cut down the trees, only finding their effort was in vain as the tree constantly repopulated again, aided by powerful magic and the woods they managed to cut down turn decays almost instantly the moment it was removed.

"Stay here. I need to talk to him alone." A black haired, hazel eyes man ordered the rest of the rune knights behind him.

"Grond-sama. We should assist you…" one of the rune knights argued.

"You want to assist me to do what? Try to arrest him again? How did that go last time?" Grond raises one his eyes brow before chuckling a bit. Grond had found the whole magic council's endeavor at arresting Naruto Uzumaki amusing. "I'm here to visit my friend, that's all." Grond said with a smile and entered the forest leaving the rune knights behind.

After about five minutes of walking straight ahead into the densely populated woodland, Grond looks at the back of his right hands and smile as he channeled his magical powered through it. The eternano flows through his body and into his right hands as it formed the symbol of Konoha, shining brightly orange as it radiates the surrounding. The path on the grass in the ground wavers a bit before fading away, leaving behind a stone path that leads into the forest. Grond immediately follows the paths for several more minutes before entering a clearing with a massive steel castle in the middle, enclosed by fences and gates with the emblem of Konoha encrusted into the flat steel ground in front of it before Grond.

At four corners of the castle were four recently erected spires with a giant Lacrima on top of each glowing eerily as they channeled magic into the surrounding while spark jumped from each of them. Grond look at the edge of the castle and noticed a young boy who stood there with his eyes closes, and feeling the natural energy and possibly training.

"Warrod-kun" Grond called out as the boy opens his eyes, turned to face Grond.

"Ah, Good day, Grond-sama…would you like to join me?" Warrod greeted and asked.

"Maybe some other time… is Naruto-kun inside the building?" Grond asked, sweating a little at the thought of joining Warrod in his regular training session. The last time he joined Warrod, they just stood there for hours on end. Grond thought it was a waste of time initially, but he had noticed Warrod's magical reserve continued to grow throughout that time changed his mind. Still, that kind of training didn't yield any beneficial result for him at all. It just bored him to no end. Maybe he wasn't attuned to nature.

"Yes." Warrod replies before saying "No." Grond have a thoughtful look. "I mean is the _real_ Naruto inside the building?" Grond asked again, clarifying the question at the young teen.

"Naruto is in the back with Kurama-sama and Mavis-chan. I will show you the way Grond-sama." Warrod replies before heading into Konoha's guild hall.

"Call me Grond or Grond-kun." Grond said, following behind. Warrod nodded.

The pair opened the massive medieval gate, inside where countless of Narutos doing their own thing. Many were crafting tables and chairs before carrying them up the wall and nailed them to the ceiling. Some of the Narutos were sleeping, snoozing or fighting each other while sticking on vertical walls as if it wasn't anything strange. Grond has seen it before, but no matter how much times he saw it, it still is fascinating.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"Naruto-kun, I am glad to see you again. How are you?" Grond said while waving at Naruto, who waves back. Grond said he was checking up this new Konoha's guild on the magic council order. They also heard about the guild managed to kill a Zeref's demon relatively easy, thus defended magnolia town and saving countless of the town's inhabitant, albeit, mass momentary loss as a result which they compensated. "I heard you killed an Etherious."

"It's nothing really, that thing has it coming." Naruto said as he rub the back of his head and enter the guild, inviting Grond inside. Grond followed and his jaw dropped at the sight. It wasn't that there were hundreds of Narutos running around in the guild floor, or that they were playing cards, sleeping, snoozing or fighting each other at the most pointless thing. No, the fact that there are a few chairs and tables seem to glue to the wall and ceiling with Naruto using it like if they were completely upright on solid ground.

"How…?" Grond said as he gaze at the ceiling, four Narutos were playing cards, but every time they place the card down on the table, its fell off and floating toward the floor. 'Crap… magic doesn't allow person to stick to surfaces.' Naruto mentally kick himself for revealing something like this on accident. The sage ponders a bit then just shrugged. It wasn't like he could hide that forever and he did enjoy the ability to walk up walls.

"I can walk up flat surface. It's just one of my unique magic. Just add it to my growing list of awesomness!" Naruto said with a smug look on his face as he walks toward one of the guild hall's wall, up it, and across the ceiling and back down through the opposite wall. "Tada!" Naruto bowed as if he just did some parlor trick while Grond just laughed. "Plus, we can use more floor space than possible in a single room!" Naruto pointed at the ceiling and wall. It was one room and have total of 6 floors.

"You really are full of mystery, Naruto-kun. I heard reports that you using your clones to help out the towns as well as using God Slayer and Dragon Slayer Magic of all different kind. Some element they didn't think it was possible." Grond said as Naruto shrugged. "If you didn't want me to use God Slayer Magic, then you shouldn't have given that book." Naruto replies sarcastically as he kicks one of clones off a table freeing it up for the pair. Naruto sat down first.

"So what can I do for you Grond-kun?" Naruto ask as he invited Grond Doma to sit with him. Kurama and Raikujin landed on the table as Grond eyes them. He knew who Kurama was but he feels he seen the dragon somewhere since it was very familiar. "Can't I visit my friend for a chat up?" Grond said, he really just wanted to visit Naruto since he considered the blonde sage as his friend and hopefully it was vice versa.

"This isn't the Lightning Dragon that attacked Crocus is it?" Grond pointed while Naruto panics a little but Raikujin speaks up. "**They attack me first, there I was, minding my own business and these darn insects tried to drive me off! I only fly off because Naruto-dono asked me to… politely too." **Not that the lightning dragon wouldn't fly off if the sage didn't ask nicely.

"I knew it!" Grond said as pointing at the dragon then at Naruto. "You learn Dragon Slayer Magic from it didn't you? That's the only way to learn Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"Not really, I could teach someone else Dragon Slayer Magic, it's not like you need a dragon as a teacher. And yes, he has a name, Raikujin." Naruto reply while the dragon puffs a bit of lightning in pride. '**Actually, you do need a dragon to teach you dragon slayer magic so they can evolve you to have dragon's innards. But you skipped all that Naruto-dono…**' Raikujin thought.

"Sorry, Raikujin-kun, but you are the first dragon that actually speak with me, but why are you so small?" Grond said as Naruto just tell him it's one of the dragon's magic ability, which was true enough. Grond didn't push the issue further as another card fell from the ceiling from several Narutos clone hanging off the ceiling, playing cards with each other. The hazel eyes man pick it up and scan through it quickly.

"This isn't a normal card. This is a medium for **Card Magic**." Grond said as Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin had no idea what he was talking about. Grond explains what card magic was, it allows the mages to channel magic power into the card, enabling them to wield more elementals magic with ease through their magic seal. Card magic allows the user to combine cards for greater effect.

"**Is it possible for civilian to use these cards?**" Kurama asked, a bit curious while Naruto wanted to know as well.

"I'm afraid not, while the card do contain spells. It does not have a magical power stored inside. The mages themselves have to provide that." Grond said as he frowned and continued to elaborate. "While it's possible to store magical power, but each of the cards would become a Lacrima, magical object and become much more bulky. That would make it less useful in battle. To make it the same size as this with stored magical power, it would be impossible." Naruto had a thought and asked if Grond have some blank piece of cardboard paper about the size of the card.

"I do…" Grond said as he handed his friend one. "What are you thinking Naruto-kun?"

"I just have an idea." Naruto said he muttered. "**_Tengoujin no Mouhitsu (Prank God's Brush)_**" while channeling magic through one of his fingers, at the tip start dripping some black ink as Grond pays close attention.

'Tengoujin… prank god?' Grond thought as Naruto draw something on the card back and place it on the table. Grond looks at it carefully and notice it have similar writing to **Solid Script**, instead of actual words, it was some sort of pattern that hummed with strange energy that he usually felt from his friend, Naruto.

Naruto sucks in the air a bit and shouted. "**_Tenjin no Dogou (Sky God's Bellow)_**_"_ Naruto said sending a black cyclone at the card, causing Grond to flinch a bit at the attempt to attack. The card glows as it absorbing the magic into its pocket space. Naruto never fixed up the God Slayer Magic since he has no attachment to sky and felt it would take up too much time and it wasn't as useful as Dragon Slayer Magic. The sage did manage to create his own Prank God Slayer Magic, which isn't black and he does feel some sort of twisted pride in pranks. The paint and ink that it created was strange at first, but it has its own uses as well, especially in Fuuinjutsu.

Grond eyes widen as he saw the card absorb the magic then it stopped radiating that foreign magical energy. Naruto pick up the card and gave it to Grond. "Let's go outside and see if this works." Grond, Naruto and Kurama, who on his shoulder went outside and Raikujin who flies under his own power joined them as well.

"Just say 'activate' and throw the card at that tree. Don't use any magical power in the attempt." Naruto said as he pointed at a tree. Grond complies.

"Activate!" Grond shout and feel the alien energy radiating from it again before throwing it toward the tree, the card spin in midair, exploded and a black cyclone erupted from it before slamming into the tree breaking it in half. Grond blink in astonishment. "Incredible! If you could make it like that, everyone could use magic!" Grond said as Naruto scratch his cheek with one of his finger, hesitantly. He has use **_Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Arts)_** to create a pocket space within the card and store his attack. Through voice activation, it releases the attack out. The fact that it work, mean he could do a lot of thing with it. But he could doesn't mean he should. Kurama decided to speak up after noticing Naruto's hesitation.

"**They could use it to kill each other as well. If everyone could use magic like that, it would create far more problems.**" Kurama pointed out as Raikujin agreed. "**Those insects definitely will!** **I'm still very impressed that one can store magic that way.**"

"Was it re-quip with… ancient runes?" Grond said after some thought to what type of magic it was. Like usual, the trio asked what are ancient runes since they haven't scratch the surface of how many magic types existed in the world. Grond explained it to them since the magic council's employee was like a walking dictionary, plus his family collected thousands of books that were lost through the ages. He thought of donating it to a public library but felt that it could be abuse since many lost magic are very powerful and extremely detrimental to society if fallen into the wrong hand.

'He really does know a lot about magic.' Naruto thought as he acquired the information about ancient runes since he already know about re-quip. "So it's magic through scriptures or patterns?" Naruto asks skeptically.

"Yes, Solid Scripts is derivative of Ancient Runes, it lacks the complexity of the original but it much easier to learn and cast, thus more popular with the mages population." Grond said. "But I'm unsure how you manage to learn ancient runes if that what it was and re-quip cannot store magical attacks in its dimensional space, let alone froze it in stasis. It can store magical object though since they are static items." Grond said and look at Naruto who just shrugged and didn't want to elaborate. 'It's not like anyone can use sealing arts without charka anyway.' Naruto thought.

"You seem to be hiding a lot of things Naruto-kun, but if you don't want to share, it's fine. I trust you are an honorable and moral person. But may I ask for a favor?" Grond stated as Naruto look at him. "Sure, we are friends, as long as it in within reason, I will try to accomplish it." Naruto offered as Kurama snorted. "**It's not for free either!**" Raikujin agree with the fox. Naruto just poked the demon a bit.

Grond laughed at the fox and dragon. "Of course I will pay for your service. I just thought of it after seeing how you could store magic in another dimension and allow anyone to use it with ease. Can you create as many cards that store healing magic like Sky God's Healing Spell? It would be incredibly helpful to many others, especially on a battlefield." Grond asked as Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"**That's not bad. We could create healing cards or smaller spells like lighting campfire or watering plants.**" Kurama said as Grond nodded, while Raikujin snorted. "**Lazy insects, they relied on others instead of using their own powers.**" But the dragon was ignored by three others.

"I don't mind, but let us think about it first." Naruto said. After that, Grond return back to magnolia town council's branch, leaving the Konoha's guild member to discuss the possibility of creating magical cards as another mean of gaining fame and wealth.

"Grond-sama, you have returned. How did it go?" one of the rune knight said as he greeted Grond Doma. They were curious what kind of guild Konoha is, that attacked a rune knight when he visits them to hand out job requests, only to save the towns afterward. Since they then had been helping out the town, completing jobs at record pace, although not always without complains, but generally, they were appreciated.

"I need to write a letter, I wish to start some sort of Bureau of Magical Development, to catalog all new magic creations as well strange magical ability. First, I will take over the magnolia's town branch as well since I have a friend here who utilized some very interesting magic." Grond said as he looked back at the forest that house Konoha.

* * *

**[Present]**

"I'm still amazed that Naruto-kun can stick to any flat surfaces." Grond said as he looked at several Narutos sitting on a few chairs upside down on the ceiling. The moment the Magic Council's high ranking member said that, all the still awake Narutos looked at him and waves.

"Hey Grond-kun! Boss is at the back with Mavis-chan!" they all said with a smile before returning back to what they were doing. Many of Narutos were standing around what look like a printing press and making a bunch of magical cards.

"I really wanted to know how Naruto-kun can clone himself effortlessly. It would help greatly with my paper work." Grond said to himself while Warrod nodded. "Naruto said there not enough of him in the world." Warrod said with a calm face. Grond look at him and laughed. "When you tell jokes, don't keep such a stoic face."

"I don't think the world can handle more than one Naruto, but then I wouldn't mind having more of him around to give heart attacks to the higher up, freeing up their position. Maybe then, I could get promoted." Grond joked while Warrod blink.

"Then I could do what I wanted like taking half a year of fully paid vacation." Grond said with a grin. He really wanted a vacation, these Etherios incident are happening very frequently. It only has been a month since they destroy that Zeref's cult, giving some breathing room since the Etherios aren't being resurrected constantly. From the interrogation of the dark mages they managed to arrest, there is another Zeref's cult base in Fiore. The whereabouts of Zeref still unknown which agitated the council to no end. Destroy the black mage's cult wouldn't stop him and Grond wasn't sure if Zeref could be stop.

"Really?" Warrod asked. A few moment of silent went by before Grond face palmed that Warrod thought he was serious. "I should speak to Naruto." Grond suggested before Warrod show him the back door of the guild hall.

In the back of the guild, near a clearing was Naruto with Kurama on his shoulder, watching a pale blond haired girl. She has bright green eyes, wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck.

"**Mavis brightens up a lot since a month ago.**" Kurama said as Naruto nodded in agreement as they watched Mavis Vermilion created a ball of light and threw it in the air before it exploded, showering the area with glimmering glitter. The light was strange and Naruto tried to mimic it but found it was troublesome.

"**I still don't like you promise to protect her, what does that actual mean?**" Kurama said before slapping Naruto's backside a few times with his many tails.

"What you mean? I will protect her, I promise and I always keep my promise! Dattebayo!" Naruto said loudly. Mavis heard him, her cheeks changed color a bit.

"**Baka. Protect means a lot of thing, are you going to take care of her, baby her, never letting her out of your sight?**" Kurama asked, curiously as he looks at his partner. "Why does it sound wrong when you said it?" Naruto asked before shaking his head. "I just couldn't refuse a dying man… you know."

"**You are too soft-hearted. You shouldn't make promises without thinking ahead. We will have to stay here for the rest of her life so you could watch over her. We are not native of this realm, we could be ejected from this world in the future, how will you protect her then?**" Kurama scold while Naruto sighed before grabbing the fox and held it in front of him. His bright blue eyes look deep into the Kurama's crimsons eyes.

"When that time come. I will deal with it then. For now, just stop it! We been through this once every week and I'm getting tired of your complain." Naruto ordered the fox. Kurama just puffed a bit of fire in the sage face. '**Stop making promise on a whim, Baka!**' Kurama thought.

"I still think the council should have a look at Mavis body, her magical reserve is off the chart. It shouldn't be humanly possible without any external aid." Grond interrupted the pair. Naruto allowed Kurama back on his shoulders and turn to face Grond, who turn to watch Mavis practicing her magic.

"**I agree. Her magical reserve is incredibly high for an inse… human**" Raikujin said as the lightning dragon of earth land flew off his napping spot on top of the steel castle and glide toward the trio. "**She almost has the same reserve as you, Naruto-dono. Only the growth doesn't seem to be slowing down at all. She will eventually surpass you at this rate.**"

"It's not how big it is, it's how you use it…" Naruto said and then he face palmed. "That sounded wrong."

"**Very wrong**" Kurama said as Grond nodded in agreement. Raikujin have no idea why that sounded wrong, it feels perfectly right to him. Having big magical reserves doesn't make one a better mage.

"The newly form Bureau of Magical Development should have a look at her. If we could reproduce the result…" Grond said thoughtfully but Naruto interrupted him. "Like I told the geezer at Magic Council, over my dead body! She frightens and confused. I'm not handling her over to anybody!"

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"**Shall we head home, Naruto-dono?**" Raikujin asked as he glides through the air, passing through the mountains, toward Magnolia town. The dragon scratched his face a bit with his free claws. He really thought that Konoha was home subconsciously and just blurted it out. Naruto was sitting his back with Kurama on the sage's shoulder while a young girl was across his laps.

"Yeah, let's go home." Naruto said while Kurama nodded. "She's part of our group now…" Naruto muttered while Kurama continued. "**Naruto, me, Mavis and Warrod.**" Kurama grinned, purposely omitted a certain name. "**What about me? It's not that I care or anything.**" Raikujin asked, feeling a bit down, the dragon did care somewhat.

"**You're a transport.**" Kurama rubbed it in. "Stop it furball, Rai-kun might throw us off the sky and we haven't have time for another brawl." Naruto ordered while Kurama and Raikujin huff a bit of fire and lightning respectively. The two beasts wanted to fight again, even though they just did only a moment ago.

"Furball also miscounted. It's six. You miss Tora-chan as well. The guild master is definitely part of our group." Naruto said as he look toward the town that came into view. '**I still don't trust that cat…**' Kurama thought but agreed with Naruto nonetheless. Tora-chan was a guildmaster, even on paper. Raikujin landed, allowing his passenger off before morphing into his chibi form. Raikujin didn't really want to stand out. A massive dragon in middle of a forest is very easy to spot and frightens a lot of people. Raikujin didn't mind the frighten part, but he didn't want to be bother every single time someone noticed him.

"Oh, we don't have confortable bed. I generally just sleep on the ground." Naruto looked around and tried to remember where each of the guild's members sleeps. Raikujin tends to sleep on top of the castle, overviewing the entire forest while Naruto sleeps on top of any table or floor with Kurama on his chest since he used to it.

"**Where do Warrod sleep?**" Kurama asked but then remember Warrod have an apartment in town, which the guild pay for completely since it's seems just a plausible thing to do and they have way too much money that not being used for anything. They once stashed it in the guild, but Grond suggested it's better to store it at the bank so they could get some interest. The account is accessible to all guild members, including Tora-chan, which was odd. Any members can withdraw any amount if they needed, as long as they tell Tora-chan, which was another odd thing.

"Where is Warrod-kun anyway?" Naruto said as he looked around the empty guild hall. Tora-chan was yawning and grooming her fur on the counter. "**Did you tell him how long he should do his training for?**" Kurama pointed out while Naruto sweat dropped and create a clone to go get Warrod, who still standing in the same spot before he left with Grond to assault Zeref's base, most likely.

"I could craft a bed made of wood, Naruto" Warrod said after he went inside the guild hall while Naruto nodded, wanting to see how far along Warrod has come. The Green Magic user sends ethernano through his hands, into the ground and creates a little plant, sprouting from the earth, it grew rapidly, spreading its vine across the ground and forming into a bed, with soft leaves for cushions. It have intricate designs and patterns engraved along the side, including Konoha's symbol.

"**I'm impressed. It looks like something that came straight out of those fairy tale books**." Kurama said, looking at it with his demonic eyes. Naruto kneels down on the ground and have a look at it. "Yeah, it's well made, with nice patterns… but couldn't you make it bigger?" Naruto asked as he held up a miniature bed in his hand. It looks like a well-crafted toy than anything.

"It will grow bigger if you water it, Naruto." Warrod said as he took out a watering can causing Kurama and Naruto to drop on the floor comically. "How long will that take?" Naruto asked mockingly, didn't expect an answer but Warrod answered anyway with an expressionless face causing the sage to face palmed. "About three years."

"We need it now, not in three years!" Naruto shouted before grabbing the watering can and showering Warrod with liquid. "Here, have some water, maybe you will grow up."

"**I never expect to hear that from you.**" Kurama said before the fox was watered as well, one thing lead to another, as the duo start their brawls, forgetting about a certain girl they left on top of the table. Warrod crafted another bed, more plainly looking this time, but much bigger before carrying it into the guild hall ignoring Naruto and Kurama brawls. About ten minutes when by before the sage and the fox returned back into the guild, finally remembered about Mavis. Raikujin also joined them after Kurama managed to drag the dragon into their little fight with one of a 'stray' fire ball.

"**She's still asleep?**" Kurama asked as the fox stood on the bed poking the pale blond haired girl a bit. **"Does she know how to do magic?**"

"I'm not sure. Is her reserve big enough to do magic?" Naruto asked Raikujin, who sniffed the girl while floating above her. The dragon tried to sense her magical reserve.

"**She have very high magical reserve, already accessible to her… strange, it's still growing.**" Raikujin said curiously as he looks at the sage. "Why is that strange? Magical container grows larger as the mage becomes more adept doesn't it?" Naruto asked, remember some information that the dragon have told him.

"**Yes, that's true if they were training, but she's sleeping and her magical container continued to expand** **even though she's not doing anything**" Raikujin answered while Naruto frowned, Kurama interjected. "**It's probably because she has been experimented on**… **or being converted into a demon?**"

"Would that be a problem?" Warrod asked, griming. "I hope not" Naruto reply, he sighed and rubbed his eyes a bit before opening it again in rinnegan and look into the girl's essence. "It's still the same… normal or as normal as it can be." the sage muttered before returning his eyes to blue color. 'I really have no idea how to fix eternano essence. If it was Charka based or **_Reiryoku_** based then I could just asked Onee… oh…' Naruto thought before remembering that the death god he knew couldn't enter this realm so that was out even if it was the latter one.

"**It just means she will be very powerful later on.**" Raikujin said. The lightning dragon float away from the bed and landed on one of the metal table to support his weight. '**She's not the same one from the past, but if her power reserve continued to grow at this rate, her body will not able to hold her spirit. Was she a spirit entity when I saw her? Mavis Vermilion… what are you?**' Raikujin thought.

"Shouldn't we check her body to see if her body is okay?" Warrod suggested while Naruto and Kurama looked at each other. "**Fine, I do it**." Kurama offered with a grin, but Naruto grabbed the fox before it could get any closer to Mavis and threw it away from the bed. "**Perverted fox.**" Naruto muttered.

"We should have some female members of the guild for time like this." Naruto said to no one in particular. "**We do have a female guild member.**" Raikujin said and looked at Tora-chan to indicate the only female member of the guild. All other male guild member look at the cat and back at the dragon.

"I mean a human one." Naruto deadpanned before clicking his finger. "Rai-kun, go get Lily Starlight, she should still be there with Grond. You know who she is right?" Naruto ordered the dragon who yawned a bit before replying. "**They might not be there anymore. it has been sometimes since the battle.**"

"There might be injured, so they could still be there. Just go and check, you lazy reptile!" Naruto shouted as Raikujin smirked before flying out the hall and off in the distance. "Hurry up!" Naruto called out from behind as the lightning dragon returned into his normal size and glide through the air in the distant.

Lily Starlight arrived half an hour later, but not what the sage expected. She was screaming, crying and thrashing in Raikujin's claw as the dragon dropped her off in front of the guild from the sky into the metal floor. Kurama was rolling on the floor laughing while Warrod and Naruto jaw dropped as they jumped to catch her.

"YOU IDIOT REPTILE!" Naruto and Warrod shouted.

"**What? I got her.** **She keeps screaming and not listening to a word I said and I was in a hurry, I must have slipped my hand.**" Raikujin said while Lily calmed down as she saw Naruto. "**Nicely done, did you poach her from the group without telling the rest anything?**" Kurama said as Raikujin nodded. "**They actually scattered when they saw me, it took me a while to find her from the sky.**"

"**They probably thought you as an unknown dragon who was about to attack them. HAHAHAHA!**" Kurama laughed. "**I wish I was there so I could see their faces!**"

"Great… now I have to explain to Grond-kun why I send a dragon to kidnap his girlfriend." Naruto said weakly as he looks at Lily who was rubbing bruises on her body from Raikujin's draconian grip.

"You should have gone with him." Warrod suggested but the sage replied sarcastically. "Yes, thanks for the advice, it would be much less useless half an hour ago."

"Okay, Naruto-kun, Kurama-chan and… Raikujin. What's going on?" Lily said before looking at Warrod. "Oh, I'm Lily Starlight." Lily greeted the only member she never seen before.

"I'm Warrod Sequen. There's a girl who need a checkup." Warrod said as Naruto nodded and show Lily into the guild.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital for this?" Lily suggested while all four males of Konoha have a weird look on their faces. 'Why didn't we think of that?'

* * *

**[Present]**

"I'm still haven't forgotten what you did Raikujin-kun!" Grond said angrily. "You flew down around us like some sort of predator and grabbed Lily without landing or explaining anything. You could have told us something, anything. You know what I thought when she was taken?" Grond pointed at the dragon.

"**Like I care what an insect thinks**." Raikujin snorted, breaking a little lightning egging Grond on to attack him. The sage interrupted before it could escalate.

"That was my fault, I should have realize Rai-kun have a different thought process than the rest of us." Naruto apologize. "I didn't think it was a big deal at the time, so I didn't come and get you immediately and I have another problem I have to deal with at the time." Naruto added, looking at the ground in shame.

"It's maybe not to you. What would one think when they saw their fiancée get taken by a dragon, who thinks human as a food source?" Grond pointed out while Naruto just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Fiancée?" Naruto asked. "Don't try to change the subject!" Grond said.

"Don't worry about Raikujin, he doesn't eat human… anymore." Naruto reassured Grond.

"**I never agreed to that!**" Raikujin smirked while Kurama grinned. "**Me either.**"

"Not helping, you two." Naruto said with a serious expression.

"Grond-nii, you came to visit?" Mavis called out as Grond waves at her. "No mentions of any test!" Naruto told Grond as he nodded.

"How are you feeling, Mavis-chan?" Grond asked as he walks closer to the green eyes girl.

"I'm fine, Grond-nii. How's Lily-nee doing, didn't she come with you?" Mavis asked.

"She's a bit busy right now. Do you remember anything about the time you were abducted?" Grond asked. It was a few times he has tried to get Mavis to remember, if she could then, she might able to give the location of the second Zeref's cult base.

"I… don't remember… I'm sorry Grond-nii…." Mavis said as she shook her head. Naruto was standing behind her looking at Grond with a 'Stop that!' expression on his face. Warrod was just standing there like a tree, not saying anything.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"She seems to be fine." Lily said as she checks up on Mavis. "There's no anomaly anywhere on her body, but this is just a preliminary check over, you should have a more experience person look over her." Lily added and turned to face Naruto.

"Thank you Lily-chan. We will go to town for a proper checkup in a hospital when she's awake and ready." Naruto replied.

"She's already awake…" Lily said softly but then realizes the reason why. "I think she's going to try to run off when you let your guard down, please don't let her out of your sight, she's very weak at the moment." Lily whispers to Naruto who frowned and nodded. Lily smiled and continued with her normal speeches. "What's her name?"

"Mavis… Vermilion. I'm not sure if that her actual name or if she could remember it." Naruto replied as he and Lily began to turn and head toward the door. They discuss a few more thing before leaving the guild hall.

'Mavis…?' the girl thought as she lies there, in the wooden bed with her eyes closes.

"Mavis, go! Don't look back!"

"Keep Running! I will hold them back."

"Don't stop!"

"I'm Mavis?" the pale blonde hair thought as she turned and saw she was alone in the guild hall. She climb out of the bed and stood up, the cold metallic floor chills her bare feet. She looks around and saw a cat with orange and black fur licking its paws and looked at her with its feline eyes. The pale blonde hair girl went out of the hall in one of the windows that was opened. Only for the blonde sage leaning back on the wall waiting for her escape.

"Where are you going? Can I take you there? The surrounding would is very dangerous." Naruto offered calmly, the girl was still stunned, she didn't expect anyone waiting for her outside. Mavis looked at the blonde haired boy for a moment, noticing a fox on his shoulder but didn't make anything of it at the time before she bolted into the wood, trying to get away. Naruto didn't bother to stop her.

"Keep running, don't look back!"

"I have to run…" Mavis said to herself, but she wasn't sure where she was running to. The familiar voice in her head is only her guide. Unnoticed by anyone, a certain shinobi was jumping through the top of the tree's branches, watching her from above with a demon fox on his shoulder. He has to slow down his normal pace otherwise he would out pace her.

"**How long is she going to keep running?**" Kurama asked, wondering why she was running. "**Why she's running anyway? Did you try to do something when I wasn't looking?**"

"Until she tired herself out" Naruto replied, ignoring the perverted comment. The sage have told Raikujin to bring Lily Starlight back to Grond with Warrod this time to explain, so only Naruto and Kurama was following Mavis, to see what the little girl would do next.

"**Why can't we just drag her back? If you don't want to, I will do it.**" Kurama suggested but the sage just frowned. "She's alone, frighten and I promised. I didn't think that far ahead, these wood isn't safe and even if I take her back, I doubt she would stay, she have to come with me on her own free-willed otherwise it will be meaningless." Naruto replied as the fox sighed. "**I really hate this. It's like babysitting some annoying brats… like you.**"

"Yes, you did a fine job babysitting me. Look how awesome I turned out to be." Naruto chuckled as Kurama smirked.

Mavis continued to run to nowhere in particular before she tired herself out and collapsed on the soft ground. Naruto also stopped and watched her from above. The pale blond haired girl sobbed a bit before pulling herself up and lean against a nearby tree breathing heavily.

"I will be with you, always. It's a promise."

"Otou-sama… Where did you go? You said you will be with me. Don't leave me." Mavis said weakly as she held herself, her clothes was completely dirtied by muds, old and new. 'I should have asked Lily to change her clothes, but then it wouldn't be mattered.' Naruto thought as he sat on the branch above Mavis. The sky was getting dark as the Mavis just sat there while Naruto watched. Kurama was snoozing with his several of his tails wrapped around Naruto's to prevent itself from falling off.

Mavis's stomach grumbled a bit as Naruto's hyper sensitive ear picked it up. The girl hasn't eaten anything all day and she didn't remember much of what happened during her abduction. The sage took some scrolls from his pocket space and unfurled it.

'I really need to restock other food beside ramen…' Naruto thought as he unsealed one and start enjoying it. The inviting noodle soup's aroma filled the area as Mavis looked up and saw the sage who smiles at her while slurping down his noodle. "Do you want some?" the sage offered but the girl simply just stares at him, not saying anything. Naruto sighed as he jumped off the branch and unseal another bow and placed it in front of her.

"Have some, it's good." Naruto said with a smile. Mavis smelled it a bit before looking up at Naruto, she was about to say something but Naruto didn't let her. "Don't worry about it, just enjoy this for now. I never want to worry about anything during a meal and you should too." Naruto said, consciously heating up the surrounding through his magic to give the girl a more confortable feel. Naruto and Mavis didn't speak during their meal at all after that, merely enjoying their food.

"Why?" the pale blonde girl asked after the meal while Naruto just sat cross-legged in front of her.

"Why's what?" Naruto asked, a bit curious and unsure what she was referring to.

"Why did you offer … food?" Mavis asked as Naruto chuckled a bit. "I never want to see another person starving before me, beside I said… promise I will protect you." The sage has seen many people starve to death, even he have tried to starve to death once and he understood the feeling.

"Please protect her… promise…" The familiar voice that Mavis knew it was her father requesting someone she couldn't see.

"I promise I will protect her" Another voice that sound exactly like the person in front of her.

A tear dropped from her green eyes as she rubbed it away. "Did Otou-sama ask you to?" Mavis asked weakly, wanting to confirm that wasn't a dream, as several more tears appeared at the corner. "You father might have, but he didn't know if he was your father as he was delirious at the time. What was your father name?" Naruto asked, uncertainly.

"He… his name… I can't remember…" Mavis said as she held her head and shaking it uncontrollably. Naruto immediately grabbed her, pull the pale blond girl into his arms and rubbed her head gently. "Shhshh… don't worry if you don't remember, Mavis."

"Mavis… is that my name?" the girl rubbed her face in Naruto's chest as the sage closes his eyes and hummed a bit of melody. "Yes, your name is Mavis Vermilion." Naruto tried to reassure the girl but she pushed him away forcefully.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME! IT'S MAVIS… MAVIS…?" Mavis shouted. Confused to what her last name was before running off leaving Naruto dumbfounded behind. 'That didn't go so well.' The sage thought as he stood up.

"**Well, that didn't go so well.**" Kurama said as he yawned while Naruto looked at the fox. "Did you just repeat what I thought… nevermind." Naruto said before dashing through the tree, chasing after Mavis. "At least I got her first name right, she didn't seem to mind calling Mavis, but I got her family name wrong, which obviously I made that up. I wonder what her family name is." Naruto muttered as the fox yawned loudly.

"**Does it matter?**" Kurama asked, the fox have made up his last name on the spot when signing up for the guild and so did the dragon. "**Insects find attachment to the weirdest thing**." Kurama said, impersonating Raikujin while Naruto just chuckled a bit as the he dashes through the tree.

Naruto finally caught up to Mavis who just sitting there, her clothes was slashed a little, surrounding by several lizard-like creatures with spike scaled covering their body. One of the roars and attacked Mavis with his claws, who just sat there with her eyes closed. The claw ripped through flesh as blood spray on the floor before Naruto spoke up. "Why didn't you try to survive? Why didn't you bother to dodge it?" Naruto ask as a claw embedded in one of his arm as he stood before Mavis, blocking the attack.

"I… want to be with otou-sama… I…" Mavis said with tears running down her cheeks.

"He gave his life to save yours, protected you. He wanted you to live. If you give up now, you will dishonor him, his memory. What would he say if he saw you now?" Naruto said sternly as the sage's blood dripped off his impaled arm, drenching the grass below. Kurama was sitting on Naruto's shoulder with nine of his tails wrapping around their assailant, holding it in place while grinning at several other lizardmen who was frozen in place by fear at the demonic fox's menacing aura.

"He said he will be with me forever. But then he left me behind. I couldn't remember his face clearly or his name, or my name… I can't remember anything. Who am I?" Mavis said weakly, shaking her head, confused.

"Your father didn't leave you by choice. Sometimes people break promises because it was out of their control. But remember this, even in his last moment, with most of his memories gone, he still remembers you and tried to get another protector for you even though he didn't remember who he was. I didn't even need to know his name, I only knew him by his action, his love for his daughter. A name doesn't define who he is or who you are for that matter." Naruto said. The sage gritted his teeth a little as the claws tried to retrieve from his arms. The sage closes his eyes for a moment, calming himself and remembers what a certain girl he loved one said, when he wishes to die.

"I want to go with you… I don't want to stay here without you!"

"You must not, to kill yourself so you could follow me is an upfront to all those that live. Life is sacred, no matter what form it is. To take one's life is a sin. Please promise me that you wouldn't do something foolish like that. Your mother and father gave their life to save yours, please don't dishonor their memory and their wishes."

'Life is sacred. One must not give up their own life for such selfish reason.' Naruto thought before saying "Dying is easy, it's living that hard. Carry on his memory, live his share as well. Try your hardest to survive, and then in the end, you will get to meet your father, and tell him that you have a fulfilled life, you have honors his wishes."

'I wonder whether you're still waiting…' Naruto thought as he looked at Mavis. "Tell me that you want to live and I will do all I can to let you truly live. Do not dwell in your own sorrows, pick yourself up, be strong, Mavis Vermilion." The sage said gently.

"I… want … to … live…" Mavis said weakly, hesitantly.

"SAY IT WITH PRIDE, TELL ME! DO YOU WANT TO TRULY LIVE?" Naruto shouted, his voice ring through the silent woods causing the lizardmen around him to flinch. Mavis stood up, calmed herself and looked at the blue eyes with her green one. "I want to live. SHOW ME HOW TO LIVE! I WON'T WASTE MY FATHER'S SACRIFICE!"

Naruto smiled before nodding to his companion. Kurama immediately pulled the Lizardman claws out of the sage, lifted the creature body with his tails and threw it at the other still stunned Lizardman. Several more drops of the sage's blood dripped on the ground, before his wound rapidly healed itself.

"Are you okay, Naruto..nii?" Mavis asked, a little afraid of touching the wound. "I'm fine, it will heal soon." Naruto said with a smile as he patted Mavis on the head.

"**Let roast them!**" Kurama grinned as his tails aflame but Mavis quickly shook her head and pointed at a young lizard. "They didn't mean any harm. They're just protecting their young from invaders." Mavis said as Naruto look at where she pointed, there were several younglings behind one lizard that seems to be their mother.

"I see…" Naruto said as he outstretched his hand to Mavis. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes, Naruto-nii" Mavis said with a small smile and took his hands. "**What? We're not killing them? Darn it… I was so hyped up too.**" Kurama sobbed, a bit depressed as the sage shook his head while Mavis wonders if the fox was alright, she hasn't seen much talking animal before, but this one was definitely weird in her book.

Naruto looks toward the castle tower in the distance to get his bearing for his technique. "**Tengoujin no Hirashin (Prank God's Flying Thunder)**" All three glow bright orange before beaming into the sky and flying across it toward Konoha's guild hall.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Just a bit of aftermath of what has happen last chapter, I mean chapter 5. Chapter 6 and 7 isn't a real chapter as they were notices. Mavis isn't healed completely from her ordeal, it's not that simple. The whole arc is about her getting and Naruto getting over their broken heart. I won't do extended flashback of Hinata, since there's no point of doing that and I want to move the story forward.

This chapter is actually 14k words. I don't want to releases any more long chapters. They should be 5-8k worth of words unless there a fight scene which I hyped up about. I actually gutted this one in half since it's in the middle of a flashback event, sorry about that =P

There some important points that I need to get across in this chapters, slowly but surely. I was actually busy for a week and a half so I couldn't release anything. I do actually enjoy writing any of my stories. As long as I didn't mess it up too badly. I also looking for a BETA to fix up my previous chapter, anyone interested?

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are Welcome!  
Flaming and Insult will be ignored!_**


	7. Hidden in the Leaves

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Naruto or FairyTail or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Moves_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

This chapter is continuation from the last one, so there will be present and past accompanying each other, just don't read it like a flash back, it will be less confusing, at the end of the chapter, you will get it!

**[Reponses to Review (R2R)]**

**To RikudoNaruto1: **Thanks, you are the first to reply that chapter. Congratulations, I really appreciated fans of my work even though it's really bad work… or is it? :)

**To Steam Powered Crow: **Naruto is not invincible. He can be killed. There are plenty of magic that he have no defense against, i will show some this arc. There are also a lot of things that creeps him out too, even though it's illogical for him to be afraid of. Immortal simply mean he won't die of age, or any affliction that mortals have, like die of starvation, thirst or diseases.

**To Clues2:** Well at least you followed me, that's a good thing too ^^V

**To willowskeith, Starlight149, Collin Oshea, Blood D. Cherry: **Thanks, your feedback is always appreciated… well not so much with Blood Cherry, but whatever, I appreciated it none the less.

**To NightAngel0Ex: **Always enjoyed your review. The card magic isn't completely good right now, but it does save a lot of lives because most mages don't practice healing arts and doctors certainty never ever spear head a battle, that's suicidal and they are not offensive mages. Naruto… well _my_ Naruto, including any other fanfiction I write about him called girls –chan and guys –kun, which is generally what they use for in japan anyway. So if he added chan to a name, then that person definitely a girl unless he's confused if they are a guy and looked like a girl… Haku for example! If a person is very old, he simply add -jiji or -san, if he held them in high regard, he will add –sama. Oji-san and Oba-san is for middle age person and obaa-chan if he was messing with them like Tsunade. Grond and Lily are engaged, so yes. They will have a wedding and a baby in this arc which causes some hilarious issues.

**To Alkaed: **Most arcs is around 6-7 chapters of various length. So about 300 chapters… lol, just kidding, the canon start is actually 6th arc… sorry if you didn't expect that, so it's about 25 or so more chapters, give or take. I do have over major storyline points worked out until the 11th arc so far… so this story is very long. Wendy appeared in 4th arc if someone was wondering. Almost every fairy tail's guild characters appeared in fifth arc. As for the flamer, he's driving up my review count, so that's something to look toward to. I find his comment hilarious and really make my day since I'm an easy guy.

**To Guest: **Naruto doesn't want to be semi dragon, how is that stupid? He's a sage of six paths. Being a dragon doesn't yield any benefit for him and he can't ride transports, which I think is a downside. He can absorbs elementals attack later on when he fixes his preta path, which he still have no idea how just yet nor do I at this point.

I write because I want to, you can't make me! ^^V  
Any feedback is great, voice your opinions!  
If there is a plot hole in the storyline, feel free to notify me about it!

* * *

**=[Fairy Shadow Arc]=  
Hidden in the Leaves**

Surrounded by woods, a giant castle stood, unaffected by any form of weathers. Its reflective surface shines brightly with yellow illumination caused by a single girl. She channeled her magic and radiates it outward throughout the whole region as light confetti showers the trees and grass.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" a black haired, hazel eyes boy said. His blonde friend nodded in agreement while watching the stream of what one called shattered light flowing through the air and circulated a green eyes girl as she outstretched her hands as it twirled on her palmed.

"Very. It's not useful in battle though." Naruto said as he tilted his head away from the fox on his shoulder and created a little light glitter in his hands.

"**Kit, you only managed to do that much in one month?**" The fox mocks the sage as Naruto sighed. He had been trying to mimic Mavis' magic for about a month now. He could only create a small amount with his hands.

"Maybe it's really rare type?" Naruto replied.

"Actually, it's very common type. Most mages can create some form of light with their magic. It's useful for navigation at night when there's no light source presence." Grond said as his hand glow brightly and continued. "Light magic, or Mavis-chan's glitter magic is part of illumination category. It's the most common and easiest to do. I actually use light elemental in most of my spells, simply because it was easiest for me to control."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked skeptically, it was a lot harder and from what Grond indicated, it seems like the easiest thing to learn, at least to the native of Earthland.

"How long would it take to learn each type normally?" Naruto asked, now a bit more curious.

"Common types like Glitter magic or light magic takes a few years to become adept. At least five years to master it completely. Uncommon type such as advance magic beams would need a longer time. That is the main reason why not many mages knows many different type of magic, it takes time to train in them, especially if they are polar opposite like light and darkness or fire and water elements." Grond said thoughtful before looking at Naruto who was shocked. "Seriously?" the sage asked as the black haired man nodded.

"**How long does will it take to master a lost type then?**"Kurama wonders. "**It should take nearly a decade to master a lost type.**" Raikujin answered instead as he floats around Naruto. "**Of course, there are exceptions.**" The dragon finished and hinted who he was accusing of.

"Raikujin-kun is correct. It will takes on average a decade to learn a lost type. A strong one like Dragon Slayer Magic or God Slayer Magic takes a very long time. That is one of the reasons why lost type magic is usually taught to younger generation since their capacity to learn is much greater when their mind is still growing. They would be able to grasp the concept far easily than say someone like you and me." Grond said with a smile. "When did you start learning Dragon Slayer Magic, Naruto-kun?"

"About a year ago…" Naruto said with a grin, rubbing the back of his head. "Just one year to master Dragon Slayer Magic? Naruto-kun, you are an exception among exceptions." Grond speculated with a humor tone of voice. Mastery of a type of magic doesn't mean the mage would need to stop, magic has no upper limit and it only limited by the user's ingenuity.

"**Naruto-dono mastered it in only four months.**" Raikujin pointed out causing Grond to be stunned at the information. "Wow, that's… just not possible, but then again you were using God Slayer Magic with great efficiency and you just start to learn it a few months ago. This is simply amazing." Grond pointed out but then have a thoughtful look. "According to your learning curve, you should able to master Glitter magic quickly. It's shouldn't be harder than Dragon Slayer Magic."

"I… have no idea why." Naruto said, dispirited. "Maybe I just can't learn simple magic easily?" Naruto said weakly, it was true enough. He couldn't do a darn bunshin correctly but he could do kage bunshin which is a lot harder than just a bunshin with perfection. "It's like the whole bunshin again." The sage muttered as the fox snorted.

"**Your ethernano control must be shot to hell again like chakra control.**" Kurama said then immediately look at Grond as Naruto look at the fox. 'We just gave out something we shouldn't have.' Both thought. Grond noticed the awkwardness on his friend's faces and smirked. "Don't worry about it Kurama-kun and Naruto-kun, your secret is safe with me. But I must ask, what is ethernano control, I never heard of something like that?"

Naruto and Kurama decided to explain what control and reserve related to charka without explaining what charka actual was. They simply stated it directly invert proportional to each other, the greater the reserve, the crappier your control will be. Grond was laughing at the end of the explanation and told the duo that eternano don't have that such thing.

"I must assume this Charka is the other energy inside you. Eternano don't have your form of control, but it does matter how much one can use at the same time so it's more like a fine tuning. Using too much in a spell that didn't required a lot is wasteful of one's magical power and using too little cause the spell to be too ineffective. Any spells can be cast as long as it cast correct and some magical power is provide. How effective it is, depends on the mage's grasp of the concept. A good mage knows how much magical power to use." Grond explained.

"Jutsu cannot be produced if one doesn't have enough charka for that particular technique. With magic, it doesn't matter if one does not have enough ethernano for a spell. They can cast it as long as they went through the process correctly. Jutsu either work or it doesn't, there no other version." Naruto muttered as he creates a small glitter in his hands while Mavis could create plenty of glitter using the same technique. Kurama nodded and whispers to the sage. "**One does not die of ethernano depletion either.**"

"That still doesn't explain why I could learn Dragon Slayer Magic so easily?" Naruto asked as Kurama, wonders about that as well. "**You can do all type of element with your ability Naruto-dono.**" Raikujin stated as the sage pay attention.

"**Your original magic behavior like dragon or god slayer magic, by emitting element from your body through your organs. It could be that you simply learn how to do it with ethernano instead of charka and isn't at all complicated. Some of your dragon's techniques shouldn't have been possible as well."** Raikujin pointed out as Naruto thought for a bit, it did make sense in a way.

'Does that mean it just take me longer time to learn a type of magic? I have to find out more about it.' Naruto thought.

"Is this charka thing allowed you to do your unique brand of magic, Naruto-kun?" Grond asked after watching them having a discussion among themselves which he couldn't follow at all.

"Yes. It allowed me to do my unique brand of magic like cloning ability. It's also one of the reasons why you couldn't learn it even if I taught you how since you lack the correct energy to use the technique. I wanted to, since it more useful for you to be in lots of places at once." Naruto told Grond. The high ranking member of the magic council nodded. "Don't worry about it. I created this base on what you do and from what I could sense when you were doing it." Grond smiled as his body split into two Grond.

Naruto, Kurama, Warrod and Raikujin blinked in amazement while Mavis noticed there are two Grond standing there. "Wow, Grond-nii can duplicated like Naruto-nii?" Mavis called out.

"Illusions?" Naruto asked as the chibi dragon flies around the twin and shook its head. "**No, they both feel the same, except his magical reserved been halved.**"

"Yeah, we also share what other sees and thought as well!" both Grond said the exact same thing with an exact same smile which is a bit creepy. A moment later, one faded away. "It still needs some work, but it's really useful when I need to be two places at the same time."

"**How is that possible? Not even Kage Bunshin can share each other thought simultaneously while they still exists. This is more like Nagato's paths, but they are just puppets then, controlled by the creator.**" Kurama stated as the fox look at Naruto who nodded in agreement, Grond didn't know who Nagato was. "What does it called Grond-nii, I want to learn it since I couldn't learn Naruto-nii version!" Mavis asked with sparkled in her eyes. "**Me too!**" Raikujin said. "**Me three!**" Kurama added.

"I don't think you should teach it to those two, one of each is enough." Naruto deadpanned, pointing at the two culprits. The fox and dragon looked at him with a deadly glare.

"I still haven't got all the kinks out yet, but I will teach it to you when I work it out completely. In fact I will teach it to everyone since it's not a very difficult magic to do." Grond replied as he looked at Mavis who nodded in understanding. "What is it called, Grond-sama?" Warrod asked.

"**_Thought Projection._**" Grond replied. "My copy can't actual touch anything physical, but I hope one day it can. Then I could go stay with Lily every day while working…" Grond said then stopped for a moment. "Did I say that out loud?" Everyone nodded, so did a bunch of clones who was watching through the windows of the guild hall.

"**You created a new type of magic so you can skip work and hang around with your girlfriend… oh sorry, fiancée?**" Kurama deadpanned as everyone just froze there silently. The fox then have a wide grin on its face. "**Nicely done, most stuff happened because of a girl, more or less!**" No one could argue with that. Naruto was there when Troy being burnt to the ground over a single female, countless lives was lost in that war simply because someone wanted to get laid. Okay, someone, who couldn't keep their pants on, same thing, different perspective.

"**Naruto-dono did a lot of stuff for Mavis-chan too, so it's the same.**" Raikujin said as Mavis look at the ground and played with her clothes a bit.

"Do you think I'm a burden Naruto-nii?" Mavis said with watery in her eyes. "Of course not, we have a dragon to roast. Kurama!" Naruto reassured Mavis as Kurama tried to shoot down Raikujin who dodging the flaming projectiles coming from the fox's tail. Constant brawling with the demon fox has made the dragon much stronger than before.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"Is there something wrong Mavis-chan?" Naruto asked as the short blonde hair girl was squirming and looking for something in a hurry.

"I need… to …" Mavis said she looks around and check every single doors of the guild hall. There were plenty of Narutos doing their own things, crafting proper chairs and tables, checking out job requests or just training some new techniques. Raikujin and Kurama were actually playing a board game that the Warrod handcrafted from a piece of wood after learning a lot about Naruto's world. Tora-chan also is there paying attention to the game. The two chibi creatures of destruction actually moves the pieces with their magic since neither have hands or fingers, the dragon understood the concept of the game enough, but it constantly complains about how the game mechanic works.

"**WHY IS THE KING SO WEAK? IT MAKES NO SENSE!**" Raikujin roared as it lost another game as Kurama gloated.

"I need to take care of … ummm..." Mavis struggled to say as Naruto wonders what she wanted. "I think she needs to use the toilet." Warrod said with a stoic face as he carved several more chess pieces to create another set. The green magic user thought some of board game in Naruto's world was worth replicating for this world. "Do we even have one?" Warrod asked, looking up from the work bench.

"We don't… I didn't think of it when I built this place." Naruto replied as Mavis was puzzled. "Then where do you, Naruto-nii go and do…"

"Wood" Naruto replied as every other members of the guild look up. "Same here." The demonic fox said simultaneously with the dragon. "Meow" Tora-chan said, which means the same thing. They all looked at Warrod who is probably the most civilized of them all before Mavis joined their little group.

"I actually go in the wood as well… good fertilizer." Warrod said after everyone face palmed, expecting something different. "**That wasn't a joke was it?**" Kurama asked the teenage boy. "**No, I saw him do it before.**" Raikujin replied as he likes to lie lazily on top of Konoha's guild and have seen Warrod takes a leak in the forest many times before. Warrod confirmed it wasn't a joke, while Tora-chan licked her paws, uninterested or maybe didn't want to know where this conversation was going.

"See, easy, just goes in the wood." Naruto pointed out as Mavis sobbed as she rubbed her eyes. "I don't want to go in the wood… I… I…"

"**Don't fairies do it in the wood?**" Kurama pointed out. "**I mean, she likes to walk around without any shoes on because apparently fairies don't wear shoes, so why is she complaining about this?**" The fox added, the girl was strange, everything she does is fairy related, even her magic because she thinks fairies drops glitters where ever they go.

"I never seen a fairy before, do they exists?" Naruto asked as everyone shrugged, including the dragon, which not really sure fairy existed at all in this world. The sage have started translating fairy tales book from his old world into Earthland language for Mavis to read, the girl was fascinated by fairies. Grond and Lily said it was really good and decided to publish it for the children of Fiore as most of the story teaches morality through colorful adventures.

"It's different this time! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN WOOD, WAHHHHH" Mavis shouted as tears start coming out of her eyes as she collapsed on the metal floor and rubbing her eyes.

"Great, stop making her cry Furball!" Naruto scold the fox. "**What? I was just saying a logical thing.**" The fox defended itself. "Okay, everyone, we going to build a bathroom just for Mavis-chan!" Naruto ordered his clones.

"Sure thing, Boss!" All the clones reply, except for those that are asleep. Naruto have allowed his clone to sleep because he would gain the benefit after they dispersed. The construction crews consisting of only Naruto went too far, after they built a modern bathroom. They went on building a swimming pool with water slides simply they want to go swimming and Mavis wanted one as well.

* * *

**[Present]**

"**We did built a lot of things for Mavis… she's have a high upkeep.**" Kurama said with a grin as he pointed at several things that out of place with the guild's architecture. There was a very wide tree with a doors and window built into it, because apparently fairies live in a tree house according to many fairy tales book. Warrod helped built most of it to practice his magic so it wasn't a complete waste. He was getting better and better at crafting much denser wood materials.

"Great empires have crumpled over night over a single woman. Heroes have fallen simply because they want to a girl to smile." Warrod said after reading a lot of books from the sage, many were so bizarre and wild that it hard to believe. "**But they all went out with a big bang! HAHAHAHA**" Kurama laughed, the fox had a lot of fun during those times of conflict, so much senseless death and destruction. Naruto sighed. "You can't apply it to something like this. Mavis-chan is part of us now, so we should do what we can to make her confortable, but I still think creating a brand new magic type, simply to skip out on work is very wrong!" Naruto stated, struggling to smile, it feels exactly like what he would do if he were in Grond's situation.

"It's… not like that." Grond denied. "I actually wanted to create new magic that could help with our Etherios problem, and I just thought it could be useful for other stuff outside of battle as well."

"It's also a great ability for abuse." Naruto said as Kurama and Raikujin snorted. "**Like what? Let me guess, like doing all the jobs without actually being there fully?**" Raikujin makes a sarcastic comment and facing the clones who returned to doing their work. They need to translate books and creating magical cards.

"Hey, it wasn't like that! There was a good reason." Naruto argued. He only did it because many of the jobs request were nonsenses and didn't need him to go do it personally. It also makes the guild more noticeable according to the amount of jobs they finished in record time. They do an insane amount of them every day. They get a constant supply of local jobs along with now thanks to that regardless what the magic council decided. Grond still brought plenty of new job requests for the gang since only he and Lily could pass through the phantom forest to Konoha outside of Konoha's membership. The dragon's reply with another sarcastic comment and Kurama added to the insult, Naruto tried to defend himself as it escalated into a three way fist/claw fights. Grond, Mavis and Warrod just watched on before chatting among themselves and ignoring the fight, it happens often now that it was a normal thing.

Grond took the opportunity to ask more about Mavis's memory. The hazel eyes man really wanted to put an end of Zeref's tyranny, many people in rural area are living in fear of being kidnapped and used in abominable magic. Mavis couldn't remember much of her past, only fragment and flashes of disjointed images. She couldn't remember names or place and she couldn't describe them very well. Mavis initially didn't accept the name that Naruto gave her, but eventually grown used to it as the sage show her the last moment of her father and the destruction of Zeref's cult.

"I hope you didn't tell the council about her." Naruto said as he joined the two. Kurama and Raikujin have crossed in their eyes, with their tongue sticking out, on the ground defeated.

"Of course not, but they do know you have a survivor from a Zeref's cult. They would want to ask… ah screw it, integrate her for whatever information she might have." Grond said with distaste at some of the council's method, it wasn't the first time. He believed in the end justified the means, but doesn't mean one must sacrificed all they believed in for the cause. "They have removed your status as a legal guild since you still refuse to obey them, so far they haven't labeled you a dark guild yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"Dark guild…" Naruto muttered. "**Does that mean we could take on assassination mission if we become a dark guild?**" Kurama asked genuinely after the demon recovered from their little brawl. Raikujin was up and about too as it floats around the gang.

"Ignore him. But given the choices, I wouldn't mind becoming a dark guild, at least then I wouldn't bother with the council's bitching anymore. Maybe I will have some peace and quiet." Naruto said with a cheeky smile. Grond frowned and stated that there are worst thing the council could do.

"What can do they do? Arrest me, like they haven't tried that before." Grond just laughed at his friend comment. It was true, there so many times they tried to arrest the mage, only to be tied up and required Grond to come and get them. Many runes knight have stop trying to arrest Naruto since it's just not worth the effort and the blond has helped them with many things as well.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"Wow, this looks really good. This is too, and this as well. There are so many…" Mavis said as she checks through all the clothes with a shop attendant. Naruto have decided that she needs to get a new set of clothes and the sage doesn't have any female wear in his pocket space. 'If this was that good, wouldn't the shop have more customers…?' Naruto thought as they were the only in the shop. It not like it was at a bad location. The shop is located at a busy intersection. There are plenty of people walk around outside and a bunch of rune knights standing around, waiting for something.

"**How long has it been?**" Kurama yawned as his eyes lazily followed Mavis around the clothes store. Raikujin was no longer flying around the shop, and is now sleeping on the floor after realizing this will take a long time. "About three hours…" Naruto replied. His body aches as he had been sitting at the same spot for too long and need to stretch.

"**This is getting ridiculous, must she try everything on… even then she couldn't decide what she wanted!**" Kurama said, tiringly before pointing all his nine tails at Naruto. "**This is your fault. Next time, go by yourself and don't drag me along.**" Kurama growled at the sage.

"There aren't going be the next time! I'm not doing this again. I think we need another guild member, a girl this time so she can take Mavis on something like this." Naruto retorted as he outstretched his hands and look around for something to read. The shop attendant has left a black book next at the table next to the sage. Naruto picked it up and scanned through it, there are many sketches of various being in different attires. Kurama also check through the pages as it sat on the sage's shoulder as there was nothing else to do.

The sage stopped at a very vivid illustration of childlike fairy being with wing-like ears illustrated on the page. Her clothed consist only of a frilly, layered robe with ribbon tied around her neck and diamond patterns around her waist. "Hmmm…" Naruto muttered as the shop attendant pulled the book off the sage's hand and hid it behind her in embarrassment. Mavis saw the drawing from behind and asks if there is something like that in the shop, but the girl just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mavis-chan, this is just my drawing. It's nothing really… just a dream of mine." The girl said the last part very low, but Naruto picked it up. She quickly folds the book and tucks it away. "But it really good, Yume-nee, shouldn't you tell the owner if he could produce it, I'm sure many would love to pay for them?" Mavis asked as Naruto wonders where this was going.

"**Great, now she's asking if she could buy something that doesn't exist. You should just make it with charka techniques. I want to get out of here!**" Kurama complained as Naruto sighed. "We shouldn't leave charka construct behind, didn't we have this conversation before?" Naruto said as Kurama snorted. "**Anything better than this, I can't take this anymore!"** The fox was breaking his own principle for something like this.

"**My urge to burn down this place is rising…**" Kurama threatens as the sage just blinked and stood up. "How much is for everything here?" Naruto asked the brown haired girl, Yume Cross as her name tagged shown. 'Her name means dream… what with that?' Naruto thought whether the girl's parent was completely in the right mind when they named her.

"I have to ask the owner about it first. Do you really want to buy everything?" Yume asked, skeptically. "**How much is for the whole shop? So I can torch it!**" Kurama roared, didn't let the sage answer. Naruto wanted to just buy everything, bring it back to Konoha and let Mavis sorted it out there since he can't take any more of this. "He's kidding… ignore him." Naruto said as the girl wonders if the fox was kidding or not, that comment seems genuine.

"100,000,000 J" an obese man entered, having heard the whole conversation. Yume quickly greet the man and the rest of the people in the shop knew this was the owner. "Are you still drawing up useless stuff?" the man said as he looked at his employee, who looks down on the ground. "Rip off!" Kurama and Naruto shouted. "You know how much ramen I could get with that…" Naruto said as he looks at Kurama. "Kurama, how many could I get with that?"

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME, BAKA!**" The fox replied. '**Stupid kit, value everything based on how many ramen meals it worth.**'

"Naruto-nii, ramen usually go for an average of 1000 J each, so it's 100,000 bowls. Don't you remember how much you pay for your meal?" Mavis answered. "What Mavis-chan said! I'm not paying that much ramen for the shop!" Naruto shouted at the owner, who just has an annoyed expression. "**Jewels, you are not paying that much jewels.**" Kurama corrected.

"What? I said that." Naruto told the fox who just puffed a bit of fire and decide to drop the whole thing. Mavis huffed a bit too at Naruto's strange behavior while Raikujin still snoozing away, oblivious to everything else.

"Kurama, how much do we have in the bank anyway?" Naruto asked. "**I don't check how much, Grond does all that for us and invested our money as well since it shouldn't be sitting at the bank wasting away or so he said.**" Kurama replied, wondering how much they really have. They took down plenty of Etherios, which worth 10 million each, but then have to compensate for whatever damage they caused. Hence, what they earned isn't exactly what written on the job request posters. The clones did insane amount of smaller jobs every day for a whole year now, so it does add up and they were selling a lot of magical cards as well as publishing plenty of books they collected over the years. The fantasy books are incredibly popular with children.

"If you are here to cause trouble, please leave!" the owner told the duo. "I haven't check out all the clothes yet!" Mavis refuses to leave. "**Just buy the darn building!**" Kurama suggested. "We might not have enough though… and I don't want to pay that much!" Naruto stated.

"I'll just ask Grond right now since I need to anyway!" Naruto said as he took out a communication Lacrima from his pocket space and connect to Grond who was with Lily apparently judging from the background, it was Starlight guild hall.

"Grond? You mean the chairman of **_Uzueidan (Whirlpool Foundation) _**and high ranking member of the Magic Council?" the owner asked Naruto. "Uzueidan? What is he talking about?" Naruto ask Kurama, who also have no clue. Mavis returned to checking out the clothes with Yume and keeps asking the brown haired girl about a certain book.

It turned out that to sells anything in large quantity like magical cards, which qualified as magical objects or publish any type of books. You need to have a registered corporation. It was a legal matter. Grond decided to cut out the annoying bits and created a company to sells books and magical cards. He didn't count on them being so popular with the general public to the point that he was really swamp with paper work on top of his own magic council's work load. It was cutting into Grond's and Lily's time so he decided that he needs workers, one thing led to another. Currently, Naruto and Kurama owned a huge company that they have no idea how it was being run.

"I was meaning to tell you, but I keep forgetting. These darn paper works annoyed me to no end and there were important stuff! Do you want to run instead? That would be great, since you didn't ask for it, and I said I will help… I'm starting to regret my decision now." Grond asked through the communication device. Naruto and Kurama refuses immediately, they don't want to be stuck behind the desk all day like their friend. 'How does Grond find the time to do all this?' Naruto thought.

"Why is it called Uzueidan though?" Naruto asked. The demon fox was also curious.

"Those cards you gave me have whirlpool logo on the back so I just use the name. I have to modify the books so they have whirlpool logo on them to stop confusion. Do you want to change it? I think due to the whole point with the council, its better if they don't know that Konoha actually owned Uzueidan. On paper, it was actually Tora-chan owned the company." Grond replied and continued explaining that he also abuses his own privileges on import and export taxes on magical objects and transportation taxes, thus their profit margin was so large.

"No, its fine… Keep up the good work." Naruto said while sweat dropped a bit. "**Good thing Grond thought everything out. So we never have to worry about money again?**" Kurama asked, not that they ever needed to before, but this was getting ridiculous.

"How much do we have right now? I want to buy a cloth shop in Magnolia town." Naruto asked Grond who frowned and asked if he could speak to the owner of the shop after Naruto explained the reason why. Grond was laughing at how absurd the reason was but decided to humor his friend anyway since he went through the same thing with his fiancée. Grond said he wanted to speak to the owner which Naruto happily obliged.

"It's done, congratulation, you owned the store. You not seriously thinking of burning it down do you?" Grond asked. Naruto reassured Grond that he won't allow Kurama burn down the store, since it likely will spread to adjacent building and probably the whole town in the process. "Just don't create anymore paper work for me, you do know any mages related incident is report to the Magic Council's through the local office. Magnolia town is under my jurisdiction, thus I have to deal with it right?"

"Right… How could we forget?" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. "You…" Grond noticed the reflex and shouted but the Lacrima was cut off. The store was brought for 45,000,000 J after Grond argued with the local owner on legal issues that just bored the sage and the fox and they tuned out during that part. They also found out they have billions worth of Jewels in their bank and it constantly growing.

"Does that mean I lose my job?" Yume asked hesitantly as the sage shrugged, unsure what to do with the store while he stacking each clothes into his pocket space to carry them back to Konoha. "Yume-nee won't lose her job would she?" Mavis asked Naruto with her puppy eyes, blinking slowly. 'Stop doing that…' Naruto thought it was darn cute.

"No she won't. I might need to ask Grond to buy a fabric factory so she could make those drawing of her a reality and share her love with the world. Her dream isn't useless." Naruto said as he put the last bit of clothe into his pocket space, the shop was empty. "I noticed the price tags on these are absurd, who pay 100,000 J for a piece of daily wear? No wonders you have no customers!" Naruto pointed out.

"It's because the designer is asking for a lot and the owner need to compensate for the losses." Yume replied. "You need new designers!" Naruto said as he took a lot of books from his pocket space to free up. "You won't be able to read these book since they are not in your language, but they have plenty of illustrations of various exotic clothing styles. They might be helpful to you."

Yume Cross picked up a book with a cross on it. "What does this mean, Naruto-sama?" The brown haired girl asked since it was in German. "Kreuz… It means… well cross. You can call me Naruto. Please look after the shop for us, if you need funding... Grond-kun will follow up on the purchase, so just ask him." Naruto suggested. Mavis asked if she could do the fairy clothes first while pointing at the sketches. Yume promises that set of clothing is exclusively for Mavis. Naruto asked if she could do his own clothing too but then remember he owned the shop so he just ordered her to, not that Yume Cross minded at all. The trio leaves the shop, passing a bunch of tied up rune knights outside who attempted to arrest Naruto when he entered the shop. There are free rune knights who greeted the sage as they waited for the higher chain of command to come and decide what to do.

"I wonder why are they kept trying? I forgot to tell Grond about them… and I think I forgot something else as well. I wonder what…" Naruto thought as he, Mavis and Kurama head out of town and back to Konoha.

Back at the shop, Yume was putting away cloth hangar. 'I wonder why Mavis-chan doesn't wear any shoes…' The girl thought as she noticed a miniature dragon sleeping on the floor. "What do I do with it?"

* * *

**[Present]**

"Don't they sort of need us to produce them these new awesome magic cards?" Naruto asked while Grond had an expressionless face on. "The councils are still divided on that. While giving everyone the ability to use magic through these new magic cards of yours, many of the council believes it can be greatly abuse and shift the balance of power. It was noted that Card Mages can greatly amplified the power of your cards by inputting their own magic power into them, making them stronger than possible. Some have managed to figure out the card have stacking up ability as well, which I think was unintentional." Grond frowned as he explained stacking up. It basically stacks up all the small fire spell cards and activated them all at once. While one did small amount of damage, thousands of them do have great destruction power. Elemental combination is very easy as well since wind card can supplement fire card making them deadlier.

"Hey! I made those wind to help people dry their clothes easier and fire cards is for lightning out door fire, I can't be held responsible for how my cards are use." Naruto argued, there were also a lot of complains like people burn their house down while trying to light a fire with his fire card.

"I have tried adding a failsafe, but that didn't work so well, the cards would explode whenever I tried to activate them due to the inbuilt filter and the explosion isn't pretty." Naruto pointed at several crater outside the guild's ground that he didn't fix yet, some of them have bloodstains around their edges. The sage rubbed his shoulder on reflex, remembering the phantom pain. Grond check out the crater and just chuckled. "There always going to be complains, just ignore them. Your magical cards are popular with the general public. It always sold out when the store restocked them."

"**Are they hoarding them or actually using them?**" Kurama asked as everyone shrugged, unsure either. The books were selling well to, but the cards were consumable so they are in great demand. Narutos clone been working endlessly on creating more but there never was enough.

"You didn't come here for a chat, did you?" Naruto asked Grond who grinned. "Nope, I just want to inform you, I might know where the Zeref's cult second base in Fiore is, or at least their hideout might be. If we could deal another blow to Zeref, he might show himself. We are destroying as much of his infrastructure as possible, if he doesn't react to this, then I really don't know what will."

"Just show me where." Naruto stated. The sage really wants to kill that Zeref guy. So far everything that related to that black mage really ticked the shinobi off. The world would be a lot better without a crazy maniac with roaming around, trying to play god. That's saying something from an actual god.

"Remember that Arrest Slavers mission a week ago?" Grond asked, while Naruto and Kurama had no idea what mission that was, they did plenty and all the clones' memory really mingles with his own so it was even more confusing which job they have done and when. Grond sighed. "It's was a mission that jumped from B-Rank to S-Rank because the ring leader was an Etherious, who collecting the slaves for sacrifices." Grond said with sorrowful tone.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

**Arrest Slavers (B-Rank)  
**Issued by: Magic Council  
Rewards: 100,000 J

Naruto and Kurama decided to do something light as all the S-Rank was far outside their guild location. The Naruto clones completing all D-Rank and C-Ranks fairly easy while B-Rank gives them a slight problem and they caused too much destruction. The Konoha's guild has strange reputation in town. Everyone appreciated them but also hated them as well. They would thanks Naruto for his help before asking him to compensation for whatever property loss or mental anguish they endure.

The town was painted orange one night thanks to one of the clone using **_Tenjoujin Ryouiki_** **_(God Domain)_**, after Naruto derive the technique from **_Doragon Supeesu (Dragon Space)._** The blonde sage was thankful that it wasn't a fire god or wind gods, the town would definitely be destroyed. From the memory acquired, the clones was acting weird after it been around for too long. Naruto decided that he needs to refresh his clones once in a while to prevent anymore mishaps. Mavis and Warrod stayed behind as usual while Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin went out on the mission.

"Naruto-kun, a little help?" a child said as he looks at Naruto while the blonde sage has a smug on his face along with Kurama.

"**Damn you are so cute…. HAHAHHAHAH**" Kurama laughed at the child before falling off Naruto's shoulder. Raikujin was laughing and rolling the air as well.

"**Feel the power of my** **_Taika no Hou (Law of Retrogression)_**" a muscular being said with two horns coming out his head, massive arms muscles and razor sharp tooth. He was several head taller than everyone around him. There were many children who wearing oversize runes knight uniform. "Grab them. Their souls will be sacrifice to Zeref to create more of our kind!" The demon-like human ordered as his followers, who tried to carry out the command.

"I knew it, any mission I take personally tend to become S-Rank" Naruto said as he look at the child, averting his eyes from the demon. "Grond-kun. How do I fix you?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Just kill the demon and everyone should be back to normal…. I hope." Grond said, uncertain if that was true, but it feels like a reasonable thing to do. He was under the effect of magic, by killing the caster, the magic would dissipate. "**So we can kill them all? Doesn't the council like to interrogate and make an example of them in public?**" Kurama said as the fox got back on Naruto's shoulder.

"The demon can be killed. But the slavers should be arrested and pay for their crimes." Grond pointed out as he tried to tighten his oversize clothes around his body and failing. "I hate this…" Grond muttered, wondering how Lily would react if he couldn't return to normal as he held the engagement ring his hand, his fingers was too small so it fell off.

"**Another Etherious being? Accursed type?**" Raikujin asked as Grond nodded. Grond and the rest of Konoha had decided to label the Etherios based on the ability the exhibit. "I'll take care of this." Kurama said as the fox exploded in flames as it entered its Dragon Drive mode. "**_Karyuu no Shunshin (Fire Dragon's Body Flicker)_**" Kurama disappeared and appeared next to the demon leaving a trail of flames connecting his old spot and his new one. "**_Karyuu no Shippoofuru (Fire Dragon's Tail Whip)_**_" _Kurama said as he slapped the demon away with nine of his tails, sending the demon crashing into several boulders away.

"It's a lot weaker than the others we have fought before. Does it have a unique ability?" Naruto muttered as Grond and the rune knight becomes adult form again. "It does, it has something to do with age or time." Grond answered.

"**How dare you!**" The demon said as it stood up and grow bigger in size as spikes erupted from his skin, suck in the air and howled. "**_Taika no Hou Konkon (Law of Regression Cry)_**" Everyone in the range of the demon's voice immediate becomes a toddler or child except for Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin. The trio just blinks at all the children crawling around and crying. Grond was looking at them but he couldn't make any words due to his vocal voice isn't fully developed. The trio burst out laughing at their friend and holding their stomach in pain.

"This is hilarious!" The three members of Konoha guild all shouted as Grond just face palmed which cause them to laugh even louder because it was so darn funny.

"**STOP LAUGHING! HOW IS IT THAT YOU THREE NOT AFFECTED! I JUST REGRESS EVERYONE 20 YEARS!**" The demon breathes out, that spell probably did take a lot out of it and it couldn't kill with that power, the youngest it could make its victim was roughly one year old. The further the regression, the more curse it needed to channel. "**My curse is absolute!**" the demon roared as its muscles expanded.

"Curse?" Naruto asked as the sage remember about a demon he fought using implosion curse, capable to tearing his flesh with ease. Naruto hasn't followed up on that because he was upset someone was using fuuinjutsu, but he didn't notice this demon uses any seal. Naruto wonders if Grond know anything about curse, but this situation needs to resolve first.

"**Naruto-dono. He still using eternano, I can sense it, these demon just like to call their magic something else.**" Raikujin pointed out as the last of the trio finally snapped out of his laughter and return on Naruto's shoulder. The demon dashed toward Naruto and slammed his fist into the blonde, who didn't dodge it but block it with a guard. On impact with Naruto's arm, a seal appeared as the demon laughed.

"**Now turn into a baby so I can devour you! Even the most powerful mages is helpless when they are just a child!**" The demon roar as it flipped back.

'Darn it, it's like before.' Naruto mentally shout as he watched the rune glow but he didn't feel like anything different. "**Impossible! Even if you somehow managed to block my cry, you should not able to block my curse rune!**" The demon said, while Kurama retorted. "**What should it do to us?**"

"**It should change your body back to a child, like you were 20 years ago."** The demon pointed out, unsure why his curse didn't work. Kurama snorted. "**If you want turn Naruto-dono back to a child, you need to revert at least 3000 years' worth, stupid demon." **Raikujin smirks, he knew how old Naruto was and Kurama is even older. The lightning dragon didn't know anyone was that old, even the oldest dragon was roughly only a couple of millennia.

"**What? Human cannot live that long.**" the demon was surprised at the revelation.

"I'm not a human anymore." Naruto replied with a smile. "This curse ability is similar to my own, but mine is more fun! **_Tengoujin Sekkei (Prank God Design)_**_"_ Naruto entered his God Design mode, which is similar to Dragon Drive mode as his body tinted in orange glow as if ink could be rapidly produce anywhere on his body.

"**_Tengoujin no Hiraishin (Prank God's Flying Thunder)_**_"_ Naruto said as his body enveloped in orange light and beam toward the sky as another beam of orange light came from the heaven impacting the spot next to the demon. The blond boy body formed from the light, but the demon immediately tried to attack it. The sage simply sidesteps, effectively evading the fist.

"**_Tengoujin no Kyoukouhenge (Prank God's Enforced Transformation)"_** Naruto called out and land a palm strike into the demon, channeling his eternano through his arms and onto the beast's body, forming several orange ink lines. It glows and wrapped itself into a seal before spreading across the demon body rapidly. The demon exploded in orange smoke into a floating orange cube with two horns. "**WHAT?**" the cube said, even though it didn't have a mouth as it was stunned in midair.

"**_Tengoujin Ougi: Dainamikku Entorii (Prank God's Secret Arts: Dynamic Entry)_**" Naruto said as he dashed forward and send a flying kick at the cube. The impact of the kick broke the forced transformation on the demon, but it was send flying regardless, breaking through several trees.

"**That was a secret art?**" Raikujin said, sweating a little. It was more like just a normal kick, albeit a strong one, which the opponent couldn't dodge because of the state he was in. Kurama just laughed watching Naruto messing around with the demon. Grond and rune knight immediately returned back into their normal form once more because the demon lost mental control of his curse.

"What was that transforming technique?" Grond asked. Raikujin didn't answer, but Kurama decide to humor the boy. "**It's a Tenjoujin technique, enforcing transformation through a seal… rune. They will remains in their transformed state until someone hit them or the timer run out. They could hit themselves to break out, that's why Naruto decide to change that demon into a cube. It was limbless, but the horns were amusing.**"

"Is it possible for any God Slayer to do that?" Grond said as he watches Naruto keep changing the demon to random object like frying pans, soft ball before kicking it away. The shinobi was very nimble and able to dodge any of the demon's attack before doing a forced transformation and retaliating with a kick.

"**Nope, only Tengoujin, since his ancient runes need ink to work**." Kurama said as he grinned. When Naruto invented Tenjoujin based on God Slayer Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic, with his love for pranking, it seemingly a useless ability at first, but in an unpredictable ninja hands, it might as well be the most insane magic anyone ever thought of. Naruto tried to mimic all **_Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Arts)_** through runes powered by eternano, but found the effect were only temporary. It still works up to a minute. Depending on how much eternano Naruto channeled in the ink, but even a second was enough to fight against many type of enemy. It would last much longer if Naruto channeled Chakra instead of Eternano.

"You are slow, exchanging speed for strength. All that muscles is pointless if you can't hit your opponent. **_Tengoujin no Kyoukoujuuryoku (Prank God's Enforced Gravity)._**_" _ Naruto said as he slammed the palm on the demon back after dodging a relatively slow punch to the sage's eyes and reflexes, creating a gravity seal on the demon back. The demon immediately kneel on the ground under the immerse weight as the ground crack under the demon's body. Naruto stood behind it and slam a few more enforced gravity seal with his orange inks causing the demon to collapse under the rapidly increased gravity shattering the ground, sinking into it slowly.

"**GARRRRRHHH! If I Die, I will take you all with me!**" The demon announced as it channeled all its available magic powers. The demonic body glowed dark as ominous seal appear all over it. Grond, who has a partial sensory ability noticed it. Raikujin did as well as the magical power being condensed rapidly in the demon's body, it will expand when it reach a certain point, destroying everything in a eternano explosion.

"THERE GOING TO BE HUGE EXPLOSION!" Grond shouted at his friend. "Really?" Naruto ask as the sage quickly think on his feet. Naruto smile as he grabbed the demon head and channeling as much through his contacted limb. Turning it into ink and forming a seal. "**_Tengoujin no Kyoukouhenge (Prank God's Enforced Transformation)" _**The demon becomes a small ball fit right into the sage's hand.

'One minute, he will be back to normal…' Naruto thought as he muttered as he looked upward at the sky. _"**Tengoujin no Hiraishin (Prank God's Flying Thunder).**" _The sage's body enveloped in orange light and beamed toward the sky carrying the ball with him.

'Good thing about this new Hiraishin is that I don't need to use a kunai to mark where I need to go, as long as I can see it, I can teleport there through the air. It's slower, but it's more useful.' Naruto thought as he appeared high above the sky in midair, gravity did it work as Naruto began to fall back to Earth. "If you want to die, go die by yourself BAKA!" The sage shouted as he threw the ball above him, sending it passing through the bound of the earth, into endless space. Naruto turned around look at the ground before doing another hirashin. "Incoming boom in the sky!" Naruto shouted, appearing next to Grond and pointed at the sky, everyone watched the massive explosion that had occurred only a moment later.

"Well, that's done. What to do with these slavers?" Naruto asked as Kurama jumped back on the sage shoulder and felt some ink start dyeing his fur. "Turn it off!" Kurama roared as Naruto release his mode. Kurama burn off the ink that sticks to him as the sage sighed. 'I really need to figure out how to stop fire from burning off my seals.' Naruto thought as he looked at all the injured. He had come a bit late because he wanted to make sure Mavis was okay staying behind, the pale blonde hair girl wanted to go on a mission with the trio but Naruto wanted her to learn some type of offensive magic first.

"Might as well, here you go." Naruto said as he took a deck of cards from his dimensional space and threw at Grond who grabbed it. Several rune knights were arresting the slavers, who gave up fighting after their master was defeated while most helping out the injured.

"I still think we should kill them, I hate slavers!" Naruto stated, Kurama agree for a completely different reason. Raikujin feels indifferent to the whole thing. The dragon never understood why humans do the thing they do. '**These insects would sacrifice their own kind to summon demon that would kill them… strange.'**

"They need to be judge first. Don't worry, I won't allow what happened to Mavis repeated again. I promise." Grond said as he checked through the healing cards, they were well made unlike the first few attempts.

"I will regret of letting them live… again." Naruto said as he thought back to many times that people who uses kids for their own gain through experimentation or blood sacrifice. But he understood Grond's dilemma, but it didn't mean he have to like it. Grond was checking the card as Naruto noticed. He has placed the Chakra's seal in between the card layers with a barrier seal to prevent it from being sense by sensory type ability. Raikujin has confirmed this as it couldn't sense any charka energy or residue. Kurama wanted to charge 10,000 J per card, but Naruto feels it should be cheaper since it didn't take that much effort to create them. They actually spent more time illustrating the effect and writing description on the card rather than doing actual magic.

Each card has the same size as the medium used in **_Card Magic_**. In the front of the card was the title of the spell, with some illustrations of what it does. The background color and patterns depending on what element it was. If it was fire, it will be red with flames like patterns. At the bottom would be a sentence or two of what it does. The back of the card had whirlpool symbol on it. They initially wanted to use Konoha, but that would raise a few eyebrows. Since only Naruto and Kurama can make them through combination of Chakra and Eternano, the guild has a monopoly on these new magical cards. It doesn't need a mage to activate it. A simply vocal command is enough. It's also is a one-time use as the card is destroyed after the trapped spell was released.

"Pass these out to the wounded, tell them to hold it on their chest and said 'Activate', it should heal their injury and ease their pain." Grond ordered some the rune knight but Naruto interrupted. "Actually, you need to say 'Sky Healing Activate'." Naruto pointed at the card with a Sky Healing title. It was just entrapped Sky God's or Dragon's Healing Spell. Grond rephrase his order as several rune knights who were injured held it on their chest and called out the command.

The card glow in blue and green colors basking them in light. They could feel their wound being closed as their bruises vanished slowly. "Grond-sama, I'm not completely heal…" one of the rune knight said, while he no longer bleeding, he still was injured as the cut didn't closed itself completely.

"**Just use another one, we wasn't sure how long the effect needed, since prolong healing an uninjured person is bad. Plus don't rely them all the time, since it's just general healing, you need to see a healer to check your injury in depth.**" Kurama said as Naruto nodded. When they made the healing card, they found that a few seconds is enough for most physical injuries, if the user need more healing, they could simply activate another card. The healing card only deals with physical injuries. A healer still needs to check over everyone to make sure they are healed correctly. At least they wouldn't be bleeding to death while the healer checks them over and it would save a lot of time.

"These are great Grond-sama, with them. We could save much more lives." One of the rune knights said as he feels his broken bone in his armed being mended. He has heard about these cards, but didn't have a chance to buy them as they being sold very quickly. He could see their usefulness when there are no healers nearby, at least for light injury.

"I have no idea how to thank you for this Naruto-kun." Grond said as he checks how many card he have left. "**Don't mention it, just pay us!**" Kurama replied while Naruto flicks the fox off his shoulder. Raikujin was flying above in the sky grinning.

"Of course Kurama-kun, I assumed I have to drop by the guild to pick up the latest batch?" Grond asked. Naruto nodded, he only took a few dozen because he thought it might be useful, if he need more than that, he could heal the injured by himself.

"Please inform me when you have more information." Naruto remind Grond as he, Kurama and Raikujin headed back to Konoha. None of the rune knights bother to arrest Naruto this time, since they were a bit busy with something else. Even though Konoha was no longer legal guild in the council eyes, all the rune knight appreciated the help, they have lost much in many of their battle and the sage always helped them out.

* * *

**[Present]**

"That one… That bastard tried to vaporize all of us in a suicide attack!" Naruto said. "**It was one of few missions that we didn't destroy everything in sight.**" Kurama pointed out. "**Not our problem, the insects rebuilt really quickly. At least they are useful for something.**" Raikujin said as everyone ignored the dragon.

Naruto and partly Raikujin tried different thing to minimize the damage, but every ones of them backfired. If they throw the demon in the sky, raining debris will fall down to the earth destroying thing. None of their techniques completely destroy their opponent bodies. If the pushed it into the sea, tidal waves occurred, washing along the shore, destroying fishing villages. On land, they create mini earthquakes, burning forest aid by Kurama's enthusiasm. They can't help it. Most of Zeref's demon was colossal in size and Konoha gained a reputation of 100% successful rate if they accept the job, but there will much property damage, it's almost a guarantee.

All the missions also seemed to be jinxed when Naruto and Kurama do it together. Just two weeks ago, they went to help some fisherman protecting their village from bandits (B-Rank). When they arrived there, the bandit actually collaborated with a large pirate crew so the job was upgraded to A-Rank. During the brawl, they unknowingly disturbed a sleeping a titanic sea creature, which becomes an S-Rank as the job still entitled them to protect the fishing village.

The battle became much more destructive from then on, the trio was able to kill it, but it managed to flatten the port in their battle and create a tsunami that destroys all the boats. Since everyone else in the battle was arrested by the rune knights and the creature was dead, they got the blame and asked for compensation as usual. The rune knights didn't bother to arrest the duo that mission simply because they have their hand full with prisoners and they didn't want to regardless of how the council's leadership wanted.

"We managed to gather some information from the slavers about where their original base of operation is. I believed around that location is the last base to Fiore. We still need to pinpoint the location." Grond pointed out as Naruto looked at him.

"Like the first base?" Naruto asked, a bit of anger, frustration in his voice. "I understood why you did it, but I still didn't like it, the end doesn't justify the means when certain individual are involved. The council should have never gone through with that kind of plan!"

**[Flashback]**

Naruto, Kurama arrived back at Konoha after managing to convince Mavis to continue on living. Naruto was happy that the girl wasn't cold hearted, even in the midst of her sorrow, she still remember to think clearly and she stopped Kurama from attacking a group of lizardmen, who simply was defending their home.

As they head closer to the guild hall, Naruto eyes picked up Grond, Lily and dozens of Rune knights with Raikujin standing around. Naruto quickly tells Kurama to hide Mavis since there was something wrong. Kurama quickly obeys the order since his companion had a serious face on. Mavis wonders what was wrong but followed the fox anyway. Naruto walk toward the guild base.

"Naruto-kun, I heard that you managed to save a captive from the Zeref's cult?" Grond asked the sage who turn to look at Lily with accusing eyes. The female mage in question look at the ground, she wonders if what she did was right. She had informed Grond about it after Warrod and Raikujin returned her back to the group. "May I see her? I wanted to ask her some questions." Grond requested as Naruto face turned expressionless.

"Before that, how did you manage to pinpoint the Zeref's cult location? It was hidden deep in the mountains. No one venture nearby. It shouldn't be possible to locate it so accurately." Naruto asked while Grond averted his eyes form the sage. A few minutes of silent went by, Grond didn't answered.

"**They let the dark mage we capture last time go and trail them behind so they can locate their base.**" Raikujin answered for Grond as Naruto clenches his fist. "Why couldn't you say that? You knew they took some prisoners when they returning to their base, why didn't you stop them then? At least some would still be alive now." Naruto asked angrily, his emotion was running high. Grond closes his eyes, breathe in deeply before opening it and looking up at his friend. At least he still hopes the boy before him was still his friend.

"Naruto-kun, it was our only chance then and I didn't want to lose it. If I arrest them again, they will realize that they have been followed and they would never attempt to return to their base again. I have to weigh the lives of few against the lives of many. I did what I have to do and I do feel sympathy for those that I have failed, but if the choice were before me again, I will do exactly as before." Grond said with conviction while both of Naruto's hands grabbed Grond by his clothes as all the rune knights immediately pointed their weapons at the sage for assaulting their commanding officer.

"Do you know you are the reason why she lost everything she had? She lost a loving father, a home, a life that could have been. She didn't ask for this. Is your apology enough to make up for her loss?" Naruto shouted, his anger rising high as Lily Starlight immediately try to quench it with her magic before the blonde haired boy did something he would regret.

"Please calm down Naruto-kun." Lily begged the sage. Grond just looked at Naruto's hateful eyes without blinking.

"I know that I cannot save everyone, I understand that I could not protect everyone even if I wanted to. It is futile to try, but I have a duty to protect the world, the future. What would you have done in my stead? Is her life more important than everyone else? If her sacrifice could free the world of Zeref's tyranny, then I will do what it takes to carry it out. I am not a saint, Naruto-kun, I am not a hero, but I will stand by my conviction and live by the choices I have made, by the weight of my sins. I would gladly give my life to protect those that I cherish most. If my death could repaid the debt I owed to her, then so be it." Grond said as he matched Naruto unflinching eyes. Naruto closes his eyes, letting Grond go while stumbling back a bit before opening it again, this time it had some water in it. Lily immediately tried to stand between Grond and Naruto.

"Stop it, you two. There has been much death today, there's no need for this, and everyone should calm down and talk about this some other time." Lily pleads while Naruto looked at the ground, rubbing some tears from his eyes.

"I know that… but I still believe there should be some other ways. I'm not naïve enough to think everyone could live a happy life. I have seen much death and destruction caused by a single person. You are not that person Grond. Your death would not do anything, except prevent you from saving countless other. I am sorry for over reacting." Naruto apologizes as he calmed down. It wasn't Grond fault and Mavis's life was not more important than anyone else. Her sacrifice did bring down a Zeref's cult and save countless other that would have taken if they were allowed to continue.

"BUT!" Naruto continued. "You should have told me. At least I could have done something. At least I could save her and her family while still able to carry out the plan. Why didn't you asked me for help? Aren't we in this together? Did you think I would mess up the plan?" Naruto questioned his friend.

"Naruto-kun, Grond didn't…" Lily about to say but Grond quickly held her shoulder and moved her out the way. "I need to say this myself."

"I'm sorry, I was stress that day. I was conflicted. I really didn't want to go through with the plan. I know it's not a good excuse. I should have asked for your help, for your opinion since you also helped caught those dark mages. I am truly sorry, I just didn't think a single person would make much different on a grand scale of thing, I should have tried but I didn't. I was afraid that you wouldn't understand. I didn't want you to feel the burden." Grond apologized.

"We are friends, are we friends Grond?" Naruto asked and continued, didn't let Grond answered the question. "If we are, then let me share your burden too, this is my fight as well, even if our opinions differ, we should have work toward a mutual goal that we both can be satisfied. This is the result of your action and you will bear it, but you do not have to bear it alone! As for her, I will take care of her, I won't hand her over to you or anyone!"

"I understand. Thank you Naruto-kun." Grond said with a weak smile before ordering the rune knights to move out. Many of them argued that they should take the captive in but Grond ordered them sternly unless they wanted to be charged with insubordination. They grumbling vacated the area leaving Naruto, Lily and Grond behind. Raikujin has long since return back on top of the guild's highest point, his special nesting place. Warrod was there too but apparently didn't say anything.

"I'm afraid that this isn't over. The council will send more men, trying to secure the survivor, I can't stop them. This location isn't safe anymore if she stayed here with you. They might take away your guild's certification as well." Grond said as Lily agreed. "**Insects! I will just kill them if they try to break in!**" Raikujin roared from his spot as Naruto sighed. Grond and Lily have gotten used to the lightning dragon of earthland random rambling of killing insects.

"I think. Konoha will be hidden from now on." Naruto said as he sucked in the air as Kurama returned in an enlarged form, just big enough for Mavis to ride on him. "She's the survivor?" Grond asked as Lily confirmed but didn't do anything other than that. Mavis had heard the whole conversation but didn't do anything either. They all need some times to think about it.

"**_Mokuryuu no Ougi: Jukai Koutan (Wood Dragon's Secret Art: Nativity of a Sea of Trees)_**" The sage slammed his palmed into the ground, channeling as much ethernano as possible through the ground as roots erupted and spread through the ground and sprouted countless trees, turning the every clearing around the guild into a dense forest. Grond and Lily were amazed at how an entire forest was erected in a few minutes. Warrod was standing there the whole time didn't voice anything, but was in awe as well and wanted to learn. Kurama sucked in the air to provide Naruto with as much Ethernano as possible. Mavis simply lay on the fox and closes her eyes.

Naruto have found genjutsu doesn't work on the native of earthland, simply because they have no charka's pathway to disrupt, however, illusions that affect the surrounding instead of a person would still work, as such the best way is Fuuinjutsu type of illusions. It will need to power by something other than Naruto, so he will need to erect some sort of Lacrima spire, but for now, his Tengoujin was enough.

The sage of six paths closes his eyes as orange ink started to emit from his body and spread across the landscape, seals began to form on each trees as well covering the entire ground. Naruto muttered something as all the seal began to glow as the forest becomes wavy. Many trees appeared faded in and out of existence, all the paths from the guild through the woods vanishes. "I think this is good for now. The magic council could remove us from legal status, but that wouldn't matter. This is always will be my guild, my home, my clan and that would never change. Welcome to **_Konohagakure no Kagekuran (Shadow Clan Hidden in the Leaves)_**!" Naruto said as he turned and look at his friends.

* * *

**Author Note:**

A lot of flashback in this one since this was part of the previous chapter, but I did describe it in details… probably!? There's not a lot of Mavis and Naruto interaction in this one but there some stuff was left unsaid last chapter between Grond and Naruto. Yes, Naruto can't save everyone in my fan fiction, it just not realistically possible, he couldn't be everywhere at once and couldn't do everything by himself.

And yes, Magic does required time to learn as in the canon, you could learn multiple at once, but you won't master them all and magic those directly opposite of each other are much harder to learn. Naruto is just special, but there are some magic that he couldn't learn properly. Mavis will take a decade to master her senjojin. Naruto masters Tengoujin easily because it's the same as Fuuinjutsu, albeit just less powerful. He does take like a whole year to do glitter magic and in effect as well as light magic, which is still very fast in my opinion. Most mages spend their entire life getting where they are.

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are Welcome!  
Flaming and Insult will be ignored!_**


	8. Four Years of Peace

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Naruto or FairyTail or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, place and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Moves_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

I did mention that last two chapters was supposed to be one, but it just too long so they need to be cut down. I hate posting long chapters since fan fiction lagged out on me… not my fault XD. This chapter is set in the year X684 since most events could be mention in passing.

* * *

**[Reponses to Review (R2R)]**

**To Starlight149: **Thanks for the feedback. I always appreciated it, it just nice to know someone take a few seconds to write a feedback whether they enjoyed their chapter or not. Voice your opinion! DO IT NOW!

**To Clues2: **Well, next chapter is here :), this whole arc is about Mavis and Naruto, about their struggle and come in term with where they belong.

**To willowskeith: **The council isn't very bright, I bash them because the manga bashes them. I mean seriously, your entire assault forces are spearheaded by one guy? What the rest of high ranking members are doing? Didn't anyone notice Grond always led the attack? It was intentional! Councils is like the canon one, they annoyed me of sitting on their asses and discuss punishment of someone they never met face to face before!

**To mbahgila21, Duanemaster: **Don't read it like a flash back, I just didn't put a date in when they occurred, much more enjoyable then. Think of each as a separate part.

**To SinOfDisaster:** *claps*, just what I was thinking all along when I read the manga. Did these guys even know how to run their organization? They let a demon get into their council and killed all the leadership in one go, don't they have magical detector for that or highly trained guards? I mean wow… just wow!

**To Guest, RikudoNaruto1, Collin Oshea, only a fan, Blood D. Cherry, god of all: **Thanks for the feedback. I always appreciated it!

**To NeoJubiSannin1870**: Must you copy my grammar mistakes as well? =P… I was reading somewhere it said "Rome wasn't built in a day, but it sure burn in one." I was stunned, that was so true to most empire, and it mostly related to some idiot who couldn't keep his pants on. Millions suffered and countless atrocities committed for one selfish reason.

**To tsun: **Okay, you made some valid points, so I decided to write a lengthy explanation. Those that didn't mind the way I depicts Naruto and the Council could skip this part and get to the storyline, there will be some explanation in the storyline itself but in depth as this.

Naruto doesn't do prank because for the heck of it… even in the manga, he did it because he wanted attention since he was shunned all his life and he was a just a child then. After thousands of years, he's not that idiot kid anymore, but he still do prank to people who need to be brighten up, life isn't always a smooth ride, there are always up and down, but pick yourself up and smile, it will makes everyone else around you more cheerful too. "Why so gloomy?" or "Turn that frown upside down." Remember that Naruto have seen countless death, so he's doesn't think that everyone could be saved, but he does give it to those that deserve it or have the potential to turn back from the path they are on.

Town property damage or mental anguish **CANNOT** be avoided. In a world where magical power capable to destroying buildings, where mages just ram through stones wall and keep going without feeling anything or bother to stop and apologize, then you will have collateral fall out, it is unavoidable. Naruto is the sage of six paths, a primordial god, Kurama is a king of demons, he fox even created an entire race of supernatural in their old world and Raikujin belong to a species that reign over the world with their absolute power. When their opponent is a colossal beast, bend to killing everyone, who can vaporize mountains with a single magical beam, destroy towns and see everything as trash, you have to stop it and damn the fallout, if you allow it to rampage, more will die and you will feel guilty for not doing anything. I'm not making up the etherios power level, the manga explicit stated that Lullaby can destroy mountains with a single attack, required an actual army to take it down, even then it's still going to be an intense battle and even show Deliora destroy a town and the surrounding area effortlessly.

Zeref is also hinted of having the power to kill everyone on the planet without trying. Ishgar Four, if fight can create Armageddon. We have monsters overshadowing monsters overshadowing monsters in this world, I quote that from another fan fiction, but it's true here none the less. How would you depict the fight, should Naruto asked the unreasonable demons to move to somewhere that isn't owned by anyone or it let him move it before they could dish it out? Don't apply our world rule to something like a magical world when everything can be built readily through the use of magic. Property can be rebuilt, but people lives cannot! I even state it with one the character in earlier chapter. Did you even bother to read that part?

Okay, I haven't read or watch Log Horizon, there is just too much to watch and read, if I do those all the time, I can't do anything else. Yes, I do read and watch other stuff, but very slowly and enjoy every words, every conversation, why speed through everything so you know how it ended? Firstly, I bash the council because of their incompetent, their entire military force is spearheaded by a single guy who trying his very best to defend as much places as possible and knew his limitation.

Secondly, the magical council is not the authority figure of fairy tail world, they do not speak for the public and their orders is not absolute no matter how much they wanted it to be, did you got confused when reading the manga? Fiore kingdom's military and royalty **IS NOT** part of magical council! The council regulates magical related incident and only 10% of the entire population are actual mages who practice magic, the rest answered to the King of Fiore and the royal army of the kingdom. Even mages are citizens of Fiore, to disrespect the king is treason and Naruto will pay his respect if he met royalty, which he hasn't yet.

Naruto is a citizen of Fiore so that's much is a given. He pay his taxes and didn't cause economy collapse by simply crate any priceless items or something from nothing which is more harm than good. I know it's cheesy, but that is the whole reason why Naruto do not do Ying-Yang releases on earthland. He shouldn't leave charka construct behind either because it's not his original world. If he does, chaos ensure and everyone livelihood will be destroyed, Naruto might not think much about it, but Kurama does, even if the fox is a demon of destruction. Kurama is intelligent, although it does have a lot of bottled up anger and hatred inside and Naruto understood that, he simply vent the fox's anger at something more productive.

Thirdly, how do you respect someone who judge you based on what other write about you and never bother go face to face with you? How can you respect someone like that? Report can fake, exaggerated or down played. I have seen that plenty of time. I even stated that the council isn't incorruptible through Grond, who is a high ranking members, a supreme commander of the Etherios assault forces and they didn't even believe his report about Naruto's ability, which annoyed Grond. Did you just ignore a lot of stuff I wrote? Every original character I give actual names to are important and have a role in the story, no matter how small it might be, their lives, their thought, their personality, their fault, their struggles. They do say some important things that should not be overlooked!

The order by the magic council is also a standing order. **Arrest Naruto Uzumaki**, many runes knight stop bothering with it by now, neither is Grond, who I described and portrayed as a reasonable person and think Naruto would be better left alone and has better thing to do than answered to a bunch of geezers. Even a respectable person like Grond didn't really want to talk to them, they bitch and moan about everything. Do note that Naruto never attacked any rune knights, he simply bind them up and tell Grond come by and collect them because they simply doing their job. Only Kurama and Raikujin only cause any physical harm to them, but that's the way those two are and they only teases the knights inability, not causing permanent injuries.

All in all, Naruto isn't a completely unreasonable person. He might be a hot head and run into thing without thinking first hand. He's not disrespectful person and he isn't above fallibility. He understood the world isn't black or white and no one is inherently good or evil, it just matter of perspective. I could add a lot of controversial issue into the storyline and have a huge discussion about it, but that's not what this story is about and I won't bore people with stupid stuff. Fan fiction is about imagination and **escape reality, not bringing reality into it**. Why compared it with real life stuff? Even the manga isn't based on what actually would happen if it were real life. It would be very controversial if it were.

**To Lightningblade49**: Next chapter will show why he cannot and it also why Zeref is like this once Naruto got the whole story.

**To EvilAuthorKillingStalker:** Too OP, only Naruto can use every elements in this story. He's not absolute the best at them, but it gives him variety!

**To Alkaed:** Sorry about the flash back, there just too many things that need to be said before we can move on with the storyline. Some stuff was illogical because how could the magic council have allowed dark mages to escape so easily?

**To NightAngel0Ex: **Clones are clones, they never able to replace the original. They do act strange after being in existence for too long as their personality and mindset deviated from the original. But Naruto still need them to complete all the tasks that no one want to do because it feels nonsense, plus it give his guild fame. Well… yeah, most story are like that in one form or another, It won't be awkward or creepy or anything… at least I hope it's not. I needed someone to design Mavis clothes and restock Naruto's one so Heart Kruez was obviously and I added Yume Cross to give the whole thing some characters. Grond and Naruto might not see eye to eye, but they both work toward a common goal, it always nice to see friends or enemies team up and fight a greater evil. Magic council doesn't have Etherion yet… it's described in this chapter.

**To hatelove11:** Sorry to hear that, hope you find something else that suited your taste more. The stories aren't intended as pointless crack fic, I mean I could do it like that, but I get bored of meaningless joke very quickly. Maybe I just don't know how to tell a good story T-T

I write because I want to, you can't make me! ^^V  
Any feedback is great, want to be heard? Voice your opinions!  
If there is a plot hole in the storyline, feel free to notify me about it!

* * *

**=[Fairy Shadow Arc]=  
Four Years of Peace**

**_X684_**, the year where everything will change and mark the beginning of a new era. It has been four years since Naruto have taken Mavis under his protection. It has been four years since Lily and Grond have been engaged and subsequently married. Their wedding was grand, only those they considered as their friends were invited. That means the entire Starlight guild membership, full battalion of rune knights under Grond's leadership, countless other guild masters, their guild members and of course Konoha with plenty of Narutos clones to confuse people.

Strangely the magic council didn't attend the wedding but send their congratulation instead, which suited a certain blonde haired mage just fine. Lily's wedding gowns and Grond's suit were designed by Yume Cross, publicly and commonly known as Yume Kreuz after her line of clothes went public. It has become immensely popular with young girls. Naruto and Kurama wonder if they got some freakish luck with business after seeing almost every female teenager in town have some form of their product such as magical cards, books or clothing. It didn't help either when Yume added the word Heart Kreuz on all her product to increase awareness.

A fashion magazine featured Yume's work that she will be doing for the wedding of the century had made her an instant celebrity. Everyone in Magnolia town knew who she was in the four year time, but now, the other towns knew about her as well. What's more, the capital city of Fiore, Crocus town was noted to be hosting the wedding generating much buzz with the community. Countless people traveled from far and wide to enjoy the celebration at the capital city. The grand wedding was fully paid for through the Whirlpool Foundation, which the owner, Tora-chan didn't mind at all, indicated by all the notice stamped with cat paws. The sage was the best man and nobody wanted to create any form of trouble during the ceremony for feel the wrath of the public.

Speaking of the foundation, the company's immense wealth that it had gained through its products began slowly returning back into the public through charity, branching organization and reconstruction. With Zeref's cult had gone silent for the last four years, it had allowed much room for expansion of towns and creations of ports. The black mage's followers activity also went dark once Naruto and Grond were able to triangulate where all their usual meeting spot was and lay an ambush. The main base still eluded the two, but it will only be matter of time before they find out where it is. The four years of peace they gained from their endeavor were much needed to improve Fiore. Trade with other cities had flourished as the company laid down secure route and checkpoints. All these things greatly improved everyone living standard.

Konoha still stood in the phantom forest as it always had. It has not changed much in the four years span. Only several more building been added, adjoining the steel castle. There weren't any new members because the guild wasn't legal and remain independent. Naruto have put the job request board outside of the phantom forest so citizens of nearby town could place their requests on them instead of getting lost in the forest. The friction with the council has not been resolved simply because Naruto didn't venture personally far out of Konoha in the recent years and arresting Naruto's clone was pointless, some rune knights still tried to because the order to arrest Naruto Uzumaki is still in effect. Grond said they were new recruit. They wanted to prove themselves in catching the elusive mage, he even joked that he will promote them immediately if they do manage to bring in the sage in chains.

"Checkmate!" The pale blond haired girl said as she tapped Naruto's king piece with her own piece as the sage sighed. It was a nice game but like all thing, it must eventually end. Naruto have struggled hard to starve off the inevitable defeat.

"Checkmate!" The same girl called out as she looked at another board and ordered her Rook into position through voice command. The chess pieces didn't need the player moving them personally. Magic did have it use after all, even something as simple as this. The lightning dragon of Earthland roared in defeat. "**Mavis-dono just too good at this game, we should play a different one!**" Raikujin requested. The dragon has grown to respect the girl. It was greatly aided by Naruto's threat about calling her an insect. Raikujin hasn't won a single game against Mavis since the fairy girl decided to learn strategy in her free time, when she not training in **_Senjojin no Mahou (Fairy God Magic)_**, created by Naruto, Grond, Raikujin and Lily just for her. Kurama wanted to add demonic trait into it as well after the demon fox start learning **_Devil Slayer Magic_** from Grond's extensive library, but everyone told it off.

"I will win this!" Warrod announced confidently before adding "Just kidding. I forfeit!" The green magic user looked at his board, knowing it's impossible for him to win this game. He had won again Mavis when she just starting out, but now he was on losing streak just like the rest of Konoha's member. There were vines everywhere across the wooden chess board as Warrod's magical power was continously leaking out of his body. It forces any wooden object to grow even if they were separated from their root and nutrient from the ground.

Warrod has been found to have incredibly high affinity toward nature once he went through some sort of tests administered by Grond. It was done to measure the newly S-mage ability or so Grond stated. Naruto way to teaching Warrod how to mimic mokuton technique has paid off. Combining with nature training has made Warrod into a very powerful mage. As such, Warrod can go on solo S-rank mission now, but the almost nineteen year old still like company so Naruto or more correctly, his clone went along with the green magic user occasionally.

Since they are not a legal guild anymore, they are not official member of Konoha, but each member still have Konoha symbols on the back of their right hand, including Grond, Lily and Yume. It wasn't much of an indicator that they belong to a guild, it more like they belong to a family, a clan that is hidden in the leaves. The mark is invisible unless one channel ethernano into it, it also allowed the marked person revealed the true path through the phantom forest as the magical forest, powered by four giant Lacrima spire distorted anyone sense of direction and hid the Konoha's location.

"Checkmate!" Kurama called out as Naruto, Raikujin and Warrod looked at the fox. "Really? You won against Mavis-chan?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the fox's board, the golden pieces are winning and beating up the flaming pieces in comical fashion with no-holds-barred beatdown. "Furball, when did your chess piece are golden?" Naruto asked as the fox sighed. Every members of Konoha has a specialized chess pieces instead of just plain black or white and they all looks humanoid as well. They are not alive and are attuned to certain individual magical signature when they were first crafted. It added the fun factor to the game as the pieces fight each other on the board always humorous to watch.

Mavis' chess set is golden in color, they constantly dripping glitter trails as they moved along the board following her orders. Naruto' pieces have the orange color and teleport around the board through Hirashin instead of moving normally toward each square. Warrod's piece looks a lot like walking trees, complete with vines wrapping across them, giving them a very natural feeling or creepy feeling, depending on whose opinion. It also was interesting to note that roots start sprouting on the board wherever the green magic user pieces were placed. Kurama and Raikujin pieces are on fire and sparking lightning respectively. Grond, Lily and Yume has their own pieces as well whenever they visit Konoha and enjoyed a game while having a conversation, everyone that part of the clan found a lot of board game that the sage knew enjoyable.

"Grond-nii, Lily-nee and Yume-nee will definitely drop by today." Mavis said as she concluded the game. "How would you know that?" Naruto asked. He's trying to remember what day it was today that warrant their visit. Grond and Lily were married and are expecting soon after putting off for so long incase Zeref's cult decided to make a comeback, they wanted their child to be raise in a free world, without fear. Yume on other hand is swarmed with work and didn't have much time to visit Konoha lately. Branches of her store are spread among other towns even now.

"Naruto, that is because I have invited them!" Mavis answered with a smile. Naruto wonders when Mavis had stopped adding -nii to his own name, he didn't remember and he sure he didn't think much about it at the time. Mavis has only grown slightly in the four year time while Warrod has becomes much taller and have broader shoulder. Mavis was no longer a child and the sage didn't mind her stop calling him bigger brother. 'Why she singled me out though, Grond, Lily and Yume still have the suffix…' Naruto thought and sighed. 'It must be _that_.'

"**If you invite them, of course they will have to come.**" Kurama pointed out before asking Raikujin for another game, which the dragon happily accepted. Both creatures roared and all their respective chess pieces returned back on the board in their starting position. Mavis seems to have a way of making people do thing that they don't usually want to. "Isn't today is…" Warrod about to say as Naruto nodded when he remembers what today was. It was Mavis' birthday, not her actual one, since she didn't remember that one, but it was the day she had joined up with Naruto and the gang, effectively became part of their family. They did something nice for her every year along with Grond, Lily and Yume, not to satisfied their conscience, but because they wanted to. She was the youngest of them so they couldn't help dotting on her, even if it was for a while.

Grond, Lily and Yume arrived sometime later in the morning as everyone in the guild hall greeted them, including the many clones who working on various chores around the guild. Yume used this time to show more outfits she designed specifically for Mavis who quickly wanted to try them out. Lily went with them as well and wanted to know if Yume could designs some baby clothes for her unborn child, who they decided to name Harry after a certain illusionist that Kurama imitated in one of Mavis' birthday. The fox wanted to show how magic work in their world as some sort of mockery. Everyone have a great laugh at the fox antic. Kurama tried to cut Raikujin in half as an illusionary trick, only for real this time. One thing lead to another and the both creatures was brawling on the stage completely forgetting about their act.

Grond handed new posters to Warrod to check out. Even though they are not a legal guild anymore, it didn't mean they couldn't take jobs and help out other that in need. Warrod occasionally run in with other guild's members that were doing the same job as him. Because Konoha is very wealthy already without needing to do any jobs requests, Warrod didn't mind allow the other group to earn the rewards while he gained experience of being a true mage. He was able to make friends with them as well regardless of his strange behavior, so it was a win-win situation.

"Still no news on them?" Naruto asked his longtime friend. "No, it's strange. All their activities have ceased for four year now. What I gathered from the historical record. It has happened before, often too. They would be active once in a while and then nothing for some years before starting again… as if they were in hibernation." Grond answered as he sat down with Naruto. "With that, it had given us time to rebuild our forces and we have new weapons to fight against them as well if they ever show up." Grond continued as Naruto nodded in understanding.

The sage has given Grond countless of modern books after explaining his friend that he was not original from this world and only came here by chance. Trust work both ways. The world he came from was far more technological advanced than this one. They have weapons that could wipe out millions of lives with a single push of a button causing the hazel eyes to be dismayed at the destructive tendency of that world. Grond carefully took in the information and expressed his gratitude to Naruto for sharing his secret as well as discussing what one should do with such information.

Grond didn't want to industrialize Earthland and Warrod really voice his opinion about destroy nature for the sake of advancement. Naruto agreed with them because he has seen how it can go terribly wrong. Earthland is a world far more peaceful than his old one and didn't want to change it without a good reason, but there are some stuff in the book shouldn't be overlooked.

"We're laying down the ground work for a train tracks. It will help connected all the major cities together and improved travel time as well as ease of trade. It will cost billions of Jewels to build the lacrima powered engine, but the foundation should have enough so I'm not concern." Grond said as Naruto have a smile on. The sage was unsure whether to introduce technology into a magical world at first, but he trusted his friend's decision on this and it did work out at the end… mostly.

Whirlpool Foundation and Magical Institution, both led by Grond have taken an interest of converting as much utility of Naruto's world into its magical counterpart as possible as long as they are regulated correctly. The two companies have developed magical vehicle, exclusively for mages use which draws their magical power to work as some form of fuel, greatly help those that travel in long distances without using draft animals. It helps them with their jobs as well. It also created new job for mages who could rent the vehicle and drive wealthy people around, which was strange considering mages are being used for mundane task.

"**I hate those transports!**" Raikujin roared from his game with Kurama when he overheard the conversation. Grond and Naruto just chuckled. It was odd that the lightning dragon get intense motion sickness on any transport vehicles, regardless of what it was. It turned out all dragon are like this causing Kurama to rub it in. 'Thankfully I didn't have draconic innards or I couldn't enjoy using those vehicle.' Naruto thought with a smile. In the four years, Naruto did test a lot of prototypes as quality control along with Grond and Kurama, mostly in a race, only end up wrecking the prototype. However, the way they did it around town makes everyone wanted to have one on their own and keep asking when it would be released to the general public.

"I'm still unsure if it was a good idea to create Etherion, isn't Jupiter enough? I mean its work just like an etherios's magic beam so why built an even bigger one?" Naruto asked, he didn't agree with etherion construction and it subsequent launched into orbit. "Well, I want bigger gun!" Grond joked while quoting a line from one of the books as Naruto face becomes expressionless causing Grond to dropped the humor. "Sorry… I couldn't help it. Magical convergent Cannon, Jupiter is good, but it's not very mobile and it's hard to carry them into battle field as they are bulky. Etherion, as the name suggested being built specifically to destroy colossal size Etherious and can be used in any battle, as long as there a clear sky above."

"Right, an orbital platform that can bombard anywhere on the planet can't be abused." Naruto deadpanned as Grond just sighed. "Anything can be abused. It doesn't mean we shouldn't build it." Grond pointed out as the sage just shook his head. "If Etherion is fired on Konoha, there's going to be retaliation in the form of a pissed off demon fox and a dragon." Naruto said grimly, he sure he could survive the blast… probably. While Naruto didn't like the weapon, he did somewhat help designed the magical module for it and knew how much magical power were in the beam itself. Grond just laughed, trying to downplay the whole thing. "Don't worry, Etherion required several keys activation, it's not like one person could activate it. Don't you have a key yourself?" Grond said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He had stashed the activation key in his pocket space when Grond gave one to him as a safety net. Only various high ranking members of the council, whom Grond have trusted would be given an activation key.

"It a last resort thing and I hope we would never have to unleash it." Grond said remember certain event from Naruto's world where two cities were vaporized. "Beside I feel safer if we run into an Etherious we couldn't defeat normally". The high ranking member of the council feels it's better to have it than not. If they don't build it, the council definitely will make something similar and it would be out of their hand then. This way, Grond could legally use the council's funding and stop them from doing something stupid with it. It also helps give the public a feeling of security, knowing the council has a magical weapon that is capable of destroying an Etherious instantly. Etherion hasn't been tested yet against an Etherious, but Grond sure it probably will be effective, even against elemental type one. It was built to kill elemental one afterall.

What Etherion weapon does is vaporizing everything at the impact point through condense elemental beam. Naruto and Grond have found a major weakness of an Elemental type etherious on the battle field. It was their run in with a Wind Elemental when assaulting one of the dark mages' hideout. Many of the S-class mages of the assault forces would engage it while the rune knights tried to hunt down its core. Naruto, Kurama and Raikujin have used several elemental attacks to stall the creature along with someone using wind magic. The titanic demon body expanded as it absorbs its own element and become more difficult to fight against. But the dragon pointed out that something was wrong with the Etherious when it did that, as the demon's body becomes more transparent as it grows in size. Naruto immediately send a lot of wind blades at the creature to test out a theory. Found that it continued to grow and its form starting to destabilize.

It was only after the rune knight found the beast statue at the ritual site that the sage's theory was solidified. The knight selves didn't even need to destroy it, since it was cracking before their very eyes as immerse magical power was leaking out of it before exploding into fragments. Grond speculated that overloading an elemental with its own element will destroy their core since they are not drawing any magic from there, instead of sending the excess into it. Their statue couldn't hold that much power and it eventually self-destructed. Etherion was built specifically for that, using the elemental etherious ability to automatic absorb their element type against them, overloading them in a single beam strike.

"So, Mavis is eighteen today?" Grond asked while trying to steer the conversation away from controversial topics as he knew his friend wouldn't condoned some of the products that the company producing, like magical guns which being replace bows as they are easier to use.

"She might already be or not yet since Mavis-chan doesn't remember when exactly she was born. But she does know it was in X666." Naruto answered. "I wonder what we should do for her birthday. Every year we did something for her, just our group, to make up to thing that should never be mention, ever again." Naruto stated thoughtfully. Grond have a thoughtful look as well and changed his gaze toward Raikujin and Kurama who was still playing magical chess, but the game was almost done.

"**CHECKMATE! Hahaha, I won!**" Raikujin roared as he flies around above Kurama, gloating. "**You cheated somehow! Get him!**" Kurama ordered his chess pieces and they all start shooting miniature fireball are the flying dragon. "**Guards! Protect me!"** Raikujin ordered his pieces and they start attacking Kurama's ones with lightning. Grond and Naruto watches miniature chess pieces casting fire and lightning at each other and sweats dropped.

"This isn't as bad as when they have an entire toys army fight each other. I was amazed that you managed to do something like this at first." Grond said as he turned back to Naruto who shrugged. "It wasn't just me. We all put the effort into make these figurines possible. Mages can control them, as long as the pieces itself is attuned to their magical signature. Didn't you wanted to send drones on battlefield instead so the casualty rate would be low. Mavis-chan wanted some dolls as well, years before. One thing lead to another, here we are, a whole miniature armies! Thousands of them fight each other on a miniature town or landscape. It's awesome dattebayo!" Naruto said cheerfully as Grond chuckled at how childish his friend is sometimes.

Grond had seen the usefulness of such thing when describing strategic battle to his army. In fact he has his own set of chess pieces that take on appearances of rune knights when he asked if he could have a personal set. His wife, Lily have her own set as well which is just miniature version of her guild members and Yume have uses them to show her new wares at investor meeting since their clothes are detachable and she could control their poses.

"I notice Mavis-chan seem to have some sort of affection for you…" Grond said as Naruto looked him accusingly. "It's a fairy thing." Naruto replied, dismissing it as a girl fantasy. He has live long enough to know that many infatuation doesn't work out well in the end. "How is that a fairy thing?" Grond asked, skeptically. "Well, in fairy tales…" Naruto hinted as Grond realizes what the sage mean and laughed out loud.

"So she thinks you are a handsome prince who rescues her from a tyrant and they live happily ever after in a magical castle?" Grond said as he remembers many of these fairy tales books that he published for Konoha through Whirlpool Foundation. The kids love them because they always have a happy ending where the evil doer gets defeated by the hero. "Isn't that true enough? You rescue her from her fate, defended her from the rune knight and now she live with you in a magical castle." Grond said with a cheeky smile as he spread his hand around the guild hall. They are in a magical castle, erected by magic. No one can say otherwise.

Naruto just sighed and rubbed his face in annoyance. "That's a condense version, but essentially, yes. That's what Mavis-chan thought and that promise of protecting her only solidifier her belief. I shouldn't have given her those books, but she wanted some good story. I didn't think it would go this far." Naruto replied as Kurama jumped on the sage's shoulder and Raikujin landed on the table between the Grond and Naruto.

"**This idiot keeps making new promise to Mavis didn't help our cause either!**" Kurama accused the sage with all his tails and Raikujin snorted. "**Naruto-dono did take Mavis-dono 'purity' after all. Whatever does that mean?**"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Grond shouted as he stood up from his seat on reflex, startled. "Calm down, the dragon didn't mean it like that." Naruto tried to calm down his friend and slap Raikujin on the head for saying something that can be misinterpreted. "**Yep, we all took her purity.**" Kurama said, rubbing salt on the wound with a devious grin. Naruto face palmed while Grond started yelling at the blonde haired boy for illicit conduct.

The commotion by the four caused Yume, Lily and Mavis to look at them from across the room with a questioning looks on their faces. Warrod wonders if he should listen in on the conversation anymore, he did the smart choice and feeds Tora-chan. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN SO I CAN EXPLAIN!" Naruto shouted at Grond who sat back down and let his friend explain. The sage waved at the girls telling them, it's nothing.

"**_Senjojin no Hirashin (Fairy God's Flying Thunder)_**_"_the sixteen year old girl said as golden light cover her body and she beamed into the air while Naruto, Kurama, Raikujin and Warrod followed the light as it fly across a bit and came back down and materialize Mavis at a new spot.

"KYAHHHHHH!" Mavis screams and hid herself behind a tree. All four males member of Konoha eyes budged out as Mavis materialized without any clothes on and noticed her dressed was left behind in the technique. Kurama, Raikujin and Warrod looks at Naruto with a 'PERVERT' accusation. "THAT'S NOT WHAT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! WHY DIDN'T HER CLOTH TELEPORTED WITH HER?" Naruto shouted and picked up the dress and bring it to Mavis.

"YOU SAW! DIDN'T YOU!?" Mavis said as she hid behind her cover as Naruto passes her clothes while his eyes covered. "Yeah… it sort of hard to miss that…" Naruto replied awkwardly. "Take responsibility!" Mavis said as she dressed herself.

"I…" Naruto said as Mavis look at him with an accusing eyes, after several minutes of silent, the sage said in defeated. "Fine, I will, I promise. Please stop accusing me of sabotaging the technique on purpose! I'M NOT INTEREST IN YOUR BODY!" Naruto was kicked in the shin by Mavis, only for her to held her leg in pain, things just escalated from there.

"What that got to do with fairy?" Grond asked after laughing for a bit. "Well, fairy loses their purity and power when someone sees them naked and they have to stay together with that person. It's in one of the book!" Naruto replied sarcastically as Grond sweat a little. 'Is she serious?' Grond thought and look at the dragon and the fox who nodded as if they could read the black haired man thought.

"So when's the wedding?" Grond teases, changing the mood immediately. "SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted as Grond burst out laughing again. "Sorry, Sorry. Naruto-kun, but this is really funny, you have to admit." Grond apologized, struggling to keep his laughter in but failing as the sage tried to strangle his friend. After a few more minutes of teasing which Kurama and Raikujin joined in at Naruto's expense, Grond return to his seriousness after the joke died down.

"I know what we should do for today. When was the last time you go for a leisure cruise on the ocean?" Grond suggested, regaining his composure. "Sea cruise huh…" Naruto asked but Raikujin interjected. "**Why go by sea? We could fly anywhere we wanted!**"

"**It's much faster too!**" Kurama pointed out, the fox could fly as well through dragon henge technique, Naruto still upset at it for not transforming completely into a dragon simply because the fox likes having fur and its trademark nine tails. "Is it safe for Lily-chan though?" Naruto asked as he looked at Lily who was chatting to Yume while Mavis listens in on them.

"It's perfectly safe. And it would be a great change of venue after being coop up on land all the time." Grond tried to convince his friend. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Grond suspiciously. "This isn't about you wanting to test out new ship of the line's designs isn't it?" The sage asked. Those books that he gifted Grond describe advancement in ship building as well as hydrodynamics. Apparently, the law of physic also governs a magical world. Grond didn't understand the mathematical calculations in the book but he did understand some of the basic, just enough to improve the ship designs, giving it faster speed and maneuverability.

"Hahah… of course not…" Grond denied and have a crooked smile on. "Well, whatever, it might be nice and we need to go out more." Naruto shrugged. He hasn't really enjoyed a normal cruise before and went to tell Mavis what they were going to do today. Kurama and Raikujin immediately approved after Grond said out sea they could do destructive magic without worrying about remodeling the surrounding in the process. The two destructive creatures were sold.

* * *

Everyone went to Hargeon Town, which situated south of phantom forest. Tora-chan came along as well for some reason as it clings on Naruto's back before Yume took it. The cat never did that before and Kurama becomes very suspicious. Raikujin said he could fly them there, but Grond refuses because of Lily current situation and flying on the back of a dragon isn't safe. The foundation hasn't work out all the problems with magical air ship yet so they all decided to have a gentle ride through one of the magical vehicle, powered provided by Grond since Naruto tends to go way too fast. Raikujin flies along the vehical in his miniature form. Kurama was enjoying the breeze on the vehicle roof top.

The ship was roughly eighteenth century original Earth design, with many sails with Cross symbol on them as Yume pointed it out. Naruto shows the browned haired girl that the ship called _Northern Cross_, so it's not done because of her. This caused her to be gloomy as Mavis told the sage off for making her sad. Naruto asked Grond for help but the black haired man said it wasn't his problem as he helped his wife on the ship. It was crewed by a bunch of rune knights which was no surprise to anyone.

They sail east, far from the port, while checking out surrounding sea creatures which Mavis was hype up about. Naruto decided to keep her company. Yume and Warrod was sun bathing. The first one more than the last since Warrod just stood there half naked instead of lying down like Yume. Raikujin flies around above the ship mast as it didn't like being on the ship unless it was not moving at all, being a dragon did have its disadvantageous. Kurama also morphed into its bastardized fire dragon form and chases the real dragon through the sky often. They were allowed to do destructive attack far from the ship. The rune knights wanted to set up lunch of the boat for their passengers but the gang decided to anchor somewhere and have lunch on a beach instead.

"There is an uninhabited island nearby. We could set up a picnic there." Grond said as he looks at the chart, pointing a circular island. Moon island was once inhabited by a native tribe, but they since moved inland because it was just more convenience living among civilization. The island was long abandoned and no one really ventured out there because it was in middle of nowhere. Raikujin quickly nodded in agreement as it wanted to land on solid ground again, but only Mavis opinion mattered since it was her birthday and she agreed.

"**Are you sure this island is uninhabited?**" Raikujin asked as he senses several magical signatures on the island. "It should be." Grond reply as he ordered some of the rune knights to try and sense what the chibi dragon was sensing while they stood on the sandy beach. "**Something smells foul here…**" Kurama said as it sniffed the air. "**Almost like... there are demons here!" **Kurama roared as everyone face turned serious. "Are you sure, Kurama-chan?" Lily asked as she rubbed her stomach, frowning at how the day going to turn out.

"I am sure, this feeling, this smell. There's no denying it, many Etherious are on this island!" Kurama announced as the dragon nodded in agreement.

"Lily, please return to the boat. You as well, Yume-chan. I'm sorry, but we have to take care of this first. This is the first etherious occurrence in four years." Grond said. "Please be safe." Lily said as she kissed Grond and went back to the ship with the rest of rune knights. "Shouldn't Mavis return with them as well?" Grond said as he looked at Mavis. "She's probably safer with us." Naruto replied as he looked at several rune knights accusingly. "Beside, she's not weak and Warrod-kun will keep her safe while we deal with the…" Naruto didn't finish as the dense bush rattled.

"COME OUT!" Grond shouted as he summoned his staff from his pocket space, it hummed with magical energy flowing through the powerful mage hands.

"Please…don't kill us…" a demon came out of the wood with its hand in defensive stance, there were several smaller one behind it. Its voice sounded human, not deep or demonic at all. "**Etherious!**" Kurama and Raikujin growled as fire and lightning charged across their body for an assault. Grond gripped his staff more tightly as it shine brightly while Naruto stare at them with a deadly glare. Mavis quickly stood in front of her friend. "Don't worry, we won't do any harm. Are you okay?" Mavis asked gently causing the four males behind her to blink. Warrod was the only male of the group who remains calmed and collective throughout the whole situation. "They don't seem to be like those etherious you have fought Naruto. Grond-sama." Warrod said. Naruto rubbed his eyes a bit and open his rinnegan to see their essence. Grond noticed the eyes and asked after a moment, allowing his friend some needed time to collect his thought. "What do you see Naruto-kun?"

"Their essence isn't tainted… but their body might have changed, but they are definitely humans. Incomplete or maybe they are not part of Zeref's cult." Naruto said as he checked a few out to give him enough understanding of what's actually going on.

"Ze..ref… please don't take us back there!" several of them sobbed as more came out of the wood and holding each other. They look like they been through hell if their clothes were any indication. "**They know Zeref, they must be in league with him. I say kill them all!**" Kurama growled while Raikujin was in agreement.

"We shouldn't kill them because they look like this! What happened if I was in the same situation?" Mavis asked as Kurama and Raikujin quickly averted their eyes from her in shame. "Mavis-chan is correct. We should ask them what they know of Zeref." Grond agreed with the green eyes girl. Naruto nodded in agreement as well and scold the two destructive creatures while Warrod watched the demon carefully.

Grond and Naruto asked them about how they come to the island. Grond have stated this island was uninhabited previously. They answered that they came from the sea. Escaped from another island they called **_Sirius_**. It turned out that they were abducted long ago and was slowly converted into demons through different methods. They still retains their memory of their old live but they could never return back home without being hunted or killed. They finally found this island a few days ago and decided to make a home here, free from civilization. The group went with them to their camp deep in the wood.

"This is just another one reason of the long list to why we should destroy these Zeref's cult as soon as possible and Zeref himself." Naruto said as Grond agreed with his friend. "No wonder we couldn't find their last base, it was out at sea not on land." Grond frowned and tried to get the estimated location of the base.

"Couldn't we do anything for them?" Mavis asked, concerned. "We might need to take them back to magical institution to figure out how to reverse the process." Grond answered the girl. When Grond asked them if he could take them to land, they didn't trust him and denied the offer, they didn't want to be experimented on anymore and wanted to live the rest of their lives in peace. "Of course they wouldn't want to, they went through enough." Naruto said as he checks the crowd, there were many children.

"Maybe I could restore them…" Grond said as he closes his eyes, as his magical power spike sharply. "The Runic?" Naruto asked no one in particular, but Mavis and Warrod nodded. Grond normal council's issued robe glow brightly as it changed into a different set, a well-crafted one, a chains appeared across his neck and tangled itself in the middle of his chest as a small book appeared at its center and expanded outward. The book is bounded by the chains and it radiates a mystical aura. The sage find these promotional of ex-quip interesting, it granted the user unique ability that not even he could mimic, at least not yet.

Grond opened his eyes once more after he entered his new state. There was a blue glowing pentagram on each eye's iris as he looked at demonic crowd. Grond raises his hand as the book bound and hanged on his chest glow brightly. "Show me your true form." Grond commanded as line of runic text start coming from the book across his hand and flying through the air toward the mass, wrapping each of the demons before glowing brightly. Almost everyone reverted rapidly back into human as they blink. The one next to the sage lost his illusionary form causing Naruto to flinch. "**Darn it!**" It roared before slammed its palmed into the sage sending him flying away in the surprise attack.

"NARUTO!" Mavis shouted as she chased after the blonde boy. "**So there are etherious here after all!**" Kurama snarls before it went limb and collapsed on the ground shocking Raikujin. "**Kurama-dono! Wake up!**" The dragon said as it shakes the fox, but Kurama didn't response at all.

"What's going on? Who am I?" most of the newly formed human said as if their memory was gone as the rune still glowing on their body. "You…" Grond said, not worrying about Naruto since it takes more than that to actually harm the sage.

"**There idiots think they could escape from my master Zeref. Kekekeke…**" the demon with incredible muscular and rocky body structure said with a devilish smirk. "**Our lord only allowed them to be here because it's amused him.**" The demon stated.

"NARUTO, WAKE UP!" Mavis shouted, panicking as she shook Naruto who eyes was dulled and looking at nothing particular while black marks spreading across his body. Grond pay attention and noticed something was wrong and look at Kurama who was also limbless as the chibi dragon tried to wake it up. "What did you do? Tell me!" Grond said as the runes on the demon changed text as they glows, forcing the demon to answer under some form of control.

"**Ghhh… it's… my… fear curse… he's living his greatest… fear right now… Kekekeke.**" the rocky one said. "You use illusion? Fear?" Grond asked, thinking of how to help Naruto. Grond could use his runic power to try and pull Naruto mind back out of its current state but the ominous marking on the sage body, which the demon called curse could be problematic and counteract his own ability. 'Why did Kurama also become like this?' Grond asked himself, unsure why.

Roots erupted from the ground below the demon before they bind it in place. "Can you check on Naruto, Grond-sama? I will hold him back." Warrod said as the demon struggled to break out the binding. Its immerse strength in muscular arms capable of ripping the root away but two more take the damaged one place as the green user continuously repaired the bind. Most of the humans quickly spread out and run away from the demon. They didn't seem to recover their memory, but survival instinct just tells them to run. Grond went to check on Naruto to see what he could do.

"Naruto… please wake up… you said you wouldn't leave me… please…" Mavis sobbed as she held the sage in her armed. Grond checked his friend eyes while Raikujin carried the Kurama lifeless body back toward the group.

"I'm not sure how to reverse this…" Grond said as he checks the marking spreading and covering the sage's face. Grond allowed his runes to interact with the curse as he noticed both of Naruto's hand started to bleed and didn't seem to heal like it normally does. "I see… Mavis, hold my hand quickly, we will enter Naruto-kun mind, quickly before it's too late!" Grond said as Mavis took his hand while his other hand was holding onto Naruto. Runes text came out of the miniature book hanging by the chains on his neck as it covered all three. The world around them shifted.

* * *

**[Mindscape]**

"How did I get back here?" Naruto said as he looks at the tree, green pasture and steel plated ground after getting up his leaning position on the tree. He didn't remember what happened, but it felt like he has been sleeping for a long time… a very long time. Naruto stood in front of Konoha guild hall, a steel castle. "WARROD? MAVIS?" Naruto shouted as he entered the guild, it was empty, all the seat, tables has thick layer of dust on them. It seems no one have been here in a long time.

"Hey, Kurama. Do you know where is ever… " Naruto turned to look on his shoulder but found Kurama wasn't there. "Great, the fox ditched me… KURAMA, RAIKUJIN!" Naruto said as he walks through the back of the guild hall, looking at the roof before heading toward Mavis' tree. He knocks on the door but found it wasn't locked. Inside is a very fairy tales like room with wooden bookshelves, wooden bed and table, just as he remembered when Warrod has crafted it. There was a diary on the table. It was opened with a last entry written in Mavis' handwriting.

"You lie. You promised to protect me, you say you always be with me… you left me behind… where did you go Naruto-kun. I miss you so much…" Naruto read page and feel the paper was dried from being damped by something a long time ago as it crumbled a bit in his hand. Naruto tried to flip the pages but the book immediately turn to dust as his surrounding aged rapidly, the wooden wall began to rot, and any metallic object quickly rusted.

Everything inside start crumbling into the earth, fading away as the land becomes barren while the sky grew dark. The stars have become much dulled, burning out their last light. The sage looked around and found there was nothing left as far as his eyes could see except thousands of stone slab line up next to each other. They look like they have been erected long ago, covered with dust and cobweb, damaged by time to the point that some word on them have becomes unreadable. Naruto's heart pace rapidly as he kneel before the first one and rubbed the surface to see who graveyard it was.

"Okaa-sama…" Naruto muttered as the name Kushina N. Uzumaki revealed on the tombstone, the inscription stated that she gave her life to give birth to him, the one next to it was Minato Namikaze. "Otou-sama…"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi… jiji…" Naruto check rapidly each one and found all of them listed people he have loved and lost throughout the years he have lived. They are in the order they have die. They were all his friends, his family. "Hinata H. N. Uzumaki…" Naruto sobbed as he tried to remove all the stain on her tombstone, she was the last person he truly cared about in his old world. He kneeling there silently as tears continuously streaming from his eyes and tried to remember all the happy time they have enjoyed in each other company. Those times were so long ago that it felt like a dream, a dream that he desperately wanted to return back to. The sage looks further on from the tombstone and found there were several more behind the one he's at. Pulling himself together and up as he moves toward them.

"Grond Doma… It can't be…" The sage muttered weakly and checked the next one it was "Lily Starlight followed by Yume Cross, Warrod Sequen and Raikujin Ryuu." The sage quickly walk toward the last one and rubbed off the dust.

"KURAMA! How dare you die before me you stupid Furball!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the tomb stone, ripped it from the ground and slammed it into the ground in frustration. The shock wave shattered every other slab into dust before they were blow away by a furious breeze. Naruto tried to chase after them as they led him into another run down tombstone with fairy ornament, but half it was crumbled. "Mavis…" Naruto said as he knew who tomb stone this was from the decoration. The sage tried to read what it said on it the gravestone, and noticed her surname was abbreviated. "Mavis V. … Born X666. Died X68…"

"NO… NO! She didn't make it pass thirty?" Naruto said as he shook his head vigorously in denial. "She must have been killed… by who? WHO, what was I doing when that happened?" Naruto shouted, more at himself as he tried to touch the bottom of the inscription to read it but the tombstone crumpled and faded away before riding the wind away from the sage. "COME BACK! I WANT TO KNOW!" Naruto shouted and chased after the dust cloud that seems to be outside of his reach. The barren land stretched endlessly. There are ruins of long dead civilization as the sage passed through. Naruto slow down and collapsed on the ground after realizing no matter how much he tried, he couldn't never reached it.

"Alone… again…" Naruto muttered to himself as wiped his tears away. "Everyone died… I'm all alone again… Grond, Lily, Yume, Warrod, Rai-kun, Kurama… Mavis…" Naruto said as he slammed the ground, until his fists start to bleed, oblivious to the fact that it shouldn't be possible for him to harm himself this way. "WHY MUST I REMAIN ALONE? I DON'T WANT THIS… I NEVER WANTED THIS!" Naruto shouted as he looked at his bloody hand. "I will end it all…" Naruto muttered as he summoned Excalibur from his pocket space. "There's nothing left for me… everyone died… I don't want to be alone ever again…" Naruto wonders if he should go through with it as he look above the sky and realized millions of years must have passed to the point that life on earthland no longer existed if he was still on earth land.

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Someone shouted.

"Grond…?" Naruto muttered weakly as he averted his eyes from the sky to the surrounding. "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" a girl shouted. "Mavis?" Naruto said as he stood up, still holding Excalibur. The sage look around and noticed a pale blond haired girl running toward him, he dropped the blade in shock as she moved closer. "You're still alive…" Naruto said has he dashed rapidly toward the girl, kneeling before her and wrap his arm around her waist. Mavis quickly put her hand around Naruto's head as the sage sobbed uncontrollably. "Please don't leave… I don't want to be alone anymore… Please don't go…"

"I won't…" Mavis said as she held Naruto's head in her stomach area gently with her hand as she stood there allowing the kneeling form of her savior. Grond walked toward them. "Naruto-kun greatest fear is being alone? I'm…." Grond said as his eyes widen as he saw Excalibur on the ground. "That's…"

"We should get out of here, Grond-nii." Mavis interrupted as Grond nodded and runes began covering the landscape, shattering it.

* * *

**[Real World]**

"What… happened?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes and so did Kurama. "**I wonder when the idiot realizes it was just an illusion.**" Kurama said as he looked at Naruto, the fox realized it almost immediately when it trapped in its own fear because of it was linked to Naruto. Kurama did the smart thing and ignores the illusion and waited for the idiot to wake up.

"Naruto-kun didn't realize it at all… he almost killed his own mind." Grond said, frowning about what he saw, the likeness of Excalibur. It shocked him. 'N.M.K.R… Naruto, Mavis, Kurama and Raikujin?' Grond thought as his mind try to figure out how that was possible but he remembered he have some more urgent thing to deal with at the moment.

"**Baka!**" Kurama yelled at Naruto while slapping the idiot a few time with his tails. Naruto sighed. 'It feels so vivid, so real, as if I have lived it.' Naruto thought as he stood up and brushed off the dirt on his cloth and realized his fists had been bleeding and he was holding Excalibur. "**I'm glad you are back to normal Naruto-dono, Kurama-dono**." Raikujin said as Naruto and the fox nodded.

"This bastard trapped me in an illusion! I'm going kill it!" Naruto announced as he pointed the Excalibur at the demon who still wrapped in roots by Warrod. "Hang on, Naruto-kun. We could get it to tell us where exactly is Zeref's base." Grond stopped Naruto, who still pissed at the demon. The sage hated being trapped in illusion and that reality really frightens him. Mavis was slightly happy as she stood by Naruto.

"**I am not telling those that going to be dead soon anything! Kekeke…**" The demon said as he struggled to take out a white skull on a stick, some sort of green statue and a rock statue. Grond magic has dissipated as several demon return back to the hut after regaining their memories by returning back to their form. All three radiated with ominous energy. "**_Calceous_**, **_Sulferous_**, **_Rookeous_**." The demon said as he threw each at different direction while Grond told the demon to run as far from this place as possible because it going to be a battlefield soon.

The rock statue expanded as it touches the ground as the earth roses from where it landed, forming into three towers as giant hands begin to take shaped. Its eyes opened and roared before pulling a giant hammer from the earth. "Not this thing again…" Naruto said while Kurama and Raikujin yawn a bit. They all know how to kill that etherious by now and it wasn't that difficult once they know how. Grond body glowed as he returned back to his normal magic council's wear and took out a bow from his pocket space. It has intricate designs patterns along the metal surface. "Ex-quip: The Archer." Naruto said as Grond nodded. Two more roared could be heard as the other two objects grow into colossal size.

"I should take out one immediately!" Grond announced as he pulled the bow back and aimed at the sky without any ammunition. Grond concentrated his magical power into his hands as it formed an arrow, made of light as it grew in size and brightness rapidly. Grond eyes where he wants to target then releasing the deadly arrow into the sky. The arrow flies upward and curved in the air before falling directly on top the Rookeous. As it fall, it spits into three light jagged light beam and slammed into each of the towers, destroying each of them with a light blast as well as a chunk of the Ethereous' back and shoulder. The beast roared before cracks appeared all over its body and collapsed into the ground, breaking into pieces and rubbles.

"One down" Grond said as the group nodded in confirmation. The green statue formed a rock golem like Rookeous without the towers. Its body has various ancient carving on it. Each pattern glows eerily green indicating the light was somewhere inside the titan's body. The demon, still bounded called out to that colossal being for help when it noticed Grond just took out Rookeous effortless before that titan could do anything. "**Sulferous, free me! I order you!**"

Sulferous, the green etherious looked at its summoner and opening its jaw and spray some sort of green liquid from there at the captive, who shouted. "**WAIT YOU….GAHHH!**" The demon could finish as the liquid slammed into him. He shrieks in pain as the liquid dissolved the roots as well as the demon quickly and continuing eating through the ground. Naruto, Grond, Mavis and Warrod sweated a little at the sight.

"**Wow… it's dumb!**" Kurama point out the obvious as the colossal beast just killed its master.

"**The demon is an idiot! It should be more specific like attack Warrod instead!**" Raikujin said as he looked at Warrod, who have a stoic look. "That's a horrible way to die, I feel sorry for it." Mavis said, she was shocked and somewhat dismayed.

"Good ridden. We didn't even get his name." Naruto said, still annoyed being trapped in an illusion. The acidic etherious stomp the ground in frustration, shocking the earth as everyone stumble a bit trying to maintain their balance. "And it realized what it just did." Naruto said, mockingly before facing the third one. This one was a giant skeleton with a glowing red orb inside its rib cage. Its weapon was s giant bone club. Its eyes glow brightly before firing a magical beam that impacted against a barrier of light which Grond quickly erected around the group. The dome of light cracked under the immersed concentrated power of the creature as Grond tried to repair it.

Mavis touched Grond and channeled her magic to help him out as the sage analyze how to kill these these two. "I think that one called Calceous since that idiot one is Sulfereous and we fought Rookeous before." Naruto pointed. "**Which one should I fight?**" Kurama grinned. "**I take the skeleton one, since that liquid could probably eat through my scale… I don't want to die that way.**" Raikujin said as it shivered a bit, remember what happened just moment before. "**No you fight it!**" Kurama shouted back at the dragon while the magic beam dissipated. The green beast roared and starts emitting green gas from its body. The tree, rocks and ground start to corrode quickly as soon as the mist touches it. Everyone dropped their jaw at the sight.

"Do your barriers allow air in…" Naruto asked but the mist answered for him as it seeps through the barrier as if it wasn't there. Naruto immediately grab Mavis and Warrod in each hand before dashing away from the mist. Grond dropped his barrier the moment he saw that and get some distance immediately. Kurama and Raikujin bolted as well after seeing what happened if they come in contact with that.

"Wait. What about them…" Mavis called out, pointing at of the friendly demon that was still nearby, but it was too late. Many of them start dying as they breathe in the deadly fumes, their body have some resistant to the corrosive effect, but their inside was not. A lot of them have already vacated the area before. The skeleton creature roared as his glowing red orb start sending out thousands red wisps. They went through the ground and into all the recently dead. The ground cracked as skeletal hand start sprouting.

"I'm sorry Mavis-chan, we couldn't save them in time." Grond said as he ran alongside with Naruto. "I just hope they are far enough from here so they would survive. We need to kill these things quickly."

"I don't think my magic work against the acidic one and that's not a joke." Warrod said as the muscular boy was running on his own power. Naruto still carry Mavis, in a bridal style now. Kurama managed to get on top of Naruto's shoulder. Raikujin was flying ahead of the group, getting away as quickly as possible.

"We can't keep running" Grond said, worrying about luring them toward his pregnant wife at this rate.

"**grrr…. arh..gr..**" countless familiar groans could be heard in the green fog. "No… it couldn't be… could it?" Naruto asked, remember all the weird movies they watched before they came into this world. Kurama cover his face with nine of his tails, didn't want to answer and didn't want to think about it. "I don't want to fight the undead… they can't be kill! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted and shivered as he ran alongside with Grond.

"Anything can be killed. We can't keep running like this." Grond stated as he took out his bow again and stopped running. Naruto to slow down and stopped as well. "Naruto, can you let me down now?" Mavis requests, it was getting awkward for a while now why the boy didn't let her down after he stopped running. Naruto obeys, feeling a bit flush why he didn't sooner. "We need to get this deadly smoke away first." Warrod said, barely making out anything. He's saddened by all the trees dying as the natural energy was being eaten away.

"I don't want to fight them!" Naruto shouted and wanted to get away again.

"**Baka! You fought demons and gods. Why can't you fight against zombie?**" Kurama scold the sage. Naruto did take some convincing by the fox to fight against ghosts a long ago. The sage could kill hollow, which are corrupted souls with batting an eye, but was scare shitless when fighting against normal souls. The idiot has made up some stupid reason of not able to touch them, which was proven false after Kurama strangled a few to make a point.

"But they can't be killed! They're already dead, how do we kill something that already dead!?" Naruto said, panicking and making nonsense comment.

"Is Naruto joking?" Warrod asked, watching Naruto fidgeting on his feet. "**I'm afraid not.**" Raikujin answered, the dragon noticed the fear was genuine. Mavis was speechless. She wasn't sure what to say.

'This is so illogical' Grond thought. 'You can kill gods, demons, ghosts but you scare of something like re-animated dead?'

"If it's come back alive, just kill it again!" Grond stated as pulled the bow back and shoot a beam of light at the first zombie that appeared from the mist in the head. The arrow destroyed the zombie head completely but that didn't stop it from moving at all. The animated dead keep moving toward the group, unconcerned that its head just got blown off.

"SEE! TOLD YOU! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Naruto said as he turned and ran off in the distant with Kurama, leaving Grond, Warrod, Mavis and Raikujin behind.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" They shouted at the retreating form of the sage as they heard Kurama screaming telling the sage to stop being an idiot.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes they are on Galuna island which supposed to be uninhabited during this time. Galuna was once called Moon Island, which sounds like a cheesy name. I have to skip a few years ahead since nothing eventful happened during the four year span and I want to get to the canon time sometime this year. ^^V

So you noticed I don't make up stuff for fun huh… The reason why Konoha's guild is a magical castle because it related to fairy tales and it's a fairy thing. Etherion was created to kill Etherious, next chapter, it will be unleashed on the moon island, that's why the island got blasted into bit and look like a crescent instead of a full moon. Even whirlpool foundation is not for fun, they spend billions of dollars (that's trillion of jewels) to constructions rail roads, ports and expansion to improve everyone living standard in the four years. It didn't make sense in the manga that there is some technology that's far too apart. They have guns, really advance sniper guns but they got shitty wooden ships? Steam powered trains but no electric powered appliances? No one noticed that the tech level in fairy tail was out of place?

Next chapter is about how Mavis is called the Fairy Strategist, Zeref fight will happened after that since they finally found out the last base. Below is two Etherious information. Bones and Corrosive which is given in etherious design of chapter 7, thank a lot guys. Only five more chapters to go in this arc! I'm sorry if I'm not a good story teller as some people pointed it out, but I do enjoy writing this story… I hope you enjoyed reading it as well… please give me feedbacks. I always wanted to know if my story direction is good or not.

**Name:** Calceous  
**Rank:** A-Class  
**Magic:** Bones  
**Type:** Corporeal  
**Size:** Titan  
**Appearance:** What do giant skeleton look like? Type "Dungeon and Dragon Skeleton" in Google Image.  
- Body is actually made of Bones  
- Shoot magic beam from its eyes  
- Can reanimate the dead... as well as skeleton.  
- Is not alive, can't feel pain, relentless.

**Name:** Sulferous  
**Rank:** A-Class  
**Magic:** Acidic  
**Type:** Corporeal  
**Size: **Titan  
**Appearance:** "Metal War Golem Dawn of Dragons" Google Image  
- Contains high corrosive liquid in its body.  
- Eerie green glow emit corrosive fumes  
- Is not alive, can't feel pain, relentless.

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insult will be ignored!_**


	9. A Strategist is Born

**A New Life… Maybe:** Naruto x FairyTail Crossover!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Naruto or FairyTail or any other anime that might be shown. Any moves, places and names belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"**Demon Talks**"  
"**_Moves_**"  
"_Memory Lane_"  
**_Important Names_**

I know that I can't satisfy all the reader with the storyline and where it's headed. Every chapter can't be loaded with jokes or loony stuff, it would make the story harder to write and prevent anything serious to take place. This fan fiction isn't intended as a crack fix. There are funny moment, funny interaction, crazy fight and stupid behavior, but at the end of the day, it will progress the storyline! Who say a serious story can't be hilarious?

**[Reponses to Review (R2R)]**

**To RikudoNaruto1:** Me too buddy… is it weird that one loves their own work so much :)… guess not ^^V

**To Clues2:** I want to make Mavis and Naruto interactions subtle and logical as much as possible… well at least for a magical world relationship anyway.

**To Steam Powered Crow:** Unfortunately, he doesn't make face… there are plenty of magical weapons that Naruto wouldn't know about and it gives room for changes in the storyline later on!

**To Lightningblade49: **Was there a lot of funny bits? I didn't think I wrote that much… But I'm glad you like it, keep cheering me on XD, I need support :)

**To Aika:** Nice~

**To Starlight149: **They were a couple in the first arc, engaged in start of this arc and married. Even though there a lot of things going wrong with the world, it doesn't mean life have to stop. Grond personality is like that, if he stopped doing thing because of fear then that mean he gave up and Lily will support him.

**To Blood D. Cherry:** Uh huh… chapter does take time to write which required me to sit down and write. Be patient bro, everything is done in good time.

**To NightAngel0Ex: **Yep, four year has passed since their engagement, their wedding was grand. The animated chess pieces was what I got from other storyline, juiced up more to give a whole meaning to the word magical chess, glad you liked it. A Jupiter cannon is just a magical convergent cannon that mimic etherious' magical beam, so it's not like it is a unique weapon. Etherion work the same way with elemental power. Earthland will have magical equivalent, giant plasma television? No! Giant lacrima powered hologram? Yes! That was in the grand magical game! They won't build industries that will destroy nature, so most high tech one are expensive to construct and only used by the council or the foundations.

Mavis can't learn jutsu, she doesn't have charka. That hirashin is ethernano equivalent. The teleportation wasn't instant, but still useful none the less, like getting across a body of water. Naruto taught her as much as possible without holding back, but not all of them work as he expected. He's not a mage since he has ethernano coil rather than a container. No, they have not met another dragon yet, dragon is rare in earthland and most are hibernating in isolated place. They don't all hang around Fiore and Naruto didn't go to other continent simply because I have no idea what other continent looks like… Earthland is huge! I can't write about everything, so you have to fill in the blank. Raikujin did tell Naruto about certain things like dragons' physiology. As for Naruto's behavior, he's illogical sometimes at stupid thing and I wanted to give Mavis and Warrod moment to shine.

**To Guest**: I don't write extended lemon, waste of a chapter describe sex scene, what with that. There will be some intimate moment but it won't take up much of a chapter, only to progress their relationship.

**To Deacon Frost:** I know my grammar is bad because I'm confused with past and present and sometimes I missed a lot of words, but I think the spelling are okay. It was written in Microsoft words after all, unless the software couldn't spell check for me?

**To Collin Oshea, DeathCrawler, Alkaed:** Thanks for feedback, as always, I appreciate it.

**To EvilAuthorKillingStalker:** Are you just copying what other people's demon version?

**To Guest (again?): **I know my grammar isn't good at all, but 90% is very critical. Zeref is matter of perspective right now, none one really met him and every downright criminal they arrested say they are follower of Zeref and worship him.

**To TripleCough:** Thanks, yeah I do have some really strange problem with grammar, but I tried to make the story understandable. I'm not sure about the asked, answered tags, I feel they fit some situation correctly.

**To Kami-Sama-Senpai:** I don't like Sharingan because it seems to have ability upon ability that makes absolute no sense. Initially, it was just copying and discerning illusions, but then the author add some strange ability like sussano and black flames? Breaking through dimensions etc? Rinnegan I get, because it's a legendary eyes, extremely rare to acquire. But every Uchiha born with Sharingan, awakening it easily which make that a hax ability. Uchiha bunch is strange, they could be very strong or very weak, no middle ground. An uchiha could literally a one man army or just a cannon fodder on the battlefield because they rely on their eyes far too much.

I write because I want to, you can't make me! ^^V  
Any feedback is great, you want to be heard? Voice your opinions!  
If there is a plot hole in the storyline, feel free to notify me about it!

This chapter has been re-edited/BETA by **_Cot Mason (FFNET/u/1828744)_**.  
Thank you for your hard work!

* * *

**=[Fairy Shadow Arc]=  
A Strategist is Born**

Many have asked: 'What is the difference between a Tactician and a Strategist?' There are some who are ignorant to the difference and used them interchangeably in describing the leader of a great battle. It's not wrong to consider the two are one in the same, for many tacticians play the part of a strategist, and vice versa. However, on the battlefield the differences between the two become apparent when they have to think on their feet.

A hazel-eyed man fired dozens of arrows of light from his bow into the flesh of as many undead as his skill allowed. Each arrow exploded, destroying large portions of the body of the undead horde, but still they came; unhindered by their torn mangled bodies. He looked around, checking his opponents, who slowly crawled or rolled along the melted rocks and trees toward his party and him.

"You have to destroy their body completely to stop them from re-animating," Grond stated as he continued to fire dozens of yellow illuminated arrows at his targets. The corrosive mists have turned the once luscious forest of Moon Island into something that should only exist in a horror story.

"I'm not sure how I can help, my plants and roots are useless in this situation," Warrod said in despair. He couldn't think of an efficient way to use his ability. Anything he grows can only survive for a few seconds in the acidic mists.

"I wish Naruto didn't run off, but I'm sure he will be back soon once Kurama-chan knocks some sense into him," Mavis said as she gazed into the mist concealing their enemies before turning her sight upward where Raikujin fired lightning bolts at the two Etherious. The two demons of Zeref retaliated by firing their own standard magical beam at the miniature dragon. The dragon was more maneuverable in its current chibi form and dodged the strikes from the titans effortlessly. It was even able to give a show of rolling and other aerobatic moves in the sky, taunting the two demons.

"Grond-nii, we need to stop the mist from spreading any further or everyone will die," Mavis pointed out while Raikujin distracted the two etherious.

"How? The best wind user among us is Naruto-kun and he won't be back any time soon," Grond stated as the high ranking member of the magic council, in his ex-quip archer mode, continuously showered the mist, attacking the outlines of undead he could barely make out. Mavis looked around, trying to see how the situation could be salvaged. Warrod tried to set roots at the undead, ripping only a few apart before the roots started to rot from the corrosive cloud. Raikujin was still tangled up with the two etherious.

"Do you have any wind staffs, Grond-nii?" Mavis asked calmly as she tried to gather her thoughts and form a strategy. The pale blonde-haired girl knew Grond had many staffs in his pocket space that he rarely used, simply because there never was a situation for them.

"Yes, but they can't create enough force for an effective air push against the mist," Grond replyed without facing her as he's continuously attacked enemies.

"It doesn't need to, Grond-nii. You just need to create a wind wall in a position that cuts off this half of the island," Mavis commanded. Everything on the other side is probably already dead or dying, but the half they were on was still unharmed and should be saved. There are also plenty of friendly demons on the untouched side. Grond nodded as he took out dozens of wind staffs while Mavis asked Warrod to carry the staffs across the ground quickly with his roots. This would allow a wind barrier to be created in haste. Warrod immediately gathered his magical powers while Grond created a uniform wind wall, preventing the mists from passing through and blocking anything that tried to pass.

"Finally, I'm useful!" Warrod shouted cheerfully as he carried out his task while Mavis and Grond smiled. Mavis looked at the zombies that tried to pass through the wind wall only to be ripped to pieces by the condensed air blades.

"How are they still moving even after Grond-sama destroyed their heads?" Warrod asked. Now that they have some breathing space, the group began to relax a bit.

"They are re-animated, not resurrected. Their limbs are magically controlled by that skeleton etherious over there with simple orders to attack us," Grond answered, looking at the giant skeleton in the distance throwing its bone club in the air at Raikujin. It probably figured out that its magical beam wasn't as useful as it hoped. Warrod still didn't understand what Grond meant. The muscular, black haired man was still unsure about the difference between re-animated and resurrected. Mavis noticed the confused look on her friend's face.

"Warrod-nii, just think of them like our chess pieces, they are not alive, but they follow our commands without hesitation like a living person," Mavis said as Warrod nodded in understanding. The chest pieces could still move even after they're bisected or decapitated because the mage still controlled their limbs instead of the actual pieces. This allows for some really strange limb movement that is not possible to mimic.

"We should end this quickly…" Grond said as a stream of acid impacted the wind wall before it rebounded and showered the nearby zombies, dissolving them into nothing. The demon, Sulferous, refocused his attention back to the group, ignoring the miniature dragon flying above it. The skeleton was still occupied with Raikujin. The dragon managed to blast off several bones pieces, but it refused to die.

"I can't attack it without dropping the wind wall," Grond frowned as the acidic titan beast slammed its fist into the barrier, only for it to be pushed back by the wind.

"I can…" Mavis said as her body glowed golden. She practiced more of **_Senjojin no Mahou (Fairy God Magic)_**, created specifically for her. She didn't enjoy doing its basic attacks so she never practiced them.

**[Memory Lane]**

"It goes like this, **_Senjojin no Dogou (Fairy God's Bellow)_**," Naruto shouted as he sent out a torrent of glitter only to choke fall to the ground as it clogged his airway. Mavis and Warrod sweat dropped at the sight of their teacher suffocating on the technique. This always happens when he does it, yet he still attempted it.

"I don't want to…" Mavis said as Naruto recovered from the mishaps, clearing away a tear in his eye.

"Fine, how about this one? **_Senjojin no Hirate (Fairy God's Palm),_**" Naruto said as his hand glowed and emitting a lot of glitter before slamming into the tree. The glitter showered the target, but a good portion bounced back straight into Naruto's…

"AH, MY EYES!" Naruto said as the fine light dust invaded his vision. With a squeal, he dropped to the ground and rolled around trying to rub the stuff out with his still glowing hands, making it worst. Kurama sweat dropped this time along with the two other spectators.

"I don't want to…" Mavis repeated what she said earlier with a sweat drop.

"**This is idiocy, all the attacks seems pointless and hurt you more than anything**," Kurama sneered at the rolling sage.

"Shut up, Furball! Not all of it is useless. **_Tengoujin no Hirateuchi (Prank God's Spanking)_**," Naruto said before slapping the demon fox's behind rapidly, painting the demon's fur a different color with each subsequent strike.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" the fox roared and retaliated.

"I think you should learn that, it's useful!" Warrod said as he watched Naruto and Kurama dish it out to each other with some of the most bizarre techniques they created. Raikujin yawned on the roof top at the sight of the two, wondering if he should join in.

"Do you think so, Warrod-nii?" the fifteen year old girl asked the sixteen year old boy.

"Just kidding!" Warrod laughed. "Please don't copy Naruto's technique, Mavis-chan. Create your own… proper version," Warrod said after returning to his normal, expressionless face.

**[Back to the Battle]**

"**_Senjojin Ougi: Tentai no Gurittaa (Fairy God's Secret Art: Celestial's Glitter)_**," Mavis announced as her whole body glowed brightly before a pillar of condense glitter beamed into the sky, brightening it and crashing back down on the acidic etherious, blinding everyone nearby in its illumination.

* * *

**[With Naruto and Kurama]**

"**Kit, stop this foolishness! You're such an idiot!**" The fox shouted as it strangled the sage with its nine tails. The boy, oblivious to the shortness of his breath, dashed through the woods, unhindered by the tree branches that impeded him.

"I don't want to turn into a zombie!" The sage said, shivering as if something slimy slid down his spine, giving him goosebumps.

"**How does that even work?**" Kurama shouted at the sage. It was illogical for a god to become an undead since he would have to actually die first.

"If they bite or scratch you… you turn into one," Naruto answered, remembering a lot of crazy movies he watched in his old world.

"**Stop believing thing that makes no sense! You are immune to all diseases. You wouldn't turn into a zombie even if one of them kissed you!**" Kurama shouted, getting more frustrated at his stupid companion.

"Furball. Why would I let a zombie kiss me? That's disgusting! Beside, we're in a magical world. My immunity to all mortal afflictions might not even work here!" Naruto argued back, slowing down a bit.

Kurama sighed, a spark of flame exiting his mouth. "**What about Mavis? You said you would protect her and now you run off, leaving her behind!**" The demon fox said as he tried to convince the illogical god with a different reason. Naruto stopped moving completely and frowned. The sage checked the foliage, scuffing his hair with both hands in agitation.

"Shit… I should have grabbed Mavis-chan as well," Naruto's hand moves toward the back of his head, embarrassed that he forgot about Mavis completely.

"**What about the rest?**" Kurama deadpanned, thinking about Grond, Warrod, and Raikujin… well not so much about Raikujin since the dragon could fly off if it wanted to. Still, Grond and Warrod were their friends.

"They'll be fine…" Naruto rubbed his chin before a blinding pillar of light erupting behind them got his attention. He looked back and saw the blast of light impact the ground and knew immediately whose technique it was.

"Looks like you worry for nothing, Furball,." Naruto said as Kurama watched the bright explosion collide against some sort of invisible wavy wall as if it was made of wind. It was followed by a demonic, chilling roar that rocks the trees.

"Anyway, we should get everyone on the ship as far away from the island as possible," Naruto said before dashing quickly toward the shore where the _Northern Cross_ was anchored. The sage still feared the zombies and didn't want to confront the undead. Not until he was able to overcome his fear like he did with the ghosts.

"**If they can be touched, they can be killed!**" Kurama said while several of his tails strangled some ghosts and dangled them in front of the sage.

'Just give me some time, Furball… I will overcome this soon,' Naruto thought. He wasn't thinking clearly and those rotting meatbags really creeped him out.

* * *

**[Somewhere close by]**

"What was that?" A black cloaked person asked as he tapped several pillars that had magical lines engraved on them. There were other figures in the same attire standing nearby.

"Unknown… but these readings indicate the magical energy level is very high," One of dark mages said as he felt the ambient magical energy in the air. Even from where they were, they could still feel the potency in the air.

"We still need more power to awaken our lord. He has been sleeping for a long time, in hibernation, keeping his power in check. We are in need of his guidance, his might. A powerful magical pulse will be enough to pull him from his sleep," One of them explained as the rest nodded. Their structure that they painfully, taxingly built over decades… centuries was undone in a matter of years by the magic council. The followers of Zeref felt as if they greatly underestimated the resourcefulness of the council.

"Our spy has said that the council has a weapon capable of producing _trillions_ of units of untainted **_Edeas_** in a single, concentrated magical beam. Far greater than anything we could do to produce the same. Their ingenious magical capacitor has been gathering ethernano in the air for the last few years, we still unable to replicate such a device. All the plans related to these new inventions are being kept secret. Although it was easy to find out about it, no one seems to know the actual inner workings of the device, only its purpose," The same one continued, causing his listeners to frown.

"That much magical energy could awaken Zeref easily, if we manage to acquire it. Unfortunately, our base **_Sirius_** wouldn't survive such a direct hit. I doubt anything will, but if we're close enough to the beam when it fires, just enough to leech off the necessary magical power. Added with our own, then we would have enough. Zeref will be awakened and the world that we have envisioned will be within our grasp!"

"But how can we make them use it?" Another one asked. Everyone in the room started giving their thought and ideas of how to fool the magic council to activate Etherion.

"Send the strongest of the Elemental Etherious! Send **_Gravitous_**!" one of dark mages voiced. Silence descended upon the room once more.

"Yes, Gravitous… no one could defeat Gravitous!" another one said in agreement.

"If they are unable to defeat Gravitous, they will have no choice but to fire Etherion upon it. This will allow us the needed opportunity."

"But Gavitous isn't in a right mind and tends to do its own things, disobeying orders…" another one pointed out but was interrupted by a group of newcomers entering the chamber.

"Such foolishness…" a young man without a cloak entered the room. He held a book close to his chest followed by several others behind him in cloaks and hoods, covering most of their bodies. What features were visible in the faint light of the chamber indicated they were of demonic origin.

"You are not welcome here!" one of people yelled at the newcomers, mirroring the opinions of everyone. The young man just smirked at the comment and move toward the center of the pillars where the black mage's sleeping body lay, ignoring everyone else.

"Do not touch our master!" one of them said but he was immediately impaled by thorns erupting from the stone floors, too fast for him to evade. The caster had a wide smile across his face, amused at the command. "Grrr… you… **_Mard Geer_**, **don't** think **we** stand **for** this! Zeref **will punish you for this!**" the injured man said before changing his form into a demon.

"Please stop. Zeref might have given me life, but he's not my master. Far from it, he has no control over my actions, so do not use his name," Mard Geer replied with a smirk on his face. His followers spread out slightly, defending their leader from any reprisal.

"Your plan is foolish. Only the strong should be converted, the rest of the insects must be wiped out," Geer said calmly as he looked at all the demons in the room. "Why taint my race with such weaklings? I can't tolerate you… you're all weak, not fit to call yourself demons!" Geer had a devilish expression; his aura overwhelmed everyone else's.

"We are born as demons, not converted… unlike you lot of wasted breathing space," One of Geer's underlings said with a grin. "I should send them all to hell this instant," The same underling continued.

"No need, **_Jackal_**. They will go there soon without your help," Geer said with a charming smile.

"What do you want, Geer!" A dark mage called out, fed up with the insults.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see your shocked faces," Geer replied. Leaning over Zeref's body he continued, "… and I just wanted say goodbye to Zeref, I have a feeling I won't be seeing him again for a long time," Geer added, causing everyone else to have a confused look, including Geer's follower.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon," Geer said, waving his hand in dismissal and removed some of the confused look on several listeners, but the majorities were still unsure of what Geer meant.

"Stop talking in riddles! You know something that we don't?" one of the dark mage shouted, half of his body was morphed into demonic form, readying to tackle the leader of the demon-born.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Geer taunted before walking out of the room. "Have fun dying…" Geer added. Throwing a smirk over his shoulder, he proceeded out; leaving the annoyed, frustrated group behind.

"Shouldn't we?" a female one of the Geer's follower asked.

"Why stain your beautiful hands, my dear **_Kyouka_**? What happened will happen again, as it has been written. No one can change their fate in the end." Geer replied and continued walking down the hall, causing Kyouka to become flustered a bit at the compliment. Her leader switches his mood very quickly without changing his expression at all; it frightens her. Mard Geer could torture someone to death while wearing a charming smile.

'Isn't that right, **_Belial-hime_**?' Geer telepathically sent his thoughts to the ethereal girl walking beside him that only he could see. She was dressed in gothic-style clothing with eyes that were crimson, like looking into an endless abyssal of blood. It's the same color as the rest of her siblings in another realm. She had some sort of marking on her forehead as her grayish, silver hair formed two horns on either side of her head, just above her ear. She smiled sweetly at Geer before floating backwards in front of him and curtsying with her well embroider skirt in a girlish manner.

"Everything will be as it had been foreseen. Zeref will fall today, no one can change that. The time has not yet come for you to make a move. Humanity's oversight will be their own undoing, let them built them, and incapacitate **_her_**. In doing so, the path to the underworld shall be open and your wills shall be done, my king," Belial replied, playfully spinning in front of Geer in midair.

The ethereal form of the girl passed through the incoming door, unhindered by solid matter. Geer, on other hand had to flicks his wrist, telekinetically opening it. Everyone followed their leader outside, clear sky above and peaceful ocean waters surrounded the island. The ground rumbled as everyone felt it moving upward. The island began to rise from the ocean and into the air as water fall off the edges, leading the trapped liquid back into the ocean.

"Looks like they are heading toward Moon Island," One of Geer's follower said as the man himself smiled.

"This doesn't interest me," Geer said and sent another thought to Belial, concerning about their previous leader. Geer still wanted to resurrect that being.

"Do not worry, my King. E.N.D. will be revived once your plan comes into fruition," Belial said as she floated around Geer.

'What about my powers? When ethernano is suppressed from the world, we are not able to use our curses since they are powered by ethernano,' Geer asked through the telepathic link.

"There's always an alternative, my King. Let's return to the cube and I will show you how to convert to **_Charkano_**. It's is almost the same as ethernano, but your body will regenerate it instead of having absorb it through the surroundings to replenish your reserves. This will give you advantageous over all other mages," The girl with grayish, silver hair reassured the king of hades.

"I will also show you how to poison the very essence of magic! To kill all these mages while you are immune to its effect! How would you say… eradicate them all in one go?" Belial said while placing her index finger in front of her lips in a shush fashion. She also tried to wink a bit, but she couldn't mimic every human emotion. Geer just chuckled at the girl's attempt to be more human-like.

"Let's return to our **_Garden of Eden_**," Geer ordered as all the demon gates obey. Belial floated behind the rest with a devious smile creeping across her face as she opened the portal in front the group. It connected to the area where Geer wanted to go. His followers assumed this was one of their leader's abilities, creating magical doorways to any point in the world.

"This is as much I can do. Unlock the demon realm, and this world will return to its rightful inhabitants, my king," Belial said to Geer from behind, who nodded. 'We have waited thousands of years… what's a few more hundreds to us?' Belial thought as she entered the portal last and it closes behind her. She knew that Geer would do anything to free his race from their chains.

* * *

**[With the Battle]**

The demon, Sulfureous, staggered from the magical attack. Half of its body falling off as more poison mist escaped through the gaping wounds on its body inflicted by Mavis. The fairy girl pants heavily as she held her chest in mild discomfort.

"Are you okay, Mavis-chan?" Grond asked, noting the girl's troubled breathing. Grond wondered if Mavis used too much energy in that technique. He could feel the surrounding air charged with ethernano.

"I'm fine, Grond-nii… If you want to hit it, just shoot your arrows in the sky and over the barrier. It should be simple for you," Mavis stated as her breathing returned to normal. Grond nodded, still concerned about Mavis' health as he shoots dozens of flaming arrows into the sky and over the wall to set fire to the destroyed side of the island. They fire burned away the abomination in a raging inferno.

'This always happens when I use my power…' Mavis thought as she calmed herself, unsure the reason why, so far, it only seems to be a mild discomfort. Warrod tried to ask her what was wrong but she just shook her head so he just dropped the matter, not wanting to press it on the girl if she didn't want to talk about it.

"The etherious is very durable. I have seen your technique remodel a forest with ease. I thought for sure, it would be destroyed in that attack," Warrod pointed out as Mavis nodded.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do much," Warrod added, frowning as magical energy start sparkling on his fingers. He was sure his ability could be of great help here, but unsure how.

"There is one thing you could do," Mavis said. She goes on to explain her plans Warrod. The muscular boy smiled after understanding the strategy.

"Yes, I could do that!" Warrod announced before channeling his magic through the ground. Roots appeared and dug themselves deep into the ground, passing under the wind wall and changing the composition of the earth to become muddier like quicksand. It was aided by the poison mist as many of the zombies started to sink into the earth. Warrod could sense where they were even if he couldn't see them because of his tremor-sense; the ability to discern location through vibrations on the surface.

The bones and acidic etherious sank under due to the weight of their bodies. Roots wrapped around them and sink them into the earth, holding them in place beneath the surface. High above the sky, Raikujin roared and sent lightning bolts at zombies ablaze by Grond's fire arrows, marking them as targets for him to destroy. The dragon was blasting them into bits before an orange flash appeared in front of him, materializing a one person and one animal, with nine tails.

"Crap! We're in midair again!" Naruto shouted as Kurama jaw's dropped. The duo really needed a way of knowing when Raikujin was actually in midair so this would not happen again.

"**Darn it!**" The fox growled while Raikujin's eyes bulged out at the newcomer. The duo appearing right in front of him while flying felt like some sort of deja vu.

"**I thought you removed the marker already, Naruto-dono!**" the dragon said, annoyed that the locator marker was still on him. Raikujin liked his privacy, or what's left of it, and requested the sage remove it. Evidently, Naruto didn't do as the dragon asked.

"I did remove that one, but I added a temporary one for times like this, just in case!" Naruto shouted as he fell into the corrosive mist, just beneath the dragon. The dragon wondered when the sage added another one. He didn't even realize when it happened. This new marker was also invisible like their guild's emblem.

"AHHH IT BURNS!" the sage and fox screamed in pain before both of them enveloped in an orange light. The light beams into the sky, escaping the deadly green fog and back down to earth. With a flash it appears next to Mavis, Grond, and Warrod to form Naruto and Kurama.

Mavis sees Naruto and immediately covered her face as it turns cherry red. The sage's clothes were eaten leaving him butt naked. Kurama merely shed his fur and regrew a new coat. Some of his skin had blisters, but they were in the process of healing.

"I'm back! Did you miss me? Can't you do anything without me, huh?" Naruto said as he rubbed his skin a bit as it healed from the corrosive effects of the mist. The burning sensation was strange, but he's had worst; like being burned alive at the stake in a witch hunt back in his old world.

"We'll do something soon if you don't put some clothes on," Grond deadpanned before sliding his eyes down Naruto's well-toned body and smirked.

"Oh right, sorry…" Naruto said as his body was enveloped light and a new set of cloth appeared through re-equip magic. He had plenty of matching sets, provided by Yume just like Mavis. Except, they are not fairy attire, but instead his personal sage style with orange and black outlines with reddish flames at the bottom.

"WHAT WAS THAT SMIRK FOR?! MINE IS BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Naruto said in response to Grond's smirk. Warrod face palmed, knowing how this would turn out.

"Naruto, we have better things to do than discussing whose it bigger. If that's the case, I think..." Warrod said, but didn't finish as a certain bystander interrupted.

"**ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID JOKES!**" Kurama shouted, getting annoyed.

'It wasn't a joke,' Warrod said, becoming depressed. He crouched on the ground, away from the group as everyone sweat dropped, wondering why the green magic user cared so much.

'How did you know what mine looked like… did you spy on me?' Grond eyed Naruto with an accusing look. The criminal in question didn't return the gaze; seemingly avoiding it as if he could read Grond's thoughts.

"Is Naruto dressed yet?" Mavis asked. Her hand still covered her face as Grond and Warrod confirmed simultaneously.

Mavis wasn't sure if Warrod was joking or not, but she trusted Grond instead, ignoring Warrod altogether. Her face was still red after she looked at Naruto once more, who is a lot less indecent.

With all their enemies either immobilized or defeated, Raikujin glided toward the group. With the awkwardness out the way, Naruto told Grond that he went to the ship and ordered them to move away from the island. He had to knock some rune knights out because they were bitching and arguing that they shouldn't leave their commanding officer behind. Lily and Yume were more understanding and knew if they stayed closer to the island, they would be a burden.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. We managed to stop their advancement," Grond said as he pointed at the zombies still throwing themselves at the wind wall which shred them into bits.

"So they can be killed. Great!" Naruto said as he noticed some of the undead was ripped into bits.

"**That what I been telling you, Baka!**" Kurama slapped the sage a few time. "**Anyway, best birthday ever… oi, Mavis collapsed!"** the fox added. It was a great day; they got to kill a lot of stuff which always brightens up the demonic fox's mood. Mavis' face somehow turned redder before fainting at the statement, causing everyone to immediately try to wake her up.

"I'm… fine, Naruto," Mavis said as she opened her bright green eyes.

"**Mavis-dono, maybe you should eat more, I think your growth is stunted… and now you're fainting because of malnourishment**," Raikujin said, but Mavis quickly denied it had to do anything with what she ate and started shouting at the dragon about the comment of her height. **'I didn't say anything about your height…**' the lightning dragon of Earthland thought.

"We have everything under control," Grond said, trying to break the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Really? It seems like you're only holding them off for now, they will break through eventually," Naruto replied with a smug look, causing Mavis to blink. She wanted to prove herself and forgot completely about a certain miniature dragon.

"I will show you that we could defeat them even without your help!" Mavis announced as her eyes become fully serious.

"Rai-kun, can use your lightning to electrify everything on that side?" Mavis pointed at the mist. The dragon nodded before roaring, lifting off in the air.

"**_Rairyuu Ougi: Denjiki Nami (Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Electromagnetism Waves)_**," The dragon charged electricity all over its body before flying above the rotting half of the island. A magnetic pulse erupted, charging the air and magnetizing everything on contact.

"Grond-nii, shoot as much lightning arrows above them as you can, they will automatic fly toward their target!" Mavis commanded as Grond smile at the ingenious way to bypass his impaired vision. The ex-quip archer took out his lightning bow and pulled it backward before sending a massive volley of arrows into the sky. They erupted and showered countless lightning bolts into the mist as each individual magical dart was attracted to the electrified zombies and etherious. Thousands of eruptions occurred in the mist as each dart hit their marks, aided by magnetism. Demonic roars also accompanied the explosions and lightshow before it died down.

"Okay, I have to say, that was impressive," Naruto nodded as Kurama agreed at the strategy. If it was up to them, they would've just blown everything up without any sort of plans. "What about the mist though?" Naruto asked, still being ignorant as usual.

"Warrod-nii, use your roots to push all of Grond-nii's wind staffs toward the other side." Mavis asked as Warrod nodded and did just that. The wind wall didn't dissipate as the staff was still placed on the ground. As the ground shifted forward, so did the deadly wall. Everything that came in contact with the wind barrier was shredded, including half-destroyed zombies, trees, rocks, earth, and the above ground section of the etherious. It slowly carved up the two etherious' body as it passed through. They crumpled and finally died. The wind wall finally reached the sea before Mavis turned toward Naruto and smiled.

"See!" she gloated as the battle ended, leaving behind a completely flattened landscape. Grond wondered when he was going to get his staffs back, they weren't expensive or anything, but he just doesn't like to waste things.

"Meh, you didn't do anything besides telling them what to do," Naruto snorted, still refusing to lose the argument. Mavis blinked and her eyes filled with tears. The sage sweat dropped at the sight. Everyone look accusingly at the idiot. "Wait, I didn't mean that. Without you, they wouldn't know what to do!" Naruto put his hands up in defend and trying to comfort the pale blonde haired girl.

"**Idiot!**" Kurama said as it slapped the idiot a few time with his tails.

"Mavis-chan is a great strategist, she knows each of our abilities and used them efficiently," Grond stated, nodding with approval to encourage the girl.

"Aren't most battle won by the side with the best plan?" Warrod asked. Everyone agreed with his statement because they often thought about their past battles and wondered how they could more efficiently fight without the whole thing becoming an unsalvageable mess. Of course, any good plan went straight to hell with Naruto on the scene. Just send him in and victory is guaranteed, but a butt load of apology letters would be sent soon afterward.

"Well, I wasn't useful at all… sorry about that," Naruto apologized, feeling a bit ashamed at belittling Mavis. Grond decides to cheer up the sage.

"You went to inform the others of what happened, so that was something and not useless at all," Grond reassured. He would have gone to inform others himself, but he was held back by the battle. At least his friend was thoughtful enough to do it, even though he was being an idiot at the time.

"But, how do we get back to the ship now…?" Grond asked, but realized they could just fly. Grond was about to ask where Naruto told the ship to go, but decided against it after remembers that Naruto had marked the vessel with one of his Hirashin seals. They might land in the water nearby, which isn't much of a concern.

Warrod and Mavis asked if they could check up on the friendly demons first, but before anyone could reply, the sun was blocked out as a massive shadow covered the landscape. Kurama looked up first at the marvel.

"**What is that?**" Kurama called out as it pointed nine of its tails toward the sky. There was a floating piece of land that had move above them from the sea.

"**I sense enormous magical energy on that island**," Raikujin said, gritting his jaw.

"Boss battle time?" Naruto joked as everyone remained serious, ignoring the odd comment.

"That would be the last base of Zeref's cult … we should destroy it!" Grond pointed out as he draws his bow and readys to fire an arrow. Kurama charged several bijuu balls with his tails. Raikujin's body became engulfed in lightning. The lightning dragon of earthland was readying itself to launch an attack at the floating island in the sky. Warrod wasn't doing anything. The green magic user couldn't attack something in the sky. Naruto was being stoic as well, having a thoughtful look.

"WAIT! If we destroy it, it will fall down and kill everything on this island... including us!" Mavis shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks. The massive island would no doubt fall on top of them, crushing everything.

"**We could avoid the fall out easily!**" Kurama retorted as the dragon agreed. Both creatures of destruction wanted to destroy the island outright. Grond evened his bow and looked around, realizing what the pale blonde girl was concerned about.

"Mavis-chan is right, even if we can avoid it, there are still others alive on this island. It wasn't their fault they were pulled into this battle. We should think about this." Grond stated, still looking at the island. Its ominous architecture seemed very old.

"I agreed… I don't want to destroy it..." Naruto said. His eyes sparkled a bit. "We could go up there by flying, kill or arrest all the dark mages. I don't want to destroy the island! It's a FLYING ISLAND! THAT'S AWESOME! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT? I WANT ONE!" Naruto shouted childishly causing everyone beside the only girl of the party to fall down comically.

"Can we build a castle on it? A flying castle! I want one!" Mavis called out excitedly at the sage. Everyone still on the ground blinked at the comment.

"YES! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Naruto shout back excitedly.

'Great, the idiot's childish behavior is contagious… Mavis-chan… WHY?' Grond, Warrod, Kurama, and Raikujin all thought while sweat droping.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Why everything take a while to release now? Simply because a BETA need to read and edit it first, then I have to revise it again to keep all the point intact before sending back to the BETA for last look over. Those things take time like writing a new chapter. It's just the way it has to be if you want quality.

Also, the chapters are shorter now to allow the BETA editing them in one session. As such this arc has extended from 3 more chapters to go to about 5. This chapter is supposed to be 10k worth of words, so it's should be about 6. Six more chapters left in this arc, roughly about 5k worth in length each, which still a good read.

Someone asked me in my private message if this story follows the CANNON, the answer is **NO!** None of my stories actually follow the canon, only the first bit does as the main cast trying to figure out what's going on. Like small changes in the stream causing tsunami down the road, when canon time starts, it will be wildly AU, but some event does happen as the canon like Galuna Island's job request, when Lucy joined Fairy Tail. I do mean all my stories, including Shadow of Yomi, which seems to follow the cannon but it's not! Why would you want to read about the cannon plot on fan fiction? Read the actual manga if you want to do that!

There a few points in this chapter, they are important, you can speculate about them. Belial is an OC character. I also hinted what her magic is as well as her element. She can't fully use her power at the moment besides supporting Mard Geer since the Gate of Hades is currently locked.

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and Insult will be ignored!_**


End file.
